


Breaking Down

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Spirit Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, toss in a squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 104,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's Brother Branson has been working for Leliana for years. Dorian and Branson's path crossed years before the Inquisition when he was still working for the Left hand.  Branson's now a father and his daughter's life is in danger he needs to take Leliana up on her offer to protect the little mage in the walls of Skyhold. He never forgot his Tevinter mage and now that they are reunited years later will Dorian be able to forgive him for the lies and slipping out in the night?  Just as Cullen is adjusting to married life with the Inquisitor his brother shows up adding little brother and Uncle to his titles. </p><p>Be prepared for Skyhold Princesses and so many loves and fluff that your cheeks hurt, this story has the potential to be huge as we follow little Rutherford princesses and their adults. </p><p>I just finished writing this tonight, and so much has happened in it. The Story took a turn from the original inquisition and followed more about what their kids did. Skyhold Princesses fell in love became amazing members of the Inquisition having princesses of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skyhold Princess X1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenxkilled027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/gifts).



> For Nikki,
> 
> Without you and our epic chat's this story wouldn't have the details it does. After "sometimes you need a push", here is your Happy ending.

His feet unresponsive, his body turning to stone. Standing at the edge of their bed Branson’s hand feebly reached out to touch him, willing him awake. The treacherous appendage falling back at his side, Branson knew if he woke Dorian, he would never be able to leave. Maker he didn't want to leave him, how would he live without his heart. Standing there in the darkened room his gaze washing over the perfect form of the man who owned his heart. A traitorous tear escaped his blue eyes. Steeling his resolve one last time he was ready to do what he needed to. Maker, he had to go, the sooner he left the sooner he could be back with him forever. 

This month in Tevinter undercover for the Left hand of the Divine had been absolutely amazing. He had Met Dorian Pavus his second night here. Skulking through a tavern his assignment was to assassinate a key member of the Magisterium. Branson was trying to pass as a Ferelden lord out whoring, and sewing his wild oats before he was forced to settle down back home. While he got closer to and gathered information on his target. Dorian was in all the right circles and knew all the right people. Maker bless him also supplied the perfect cover, without having to deal with flighty and often times viperous noble women, their claws tended to drip venom. Noblemen, especially in Tevinter, were a much wiser choice, they didn't scream foul when you suddenly were gone. 

Branson hadn't anticipated the beautiful man to be utterly charming. Most of the men he met in Tevinter were like bake shop confectionaries, wonderful to look at no substance. Dorian, he was different Branson found him, charming, intelligent, passionate, incredibly sexy and if he was honest an amazing bed partner. 

Shaking his head as he stood beside the bed he had shared with his lover for the last month, visions of chess games, and hours of debate in the library over politics, history and ethics. Drinking brandy, reading to each other, luxurious baths together, hours spent in this room exploring each others bodies. Maker, he could still feel his skin against him, as he thrust inside Dorian, their sweat-slicked bodies clinging to each other, swallowing his cries. Dorian’s taste was still on his tongue his cologne still filled his nostrils, in a short month this man had become so much more than just a fling. He was in love with him, he didn't want to live without him, Maker Dorian didn't even know his real last name. 

He was here to do a job, he can't forget that, Dorian, while an amazing cover was also an even bigger distraction. Branson knew once this job was done he would need to disappear. His growing love for Dorian had made him lose sight of that factor the last month. The fact that a job that should have taken three days had taken an entire month was a testament to that. A few times he had his target, in perfect position and he had ignored it, put it off. Now, he had run out of time, to do it and despair or his window was closed. He had missed his opportunity twice now, he could not fail a third time. 

Dorian’s voice still playing in his head from tonight, it was the first time they more than hinted at this being more. Tonight in each others arms they talked of a future, of more… He had asked Branson what this was, Maker helps him, he told Dorian the truth, what he wanted a future with him, one that never ended. Which wasn't a lie, unfortunately, what he wanted and what he was able to give him right now were two different things. He felt so guilty penning a note to his Amatus, slipping out so he wouldn't know he was an assassin, he didn't want what he was to taint what they had, Maker what they could have. 

Tonight was the first time he ever told another person that wasn't family he loved them, His heart screamed with Joy when Dorian said it back to him. Kissing him over and over they must have said the words “I love you” a 1000 times tonight between the two of them. His vivid blue eyes were shining with tears as he stood there, willing his hand to leave the note, his body stiff screaming no, the note explaining as much as he could being crushed in his hand. It begged Dorian to forgive him, to wait for him. He would come back, as soon as he was able. Most of all it repeated over and over that he loved him, and everything they shared was real. 

Placing the assaulted note on the table next to Dorians grimoire where he knew he would find it. whispering the words “You have my heart forever, my prince.” Closing the door behind him Branson stood in the hallway with his back to the door tears running down his face. A cheery voice greeted him “Branson my boy, why the tears? has my Son tired of you and broken your heart already?” Branson sniffed quick and wiped his face addressing Halward Pavus, Dorian’s father “No sir, well I hope not. I just have some business to take care of and I hate to leave him.” He shook the man's hand “Thank you for welcoming me into your home, I left Dorian a note explaining things, hopefully, I will see you soon.” Halward hugged him patting him on the back “Well Branson Williams, you will always be welcome in our home.” Nodding Branson thanked him again and left looking back at Dorian’s door once more.

Waiting until Branson was gone, Halward stepped into his son's rooms. Spotting the note slipping it into his pocket, avoiding looking at the perverse state his son was in. Evidence of their debauchery hung in the air like a poison, this room positively dripped with their depravity.  
Slipping from the room quietly before he was saturated in the lasciviousness of it all. 

Taking up residence in the main hall for breakfast, he just waited. He didn't have to wait long, Dorian appeared in the large room within the hour looking disheveled and frantic. “Father have you seen Branson? he wasn't in bed this morning.” Halward put down the reports he was reading motioning for Dorian to sit. “I'm sorry son I ran into him leaving your rooms early this morning.” He covered his son’s hand with his looking very contrite “I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you but when I spoke to him he said it was fun but time to move on before anyone got hurt, something about a girl back home.”

Dorian snatched his hand away as if his father's touch burned, his voice on the edge of hysteria “ You're a liar, Branson would never do that, he loves me, we love each other, we are meant to be together.” his finger shaking as he pointed at his father “What did you do?!? I knew your acceptance of us as a couple was too good to be true, you hauled him away in the night. Where is he? what have you done with him? Maker, I will never forgive you if you harmed him.”

Halward shook his head “I did nothing with him, check the dungeons, ask the gatekeeper he left on his own two feet, I neither threw him out nor provoked him. I simply wished him well and told him he was welcome in our home.”

Dorian floated lost for days he barely ate he didn't sleep, he was lost and hurt. He had given Branson Williams his heart, now he didn't know how he was supposed to go on. 

Dorian was curled up in the corner of the library reading the book they had shared together, memorizing the words hearing his lover's voice in his head, he had been there for hours all but forgotten. That's, when he overheard his father's plans to bring him out of his funk, to help him, get over Branson and in the process make him do his duty that his birthright demanded. 

Dorian couldn't believe his ears, they... they were talking about blood magic. His father had condemned all use of Blood magic and here he was openly preparing to use it on his son. Running to his room he threw things in his bag, his fingers faltered when he spotted the ornate dagger that Branson had given him as a token. He remembered vividly the conversation Branson was frantic “Dorian keep this on you at all times, if, if I can't be with you to protect you then at least my dagger will. PROMISE ME. Maker, I need to know you are safe, when I'm not around.” Dorian had thought it terribly sweet that he was so ferocious in his need to protect him. Running his fingers over the handle, it was beautiful it had an ornate carved R in it, he had meant to ask Branson why but never got around to it. Admonishing himself for even thinking about the man, he scoffed speaking to no one but himself “he probably got it off a street urchin or won it at cards, family heirloom my ass.” He shoved the dagger into his belt at his back for quick access.

Running for the gates Dorian never looked back, booking passage as soon as he was able headed to where ever he could, adventure awaited and he had nothing left to lose.

Branson Rutherford was beside himself it had taken him almost a year to make it back to Tevinter. He had thought of no one else other than Dorian, he had taken no other lovers his heart belonged to the Mage. He haunted his dreams, Branson’s heart ached to reach out to him, but it hadn't been safe until recently.The last thing he wanted was his own actions to harm Dorian or his family. Finally, he was able to make his way back completely against the Left hands orders, but he didn't care he needed Dorian he needed to get in and get him out. Things were going badly for Mages all over the place, there were rumblings in Kirkwall and something about an exalted march. He needed to make sure Dorian was ok and flee if they could. Where he had no idea but they would be together and his torment would end. 

Arriving at the Pavus estate he was ushered into Aquinea’s suites she had always been rather cold and distant to him when he was dating her son. Now she was almost venomous as she spoke “You dare show your face here after what you did to my son, It's your fault he's gone. running off in the middle of the night chasing after you. How could you treat him like a common whore? My son is dead because of you.” Falling back in the chair as if he’d been struck, fumbling to keep his wits as tears threatened to spill from his bright blue eyes. Shaking his head as he held it in his hands “No… NO, I told him to stay here, I told him I would come back for him. I told him not to follow me.” Sliding to his knees, “Maker WHY?” his golden hair falling in his face as he sobbed. 

She cursed the day her son ever laid eyes on him, threatening to have him hung. Calling for her guards to have him thrown in the streets her final words to him broke him in two “It’s your fault he’s dead, you may as well have slit his throat yourself. I wish he had never met you, then I would still have my son. ”

Branson wasn't sure how he got to the tavern he just knew he was there. Sitting at a table in the back his one thought was he would drink till he couldn't feel any more or he died, either way it was fine. 

Her voice was filtering through his fogged brain, where was he. Jumping up he went to snatch his daggers but they were missing she stood in front of him. holding his face “Maker's breath you Nug Ass it's me… Dezmerelda… you know the Black Divine's daughter the one you locked away in the back room of a tavern all day? did you find who you were looking for?” Her question brought back a rush of memories from earlier in the day. Shaking his head as the tears started “No he's dead. He is dead and it’s all my fault.” 

She pulled him into her arms “Branson I'm sure it’s not your fault. They both laid back on the bed, Branson looking at her the numbness setting in. His hand reached out to brush the short dark hair off her forehead “you remind me of him.” She snorted and looked up at the ceiling “Gee thanks, Bran that's what every girl wants to hear they look like a man.” He laughed “no, I mean it as a compliment he was a beautiful man” his fingers caressed her cheek he moved his face inches from her as he spoke ”you have the same cheekbones and deep skin color, his hair was the same color as yours, he styled it differently, but it was short like yours, your lips are very similar.” The last part of that sentence was lost because his lips were pressed to hers. It didn't take long for fires to ignite. 

Dez had been lusting after Branson for the last three days, and now that he was initiating it, she knew she shouldn't but, drunk or not maker she wanted him. Who knew maybe it would help him get over whoever it was he had left behind last time he was in Tevinter. She knew once he had delivered her safely into the hands of the divine she would never see him again. 

Branson woke with the monster of all hangovers, he felt like a Mabari was chewing on his skull, his teeth hurt for Maker's sake, when he went to sit up he found he couldn't looking over his breath caught thinking to himself Maker no, what have I done? she was naked in his arms and the distinct smell of hours of sex was in the air. The blood all drained from his face, he had.. he had cheated on Dorian. Her voice brought him back to reality “Bran I can hear you thinking from over here.” Rolling over she rested on her elbows “I'm a grown woman and he's gone, we did nothing wrong. We simply took comfort in each others bodies, will it happen again, probably not but lets not make this into anything it’s not.”

It took three months to get her where she was going, in that time they never slept together again. However, they did become really good friends. She helped him heal his heart, he helped her flee her family. The days before their arrival she told him she was pregnant, and that it was a girl. 

Branson looked at her like she had two heads “Are you sure?” she sat on the horse and just nodded. then he said the most stupid thing possible “Well are you sure it’s mine?” she looked at him annoyed “No Branson its one of the 40 other men you watched me sleep with, I was a virgin when we slept together, so yea I'm pretty sure you're the father.” 

The course of his life changed at that moment, he was going to be a dad. He had an old hunting shack on his parents land in Honnleath, the Blight had hit the area pretty hard, but they would be safe there for now until they decided what to do. When he sent word to the Left hand he was expecting the world to come crashing down. But sister nightingale agreed that they should stay there until the baby was born and then bring Dezmerelda to the circle for protection, if he wished to raise the child fine if not suitable parents would be found for her. He wrote back that he would keep his daughter, Sister nightingale offered the child her protection if he remained loyal to her, thus a bizarre alliance was made.

To everyone in the village, they were a happily married couple Dez even used his last name Rutherford as part of her cover. The story was going to be she died in childbirth, and Branson was going to raise his daughter alone. Sister Nightingale left nothing to chance she sent other agents and a midwife to the village when the baby was due.The midwife “the baby's grandmother” was going to stay behind and help Branson once Dezmerelda was safe in the circle. Looking after the child when he was in the field for Sister Nightingale.

Little did they know how fate would be cruel, Branson held Dez shortly after she gave birth, it had been a hard three days and they almost lost them both numerous times. When a squealing baby passed from her body into the world, her eyes remained open long enough to hear the furious squalls of her daughter, Branson kissed her forehead and whispered “The baby is just fine.” The last breath she took was to whisper the words “tell her, I loved her always.” and then she was gone. 

When word reached the black Divine that his daughter had died in childbirth all he asked was, did the baby live and was it a boy? beyond that he didn't care, it being a girl made her nothing, she wasn't a threat and thus not worth his time to recover, just like his daughter he left his granddaughter in the care of anyone but him. He all but forgot about the child until around her third birthday, there were stirrings in the fade and seers were predicting things about her. 

The Left hand had kept her word and Branson had remained a loyal agent, one of her most trusted. It was her trust in Branson that made her seek out his brother Cullen when she started forming the Inquisition.

When Leliana started receiving missives saying the Black Divine was searching for a long lost granddaughter, she sent word to Branson right away. Unfortunately, it was also around that time that the conclave blew up and the rift was ripped open. Branson had heard rumors of the Inquisitor and he knew Leliana was there but, a single agent and his daughter were hardly top priority. They were safe for now Dezzy had just turned four, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had noticed some magical anomalies around her, he was pretty sure she would eventually be a mage. At the moment her powers just seemed to be an ability to talk to animals, he had noticed that once in awhile when the anomalies happened her eyes would become solid bright blue and then eventually go back to normal. 

She had the look of her mother the long dark hair, but she had Rutherford ringlets, which looked much better on her than they did on Branson or his younger brother Cullen. Her complexion was the deep tan of her mother and she had the sass of Tevinter nobility, her face still had the round cherubic quality of a little girl, which she used to her total advantage against her dad. Maker, she was fearless, he would find her doing all sorts of things that would make his heart skip a beat and she was only four. She was so much like him when it came to focus, he couldn't count the times he had to physically carry her into the cabin screaming and kicking because she wasn't done whatever task yet. 

They were working on reading when the door to their cabin was kicked in drawing his daggers he shouted for her to GO! but there were too many of them. Trying desperately to shield her Branson was sliced on his left side from his lip to his ear. The scream radiating through the cabin was palpable, throwing himself at her knocking her to the ground her eyes flash bright blue, then silence, all the men her grandfather sent had vanished. Branson had no idea where, or for how long he just knew they couldn't stay there any longer.

Sending word to Leliana in Skyhold she was no longer the left hand, she was the Inquisitors Spymaster. Branson knew his brother was there Leliana had invited the two of them to make a home in Skyhold numerous times. But Cullen was a templar or former Templar and more and more Dezmerelda was showing signs of magic, after today there was no doubt, but magic or no he needed the protection only Skyhold offered.

Leliana left word that he was needed to march to Adamant fortress she needed all hands on deck for this. He was to leave Dezzy in a safe house in Redcliff she would be under the protection of the Bann himself until he returned and then they would make their home in Skyhold. 

The fighting in Adamant was well underway when he arrived he slipped in slicing throats in his path. He had managed to avoid his brother so far, that wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to. Cullen had done well for himself, he cut an impressive figure leading the charge. Branson dropped to the floor flanking the Inquisitor, she herself was amazing to watch. a mage, he could tell instantly she was half human and elf which had to have made her life ridiculously hard. He knew he looked enough like Cullen to make people do a double-take, once they looked at him though they knew it wasn't him.

Branson was back to back with the Inquisitors party the red lyrium abominations were coming in waves there was one headed straight for her, she was focused elsewhere. He threw his knife and it died sliding to her. Branson nodded at her, as he was bending down to retrieve his dagger, he heard a voice he never thought to hear ever again “Branson?!” 

Spinning he spotted him covered in gore, the air around him thick with magic. Maker, it couldn't be, “Dorian?” he was striding over to the mage when the one person he was avoiding stepped in his path “Branson? Maker... Brother is it really you?” he was pulled into Cullens' arms, his eyes still locked on Dorian, meanwhile all the Fade was being ripped apart around them. Cullen released his older brother. “Maker I need to go but, I want to talk to you when this is all done.” Nodding he moved towards Dorian, his voice lost, Maker he was alive. Before he could say a word his face was stinging and his head snapped back Dorian’s hand still flying through the air from the slap. “Branson Williams Indeed, Apparently Nothing you said was true. “ Before he could stop him Dorian pushed past him towards the inquisitor. Branson shaking off the shock of seeing a man he thought dead for the last five years. turned just in time to see Dorian, The Inquisitor, and four others sucked into the fade. 

Both Branson and Cullen running to the closing rift screaming “NO!!” Cullen had tried to jump through after her, but he just ended up rolling in the dust. Branson was standing behind his brother frantic. “No.. I thought He was dead! I won't Lose him a second time!!!” If Branson was frantic Cullen was beyond reason. He was screaming her name, shouting orders to scouts to find her. One soldier had the misfortune of Cullen overhearing him say she was dead. Branson literally had to hold Cullen back from taking his head. His voice calm in his baby brother's ear, they will come back to us, your girl will find a way, have faith in her. Dorian is too damn stubborn to die so you can be sure he will come back just to beat my ass.” Each word saturating the younger Rutherford's brain until he sagged in his arms. Branson released Cullen’s arms from behind his back. “Now baby brother we have to save the Maker loving world so she has something to come back to ready?” 

They stood back to back working their way through wave after wave of abominations, templars corrupted wardens. Occasionally Branson would through some barb over his shoulder at Cullen about all that training and I'm still better. He could hear his brother counting “Cullen what the fade are you counting?” The chuckle from over his shoulder made him smile and he couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh at the answer “I'm keeping count, while you're busy telling me how good you are. I, MY Brother have been kicking asses… 72 ”

The flash of light was blinding, it opened up pretty much over the top of them all Branson could see was the group tumbling out and his Brother running to be at her side. 

Branson Stood there in awe of his brothers girl, she had just fallen out of what he could only assume was the fade and with a flick of her wrist kicked so much ass that he felt completely useless. He could feel Dorian’s eyes on him before he saw him, the man was standing there frozen. Branson could only imagine what he had just been through it may have only been 20 minutes for them, but it could have been who knows how long on the other side. 

He strode across the field of corpses, pulled Dorian into his arms and in front of the entire inquisition his brother and the Maker he kissed the man like he was drowning. When he pulled back Dorian blinked his face going from shock to outrage as he moved to slap Branson again. The rogue caught his arm mid swing. Snatching his hand back indignantly. He pointed at Branson “No, You don't get to walk in after all you've done and have it be ok. I hate you.” His voice cracked and was almost hysterical when he said the last part. Branson knew, he would do whatever it took to win him back, looks like Skyhold was about to get allot more interesting. 

Walking over to where his Brother was molesting the Inquisitor he cleared his throat before Cullen finally rolled his eyes and let her go. Taking her hand he bowed and kissed the back of it “My Lady Herald” Cullen snatched her hand from his brother “clearing his throat “Yes well Inquisitor may I introduce you to my Older Brother Branson.” He picked her up off her feet and hugged her whispering in her ear just for her “Thank you for looking after both of them for me.” Winking at her as he started walking backward “I will see you both at Skyhold I have to pick up someone you need to meet and then get ready to grovel for a mage.” Evelyn shook her head watching Cullen’s brother turn run and then scale a wall disappearing. “Maker's Breath is he always like that?” Cullen laughed, “No from what I remember… most times he's worse.” 

The word of the Commander’s brother being one of Leliana’s agents was running rampant through Skyhold. It was a war table discussion that was pissing Cullen off. “You don't think I had a right to know my brother has worked for you for years?” Leliana raised an eyebrow at his indignant tone “it was never a secret commander had you ever reached out to him, or any of your family I’m sure you would have known…” 

Cullen’s eyes narrowed “I see, that's how it is then. So he's moving into Skyhold? why now? and what the hell is with him and Dorian?” 

Leliana leaned on the war table her hands flat on the surface as she stared down the Commander “He needs our protection, more correctly Your Niece needs our protection. I will give you a pass on that one Commander, no one but me knows about her, I've been looking out for her since she was born. As for Dorian, you will have to ask them, I can only assume it was during a mission in Tevinter about 5-6 years ago.”

Evelyn stood there stunned “We have a niece? And she's coming here?” Leliana grinned nodding knowing where her head was going “according to my reports, she's the cutest thing ever full of sass.” Evelyn squealed “OOH I can't wait!” Leliana grinned at her well they should be here today.

Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck, “Maker's breath, Branson and I living under the same roof again.” Leliana teased “well technically Commander, you don't have a roof.” 

The word sounded that Branson was headed up the pass, and he wasn't alone. He had become somewhat a curiosity to everyone having heard about the Commanders Older Brother, people were clamoring to meet the newest rogue. 

Evelyn was standing next to Cullen vibrating, grinning down at her “you're very excited about being an aunt aren't you?” he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head, as she nodded “I really am, the prospect of having a little one here to spoil, it's like finding a flower in a battlefield, a little ray of sunshine in the quagmire of it all.” 

Everyone in skyhold seemed to be assembled in the main courtyard to greet them, Dorian even stood off to the side interested in meeting the woman Branson abandoned him for. 

When Branson arrived he was shocked at the reception, he knew Dezzy was nervous he could feel her shaking behind him as she held on. She had insisted on wearing her prettiest dress to meet her new family. When he helped her offsetting her on the ground it broke his heart to see her smoothing her dress down rehearsing her lines under her breath, Clutching her stuffed nug Muffins to her chest, so worried about people liking her. 

Walking up to his Brother, she was hiding behind his legs holding a stuffed nug doll for her life in a voice loud enough to address everyone gathered “Inquisitor, Brother, May I present to you my daughter Dezmerelda Rutherford, but she likes Dezzy for short.” Stepping to the side her eyes were huge as she looked up at Evelyn and Cullen. Bowing in a low curtsey her voice so small a speech she had rehearsed in her head for days he was sure “Muffins and I are honored to meet you, Inquisitor.” she did the same to Cullen only saying Commander. He looked down at the little girl with a stern expression and nodded “it's nice to meet you as well Dezmerelda, but it's Uncle Cullen to you.” He winked at her, her face split into a huge grin she couldn't hold herself back anymore she ran to him and hugged his leg. Picking her up in one arm he pointed to Evelyn “And I'm pretty sure your Aunt Evelyn is just dying to show you around, she's been excited all day to meet you.” with tears in her eyes Evie held her hands out to the little girl, Dez looked at her dad first and he nodded grinning “you're safe here baby girl.” All but leaping into Evelyn's arms she hugged her aunt tight whispering “Muffins and I have always wanted a family.” rubbing her back as the tears escaped she kissed her nieces cheek “well now you both have an entire castle full of family.”

Cullen and Branson were talking, but the rogue was distracted watching as Evelyn introduced his daughter to her team he was paying careful attention when she stopped in front of Dorian. prepared to intervene if it went badly. 

“Dezzy this is Dorian, one of…” the little girls shriek cut her off “Dorian! my daddies Dorian?” turing in her aunt's arms she shouted “Daddy I found Dorian!” he nodded back at her “I know honey.” Before he could move away she grabbed Dorian’s face and planted a full wet lipped kiss on his cheek, and then hugged him tight around his neck. Evelyn continued the introductions giving the mage a bit of a break to take it all in. Iron Bull was standing next to him “Makers Balls, she looks more like your daughter then his. You sure you didn't knock him up or something?”

Dorian’s eyes snapped to Branson’s across the yard the look Branson gave him was smoldering. It was chipping away at Dorian’s resolve to hate him. Turing on his heels he left, before he gave into the insufferable man in the middle of the court yard.

Branson let him go for now, it wasn't the time to push, he needed to get Dorian alone, he needed to get him to understand. He was alive, in the end thats all that mattered, he could work with the rest. 

Cullen helped him settle in, he assured her that Evelyn would make sure Dez was safe. Branson grinned “so you and the Inquisitor hu, Good catch little brother.” wrapping his arm around Cullen’s shoulders. Cullen grinned, “yea we actually got married a couple months back, now with a new niece in the mix I forsee my baby talks being more effective.” 

Stepping out of Dezzies room into the salon that was their personal living space connecting their rooms. Branson was shocked to see his brother and sister in law sitting there. Grinning as he sat down, Looking to his Sister in Law “Evelyn, may I call you that in private like this?” She nodded “ Of course” he grinned “that's good because I was going to anyway. So tell me about the woman who tamed my baby brother.” 

She laughed sitting next to Cullen. “Well, my father was a human rogue, Nobleman from Ostwick, I don't remember a lot of my father. My mother always laughed and said we were allotted alike. My mother was a dalish elf, She lost her station when she and my father ran off to get married. He was killed during the blight and I was raised by my mother on the outskirts of her clan. Close enough they could offer protection far enough to never really belong. When the cruelty and the sanctimonious nug shit got too much we left and went out on our own. I am a mage sort of, I'm not really good at Mageing. I would rather shoot a bow, that I'm pretty awesome at, and if I miss” she shrugs “I just set it on fire.”

Dezzy came out of her room, they all stopped talking watching her walk over to Cullen, crawling into his lap, looked up blinking at him through her long eyelashes “Hi” smiling down at her, as he brushed her hair back “Hi.” With that she pressed Muffins against his chest, buried her face in his tunic falling back asleep. Cradling her in his arms he listened to his brother talk. Loving the feeling of his niece cuddled into him. 

Branson told them Everything, from the day he left his parents house to work for the Left hand right up to the day he crossed the threshold at Skyhold.

It had been a couple weeks since their arrival at Skyhold, Dezzy had settled in nicely. Branson felt secure enough to leave his daughter with his brother and go out on an assignment for Leliana. He didn't often wear his leathers unless he was working he wasn't like Cullen where he was at home in uniform and being a spy he normally had to blend in. so when Dorian looked up as Branson grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table he was sitting at, Dorian was shocked to see him encased in leather with multiple blades strapped on his back and thighs. Dorian noticed one sheath was empty and that the one on his other thigh looked remarkably familiar. Of course, the R would be for Rutherford. Branson winked at him, he noticed him checking him out, Making sure to stand there and chat with Varric for a moment. bidding them both good day he would see them in a couple weeks. 

The very first day her dad was gone Dez and Muffins followed Cullen around all day, she carried a wooden sword and shield, she wore boots and a blanket tied around her neck with a hat on for armor. She never spoke to him, she just followed him. standing at attention when he addressed the men kneeling in front of a chair when he read reports eating when he ate. He started addressing her as recruit even giving her assignments with his men, hers were simpler, but she did have patrol duty with him. By mid-afternoon, she was his main runner passing super secret notes between himself and Evelyn. At the end of the day, he took her to the tavern for a tall mug of their best juice with the men, she even got a promotion. 

That night when Evie was kissing her goodnight and tucking her into her cot in their room. She asked her if she could have her as her helper the next day because she was terribly jealous of Uncle Cullen’s new recruit. Dez thought about it for a minute crawled out of bed too and went to see her Uncle, asking him if they could talk in private. Evelyn was trying so hard not to laugh at how serious Dez was being. Cullen looking stern and listening to his recruit give a report... “so you see Commander, Auntie … I mean the Inquisitor needs me and she outranks you so I kind of have to go, so it makes me sad, but Muffins and I have to resign my post.”hmmm” Cullen nodded “if you think that's best, but let's call it a leave of post, rather than resignation and we could ask the Inquisitor to reinstate you on occasion.” She scrunched up her face in contemplation, holding out her hand to Cullen “Deal” they shook on it. 

Business taken care of he chased her around the room shouting “tickles” making her squeal and flee behind her aunt. Cullen laughed when he caught her, hugging her tight tucking her into bed, kissing her forehead. He was serious for a moment “Dezzy, I want you to know that You're safe here. Your aunt and I will never let anything happen to you here. OK?” She nodded and peeked muffins out from under the covers “Muffins too?” Cullen kissed them both “especially Muffins, there is a shortage of stuffed nugs with a bum leg around Skyhold, we have to take care of him, if you want tomorrow I will show you how to sew his leg back on.” Nodding her eyes heavy she snuggled in yawning, Evelyn cast a spell above the little girl giving her soft glowing stars, for the night. 

Sometime in the middle of the night Cullen’s bed was filled with stars, at first he couldn't figure out what the fade was going on. He had that tingle in the back of his skull whenever he was around magic. Rolling over to make sure his wife was ok he was met with a face full of muffins, not the edible kind. At some point Dez had crawled in with them, Evelyn had her wrapped in her arms. Looking at them together his heart clenched, Maker this crap needed to end he wanted to start their family soon. 

The next morning she was standing on their bed with Muffin while Uncle Cullen put his armor on, he was shocked when Evelyn stepped out of their closet in a dress, holding up a fresh one for Dez. Evelyn announced that today she was just an Aunt not the inquisitor, Pulling both his girls into each arm “So what are you ladies up to, today?” Cullen watched as Evelyn pulled the dress over the little sprites head and was busy twisting her hair into braids with ribbon like a pro. “Well I am thinking that Dez, Muffins and I are going to go to have breakfast, then maybe make a certain uncle some cookies. Then I thought we would pick some herbs and flowers in the garden, and go from there. 

Cullen kneeled before his niece, Dezzy would you trust me with Muffins for today. I promise I will take good care of him?” Her eyes got really big she looked at her uncle, then at Muffins then back at Cullen. Her lip started to tremble as she held him out to her uncle nodding. Cullen held Muffins to his ear and nodded like they were having a conversation, then handed him back to her saying “So Muffins, tells me he’s afraid to be away from you just yet, but he would be ok if we performed the surgery before bed, is that ok with you?” Nodding she slowly took Muffins back and clutched him to her chest, wrapping her arms around Cullen she whispered, “Thank you, Uncle Cullen, for understanding Nug.” He beeped her nose, “For you baby girl, the world.” Kissing his wife who was so close to tears she had to shoo him away before she started. 

Their morning was perfect, they giggled their way through cookies Evelyn showed her how to weave flowers into a crown and the girls were princesses for the rest of the day. Mid afternoon they stopped, taking their cookies with them and had tea with Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, Vivienne. The girls were loving having the newest little one and Josephine declared that the next day was her day, the other three women all claimed consecutive days for themselves. When Josy asked Dez what she and muffins who coincidentally had fallen in his tea and her aunt was working on drying him off. Would like to do with her tomorrow? she sat there for a few minutes and thought about it. with her face scrunched up with such determination, she stated with a nod of her head “I need to fix my daddy and Dorian, maybe if I show him how fun being a daddy can be. He will want to be one, and then he would have to love my dad… but what do daddies want, I know what mine wants but what about other daddies?”

Josephine had an idea Cassandra Leliana and Vivienne all wanted to spend a day with their newest princess, what about the men of Skyhold…

That night after dinner when the three of them were relaxing in their chambers Cullen excused himself he needed to run an errand. Coming back shortly with a package and a sewing kit Evelyn sat at her desk the princess crown they made hanging on the shelf behind her to remind her of this wonderful day she got to be just Aunt Evie. She watched the man she loved sit with the little girl who was stealing their hearts in front of the fireplace. Dez was holding Muffins very still soothing him, while Uncle Cullen performed surgery on his bum leg. When he was all done, The threads cut he kissed the stitching to make it better. Smiling as he watched her running to her aunt for mom kisses because she heard they worked miracles so Aunts had to be just as good if not better. 

Cullen unwrapped something very bright and shimmery calling her over he looked all stern again. “Your Aunt tells me Muffins got into the tea today, So I had a thought, about how to tame our friend here, this afternoon I went to see Dagna and Harritt. I told them about Muffins getting away on you, I explained my idea, they made it for me.” He held out the bag to her, her eyes were huge as she touched it looking up at him questioningly.”It’s a special holder for Muffins, so he won’t get lost or fall in tea, you will have your hands free, for the important business like running letters and picking herbs.” He slipped the fancy bags straps over each of her arms, the straps were attached to a pouch on her back. 

Cullen slipped a little fancy harness over muffins and buttoned it inside the bag so he was on a tether. Taking her over to the mirror, she kept turning and jumping watching the pouch on her back, he took it off, showing her how to put it on, take it off, how to pull muffins out when needed with the leash. 

There were fringes and beads and buttons scattered all over the pouch but in some kind of sparkle dust in the middle was a giant D. Cullen pointed out her muffin pouch could also hold other treasures she needed, or found. Her eyes filled with tears as she fingered the pouch looking up at him she couldn't speak, she just held up her hands like she had with Branson when she was little. Burying her face in his neck he was worried he had done something wrong until he saw his wife was in the same state, he hugged them both at the same time Evelyn rubbing Dez’s back sobbing the words “it's the most beautiful muffin pouch I've ever seen.” 

The next day armed with Muffins in his Muffin pouch she bounced down the stairs to the arms of the waiting Josephine who today… was just, Auntie Josie. their first stop was the kitchens for sweet rolls and next a walk in the gardens. Josie told her how she loved this time of year because all the flowers were in full bloom she pointed out her favorites. when they were headed back to Josie's office for their project Dez asked if she could meet her there she had to do one thing. Running round she picked one of every flower in full bloom, she didn't have allot of magic but this was one spell she loved softly blowing on them they became unchangeable they would always look like the moment she picked them pulling a ribbon from one of her pigtails she had Mother Giselle tie it for her around the bouquet. Kissing the older woman as she ran to Josie's office and handed her the flowers. “I blew on them with sparkles so you will always have them no matter what time of year.”

Josie pressed her hand to her heart, her eyes a little misty “Sweetheart thats so… Maker thank you so much. It’s perfect.” she put them in a vase on her desk, the smell was magnificent. Settling Dez in behind her desk, Josie gave her a small box to open, while she fixed her hair into one pony tail with the remaining pink ribbon. Opening the box Dez looked up questioningly so Josie explained. “Well I was thinking you wanted to learn what daddies want, well there are 4 prime candidates here right in Skywall that even though they aren't daddies yet you could ask them to show you what they want to do most with their future daughter.” Dez nodded “ok auntie Josie but what is this for?” grinning Josie tool a piece of parchment “let me show you my love” Dez watched as Josie writes the words 

“Commander Cullen, the honor of your presence  
is requested tomorrow, for a day of fun and giggles  
with Miss Dezmerelda Rutherford”

Signed Sincerely 

Dezzy and Muffins

They blow on the ink together, Dez watched carefully as Josephine folded it into itself making 3 flaps the outer two overlapping. she drips some of the special pink wax she had made just for Dez. onto the pages sealing them and then shows Dez how to use her seal. Pulling it back the seal has Dezmerelda curved on top Rutherford curved on the bottom, with a depiction of Muffins in the center. 

The little girl Squeals and hugs Josie, “now they have to come, they have to teach me its official.”

Josie smiled and hugs her tight “well to make it official official we need your aunt Evelyn's seal but I think yours would come right after hers possibly even before Uncle Cullen’s in rank.” Dez’s eyes got really big “Whoa really!!!” Josie nodded solemnly “Swear on the Maker.” Evelyn and Cullen were walking to the war room when they heard Josie say swear on the maker. Evelyn grinned at her niece who was standing on the chair waiving a seal around “What are you swearing to Josie.” Dez blurted out “that my seal is more important than uncle Cullen’s.” Cullen blinked looking at them “it's what now?” 

Dezzy was waving her seal on the paper showing it to them “My seal makes it official Aunt Evie's makes it official official but mine is more official than yours see.. see it has my name and muffins and it's pink.” She said the entire thing while jumping and without taking a breath.

Evelyn looked very serious at her. “well of course yours does dear, why on earth wouldn't it? Maybe if you let uncle Cullen use the pink sparkly wax, his might carry more weight. Dez Squealed as she ran over to her box grabbing one of the wax sticks handing it to him here you go.” He accepted it gracefully “Maker's breath.”

The next morning Leliana showed up in regular clothes because today she was just Aunt Leliana and they were going horseback riding. She had never ridden by herself so Leliana put Dez in a special saddle on a small pony. At first Leliana couldn't figure out what she was doing then she realized Dez was talking to her horse. she was putting it on its side and it was snorting and whinnying and Dez was responding, Maker could she talk to animals? she needed to mention this to solas the girls had fun playing in the stream, they talked about Muffins in her pouch and Leliana told her how a long time ago the King of Ferelden gave her a pet nug. Dez squealed oh I always wanted a pet nug, but my dad said no. Dez told Leliana about her plans with the letters for Cullen, Blackwall, Varric, Solas, Iron bull and then lastly Dorian. 

Leliana had an idea, when they got back to Skyhold she took her to the rookery, they had to pass Dorian on the way there. He was remarkably good at pretending he didn't see her, she was better. Leliana giggled to herself as she watched the little girl let her small fingers brush his leg, he looked up, but she never stopped. He could hear them talking on the floor above, leaning against the railing he was wondering what they were up too. 

Leliana called over the railing to Solas, “Solas can you come here for a minute we need a mage for something.” She was Looking right at Dorian as she said it. 

Solas passed the indignant mage as he ascended the stairs nodding “Dorian” nodding back at him “Solas, mage business I hear.” Knowing it was eating Dorian not to be a part of it Solas just smiled “would appear so,” with that he took his leave heading to the girls. 

Leliana was standing next to a magnificent owl snow white owl with the distinctive red beak and face markings that always made them look like their face was covered in blood, Which gave it, its name Blood owl. They were thought to be extinct, the Mabari’s of the carrion world, they imprinted on their human, and would remain with them and protect them until the day one of them died, it was rumored that if their human fell first they would sacrifice themselves to join them even in the fade. Their purity and loyalty are what made them targets for dark spawn during the blight, it was thought that all of them had been turned into Blight owls the massive black creatures with glowing red eyes. 

Solas stopped, taking a step back, his eyes huge, pointing to the large bird, “Maker is that what I think that is?” Leliana nodded, “She arrived the day after Dez did, at first I was overjoyed at the prospect of having my very own blood owl, But she didn't come here for me. I think she belongs to Dez, Solas I think Dezzy can talk to animals.”

The little mage was cooing and petting one of Leliana’s more antagonistic ravens, the one she didn't use because he occasionally ate the letter. The troublesome bird was cooing back at her rubbing it's head on her little hand like a cat. 

Solas called to her “Dezmerelda,” looking at him she grinned “Yes Himi?” 

Gasping, shock rolling through him like lighting how could she... where did she learn the child's term for elder, it has been lost for so long, he only ever heard it in the whispering of the fade. To be addressed so respectfully by one so young, in his own lost language, maker help him. Clearing his throat he continued holding his hand out to her “Da’len, come here for a moment, please.”

When Dezzy approached the Blood Owl, she shifted and began squawking fluffing her feathers, Giggling Dez began cooing, the bird cooed back. She was making clicking noises and chirps, Solas and Leliana just stood there watching the exchange. the owl fluffed her feathers and leapt onto the ground in front of the little girl. Maker, the two were almost the same size there was no doubt who she was bonded to. Dezzy was petting her talking to her giggling occasionally.

Kneeling down next to Dez the bird actually growled at Solas when he reached out to touch Dezzy, today was just full of surprises. watching the owl so he didn't get bit as he asked Dez “so what are you going to call her? you need to give her a name.” The little girl hugged her owl giggling “she has a name already, silly.” clearing her throat to sound all official “Solas, Leliana I would like you to meet Melothari, Mel this is Solas and Leliana, they are my friends.” Leliana would swear to the day she died that the bird nodded at them. 

Looking up at Leliana, “can she sleep in my room?” laughing at the question “sweety she is yours, she has chosen you, I doubt I could stop her even if I wanted to.” the little girl squealed clapping her hands, hugging Leliana tight. “Maker how was she going to explain this to Cullen and Evelyn.” 

Leliana had a perch sent over to the Inquisitor's quarters with a note saying she would soon understand. 

Dez walked by Dorian softly touching him for the second time that day, this time with Melothari following her like a dog. Solas and Leliana trailing behind them. Entering the main hall caused quite a stir, no one had seen a blood owl in a very long time if ever, and here was one following around Dez. Leliana spent the day with them in the courtyard showing her how to care for Melothari, how to send her off on missions. Cassandra screamed when the owl came to deliver a note as a test. Cullen walked up just as Mel was returning making the man Scream at the sudden attack. Dez introduced them Cullen looked at Leliana “Maker's breath did that bird just nod at me?” giggling behind her hand Dezzy nodded. “Can Mel and I go play?” Leliana nodded laughing, “enjoy your new companion my sweet.”

She made the rounds of Skyhold introducing Mel to everyone she could find. the kitchen ladies gave her some cookies, they didn't know what to give Mel as a treat. Watching shocked as the little girl asked the owl, leaving with some apple slices for Mel and a cookie for her they sat on the ramparts in front of Uncle Cullens office with their snack. 

She knew what she wanted to give Leliana as a gift, but she didn't know how. Cole was standing beside her petting Melothari “just ask them to come be her friend, if you ask them to come then it's not trapping them. She will love them. They will have a happy life as her friend.” Closing her eyes she sat there and began to sing; it took a bit but eventually a nug showed up then two then ten soon there were close to a hundred nugs all willing to be a gift for Leliana. 

Cullen stepped out and for the second time that day, screamed like a girl when a hundred nugs standing on back legs were all staring at his niece outside his door. Calling to her “Dezzy honey? are you ok? what's going on?” 

She started to cry and ran to her Uncle “Oh I made a mess, the hiccuping sobs starting as she buried her face in his neck.” Looking to the only other person who can talk, “Cole what's going on?” waving his hand at the nugs who were now staring at Cullen unnervingly “She wanted a gift. She sang a song so sweet they all wanted to meet her.” Sniffling she nodded Cullen put her down kneeling beside her, rubbing her tummy, “is that what happened you wanted one and got a bunch?” she nodded “I wanted to give one to Leliana to make her smile but, Maker's Breath so many. Cullen pulled Muffins out of her pouch and took the harness off, Mel gingerly took Muffins from his hand surprising him, he found himself nodding to the bird then thinking what the maker am I doing. 

Cullen held up the harness “ok pick one, for Leliana” She took the harness gingerly and offered it to one of the nugs squeaking it let her put the harness on him. Looking up at her uncle questioningly, he nodded hoping to the maker he was right or they were going to have a lot of explaining to do to her aunt. “Now just tell the rest thank you for coming and they are free to leave.” Grinning up at him she did just that, and just as easily as they came, they all left. Taking her hand with the nug on his leash Mel holding Muffins. Cullen leads his niece with her band of critters to the rookery, daring anyone in their path to say a damn word.She walked by Dorian her hand brushed his arm, when he looked up to see her pass this time with a nug on a leash, a blood owl carrying a stuffed nug following her, behind that was Cullen. closing his book Cullen couldn't help laugh when he overheard the mage call after them “Come on that's not even fair.”

Cullen stood there grinning at Leliana, when she looked at him questioningly he just shook his head saying “you wouldn't believe me if I told you.” 

Taking the harness off of the nug she handed him to Leliana “I called him, and he said he wanted to be yours.” Leliana looked at the little pink nug perched in Dez's hands patting the tabletop he lept up there scurried up Leliana’s arm promptly curling up in her hood kneeling down she hugged Dez “Thank you peu d'amour.” Mel dropped the stuffed nug into Dez’s hands, Uncle Cullen helped her put him back in his pouch. Together they left to tell Aunt Evie about their day. The owl finally satisfied that she was safe took to the air for the first time patrolling Skyhold. 

Cullen had stopped being surprised by the new face at their bedroom door every morning to abscond with his niece. This morning it was Aunt Cassandra, in a dress. Cullen just stood there with his mouth open until Cass shoved past him calling him an ass. 

The two Ladies read poetry and danced spinning in the grove just outside of skyhold, Cassandra couldn't remember the last time she had giggled so much. laying on their backs looking up at the clouds grinning they pointed out shapes Melothari came by a few times to make sure all was well. They told silly jokes, Cassandra braided her hair, Dez wove flowers into Cassandra’s. They ended their day laying on the blanket tossing muffins back and forth between them. when the day was over she hugged “Cassy and whispered, if I had a momma I wish she was just like you.” 

Later on, Cassandra found a letter laying in the middle of her bed with a single red rose just like the one in the poem they read together. Smiling at the pink seal she opened the letter and it was a drawing of the two of them twirling in the grove. Cassandra held it to her heart closing her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Vivienne was the final one at the door, she had a full day planned with her little protege. She had the best seamstress in Val Royeaux in her rooms to take her measurements Dez was swept up in gowns of the latest fashion beautiful shoes and clothes to be a kid in, When Dezzy made one special request the woman clapped her hands together declaring her brilliant and had it done. Promising her it would be ready for her special day she had planned. Vivienne was amazed at the girls manners complimenting her on how well she behaved. 

They had High tea with petit fours Mel was perched on the balcony, her eyes were closed, but Vivienne had no doubt that she was well aware of where her young charge was. That afternoon spent together Dezzy gave Viviane the only thing she didn't already have. Time, she spent the entire day listening to and telling stories, learning simple spells telling her about the nugs and singing. When Vivienne learned she could sing together they sang an old ballad from her childhood, by the end of the day Dez was tired but didn't want their time to end so she crawled into Vivienne’s lap and fell asleep as the powerful mage held her humming softly and rocking. Her arms and heart hadn't been this full in many years, this child truly was a blessing to all of them. 

Earlier in the day Cullen had, had a visitor, Melothari landed on the perch in the office he now shared with his wife, to deliver a letter with the familiar pink seal. Opening it he grinned at the invitation showing it to Evelyn.

Commander Cullen, the honor of your presence  
is requested tomorrow, for a day of fun and giggles  
with Miss Dezmerelda Rutherford

Signed Sincerely 

Dezzy and Muffins

Writing a reply back to her

Miss Dezmerelda Rutherford and Muffins ESQ.  
I gladly accept your invitation to a day of fun and giggles 

Yours always  
Uncle Cullen

Sealing it with his pink sparkle wax using his Commander seal, he handed it back to Melothari and told her to return it to Dezzy. 

Cullen didn't have to look far to find his niece the next morning she was where she had been every morning this week in bed next to his wife. Once he was ready for the day, he scooped her and Muffins out of bed just before dawn. Melothari opening her eyes to see what was going on, watching as he helped Dez get dressed in trousers and a shirt pulling her hair in the best pigtails he could, both of them trying to be quiet. Slipping out they grabbed the packed lunch he had requested and they were going fishing. 

He told her stories about her dad growing up, and made her giggle at her Aunt Mia stories. He pointed out where her dad had carved his initials in the dock when he was younger. he teased her that if she fished far enough she would probably fish out a pair of her dad's old boots that had been tossed in the lake by her aunt Mia. They were eating their lunch in silence, when she shocked him “Uncle Cullen do you hate me because I'm a mage?” he looked at her funny “Sweetheart you could burn down Skyhold in a demonic possession and I could never hate you. I would be a little mad but never hate you, why who told you I would hate you?” she looked sad flicking Muffins ear “my dad said that Templars hate Mages, it's in their blood.” Cullen looked contemplative...nodding “Hu, well it’s a good thing I haven't been a Templar for a long time, then isn't it.” She grinned her mouth still full of sandwich nodding 

She hit him with the Big question, he suspected it was the reason for the invitation in the first place. But it was something that Cullen had always held close to his heart, ever more so now with the arrival of his niece. “Uncle Cullen, if you say had a daughter… and she oh let's say 5 what's one thing you would want to teach her to do or do with her?” Cullen took his shoes and socks off pulled hers off rolling up their pants made her stand up taking her hand he grinned “When I was little you're grandpa used to dance with your Aunt Mia all the time but she had no rhythm, so he would have her stand on his feet and together they would do amazing dances around the house. I remember thinking to myself some day when I have a daughter, I want to do that with her. So Dezzy, may I have this dance?” She stepped up on his feet and he held her tight together they danced on the dock of her Father and Uncles childhood fishing hole, while he sang to her.

Their day ended and it was wonderful she stashed the knowledge away along with her fishing pole into a special bag she needed for her project under her bed With Coles help she managed to catch a tiny fish and put it in a glass jar, with some herb in it for food. Cullen found it on his desk the next day with a note that said “to remember our day.”

late in the afternoon sometime after Blackwall noticed the Commander and the little one returning from fishing. the giant blood owl showed up with a letter for him 

Warden Blackwall, the honor of your presence  
is requested tomorrow, for a day of fun and giggles  
with Miss Dezmerelda Rutherford

Signed Sincerely 

Dezzy and Muffins

Grinning at the invitation he penned one back, sending it with the bird, Maker what was its name Mabari something...

Miss Dezmerelda Rutherford,  
nothing would give me greater pleasure than to spend the day with you

Patiently waiting 

Blackwall

The morning of their day arrived and Blackwall showed up to escort her on their adventure, he asked her what she wanted to do today? They were standing in the dining room and she was filling her own plate taking one of everything Blackwall was. It wasn't until they sat down that he realized she even had coffee. Laughing at her he swapped his juice for her second cup of coffee, when bull sat next to them he looked at her plate and nodded “Nice, gonna put some meat on those bones I see.”

She ended up eating a half an oatcake and a piece of ham. Bull kept sneaking stuff from her plate to his, when they were all done Blackwall asked her again “so now that you're full, what are we doing today Skyhold Princess, Together laughing and causing a ruckus they headed out the door, passing Dorian on his way in. They made mud pies and, he showed her how to paint the carved horse he made, he even had a wooden Muffins for her. He showed her how to tie some willows together cover it in a rag and a string and fly it she was running around with it through the makeshift Skyhold market. sitting down having a mid-afternoon snack she asked him the question.

“Blackwall, if you say had a daughter… and she oh lets say 5 what's one thing you would want to teach her to do or do with her?” his head fell back as he laughed “Maker that's easy, I have always wanted flying hugs,” her face scrunched up in confusion “Flying hugs?” helping her to her feet “here let me show you, stand there,” He trotted a little ways away and was calling to her as Dorian was walking from the tower to Cullen and Evelyn's office, pausing to watch the odd exchange. he heard Blackwall call to her “Now run as fast as you can and jump at me!” her shrieking giggles could be heard all over the courtyard. Blackwall snatched her from the air and spun her around in a giant bear hug, “Again!!! Let's do it again !!” Catching her in his arms he would rub his whiskers on her cheek making her shriek and run away, only to do it over and over again. 

Before Dorian could move away Cole startled him, cursing in Tevinter his words were cut short by the Rogue “she’s doing it so you will love her. If you love her then you have to forgive him.” With that he was gone.

Cole helped her find exactly what she wanted for Blackwall, they took the herbs to Dagna and she showed them how to grind them up and add stuff to make the special paste Dagna even fashioned a comb for them quickly out of some sandalwood. Cole slipped the gift into Blackwall's room with the note that said for softer bear hugs. Laughing it had been a long time since he allowed himself the luxury of beard cream and such a beautiful comb with a nug carved in the handle. 

Varric smiled when he saw Mel, with a letter for him. Taking the paper from the bird, laughing “Maker of course Pixie’s seal would have a nug and be pink Makers ass she's too cute. Penning a quick letter back to her he sealed it and handed it to the bird, Melothari was off before he could say take it to Dez. Grinning to himself, Varric got out some new paper and started a project for his day as Uncle Varric tomorrow.

Varric’s day arrived and found him knocking on Cullen and Evelyn’s door, Cullen opened with a bouncing Dezzy behind him. shaking his head, Cullen sighed “someday I'm going to open my bedroom door and it will be for me. Evelyn was walking by as he said it patting his chest as she kissed him before she walked out “yes dear but today is not that day. Morning Varric”

Dezzy was doing pirouettes as she danced with Muffins on the way to Varric's corner of the main hall sitting down next to him she put her hands on the table, looking up at him expectantly “Uncle Varric?” looking over at her “Yes Pixie?” she giggled at her name “Uncle Varric can you teach me how to write more than just my name?” Dorian happened to be walking by and heard her request, his pace slowed down a little Varric noticed “Sure Pixie, and if no one else in Skyhold is already doing it, I could teach you to read, a love of books is a wonderful thing.” she leaped up and hugged him shouting “YAY!! I can read a little but writing is hard.” nodding grinning to himself knowing it was Killing Dorian to stay aloof “Yes pixie it can be how about we work on it a little then we do more fun things.” 

They spent the better part of the morning working on letters forming them, Varric discovered once she had them down her script was beautiful it took about a page of parchment per letter to get the hang of it. He had trapped her long enough inside. He took her on a picnic for lunch then handed her parchment with words they had worked on that day each was a clue on a scavenger hunt around skyhold. Varric sat and watched as she scrambled here and there finding other clue hearing her sound out words he made sure one was upstairs close to Dorian when she finally got to the hidden treasure and unwrapped it, he heard her gasp from across the room she looked up at him with tears in her eyes “for me?” Varric nodded “a writing set and book just for you, the Ink is even pink just for my pixie.” She hugged him tight, “thank you so much Uncle Varric.” It had been a long day and she still hadn't asked the question, he knew it was coming 

Her voice small “Uncle Varric if you say had a daughter… and she oh let's say 5 what's one thing you would want to teach her to do or do with her?” Brushing the hair back from her face He had this planned taking her hand they went upstairs to the Library and sat across from Dorian. 

Hugging Muffins tight she crawled into Varric’s lap as he read her a story he had penned just for her. By the end, she was sound asleep in his lap and the mage was leaning on the railing watching them openly. He had heard all about her dates over the last week and a half, walking over to them Dorian whispered harshly, “it won't work you know.” 

Varric looked up grinning “I have no idea what you're talking about.” Just as Dorian was about to leave Varric continued, as he shifted Dez in his lap making her snuggle in more “but if I did Sparkler, I would say it already has.”

Her day with Varric was wonderful, when Cole came to walk her to dinner she told him all about learning to write and her new set, she told him what she wanted to give to Varric but she didn't know how. “It can’t be just any feather Cole it has to be special” Cole whispered an Idea to her, she squealed and hugged him “That’s brilliant lets go!!” 

Varric walked by his table after dinner. He noticed a note written in her own hand in pink ink “Thank you for the day. here is something to right me stories with. Love Pixie and muffins”

What lay under the note had him aghast it was the most magnificent quill he had ever seen, it was long and fluffy the stem was dark blue and as the color bleed into the feather it faded to a soft silver at the tip, trying it out Maker it was so smooth possibly the best quill he had ever owned. 

Solas happened by, coming to an abrupt halt when he saw what Varric held in his hand “ Fenedhis , Varric where did you get that?!” Handing the Quill to Solas “Pixie gave it to me to write her stories with, isn't it beautiful i have no idea where in Thedas she got it.” Shaking his head reverently Solas stroked the quill between his fingers “no where in Thedas I suspect, I've only ever seen this bird in the fade.” Handing the quill back, Varric chuckled “She is a resourceful Pixie.” 

Bull was over the moon when he got his invitation, all of Skyhold probably heard him shout when he saw Melothari with his letter, there may have been dancing. He had a plan the first thing he needed to do was go see Vivianne

The next day Cullen opened the door and promptly dropped all his reports on the floor calling up the stairs “Dezzy Its for you… Maker's breath please make him be here for you.” standing in front of him was the Ironbull dressed in some kind of bed sheet dress thing with a diamond tiara and multiple feather boas ties together to make one long one, jewels decked out his horns and arms. When she appeared beside Cullen she giggled, Curtsying low to Bull she declared he looked Beautiful and took his hand calling over her shoulder “By Uncle Cullen.”

The two caused quite a stir they had a very full day with a tea party served in the tradition of High tea just like Josey would have. Later Bull taught her how to make a bow and arrows from random stuff in the forest and shoot it. They had a drink in the tavern with the chargers. He taught her how to spit off the side of Skyhold and have it freeze. at the end of their day when she finally asked her question, he was ready “Uncle Bull if you say had a daughter… and she oh let's say 5 what's one thing you would want to teach her to do or do with her?” 

Bull scooped her up and stood her on the bar turning around he made her hang on as he shouted “Piggyback rides!!!” The two of them galloped all over Skyhold causing a ruckus shouting and whooping. People couldn't help but stop and watch laughing at the joy.

At the end of their day she hugged him and left with Cole telling him all about her day, later that night Bull found a note written in her own hand on his chair hat said “thank you for the day,” under that was a woven bracelet that said Uncle Bull and it was big enough that he could tie it around his wrist. Grinning he showed it off to everyone, even the grumpy mage who sat in the corner.

Solas was a little shocked when Melothari swooped in from the rookery and landed on his table with an invitation for him. He knew others had gotten them, but he always seemed to be left out of things like this in Skyhold. Penning a letter back to her he handed the note to the bird, watching as it swooped up and out to find Dezzy, Dorian called over the railing “was that the girls bird?” Solas chuckled “Do you know anyone else who has her own Blood owl?” Dorian Sniffed indignantly “so I suppose I will be subjected to her spending the day with you then?” Solas smiled up at him “possibly, or I could take her into the fade and we spend the day there haven't decided yet.” Dorian panicked “you… You can't take her into the fade Maker’s tears Solas that's not safe she’s just a little girl!!” laughter greeted him “I thought you didn't care Dorian.”

Solas collected his date in the morning the first thing on the agenda was to learn a few basic magic spells, it would help him learn more about her type of magic. Sitting on the floor their voices carried up to the rookery making Leliana smile knowing if she could hear them … 

“OK Da’len, now I want you to focus on the seed in my hand and make it sprout, visualize it.” It took a little bit, but the little seed started to shake and then Boom it escalated quick from a seed to a giant shrub pinning Solas to the floor. Solas made it go away and consoled the little mage hugging her telling her it was OK, he was fine. sitting down she sniffled “it's always been that way anytime I try to do the magic it doesn't work doesn't work then it works too much.” Solas sat on the floor with her “Yes Cullen told me about the nugs, let me tell you a story about a young elf who once filled an entire castle with soap bubbles.” Her eyes were huge “really?!?” He nodded and told her all about it. 

They were talking just outside of Skyhold when he asked her “Da’len can you travel in the fade?” She was walking along a short rock wall holding onto his hand balancing as she answered “Sort of, I mean yes but not always.” Jumping down she tugged his hand making him sit in a grassy spot “it's easier if I show you. Tell me a place in Skyhold you want to go.” He thought about it for a minute thinking of some place that wouldn't scare people if they just showed up. “The formal dining room in the lower part. “ She nodded taking his hand, nothing happened for quite a few minute then all of a sudden things around them started to blur it was like all of Skyhold was rushing towards them rooms whooshing past until they were standing in the dining room he requested. Jumping up Solas was amazing “Dezmerelda that's fantastic!” she shook her head “I can't always do it, It won't work if I'm stressed out so if I'm in trouble… I'm in trouble I learned the hard way to pick places near me because I ended up in a forest once and then had a really hard time getting back and the more I panicked.” He finished her sentence for her “the less you were able to focus, the harder it was. Have you ever been in the fade itself?” she nodded yes that is easy because I don't actually leave it's moving my body to a new place that's hard.” She took Solas’s hand and brought him with her into the fade she pointed out the bird that she got Varric's quill from. Dez spotted what she had been looking for in her travels all week picking up the two pieces of Stormheart she put them in her Muffins pouch.

Solas helped her focus and center herself he even taught her how to control it in stressful situations, she still couldn't travel, but she could cast. As the day wound down she asked her question he had been waiting for “Himi if you say had a daughter… and she oh let's say 5 what's one thing you would want to teach her to do or do with her?”

Picking her up smiling down at her as he kissed her cheek “well Ma vhenan, I would give my daughter the gift of fireflies” with a wave of his hands hundreds of little twinkle bugs lit up overhead, he showed her how to make her own. 

Kissing his cheek she asked “Ma Fen why fireflies?” His voice stumbled at the name he called him, My Wolf how could she know? did she actually know? “Fireflies so that she is never in the dark, and I'm always with her.” Finally back in the rotunda She hugged Solas making Fireflies appear above his head. “Thank you for making me feel... for making it OK to have magic.” She kissed his cheek as he hugged her tight, whispering in her hair “ you truly are Hanal’ghilan.”

mid afternoon, after Dez left Sola’s, Dorian was expecting Melothari, he even had a reply ready to go, he waited… and waited. Nothing.

That night Cole slipped into Solas’s room placing his gift and note from Dez. Solas waited until the Rogue was gone before he picked up the note reading it “Thank You for the wonderful day, something so you are never alone.” holding the crystal statue of a wolf he smiled knowing exactly what magic she had used to make it, muttering to himself “That’s my girl.”

Dorian was hovering around the main hall in the morning to see who else it could have been that was on a date with Dez. When the little girl came bounding out alone dancing her way to breakfast he was shocked and more than a little hurt. 

Dez spent the entire day getting ready for Dorian, she just hoped that he would accept. Her last stop was Solas she needed his help with something, making him come outside she explained what she wanted, he took the stones and spelled them for her. Running to Dagna as fast as her little feet would go she had the dwarf set the enchanted Stormheart into two pendants. 

By mid-afternoon, there was a fluttering of wings in the rotunda Dorian looked up and there was Melothari holding a letter addressed to him opening it smiling at the words written in careful lettering it said 

Dorian Pavus,

Dezmerelda Rutherford would like to request the honor of your company tomorrow  
for a day filled with love.

Forever hopeful  
Dezzy and Muffins 

He handed Mel his reply and watched as the peculiar bird flew off, grinning to himself. Not wanting to admit he was excited for tomorrow. 

The next morning as per his letter she came to him, showing up in the Library with her Muffins pouch bulging filled with various things. Dorian puts his book down looking at her disdainfully “well I suppose it was only a matter of time before you found your way into my part of Skyhold.” 

Her voice suddenly unsure she asks him “Dorian, what would you like to do today?” He looked up at her over his book “I was planning on reading this morning, then this afternoon maybe a nap or something” She nodded “I see.” Dez sat there for an hour while he read, trying to think of something to say her plans were going horribly wrong and she was on the verge of tears.

She didn't know what else to do pulling Muffin out of his pouch she sat there flicking his ear, Slowly she put the nug on the table between them and slid him over to Dorian. Standing up her lip trembling she manages to get out “Now you have to two most important things to me in this world Muffins and my daddies heart, please be careful with both Muffins leg falls off, my daddies heart has already been broken.” Choking back a sob she ran down the stairs and out Sola’s door to the outside.

Dorian held the nug running his fingers over the stitched back on leg, thinking to himself Maker he was an ass. 

Cole's angry voice beside him made him jump “Yes you are!" Cole's voice going hollow, indicating he was reading someone, it didn't take Dorian long to understand who. "Tears, stupid falling tears, can't let him see, can't let him know. He won't want me for a daughter, now that I ran away crying. sobbing, sobbing heart hurts. All a waste of time. Doesn't want me, doesn't even like me. Never have a family. I failed, I don't deserve a family.” 

Dorian stood up with the nug covering his ears and screamed "STOP, Cole STOP! Maker Stop please.” Pleading with him “I will go to her, I will fix it, just stop, No more!”

Dorian found her sitting on the wall, sitting next to her he handed her muffins. The sobs coming in stuttering gasps now. Wrapping his arm around her pulling her into his side “Why do you want me for a dad? this morning alone should show you how terrible of a father I would be, Maker knows I've had a horrible example.” She looked up at him blinking through the tears. Moisture still clinging to her eyelashes “Because he loves you, and I love him, we need you to be complete, he's talked about you, my whole life, for him there is only you.” Hugging her tighter “princess, you have been hanging around Cole too much.” For the first time, he noticed what she was wearing “Maker's breath, where did you get this outfit, it's divine!” She laughed “you're just saying that because it’s the same as yours.” He nodded “well yes, and I have very good taste, so that makes what you're wearing impeccable.” 

That afternoon Dorian learned what having a daughter was all about, they danced with little feet curling over his, she gave him flying bear hugs, he gave her piggyback rides, they had high tea in the gardens. 

He taught her how to play chess, she read him a story then he read her one. Pulling a blanket over them as she snuggled into his chest sound asleep. His heart was so full because of this little girl, who tried so hard because she loved her daddy. The least Dorian could do was hear the man out, maybe they could be a family. Dorian looked up smiling at the lightning bugs still above his head, closing his eyes, soaking in the moment. 

Before he took her back to Cullen and Evelyn she rummaged around in her muffins bag and pulled out two pendants handing it to him he was in shock “Makers teeth Princess! is this … is this Stormheart?” she nodded like it was nothing "I picked it up in the fade, the two pendants are a matched pair. This way when you're both wearing them you will always be able to find each other." Dorian put his on holding the round stone, he blew on it and it began to pulse and point in the direction of the other. Hugging her tight, “You are a remarkable young lady, and any man would be proud to call you his daughter.”

She grinned does that mean you forgive him?” Dorian kissed her forehead “It's not that simple Princess, but for you I will try, that's the best promise I can make right now.” She accepted that and went to find her aunt and uncle and tell them about the day. 

This time it was her bed that Cole placed the gift and note on. When she spotted it Evelyn helped her read the note

“Princess you never asked me the question, but here is my answer, I would teach my daughter how to use this, it was mine when I was about oh 5 or 6, it served me well, as I hope it will you. meet me in the courtyard in the morning and we will give it a go? ”

~D

Dorian was calling out to her “Again Dez, you have to be able to do it at will eventually it will be like breathing you will know you need it and it will happen. now freeze me!” it almost worked that time, he showed her again, and she tried this time she got him they practiced a few more times just as Branson came through the Gates he saw his Daughter squealing and giggling freezing his ex in place Dorian turned laughing sending an Ice spell at her she deflected it and it began snowing around the two of them. Dorian screamed “YES ! YES !” Scooping her up they danced in the snow. 

Branson, however, was pissed. Storming over he shouted “What the Maker is going on here? Who do you think you are, teaching my daughter magic?! What the Fade is wrong with you?”

Dorian stood there stunned, “Branson, she's a mage a very good Mage she needs to know how to control and use it.” Branson cut him off “No she doesn't, she has enough to worry about without being hunted as a mage.” Dorian looked like he had been slapped “so you're telling me Mages should be muzzled and have their hands tied? Well, I guess I know where I stand now don't I.” with that he turned and walked away.

Branson went to pick up Dezzy, but she wouldn't let him she stomped her foot and screamed at him “You ruined everything, Now we will never be a family.” she ran off crying. 

Branson stood their shocked “Andraste's Tits I've been gone two weeks isn't anyone happy to see me home?” Bull was leaning against the wall putting his arm around Branson “I'm glad to see you man, but lets go have a drink and I can fill you in on what’s been happening around Skyhold.”

Da’len: Term of endearment for child 

Hanal'ghilan: "the pathfinder;" Elvish name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again thank you, Nikki for your epic help

Branson sat there his mouth open, listening to Bull talk about the things his five-year-old has been up too. “She did what?” Bull laughed “Branson, that is one determined little girl you have, All of Skyhold knows her. I mean the child has her very own Blood owl.” Branson choked on his drink, “I'm sorry did you say, my daughter has bonded with… A blood owl?” Bull grinned nodding “Oh man Melothari is beautiful, wait till you see her.” Branson just sat there stunned “My five year old daughter in the course of two weeks has made an entire fortress fall in love with her had dates with every influential member of the inquisition, and acquired her own blood owl of which she named Melothari.” Bull shook his head “No she didn't name Mel, Mel told Dezzy her name.” Branson nodded like that completely made more sense, “Of course Mel did.” 

 

Bull was showing Branson his bracelet when Cullen walked in and smacked his brother upside the back of his head. Rubbing his head Branson glared at Cullen, “ OWW, What the Fuck Man?” Cullen pointed at him pissed “That's for letting my niece think I couldn't love her because she was a mage.” Still rubbing his head, “I never said … oh wait, Templar… right, Cullen you don't understand the danger she is potentially in, if she relies on magic all the time.” 

 

Cullen snorted mocking him only the way a brother can “OHHHH YAAAAA, Templar. Branson, I have seen the destruction Mages can cause, I've lived it more than once. If having my niece learn to defend herself, with the best way she can, to keep herself safe is Magic, then bring it on. Teach her how to use her staff to defend in case she's ever cut off, but don't hobble her maker given talents because you're afraid of them. Four of the most powerful mages I have ever met live under the same roof as her. If ever she was in good company to learn how to use it well, Its here Bran. Have you ever seen Dorian fight… like stood back and watched him, I would put his talents against the black divines army any day.”

 

Branson sat there looking at his younger brother, “I need to go talk to her.” Cullen laughed good luck with that. She's moved muffins back over to our rooms, as we speak she is writing a petition to the Inquisitor, to not have to call you dad.” 

Branson looked at his baby brother whistling “Maker she is pissed, wait she writes?” Cullen pulled out the invitation she had sent him and showed it to Branson “She even has her own seal and everything, according to her aunt, her seal outranks mine.” Branson fingered the pink seal grinning “so does she have an office and stuff? where does she keep her seal?” Cullen answered him like he was dumb for asking “well in her muffin pouch of course.” Nodding Branson just went with it “Right her muffin pouch,? how foolish of me I know that's where I would keep mine if I had one… Maker my daughter has a higher rank in the Inquisition then I do.” Cullen clinked his mug to his brothers “Welcome to my world Brother, Welcome to my world.”

 

The sat there in silence for a few minutes, “so what do you think my chances are?” Cullen looked at his brother as he took a long drink “with which mage?” Bull laughed “at the moment Bran you have a 50/50 shot with both.” 

Nodding looking pretty please with himself “I've had worse odds.” Bull laughed “oh that's not on success, that's if they will light your ass on fire, on sight.”

 

Evelyn kicked open the Tavern door glaring at the table “Branson Rutherford…” Cullen and bull both pretty much said you're screwed as they bolted from the table. “Why is there an angry bird and a pissed off little girl in my bedroom, on the day her father comes back?” he tried to speak but she wouldn't let him. pointing to the door she shouted “you will go fix whatever you did and you will do it now before the wrath of all Skyhold comes down on your ass, for upsetting her.”

 

Finishing his drink he nodded, jogging up the stairs to the main hall, he saw her standing with a huge owl. 

 

Calling to her “Dezzy, baby come here and talk to me.” The little girl looked at him and turned away. Starting towards her as he shouted “Dezmerelda Kaliope Rutherford, you will not walk away from me” reaching out to grab her, became a very bad idea when he found a very large very angry bird in his path. Thankfully he had leather gloves on still, or he could only imagine how badly he would be injured at the moment. He knew, however, that if the bird had wanted to, she could have bitten him harder, this was just a warning.

 

Dez ran up the stairs to Dorian’s library when Branson made it past Mel, Varric and Solas he stood there and watched the man he loved, holding his girl, rocking her and stroking her back while she cried. Dorian spotted him, but before Branson could take a step forward, Dorian shook his head walking further away with his armful.

 

It took him a full day and 4 more bird bites to get her to talk to him. In the end, he agreed to apologize to Dorian for the way he acted. Dez wasn't taking any chances however, she was going too, which meant the conversation that they needed to have wasn't going to happen just yet.

 

Bran found himself in the Library, his daughter holding his hand as he stood there not having a clue what to say. She kicked him in the foot and he rubbed the back of his neck trying to start. “Dorian, I'm sorry I overreacted in the courtyard. I should have trusted you, I mean I do trust you to keep her safe especially when I'm not around.” 

 

Dorian closed his book and looked up all he could think of when he saw Bran was maker this man is so beautiful, masking the desire to fling himself into his arms he finally spoke “Branson, I would never hurt Dezzy or let harm come to her, no matter how our relationship is or lack there of, I will protect her at all costs If you know nothing else of me know that.” Branson nodded “I know Dorian, but up until a month ago it was only her and I, Dorian she's all I have.” Dorian opened his mouth to deny that she was the only thing he had, but he couldn't make himself do it. 

 

Branson was rubbing the back of his neck again, Dorian couldn't help think it must be a family trait, “Out with it man before you rub all the skin off your neck.” Grinning at him Branson finally found his tongue “Would you come spar with me for Dez, that way she can see how to defend with a staff without magic?” he held up his hand before Dorian could protest “I don't mean for her to never use magic but in case she can't for some reason. I figure between you and I, we can make her well-rounded, what do you say? For Dez?”

 

Dorian nodded “I say any chance to beat the crap out of you I will take.”

 

The sparring match had been going on for a good twenty minute, it was in fact Dorian that was showing Dez how to use her staff. The two men would do things slowly so she could see how to react. Demonstrating done the two actually started to spar, causing quite a stir. The barbs were going back and forth, but nothing touching on the real issues, it wasn't until they both let loose that the proverbial floodgates opened. Branson caught Dorian off guard when he out of nowhere shouted “Why, didn't you wait for me?” Knocking Dorian back a couple steps the Mage counters “You lost the right to question me when you lied about everything, even your name Branson Williams.” Their arms were locked together in a hold faces close Dorian could smell the sweat coming off of Bran. 

 

Cullen sees where this is going, scooping up Dez “Hey lets go see what Josey is doing.” 

 

They now have a crowd watching as it's less about sparring more about just beating the crap out of each other. Branson takes a staff to the side of the head stumbling backwards Dorian is on him giving no quarter as he shouts “I said I loved you, I have never said that to anyone ever. The same night I say it to you, you disappear in the middle of the night making me feel like a whore.” 

 

Not sure if it was the words or Dorian’s staff that knocked Branson on his ass but sitting in the dirt, panting looking up at Dorian he finally shouts back. “I left a note, I left a note telling you to wait for me, explaining everything.” Standing up he retrieved his daggers as Dorian laughed, “more lies, there was no note, just a bed full of empty promises.” 

 

Spinning on him his blade inches from his face Branson was furious his voice ringing through the courtyard “I came back when it was safe Damn you! I came back and your mother told me you were dead. It destroyed me, Dorian, Don't you get it I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Did you ever once try to look for me? try to find me? because had I thought for half a second you were alive, I would have never stopped looking for you.”

 

Branson spat the blood out of his mouth onto the ground nodding “That's what I thought, so next time you want to point fingers and play the victim… think of that.” 

 

Branson knew he needed to get away before he made even more of a scene. Hopping the fence of the sparring ring he simply walked away.

 

Later on, Branson was in one of the lower deserted halls working out some frustrations with a bag of sand hung from the ceiling. Dorian stormed in “Your not the only one hurt here, this supposed note.” Branson laughed sarcastically “supposed note, You arrogant ass.” Dorian stood there with his arms crossed glaring “I'm the ass, well you haven't been a model of honesty have you now? how am I supposed to believe you about this note that would have solved everything when you're the only one who's ever seen it?” 

 

Hands on his hips as he stared up at the roof his breath coming in gasps Branson’s voice full of pleading “Ask your father, I met him in the hall as I was leaving. I told him I left you a note.”

 

“My Father!” He barks out in a dry laugh “that's rich, my father was the one who after you left, was planning on using a blood magic ritual to change me. Change me because I was in love with a man, Change me because I was in love with you!”

 

Gasping at the words Branson grabbed Dorian’s face, his eyes searching Dorian’s demanding “tell me he didn't, tell me he didn't do anything to you! Maker Dorian TELL ME!” Dorian’s hands covered Branson’s “No, he didn't, I left that night before he had the chance, and I've never seen him since. How long after you were told I was dead before you slept with another?” 

 

Branson shook his head not wanting to answer. Dorian shouted it again “How long Branson, did you wait before you let someone else share your body, was it a week a month, I know it wasn't much longer. I’m not a stupid man, and I know how long babies take… HOW LONG?!” Branson hung his head “that night, Dez was conceived.” Dorian looked like he had been slapped, “I see. Well then.” Branson grabbed his arm as he was about to leave.

 

“It happened one time Dorian, I was so drunk I don't remember it. Since the day I left our bed that was the one and only time, I had sex with someone that wasn't you. While I regret my actions, I will never regret the outcome. My daughter is the best thing to ever happen to me no matter who her mother was.” Dorian snorted “Why did you dally with some magisters wife? sully a tavern wench?” 

 

Branson knew he had to tell him, grabbing Dorian’s arm making him look at him, Dorian could see the seriousness in the man's face “you swear to me you will keep this to yourself, only 4 other people in Skyhold know.” Dorian was worried now “Dezzy has nothing to fear from me, who was it, Bran? what did you do?” their eyes locked together as Branson said her name Dorian may not have known her first name, but he sure as Maker knew the last “Dezmerelda Nihalias” Doran stepped back shaking his head “NO, you didn't” Branson nodded laughing “Maker help me I did she was an assignment for Leliana, I had been traveling with her for 3 days when I stashed her in a tavern room to come get you. I was going to bring you back with us. When I came to the next day the deed had been done, I had Fucked the Black Divine's daughter. Or more accurately she had fucked me. It was a mistake I never repeated in the almost year we spent together, she died giving birth to Dez. I was escorting her to the circle for Leliana when we discovered she was pregnant. ”

 

Dorian started laughing “Andraste’s ass, Branson, when you sin, you sin big, Urian Nihalias’s daughter. Well at least Dezzy is a girl, the man will have no interest in her.” Branson shook his head “I thought that too, but for some reason he’s taken a sudden interest in her, we were attacked just before adamant. I don't know what Dezzy did, but if she hadn't done whatever I would be dead and she would be with them. That's why we finally took Leliana up on her offer of Skyhold.”

 

The two were standing side by side in mirrored positions, leaning against a table with their arms crossed looking at the floor. 

 

Dorian just shook his head “I didn't look for you because I couldn't face the thought of seeing the rejection in your eyes. I thought you had played me for a fool, it took me years to hate you. and hold onto that hate. Maker part of me wants to hate you still because the thought of going through all that pain again if you left, I don't think I can, I'm sorry Branson.”

 

Standing in front of Dorian preventing him from leaving Branson grabbed his hand kissing it “Dorian it's you, It’s always been you… I have loved you and only you. I thought you were lost to me and now you're standing here telling me there is no hope for us, I refuse to accept that. Tell me what to do, what can I do, anything, Amatus Please.”

 

Dorian pulled away heading to the stairs before the tears started “I don't know if I can, Branson I'm sorry.” Shouting after him, but letting him go “I refuse to accept that this is the end.”

 

Dez was spending the next couple nights with her aunt and uncle still, Cullen suggested it just in case he was indisposed while trying to patch things up with Dorian. 

 

Branson was laying in his bed replaying their last night over and over in his head like he had for the last 6 years, throwing back his covers as he shouted FUUUuuuCKKK. Pulling a tunic over his head, still in sleeping trousers he sprinted down the hall in his bare feet to Dorian’s room. Lifting his hand to knock he froze, resting his forehead and hand against the wood he just stood there mad at himself, leaning his back against the door trying to decide what to do. The irony was that on the other side of the very same door, Dorian had done the same thing. He too was standing there with his forehead resting against the wood, his palms pressed into the door willing himself to open it and take a chance. Whispering to himself if this is meant to be, Maker give me some sign that I'm not a fool. 

 

Flinging open the door, cursing at himself prepared to go to Bran, the very man he was praying about fell at his feet. Looking down at the face he had missed every day for the last 6 years “Amatus falling at my feet is a good start.”

 

Scrambling to his feet, Branson kicks the door closed behind them grabbing Dorian’s face in his hands. The kiss was one of possession and power, the need to say so much but unable to find the words was poured into that kiss tongues lashing teeth biting. 

 

apologies and whispers of need filling the room, stumbling backward Branson fell on top of Dorian, the bed too far. Branson runs his tongue along Dorian’s jaw nipping and kissing, as he revels in the taste he’s missed for so long. Words spoken against Dorian’s lips as Bran continues his assault. “Amatus every time I touched myself, found pleasure. It was your face I saw it was your name I cried out. I may have lied about many things in our month together, but I never lied about my feelings for you, I love you, Dorian, I've never spoken those words to anyone romantically ever, for me there is only you. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you If you will only let me.”

Tears were flowing freely down the powerful rogue's face. 

 

Dorian rolled them so he was on top softly kissing each tear, brushing back Branson’s hair, “You are a beautiful man Branson Rutherford, I can't offer you forgiveness, when I need to beg it for myself. I let my pride keep me from finding you. I think now, we just need to move forward. The past can stay there, but Amatus, no more lies, everything good, bad you tell me everything. 

 

Wiping his eyes Branson nodded, kissing him sucking on his bottom lip “can I be honest right now?” Dorian looked at him intently, caressing his face “Always.” Bran started to laugh “Maker I'm too old to do this on the floor anymore, can we move to the bed?” 

 

Branson grabbed Dorian’s hand, as they got off the floor pulling him into his arms. Holding him to his chest, it took Dorian a moment to let go, to give in and let himself be vulnerable. Bran’s voice against his ear over and over “I love you. I am yours” when he felt Dorian sag against him in his arms he held him tighter continuing his mantra. When he finally felt Dorian wrap his arms around him burying his face in his neck he was quiet, pressing his lips to Dorian’s temple. 

 

Silently shedding their clothing, Branson watched Dorian’s naked body stretch out on the bed slipping under the covers “Maker, Amatus you are a beautiful man.” Joining him under the covers, lying beside him Branson wraps Dorian in his arms tight against his chest. His arm wrapped around him, he could feel Dorian’s breath against his skin, his fingers caressing him, Bran’s fingers caressing Dorian’s back. Neither one needed to say it, they both just knew it would take time to get there. With a flick of Dorian’s wrist, they were cast into darkness. Both slowly drifted off, hearts and arms full of the man they loved.

 

Slowly the next morning they dragged themselves out of bed between kisses and caresses. Branson had to sneak back to his room reluctantly to get dressed for the day. When Dorian came to pick him up before they headed to breakfast, and to a certain young mage. Branson swept him into his arms falling across his bed with him. “hello sexy!” Dorian grinned “Oh Amatus Flattery will; get you everywhere.” Branson pressed himself into Dorian making him gasp “Maker I want you so fucking bad.” nipping the mages ear he whispered “Soon my body will claim yours, we will be ready for that soon.” Making Dorian shiver. 

 

There was a soft knocking at his door “Daddy? Daddy can I come in” groaning they untangled themselves and Branson opened the door for his daughter. “Good morning my little Dizzy doodle.”  
Stepping in to give him a hug, she spotted Dorian and shrieked “are we a family” Picking her up he held his hand out to Dorian. Taking it Dorian kissed the back of Branson’s hand, then Dezzies cheek “Were going to try princess, take it slow see what happens, remember your dad and I have been apart a long time.” She leaned over and hugged Dorian “I love you Dory and I know we’re all going to be just fine.”

 

Bran pulled Dorian into his arms making a Dez sandwich. the three of them stood there holding each other for, who knows how long. It was the first time in a long time that Dorian allowed himself to think, he was going to be ok. A little voice breaking the silence, “can I have pancakes now? Muffins and I are hungry.” It was then that Branson stepped back and took in his daughter's outfit.”Maker's breath I leave you two alone for two weeks and you start matching?!” her little voice chirps “well yes, Dorian has very good taste, so that makes what we’re wearing impeccable.” Branson could only laugh, nodding ”and so it begins.” 

 

They were trying to take it slow, it was evident to all of Skyhold that the new little family was beginning to bud. Dezzy was over the moon with the new arrangement that had Dorian and her dad tucking her in at night and surprise he was there when she was up in the morning. 

 

Branson was a very affectionate man, Dorian had not been subjected to the all-encompassing that Branson Rutherford was when they were in Tevinter. In Skyhold Branson felt no need to keep his feelings hidden, He also loved tormenting Dorian. Seeing the way he would bluster and try and stop Branson, only to give in and be just as passionate. 

They had been together every night for almost a month and had done no more than kissing, subtle caresses. Both men were ready, more than ready Branson knew he was going to have to be the one to push, he also knew just what he wanted to do. First he needed to talk to his brother and sister in law, about a sleepover.

 

Branson found himself knocking on Josephine's door he had been informed that Evelyn was there. Stepping into the room he was confronted with no one but five women and his daughter all having tea. “Explaining to them all what he had planned for Dorian, there were allot of happy tears and hugs the biggest and most from his daughter. With their help it went off flawlessly Evelyn took Dorian on a herb picking mission for a full day. When he returned opening Branson’s door late in the evening, he was greeted with a candle lit path to a steaming bathtub. A naked Branson standing beside it waiting for him, holding his hand out. 

 

In true Dorian fashion, he took his maker sweet time undressing, walking over to his love. It was taking every ounce of willpower and the memories of Cassandra’s threats if he ruined this for her, not to close the gap and take Dorian right there. 

 

Helping him into the tub Branson slipped in behind him washing his body letting their wet flesh move together? Branson’s lips were at his ear whispering words of affection, along with some more carnal ones. the first time Branson squeezed Dorian’s cock while he washed him, almost had him coming in his hand. When the bath was done, Branson took a towel and dried every inch of Dorian’s body kissing every part but the one they both needed him to the most. Laying Dorian on his stomach on the bed Branson rubbed sweet-smelling oil on him massaging his muscles working the oil into his skin and other places it would be beneficial later.

 

When the massage was done, Dorian sat there amused that his lover seemed to be having a case of the nerves, he held his hand out to Branson. “Amatus this is all wonderful, but I need you, please.” 

 

Confused when Branson pulled him to his feet making him stand in the middle of the room, he was still confused when Branson got down on his knees arms spread wide naked in front of him. 

 

He quickly understood when Branson started talking “Dorian, I have loved you my entire mature life, I have mourned your loss and been given the gift of you once more. I can’t imagine anyone else in my life. I won't promise that I will never make you mad at me, I’m not perfect. But I will promise that no one will ever love you as much as I do. Dorian, will you marry me?” Branson held up a ring that Dagna had made that day its center was another piece of stormheart, that his daughter somehow had. 

 

Of everything Dorian expected that was the last, he had let his fantasies run to this moment a few times in the last month, quickly squashing them thinking he was foolish to even hope. Going to his knees as he let Bran slip the ring on and kiss it, finally finding his voice. “It's not often I'm at a loss for words as you well know, but You Amatus have mastered the art of rendering me speechless. I would be honored to call you and Dezzy my family, Yes Branson Rutherford I will marry you.” 

 

Before the words were fully out of his mouth, Branson was crushing his lips with his. They had the best intentions of taking it slow savoring but, by the time they made it to the bed they were frantic. When Dorian’s hand closed around Branson's Cock he was pleading with the maker to help him last. 

 

Feeling Dorian’s mouth wrapped around was almost his undoing he was gripping the covers so tight that his knuckles were white gasping as his hips were thrusting against Dorian’s lips “Baby remember I haven't had sex with another person in almost six years, I'm not going to last.” Looking up the magnificent body to his lovers face, stroking his cock as Dorian smirked “Amatus that's kind of the point, now be a good boy and let me taste you.” 

 

He was never a quiet lover, but tonight he held nothing back screaming Dorian’s name as he exploded down the mages throat. Dorian slid his body against Branson’s, his hard cock pressing into Bran’s recovering one making him whimper. He pulled Dorian’s mouth to his, sucking on his tongue tasting himself on his lips, Dorian’s hips were pumping against his, the friction was making them both crazy. Dorian arching back and crying out, panting as he spoke “Branson if you don't fuck me now, Maker I swear, I won't marry you.”

 

Laughing he rolled Dorian to his back “I need to see your face when I make love to my future husband for the first time.” Moving further onto the bed he lined himself up with Dorian’s body making them both hiss at the contact. Slowly Branson pressed in letting Dorian open and accept him, their bodies welcoming each other home. 

 

Dorian’s legs were wrapped around the rogues waist he was writhing against Branson, moving with him meeting him thrust for thrust. Dorian begged “I need more Amatus, please.” Pulling out he made Dorian stand, holding the bedpost with both hands, Taking him hard from behind his arms wrapped around Dorian’s body. With this angle he was able to stroke his cock as he claimed him, his hips snapping into him, the angle was hitting every spot they both needed and he knew he would need to hold Dorian up shortly. Branson’s lips caressing Dorian’s ear “stop fighting it, give me your release, I have you, my love.” Dorian’s head fell back onto Branson’s shoulder as he let go, his whole body betraying him with shudders as he exploded into Branson’s hand shouting his name. Lifting Dorian into his arms he carried him to the bed pulling him back against his chest. 

 

Their hands had minds of their own, it’s like their bodies needed to make up for six years of denial, they spent the night touching, tasting and exploring each other. Branson told him how he got his scar that ironically was similar to his brothers, just on the other side. Sated they made love slowly well into the morning, falling into an exhausted sleep. 

 

Cullen once he finally got out of his wife what was going on, he had to post a guard in the hallway leading to Branson’s room to keep all the women away from the door. By mid-morning the five of them and Dez were sitting at the table facing the only exit they could come from, just waiting. 

 

Walking up behind them as they stared at his bedroom door. Branson stood behind them for a moment eating an apple, “Ladies?” they all turned and screamed. He casually walked by and simply smirked at the questions, closing his door laughing. 

 

Cullen had sent a raven telling him what was happening, and being a rogue Branson climbed out his window just to mess with the girls, but he knew they could only hold them off so long.

 

Finally, the two of them stepped out and all six girls held their breath trying to see Dorian’s hand, which he happened to have in a pocket at the moment. It was Dez that broke down first “Daddy, Dory?” Dorian held up his hand and they screamed and attacked the men hugging them all talking at once. 

 

Dorian picked up Dez and kissed her cheek. her big blue eyes looking at him “does this mean, we’re going to be a family?” Branson pulled the two of them into his arms saying “No baby girl this means we are a family.”

 

It seemed like all of Skyhold was congratulating them, Dorian had never thought to be someone's husband let alone receiving public well wishes it felt odd and strangely wonderful. At Dez’s insistence Dorian moved his belonging in with them that day. A wedding was being planned for them just after the upcoming ball at the winter palace. In two months, they would all officially be a family. 

 

Evelyn came to Dorian with a letter from his father, it was requesting a meeting with a retainer in Redcliff. She told Dorian she supported whatever he choose and would follow through with him. Branson was furious, he wanted blood for all the harm Dorian’s father had caused them. it took Dorian two days to calm him enough that he would even consider letting Dorian go without a fight. Branson didn't trust that this runner wasn't a front for a mercenary band here to kill Dorian. He snuck in the back and Dorian and Evelyn went in the front Dezzy had insisted on going and threatened to show up anyway if they didn't let her, he was her family too. They in the end decided she should come but be ready to bolt. 

Cullen had decided to go on a mission with the Chargers to Haven, see if there was anything he could do first hand. 

 

Branson wasn't taking any chances with his family the first sign of trouble blood would flow. 

 

Dezzy stood between Dorian and Evelyn she was clutching Muffins like a shield, she knew her dad was close by but couldn't see him yet. When a strange man stepped out, Dorian went rigid beside her “Father…” Before Halward could take his next breath Branson was hissing in his ear “give me a reason I shouldn’t.” Halward sighed “I should have known that's what this was about.” 

 

Branson pressed his daggers closer when Dorian held up his hand “Amatus he's not worth the blood stains.” before Branson lets him go he hissed “look at them, Look at your son and your granddaughter, your Legacy would have thrived with one of the most powerful young mages added to your bloodline. Look at them because you will never see either again. sheathing his daggers he shoved past Halward scooping up Dezzy and grabbing Dorian pulling him in for a vicious, possessive kiss. Evelyn smirked “I take it we don't need to add you to the wedding guest list then?” The four of them walked out without looking back. Had they done so they may not have been so willing to leave the man alive. 

Cullen stood in the rubble of Haven, the reality of how close they had all come washed over him. The site had been deserted for months any bodies they could recover they had. There literally was nothing left, he would talk to Evelyn about placing a monument on the site and leaving it alone, disturbing it now was just wrong.

He heard a commotion coming from some of the rubble, he was guessing, but he thought it must have been the chantry. It sounded like a dog? Maker was a dog lost out here? Digging through the boards and things he saw her. his face went pale Maker, had she been here this whole time, wait he recognized her she was the daughter of the seamstress in haven. What is her name… Penelope her name is Penelope , but she liked Penny, her mother was... dammit why can’t he remember, He can see her face, he knew she wasn't one of the ones to escape unfortunately. 

 

Cullen was on his knees “Penny, Penny honey its Commander Cullen, baby come out you're safe now.” This scared hollow little voice from deep within the rubble breaks his heart. “Do you promise?” Cullen nodded “I swear to you, I will protect you myself.” The voice called back a little firmer this time “And Moira?” Cullen was shocked, Maker there is more children in there?!? Calling back to her “and Moira too.” 

He didn't know how she did it, but the next thing he knew his arms were full of a terribly thin, cold, dirty little girl. She was crying in his arms thanking him, begging him to not leave her and Moe, who turned out to be her Mabari. 

 

The only thing Cullen could think of was his niece Dez and how much this little girl needed a family, he hoped his wife was ready to be a mother, because he was pretty certain he just became a dad. Wrapping her in his cloak he called to Moira “c'mon girl, let's go home.”


	3. Penny for your Thoughts

Striding through the main hall, authority radiating off him, at this moment he was the Commander. His arms still held his precious cargo wrapped in his cloak, Moe, hard on his heels as he bellowed out “hot food, a healer to my rooms now, is the Inquisitor back?” People were scurrying to do his bidding; the tone was deadly. 

Josephine came running, “Commander, The Inquisitor isn't back yet?” Cullen nodded, “I'm taking Penny up to our rooms I need clothes for her, I'm going to give her a bath to help her warm up and get clean. I need someone to bath Moira, while I see to Penny, The dog's ears drooped Cullen looked at her treating her like a recruit “If you don't want to sleep in the stables you will have a bath, She will be okay and waiting for you when you're done.” Turning back to Josephine “When Evelyn gets back, have her come to our suites right away, we will also need a room set up in our apartments for Penny. See that the hot food and healers are brought up. The rest of the evening we’re not to be disturbed unless Skyhold is on fire.” Josephine was grinning at the bright green eyes she was seeing peeking out from his cloak, quill poised for any more orders. 

Cullen paused thinking, “Josie thank you, and let me tell Evelyn about Penny,” holding the girl tighter to him. Josephine nodded grinning “I will have everything done within the hour so you can bar the door when Evelyn comes back from Redcliff, the Food, dog bath and night clothes will be up immediately. I will get you a cot for tonight, and we can make a more permanent room for her with you tomorrow. anything else” 

Cullen thought for a moment, grimacing “how mad is Evelyn going to be?” Josie laughed “I think you both will be just fine.”

Cullen held the girl the entire time, they brought in an extra tub alongside the one that was always in the Inquisitor and Commanders room. Putting heat runes in each they would warm them up fast, one to wash most of the dirt off, the second one to get her clean and soak in. Josephine arrived with clothes, soaps, comb anything she would need for the next couple days. One of his recruits was trailing behind Josy with a tray of various foods soup stew bread some sweets once the cot was delivered Cullen shooed everyone out finally putting Penny down. 

Taking off his armor, wearing just a tunic and breeches, he helped her undress, peeling the dirty rags off of her, and you couldn't even call them clothes anymore. Lifting her into the first tub, she scrubbed her body and Cullen washed her hair. The water was filthy when he lifted her to the second. The soft sigh as she floated in the water. Cullen brought over a stool and the food, sitting beside her he fed her like a baby bird spoonful at a time. Moira came barreling up the stairs skidding on the wet floor, the dog he had thought was black, was an entirely different color she was a beautiful ginger. Sniffing at her charge, then Cullen, satisfied that all was well she curled up in front of the fireplace and fell asleep clean, belly full, and warm. A small little voice barely above a whisper “Commander, can I get out now?” 

Holding an enormous fluffy towel he scooped her from the tub, maker she was so small, one of the healers had been to see her while she was in the tub left saying other than neglect she was just fine.The elderly lady had patted Cullen on the shoulder saying “Don't worry Daddy it's nothing you and the Inquisitor can't fix with sleep, food, and lots of love.” 

Evie stood there in amazement watching the two of them, how he stood her on a chair and dried her off so patiently, Her heart was breaking she recognized the little girl who had greeted her with flowers every time she came back from a mission when they were in Haven. He pulled one of Dezzy's nightdress over her head, and it was too big. She may have been a year older than Dez but she was so tiny, she reminded her of the little Elf children from when she was young. 

Cullen was brushing her hair humming when Penny spotted her. The little girl leaped down and ran to her sobbing. “Evie!! I thought you were dead!!!” holding the freshly washed child tightly to her chest kissing her head, as she rubbed her back consoling her. “My Sweet Penny you're alive!” The little girl's body started shaking with sobs as she told Evelyn everything that had happened to her in the almost year she was alone. Cullen stood their shocked listening to the horror. He didn't know what to do with himself should he leave? Should he stay? Evelyn held her free hand out to him, and they hugged the little girl in between them both of them not knowing what to do next. Cullen brought over a wash cloth and washed the tears from her face, and she wanted down, so Evelyn let her go, both of them watching as she went over to the mabari Evie just noticed. 

Cullen pulled her further away keeping his voice low “My love, I didn't know what to do? She was there, and there was not the time to consult you. I know we have talked about having a baby, I'm sorry I made this decision without talking to you but. His words were cut off when she kissed him softly. Rubbing Cullen’s chest, “I think… I believe she needs us, just as much as we need her.” Cullen gasped taking her hand “are you saying what I think you're saying.?” Tears in her eyes as she watched their future daughter hug her dog “Surprise Cullen! It's a girl.”

They were hugging and crying at the decision made when they heard a little voice “does this mean I can stay? you won’t send me back.” Evelyn scooped her up tossing her in the air catching her. Cullen pulled her backward and smothered her face in kisses loving the sounds of little girl shrieks and giggles as Moira danced around them barking playfully. 

Right before bed Cullen ran an errand quickly, Evelyn was busy having a bath and Penny was curled up with Moe. Rummaging through his old foot locker for a package that his sister had sent him when he was in Kirkwall. Spotting it, he pulled the item he was looking for out, stuffing the box back in he hurried back to his family. The word still sounded strange to him, in the span of a day they had gone from a couple to a family. 

Branson spotted him striding across the main hall just coming back from reporting to Leliana “Brother! I hear congratulations are in order and I have a new niece. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Cullen grinned “yes it would seem so… In Evelyn’s words Surprise it's a girl!” 

Branson nodded to the item in his hand whistling Man I haven't seen Cooper in years, taking the stuffed mabari doll out of Cullen’s hand “hey do you remember the time I hid him for like a week and you got so upset you threw up in the Chantry praying for his return?” Snatching his doll back “Yes thank you very much, I just thought.. well it's stupid.” Branson hugged him “It ok to want to share things like this and love her baby brother; I will have to make a Cooper pouch for her so I can compete for best Uncle ever…go to your wife and daughter man, hug them tight and we will all spend the day tomorrow being a family… well, as much as people who save the world every day can be normal. Damn we are an awesome bunch.” 

Winking at Cullen as he sent him off, watching his brother's back as he disappeared through the door. The mask of bluster and bravado slipping, a telltale shine in Branson’s eyes as he watched Cullen head to his family, whispering the words. “You're an amazing man baby brother, I'm proud to call you that.” 

Dorian slipped his arm around his waist “your other family thinks you're pretty amazing Amatus come to bed so I can show you how, amazing.”

When he got back the girls were cuddled into bed, Evelyn was reading penny a story. Sitting on the edge, Cullen handed penny the stuffed mabari, her eyes huge as she gingerly took it. Clearing his throat not trusting his voice “So when I was young, this went everywhere with me, when you meet your cousin Dez tomorrow she has Muffins… I thought you should have something similar just you know in case you needed one.”

Penny hadn't stopped looking at the well-loved doll, “what's his name?” Cullen told her how he always wanted a mabari, and this was the closest he ever got, so he named him Cooper the name he had saved for his mabari should he ever get one. Moe put her head on his hand as he spoke as if to say you have one now, he scratched her under her chin. Penny hugged Cullen tight and whispered “best day ever” he hugged her back kissing her cheek “well let's hope Evie, and I can give you many many more best days ever. Sweetie, you can call me Cullen of you want.” Nodding she fidgeted with Coopers' ears. 

Cullen looked at Evie over Penny’s head. he knew what they were both thinking, but she wasn't ready for mom and dad yet.

That night the three of them climbed into the big bed with a mabari curled up at the end Cullen’s fingers were entwined with his wife's, above their daughter's head. There would be time enough later for her to sleep in her bed, tonight they needed to be together, they needed to be a family.

News spread fast through Skyhold that Cullen and the Inquisitor had taken in a Haven Orphan. Dez was chomping at the bit to meet her cousin. Her father had to threaten her with no desert to keep her from just barging into her aunt and uncle's room. “Dezmerelda Rutherford take your hand off that door knob and come here at once,” she huffed and pouted stomped a little as she walked over to where her fathers were sitting. Dorian pulled her into his lap. “So princess what are you most excited about having a cousin for?” Clapping her hands together she jumped up and down in his lap “Oh maker's blessing I can't wait to show her how to dance, and read and play cards and when to get the best cookies and twirly dresses. Oh, maker.” Melting in his arms backward like she was dying “Puuulllleeeaaassseeee can I just go see if she's up? I’ll be quiet” 

The door finally opened slowly, Branson was pretty sure the little girl who clung to his brother was terrified, wait was Cullen not wearing armor? Maker's Breath was that a Mabari? 

Dorian caught Dez mid-sprint and swooped her up into his arms. “A moment princess, if you would,” he pointed to Penny, “it would seem our future Rutherford is somewhat scared, so if you run over right now, you're only going to scare her more. How about we wander over and offer her your friendship first before your bigger than life personality frightens her? I mean I know you're fabulous, but we need to show her just how much fun being a Rutherford can be.” 

Branson and Dorian approached the little family, Cullen was rubbing her back whispering to her when Penny turned her beautiful green eyes on them, grinning she reached over and hugged Dez “Cullen and Evie say you're going to be my cousin, I’ve never had a cousin before.” She was clutching Cooper to her chest. Cullen and Dorian put the girls down and just let them interact. Dezzy pulled her Muffins pouch off and showed it to her. “You're daddy made this for Muffin's if you want some times Cooper could be in here too.” Penny looked up at Cullen eyes full of hope “would that be ok?” Squatting down, so he wasn't towering over her, he took Cooper in his hands and held him tight kissing him on the nose, talking to the stuffed Mabari “Cooper, I am giving you to Penelope to cherish and protect each other.” Handing him back to Penny, with a very serious face “Look after him for me?” she nodded and gingerly placed him beside muffins in the pouch.

Branson went to his knees next to his daughter, talking to his niece.”Penny, I’m Cullen’s older brother Branson, This dashing man trying desperately not to pick you up and hug you tight, is Dorian he’s going to be your Uncle too and this is Dezzy, our daughter. Dezzy hugged her tight “I've waited my whole life to have a cousin, we can be best friends and play every day, and I can show you how to dance, where the cookies are, how to get Bull to give you piggybacks.” She was standing there just vibrating, and she was so excited finally she just squealed and got it out of her system, hugging her cousin tight “We’re going to be best friends I just know it.”

They rode out to a small lake close to Skyhold the girls introduces Melothari and Moira to each other it went rather well for a dog bird interaction, it looked like a mutual understand was reach of you keep mine safe, and I will do the same. Penny finally relaxed and even ran and screamed with Dezzy as Branson chased them around snatching each in one arm calling to his brother “Look what I caught, a pair of elusive Skyhold Pixies, Come, Brother and kiss them for good luck.” Evie and Dorian laughed watching the girls squealed and shrieked in protest as Cullen and Branson tossed both girls smothering them in kisses and then threw them to each other swapping mid-air and kissed and tickled the other little one until they were shrieking and giggling running to Evie and Dorian screaming save us. Dorian snatched Penny Evie snatched Dezzy and they zerberted their cheeks tickling them on the blanket until they couldn't breathe and had to stop. 

Penny was laying in the grass with Dezzy their parents were lounging up the bank watching but letting the girls bond. The two of them had been holding hands most of the day; it seemed to be an instant connection. Melothari and Moira were sitting side by side watching the girls, every so often they would both run/ fly the perimeter.

They had a lazy day just the 6 of them Penny got to know her new family, they got to know her. Evelyn was lounging against Cullen, and Branson was in a very similar position with Dorian. Evelyn kissed her husband's hand that was wandering over her stomach “so how do we go about making Penny officially a Rutherford?” Dorian laughed, “Oh I suspect Josephine is already working on that as we speak I know she handed me everything to make Dezzy my daughter the other day.” Kissing Branson’s shoulder as they looked into each other's eyes. Evelyn reached out at took Dorian’s hand. “I love that you're going to be my brother in law you know that, finally you're my family.” 

By the end of the week Josephine had all the paperwork signed sealed and official, They decided to Make everything official with both the girls on the same day. There was even a Decree from King Alistair Naming Dezmerelda and Penelope Rutherford Princesses of Skyhold and two beautiful jeweled tiaras for the girls. They had a small celebration for them with just Skyhold family When the night was over Branson and Cullen carrying their sleeping girls to their beds. 

Tucking her in for the first time in her own room Cullen and Evelyn kissed their daughter good night whispering the words “sleep well, my love.” They both froze when the sleepy little voice called back “night mom and dad.” Closing the door softly behind them Cullen swept his wife up into his arms holding her tight both of them crying, happy tears, they knew it was a sleepy slip of the tongue, but it was a step. 

Evelyn looked up at her beautiful Husband the Father to her child Maker they were parents, “I want to have a baby.” They had had this discussion numerous times, but normally it was Cullen saying the words. He just stood there shocked, “why now?” Taking a deep breath and wandering to their room, “because, our daughter is six and I want her to have what you, and your siblings have. Sure she has Dez now, but we don't know if were all going to stay in Skyhold when this is over.” Cullen pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately “How about this, I think we're closing in on this bastard, let's wait say six months enjoy being a family of three, for now, then you stop taking your herbs, and we see what happens. I would rather you not be nine months pregnant facing an archdemon.” Kissing him softly, her hands caressing his back sliding down to grab his ass. “Agreed, now how about we go practice?” Cullen chased her to their bedroom.

The days flew by it was hard for Evelyn to go out on missions and leave Penny behind, thankfully the ones lately were only a few days at a time. She had been taking Solas with her a lot more than Dorian lately so that he could be home with Dez. The girls were joined at the hip they seemed to do almost everything together from the time their feet hit the floor in the morning until parents were carrying them off to their own beds. On the rare occasion, Dorian and Branson were both gone Dezzy slept in Penny’s room with her. Maker bless, him Cullen wrangled both the girls, like a master. Branson true to his word had a Cooper pouch made to match his daughters for Penny, it was a beautiful teal blue with a glitter P on the front. 

The girls had Tea with Vivianne one afternoon she was telling them about Val Royeaux and the grand ball they were going to be attending soon. They loved their afternoon tea with the mage she was like a grandmother to them, spoiling them with cookies and stories they even started calling her Nana. When Cullen came to collect them grinning as they were singing and skipping out of her apartments “I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble.” Vivienne smiled touching Cullen’s arm, “ I never got to have the blessing of children, and that was a choice I made long ago for reasons of my own. I am blessed now that I can enjoy being like a grandmother to your precious daughter and niece, I’m happy to have any time I can with them.”

The girls had shown an aptitude for various skill sets Dezzy was quite obviously a mage her powers seemed to be more set in nature and the elements than in the arcane. She had two hours a day studies with Solas or Dorian depending on who was in the house and what she was working on at the point. Penny was her father's girl, and she had proven she was a fighter through and through. Cullen felt that with her size she would be better trained as a rogue than a warrior, but she was determined to do both. While Dezzy was working on her Maging, Penny worked on her fighting skills. After lunch, they met with Varric or Cullen they were teaching them to read write and number skills.

Cullen sat back in his office chair watching the two girls curled up in beams of sunshine reading in his office each holding onto their stuffies, It made his heart swell with pride how far they both had come in such a short amount of time. Soon Varric would need to up the difficulty on the books he had written for them. Their personalities couldn't have been more opposite. Dezzy was the dreamer the one who had an imagination for days, she could make up a story the likes of which could rival some of Varric’s. Penny was his feet on the ground strategist; she was quickly becoming harder and harder to beat at chess and loved to problem solve. 

Skyhold was abuzz with preparations for Dorian and Bran’s wedding. It was a few days away, even with it being just a small affair it was still going to be magnificent. 

Dorian was standing in the courtyard with Dez helping her channel her focus “Ok Sweetheart, remember like we practiced before you almost had it, put your energy into the seed visualize what you want it to do, clear your mind." Dorian cursed under his breath, "Ummm Alright; then I think that's enough for today. Come sweetie lets walk quickly before your dad sees, act like it's always been there.” Dezzy opened her eyes, in the middle of the courtyard was a massive tree. Dorian was about to tell her he was sure no one would notice a tree taller than the mage tower suddenly being there, but when he looked down “Andraste’s knickers, sweetling look at me!” Dezzy looked up her eyes were completely blue there were no black pupils, and they were pulsing. “Ok, new plan… we, well crap, Branson my love did you miss us?” Branson assessed his fiance and their daughter standing beside a tree he was pretty sure hadn't been there 3 minutes before; he still wasn't fond of magic and his daughter but, as it was pointed out better to learn then set the curtains on fire. Branson held his arms out to Dezzy, kissing her nose as they looked at the tree together. “That's a pretty big tree Missy, any chance of you making it a little smaller? SWEET MOTHER OF ANDRASTE what’s wrong with your eyes!!!!! DORIAN, what is wrong with our daughter's eyes ?? Baby... baby can you see?”

Dezzy nodded “I can see just fine daddy. why?”

Dorian held up his hands “I, I don't know for sure, I have heard that sometimes in powerful mages especially, when they use a lot of magic, their eyes will do that, but they will go back to normal. See they are already changing back, no harm no foul.” Branson looked neither relieved, nor ok with the fact that Dezzy’s eyes were shifting back. 

Putting her down, he told her she should find Penny over in the sparring ring with her dad. Waiting till she was out of earshot before he spoke pointing to her Branson hissed “This is why this is exactly why I didn't want her practicing magic. Maker, you have no idea what this shit is doing to her, someday she could end up blind or worse.” Dorian huffed “yes cuz I'm a bumbling fool that doesn't care about her at all right because she doesn't share my blood I don't have her best interest at heart. Would you have me bound and gagged to Amatus, made tranquil so I can’t be a harm to myself or others? You don't seem to understand. She has the potential to be one of the most powerful mages in a very long time. I know that scares you, and I'm sorry but not training her just letting her gifts show up manifesting themselves is far more dangerous than a giant fucking tree because she concentrated too hard.” 

Branson was trying to calm him down, Dorian pulled away. “Don't you dare even hint that I would let harm come to her, blood or no she's fucking mine too and the sooner you remember that, the better off this family will be. Now I need to walk away because right now I hate you, I suspect that will change shortly but for now piss off.” 

Branson apologized to Dorian repeatedly that night in bed, by the time he was done Dorian would have forgiven him for anything.

Penny was sitting petting Moe, she was looking very serious tonight, Cullen was sitting in a chair close to them reading reports. Evelyn was sitting behind her daughter loving every minute of brushing her long golden hair; she cherished every moment she got to be just a mom. 

Kissing Penny’s head she hugged the little girl to her “something on your mind sweetness? She didn't answer right away then she nodded then shook her head. Cullen looked up at her “baby?” 

the tears started suddenly, and she clung to Evie great sobs wracking her little body, both Cullen and Evelyn were shocked at the turn of mood. Picking her up off the floor the three of them moved over to the bed where they could both hold her better. When the sobs turned to stuttering tears Cullen rubbed her back “Penny, sweetie whatever it is we can help, but you have to tell us what's got you so upset.”

Penny through hiccupping sobs managed to get out in one giant sentence. “I have a mom and dad, but you're my mom and dad too, I called them mom and dad. Would they be mad if I called you mom and dad? I want to, but I'm scared, and I'm sorry.” She took a long breath and then cried “please don't hate me.” and broke down into sobs, face down on the bed her knees tucked under her in the fetal position. Both of them rubbing her back as Evie spoke, “It’s ok to love them and to miss them. Just because Cullen and I are your parents now, doesn't make them stop being your parents. You don't have to call us mom and dad sweetie; you can keep calling us Cullen and Evelyn.” she shook her head, turning it to the side so she could talk “I want to call you something special something that makes you mine, everyone calls you that.”

She had slipped up a few times in the last week and called them mom and dad, Cullen, and Evelyn were elated but saw the guilt on her face whenever it happened. 

Nodding Cullen pulled her into his lap “Ahh I see, you want to call us something different than mom and dad but the same. Well, let's see what else could we use…. Hala muffins?” she shook her head and smiled a little. Cullen pretended to think hard …. “hmmm how about Nug socks?” he got a little giggle and a “Noooo” Evelyn chimed in “I know Toejam!!!” Penny jumped up on the bed “EWWWW no Mamma!!!” They all sat there quiet letting her take in her words she kissed Evelyn on her cheek repeating it “Mamma,” Evie hugged her daughter extra tight whispering “Daughter.” Wiping tears from her eyes as Penny moved to Cullen thinking for a moment before declaring “Papa” he snatched her and hugged her in a bear hug pretending to snack on her neck, kissing the end of her nose “daughter.”


	4. Dorian's Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter was Ellie Goulding "Love me like you do"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo

Branson stood on the ramparts with his brother watching the night sky slowly shake off the last vestiges of sleep, giving way to the fires of reds and orange like a painter's hand had slashed through the darkness, promising freshness and hope. In so many ways it mirrored Branson’s life, today his world would finally be in full color, he would join his life with Dorian. He would become a husband to a man he had loved for so long it was hard to think of a time when he didn’t. Even in death, for Branson there was only Dorian. 

The road to this point was long and fraught with miscommunication and heartache, but none of that mattered now. Today was for them, for their family, Today love was going to win against insurmountable odds, shattering prejudice that said two people of the same gender could do what they wanted behind closed doors, and society would happily look away. Those same people with their eyes closed in blind acceptance were the ones using blood magic and guilt to control, whispering behind their hands so they don't seem intolerant. That's it more then ok fuck who you want, but Maker forbid you shouldn't be allowed to taint the fabric of family values with your corruption, why can't you just be happy with what you have, why do you need to love openly, to be a family. 

Today, today that changed for the Rutherford family, he would take his husband's hand and proudly declare. This is my Family, I love them with the ferocity of any other married couple, I dare you to say otherwise.

Cullen was quiet this morning, that wasn't overly odd he tended to be a man of deep thought and few words. Branson had invaded his world like a druffallow in a marketplace. He had always assumed Cullen was ok with who Branson was, even though finding out your brother enjoyed men over women was somewhat of a shock. Cullen never judged he in fact never really said anything on it. “Cullen, I know the last few months I've pretty much walked in and set your house on fire, we haven't had time to talk. I know you spent a lot of time in the service of the maker, I also know you're a devout man. I would hope that you would have told me if you had an issue with me being in love with a man.”

Cullen looked at him like he had lost his maker loving mind. “Well Big brother, I will admit that it was a bit of a shock when you started making out with an Inquisition mage in the middle of a battle.” Branson started to speak, Cullen talked over him because he knew Branson would overpower him and he needed him to listen “As I was saying it was a bit of a shock, that you prefer men, but not because I had some twisted moral view, but because if I remember correctly before I left for the Templars, you were a giant whore with the ladies. Do you remember the miller's daughters, you had to jump out of the barn window you dick still wet from taking one in the loft, with the other one coming up the stairs.” 

Cullen wrapped his arm around his big brother’s shoulder “Are you happy? Does Dorian make you happy?” a big goofy grin spread across Branson’s face as he thought about Dorian. “Maker Cullen I have never loved another person other than my daughter as fully or as unselfishly as I do that man.” Cullen pulled Branson into a hug pressing their foreheads together, “then I'm ecstatic for you, so few in this fucked up world find a love like we both have.” Branson grabbed the back of his little brother's neck grinning, “we are a couple lucky son of bitches aren't we. You especially because of I didn't love Dorian, I totally would have stolen the Inquisitor by now.” Cullen’s head fell back in laughter, “Oh Maker, but you are an asshole, you know that right.” Branson nodded “Yes baby brother, but I'm your asshole. Shall we get our stuff done before we need to get ready, I have a hot date today, and he gets moody if he’s not the one keeping people waiting.”

Dorian was loving every moment of relaxing with his girls they had a few hours before the wedding was set to take place. Surrounded by the women of Skyhold he was being pampered and relaxing with them, The wine was helping too. 

Penny and Dezzy had their hair tied in cloth the night before, this morning both had tumbles of ringlets bouncing, their dresses were very much suited for their personalities Dezmerelda was a product of the two men in her life with a personality that matched her dress. It reminded Dorian of multicolored feathers, in vibrant pinks blues and green filmy strips of fabric. She fluttered like a magnificent bird when she spun, in her twirly dress, he melted as he watched his daughter dance. Soft leather slippers on their little feet, making his heart ache, thinking of how he could have missed all this. 

Penny’s dress was very much a reflection of her parents it was just as big and fluffy as Dezzy’s but in a soft buttercream color with lace and pearl accents with a satin sash tied around her waist ending in a large bow at her back with long satin tails. Each little girl wore her tiara from the King of Ferelden making them look even more the part of Skyhold Princesses, then they already did.

 

Evelyn plopped down in his lap kissing his cheek, “no sad thoughts today my darling, today you become a Rutherford and as one who has made that transition rather well I might add… It's pretty freaking awesome.” 

Stepping into the main hall Branson was amazed at the transformation that had happened in just a few short hours. the tables and throne gone in its place were rows of chairs with a beautiful wooden arch, draped in luxurious warm fabrics giant urns filled with Ivory flowers lined the walls making the entire main hall have a garden feel. 

 

People were starting to filter in he knew he needed to run to his rooms and change into the clothes that Josie had laid out for him apparently he was going to match Dorian other than in color. The outfit was beautiful black velvet trimmed tapestry short coat with tails, a matching silver vest and black ascot, finished off with velvet breeches and soft leather boots. He could only imagine how magnificent Dorian will look in this.

 

Dorian was dressed in his wedding suit a multi-colored velvet trimmed short coat in reds browns and golds with a matching black vest and ascot. The Colors looked amazing against his skin tone and dark hair. 

When Evie stepped out it made everyone gasp, she was constantly pushing the edge of fashion in what was acceptable to wear. Yet everything she chose was trend-setting, they would be wearing this creation in Val Royeaux in a month. It was honestly a very simple cut dress it had wide straps, was tailored around the bust then softly flared out to the floor. it was almost a simple satin shift that was the lining of the dress. What was over top of that however is what made it magnificent, it had ivory lace tulle with silk and satin sequin embroidery in small leaf patterns over the outer shell of the dress, extending on the floor beyond the ivory lining like an ethereal train. The top left her arms bare, the front was cut in a deep v so to give her a little modesty the same ivory lace tulle with silk and satin sequin embroidery was used like a cape just slipping over her head and coming midway down her arms covering her just enough. 

Dorian covered his hands with his mouth “Maker's breath, I thought this was my day? you look positively devastating. My dear those Rutherford boys won't know what hit them!” 

It was time, the guests were gathered Cullen stood at the end of the aisle with Branson the brothers cutting a dashing figure together. Penny and Dezzy were walking towards their fathers dropping flowers in their wake. Once they reached the end standing by the revered mother Evelyn took Dorian’s arm walking him down the aisle to his future, hard to believe that less than a year ago he had done the same for her. When they reached the end, she hugged him tight whispering she loved him. He kissed her cheek, as she placed his hand in Branson’s. They all moved up the steps and the ceremony began, she winked at Cullen who was grinning at her. 

Branson chose to say his vows first, taking Dorian’s hands in his “MY love every morning is a gift I prayed for, for years I thought you lost to me. Now that we stand here before the Maker and our friends I vow to love you till my very last breath. You make me a better father, a better man and now given the chance a better husband. I love you.”

Dorian caressed Branson’s cheek, “Amatus, oh what adventures we have to tell, fraught with love, loss a princess even a dragon thrown in the mix, I dare say we could rival one of Varric’s tales. As we walk this precarious path together, You are my best friend, there is no one I trust more than you. I will always be your greatest champion, I willingly give you my heart today and every day to follow I choose you but more importantly, Amatus I choose us.”

The revered mother smiling at them both, “Dorian I understand you have one more vow?”

Nodding as he turns to the girls, kneeling down pulling a small ring with a pink stone in the center Holding his hand out to Dezzy. Dorian kisses her clearing the lump fast forming in his throat. “Dezmerelda Rutherford I could not possibly love you any more than I already do, blood or no you are mine, and I am yours. You make my days full of laughter and love. I thank the maker every day I get to be your dad, so I make this promise to you. I promise Dezzy I will always be there for you, To bring as much fun, laughter and joy your life as you can handle. I promise to hold you hand, showing you the wonders of magic, no matter how much your daddy may grumble. Above all else, I promise to protect you and Love you forever.” 

 

Slipping the ring on her finger he kissed both her hands, looking into eyes that mirrored the ones he just finished pledging to.

Tears clinging to her long eyelashes she hugged him tight “I love you, Dory.” Scooping up his daughter in one hand, holding onto His husbands with the other the three of them hugged. When they were told to kiss they each took one side of their daughter's cheek first before they kissed each other. with bells ringing out and a hail of flower petals the two little families of three rushed down the aisle into the courtyard where they greeted all their guests as Josephine worked her magic changing the hall to the reception. 

The reception was wonderful the King and Queen of Ferelden were in attendance. The girls practicing their best curtsey as they thanked the Alistair and Elissa for their tiara’s Cullen and Branson both watching the girls as Evelyn and Dorian fawned over the very pregnant condition of the Queen. Kneeling down Alistair held his arms out to both the girls, in a loud whisper like it was a secret as he laughed watching his beloved roll her eyes when she heard him say “has anyone ever told you how the Queen killed an Archdemon, she did you know?” Elissa couldn't hide her grin as she watched him with the girls on the dance floor, spinning them around and around he even twirled with them. Promptly losing his balance, ending on his butt with two princesses in his lap. Caressing her stomach she shook her head “ If ever a man deserved a girl it’s him, well hopefully the next one will be.” Dorian grinned, “So you know the sex then?” Nodding Elissa grinned “in the next few weeks we should have our son in our arms.” Evelyn hugged the Queen, “I'm so happy for you, but I will miss you at the ball next month. It won’t be the same without you.”

 

The day was done, their vows to each other spoken, in the eyes of the Maker they were husband and husband, something they already knew in their hearts, and yes it was only a piece of paper but it was one more thing one more building block in the foundation of their family. Branson held his husband's hand as they said goodnight to their daughter. She was spending the next two nights with Cullen, Evelyn, and Penny, The girls were excited for the sleepover and the trip to Redcliffe in the morning. 

Walking into their rooms Branson looked around and laughed, “Josephine really does think if everything,” there were flower petals everywhere plates of cured meats, bread, fruit, small cakes and numerous bottles of their favorite wine along with jugs of water. The room itself had a soft glow from the fire place that was burning sweet smelling logs, bathing the entire room in a pleasant subtle woodsy scent. If they didn't want to leave this room for two days there was no reason, Dorian grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

Brushing the hair off Branson’s forehead, smiling as he leaned in to kiss his lips softly fluttering across each other. “You're mine, forever, the sound of that both stimulates and terrifies me. With you and Dez never have I had so much to rejoice over and loose at the same time. Maker, I love you so much, it makes my heart ache at how full it is. I'm afraid this is a dream, that I'm trapped in my mind in some blood magic curse, But maker if this is a dream please never let me wake. 

Branson wrapped his arms around Dorian kissing his forehead, Dance with me Amatus, we have our entire lives ahead of us, I want to begin it with laughter and dancing. Moving into each other's arms, they moved slowly together Branson was softly singing a song to Dorian as they both pressed their faces into each others necks. What began as soft slow kisses and caresses as they moved against each other, quickly ignited into the passion that always seem to burn for the two men. Dorian had finally gotten used to being swept up in Branson’s arms and kissed soundly in the main hall. 

 

Pushing, untying, pulling each others clothing off as they moved together, their lips locked in a kiss neither wanted to end. Both finally naked Branson stood back and paced, his breath ragged stalking Dorian, his eyes never leaving Dorian’s. Branson has always worn his heart on his sleeve, saying how he felt with no problems, something he’s paid for dearly in the past. At this moment he can't make words form, sinking to his knees Branson wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist “maker the words seem so insufficient but, I love you so much.” pressing his lips against the mages skin. Dorian runs his fingers through Branson’s hair “Amatus, you are my world. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but Maker I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the man you see in me.” 

Kissing his way over his hip Branson’s fingers gripping Dorian’s thighs, “you already are my love and so much more.” Both powerful men were awash with need, breath ragged Dorian grabbed the back of Branson’s hair pulling his head back “While you're down there Amatus,” Dorian was stroking his thick cock, Branson still on his knees groaning as he sucked Dorian to his base hard, making the mages knees buckle. He ran his tongue down Dorian’s shaft looking up the hard planes of his chest, eyes locked together each daring the other to look away, Branson’s tongue caressing Dorian’s balls gently sucking them. His head fell back his blood roaring in his ears, as Branson’s mouth wrapped around his tip slowly sucking him to his base, awash and intoxicated with his husband's taste. Dorian’s hips moving in time with Branson’s mouth, forcing himself to pull out of Branson’s grasp. Dorian begged “Not yet, Maker I want to release deep in your throat and watch you drink me, but not yet.”

Standing Branson picked Dorian up laying with him on their bed they began to truly making love to each other, Soft gentle kisses, fingers whispering over sensitive skin, their hips grinding together pre-come slicking both their cocks as they moved against each other. Branson crying out as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against Dorian’s his breathing ragged. Without asking Dorian, caressed his cheek and nodded, reaching to the side table handing Branson the vial Dorian rolled onto his stomach bending one leg opening himself to his husband. 

Branson caressed the beautiful caramel skin kissing it, opening Dorian pressing his tongue against his entrance, sending shivers through him making Dorian purr. Flicking his tongue over him delving into his ass hungrily. Pressing an oil slicked finger begging for entrance as Dorian moaned feeling himself open for Branson. When he finally added a third they were both quaking with need. 

Moving his body along Dorian’s, Branson began his assault on his husband’s lips sucking on his bottom lip as his tongue began fucking Dorian’s mouth his hands gripping Dorian’s ass pressing them against each other, their hips rocking against each other again, cocks throbbing against each other. Branson Slowly moved over top, spreading his husband's thighs, Dorian filled his hand with oil, slicking Branson’s cock, readying him to take him. Running his fingers over the head pressing into the silt, Branson’s head fell back swallowing hard as he inhaled sharply. 

Lining himself with Dorian’s entrance he began the slow act of consummating their marriage, his fingers entwined with one of Dorian’s hands as his other guided his cock inside him. awash in amazing sensations shaky with need he pulled back, watching each others faces Dorian stroked his cock in rhythm with Branson’s thrusts. Wrapping his legs around the rogue Dorian moved with him, impaling himself onto his husband. Catching a glimpse of them entwined together in the mirror Dorian was struck with just how amazingly beautiful their love really was. Through clenched teeth Branson begged Dorian to come with him, biting back a moan as Dorian clenched around him Branson dropped to his hands on either side of Dorian’s head and took him hard, just how the mage loved it his release exploding all over Branson's chest, buried deep in his husband Branson pinned Dorian’s wrists to the bed, shattering deep inside him shaking as he buried his face in Dorian’s neck gasping trying to recover. 

They had been making love for hours, dawn was starting to bath them in the watercolors of the day. Both of their bodies full and raw muscles ached but Maker it was the best feeling in the world. Branson pulled Dorian’s back against his chest holding him tight his fingers caressing his open palm. Their eyes fluttering in the predawn light, it was going to be an amazing day, for more reasons than just one.


	5. Skyhold Princesses X2

As things began to settle in Skyhold, everyone was gearing up for the grand event at the Winter Palace because the entire inquisition was going the girls were going to be making an appearance as well. Dezzy was spending her mornings with Dorian and Solas, her magical abilities were manifesting at an alarming rate. Unfortunately because of her age and impatience she wasn't always in control. She was however, determined Skyhold's garden had never looked so beautiful, she even managed to help cultivate Josephine's special flowers, the common occurrence of having wildlife walking into Skyhold became normal. Branson was walking across the main courtyard when a pair of Drufallow showed up, that was a bit much and had her father standing in the main courtyard hollering her full name to come deal with them. 

 

Cullen, on the other hand, had a shadow, she was silent and followed him two steps behind everywhere, when he would stop suddenly often times he felt her running into the back of his legs, it got to be a game with him, when he wanted to pick her up he would stop spin and snatch her in his arms before she ran into him. Her Cooper pouch often held many treasures she found around Skyhold, Cullen would grin when suddenly there was a flower or some shiny rock on his desk from his daughter. Her uncle Branson was training her how to be a rogue, Cullen was working a little on the hand to hand aspect of fighting with her, but the agility and speed he left to Branson and when he wasn't home Cole. 

 

The day she got her Leathers you would have thought they had given her a kingdom, she marched around Skyhold proud as a peacock holding her head high. She was getting better at the stealth aspect, while it was cute at first now it was making Cullen Crazy, she was popping out everywhere, he would be reading and look up and she would be on top of the bookcase, he would be walking giving report to Jim and see her standing in a tree. 

 

Cullen was currently stopped, to talk to Varric, he couldn't figure out why the dwarf was so distracted until his eyes followed to his. Groaning at the sight of his daughter hanging upside down from the chandelier in the main hall, like a bat. Calling to her but not wanting to scare her and make her fall. “Penny sweetie what are you doing?” She blinked looking at him with an expression like it should be obvious. “Watching.” Branson walked in standing beside Cullen, with his arms crossed over his chest nodding to his niece ”Penny.” She nodded back “Uncle B.” Branson turned to Cullen “You're umm, your daughter is in the chandelier.” Cullen Shook his head “I am aware, taken care of the Drufallow yet?” At that moment Dorian chose to walk in, “Cullen why is it that my beautiful niece, at this very moment is upside down hanging from the chandelier?” Cullen rolled his eyes “Yes Dorian I know, your husband's influence I'm sure.” Exasperated pointing at her “help me get her down before my wife kills me.” Branson smiled “well why didn't you just say so.” making Cullen’s eyes squint in suspicion. 

Branson whistled and shouted “Feet on the ground recruit.” just as he grabbed Cullen’s shoulders, holding him in place. Cullen watched in horror, as his daughter leapt from the chandelier landing in a tuck, rolling to her feet in front of them. Branson didn't let him go for a full thirty seconds after she landed, so he wouldn't fall over. Looking at the grin on his niece's face “Nice moves Recruit Rutherford, next time though we should probably warn your dad so he doesn't get mad.” 

She turned her bright green eyes on him blinking tears welling up “are you mad at me PaPa?” Cullen felt like he was the asshole here, shaking his head, going to his knees “No baby,” brushing her hair back “you just scared the feathers out of me.” She sniffed rubbing her eyes clinging to him “I'm sorry Papa, Uncle Branson has been teaching me how to leap from different heights and not get hurt.” Cullen swept her up into his arms, hugging her tight. “My little Lion cub, you were amazing! but papa only gets one of you, so I’m kind of protective about that. You and Momma are the most important people in my life so when you are in danger I worry.” Penny wrapped her little arms around him laying her head on his shoulder. “Papa can I have a cookie?” Grinning nodding “That my little Cub, we can make happen.” 

 

Branson wrapped his arm around Dorian rubbing his sweaty hair on the Mage. Dorian screeched playfully “Honestly, I'm surrounded by barbarians.” Branson bit his ear as he whispered “I thought you liked my sweat on you especially when my.” His comment was interrupted by Dez bounding toward them “Daddy! Dory!” Dorian leaned down and scooped their daughter into his arms “Hello my princess did you set anyone on fire today?” she rolled her eyes dramatically and flopped backwards in his arms “I did that one time, and Blackwall’s beard grew back!!!” Branson took the opportunity to tickle the tummy that was exposed in her current floppy position. Screeching she shot up, summoning her magic to her hands in defence. Branson looked at her raising an eyebrow “oh you think so little girl.” He beeped her nose, shaking his head.

 

Cullen and Evelyn were wrapped in each others arms they had mastered the art of sex as parents but were still getting used to Penny being able to just walk into their room, if she needed them. 

Cullen woke to his daughter standing bedside his bed in her full leathers, poking him whispering “Papa… Papa wake up.” Cullen opened his eyes looking at her blinking “Maker's Breath Penny it’s still dark out yet, go back to bed.. wait are you wearing Daggers?” she nodded “no edges papa, Uncle Branson says I need to earn my edges, but learn the weight. Papa, can you work on combat with me before you have to be the Commander?” Cullen laid there a minute blinking in the dark, sighing he looked into his daughter's blue hopeful eyes. “Alright go grab us buns in the kitchen, I will meet you in the sparring ring in 10 mins.” She stood there and danced, if Evelyn had not been sleeping, Cullen was sure she would have squealed. 

True to his word ten minutes later Cullen was standing along the side of the sparring ring with a green recruit being bested by his daughter. Cullen was offering tips and suggestions Moe was standing next to him she kept looking up at Cullen as if to say “are you going to let him do that to her?” She woke him up two hours before he would normally get up every morning for a two weeks, eventually the guards on rotation were volunteering to spar with her to give her a challenge, they went easy on her, she was only 7 but they were also shocked at her voraciousness. Her size was her biggest asset, Branson had taught her to use her whole body as a weapon. Her father taught her how to stand her ground when she needed to, between the two she was going to be deadly. 

Dezzy and Penny found each other in the afternoons, Evelyn called it their witching hour because some chaos was sure to ensue, They behaved like sisters, sure they squabble but nothing out of the ordinary, you could often find them in fits of giggles playing in the main courtyard. Skyhold was frantic with preparations for the winter ball, they were almost ready, it was final fittings, packing sending carts ahead of their arrival. 

It was during an afternoon tea that Vivianne brought out two beautiful dresses handing one to Dorian and one to Evelyn. Dorian looked at it “Andraste’s tears Madame it’s beautiful, but it’s not my color.” Rolling her eyes and grinning at him, “my darling I had them made for the girls by my seamstress, after all Penny and Dezmerelda are the roses of Skyhold. So I had rose dresses made for them, it is after all a masque ball.” When Evelyn started to protest, Vivienne took Dorian and Evelyn's free hands. “My darling, I was never given the pleasure of having a child, and now you both have given me the closest thing I will ever have to granddaughters, let me have this, please.” 

Holding up the dresses Evelyn gasped “Maker's Breath, they are upside down flowers. The bodice of the dresses was shaped like green petals, with the skirt on Dezzies flaring out into beautiful deep purple rose petals. When she twirled in it, the skirt was so full it would look like the dress was blooming. Penny’s dress was exactly the same, except her skirt was in a soft pink. Vivianne smiled “I have gloves and shoes and jewels for them as well.” Evelyn just shook her head “they are both very lucky girls to have a Grandmother like you Madame.” 

Evelyn had one mission to go on before the massive task of the winter palace, it meant leaving Cullen with both Penny and Dezzy. While Dorian, Branson and Evelyn were all gone but it was only going to be in Redcliff and it would only be a day. 

It was the first time that Dezzy had to share Cullen with Penny when her dads were gone, It didn't happen right away, Cullen bless his soul didn't see it coming, until it was too late. The Inquisitor and her entourage were coming up the path. The girls had been grumpy all day, Cullen had attributed current mood, to them staying up too late giggling, and a random dance party in the middle of the night. They were standing next to Cullen waiting for the gates to open when Penny took her dad’s hand and leaned into his leg. That was the last straw just as Evelyn, Branson and Dorian approached they heard Dezzy stomp in front of her cousin “You know what, Things were better when you weren't here, No one asked you to come and.” Before she could say another word, her father's booming voice cut her off fast. “Dezmerelda Kaliope Rutherford, You will apologize to your cousin right now, and you will remember that she is just as an important member of our family as you. I will not tolerate you treating her like this.” 

Dezzy looked at her dad he was shocked at how much anger and hurt were in her eyes, he knew she didn't mean it, but he also knew that look. she turned bursting into tears as she stormed off. Cursing under his breath he went to go after her, Dorian grabbed his arm “as one who is prone to speaking and then regretting my words later, let me teach our daughter the art of eating crow.” Branson squeezed his hand kissing Dorian as he left to follow the raging child that was their daughter. 

 

Kneeling down in front of Penny he held out his arms to her, she wouldn't let go of her dad's hand her face buried in his leg, little shoulders shaking with sobs. She wouldn't let anyone pick her up, Branson’s hand on her back as he spoke softly to her. “Baby girl, I'm sorry Dezzy said those things, she doesn't mean them, Sometimes cousins who are very close almost like sisters say silly things they regret later on. Dezzy is the kind of little girl who doesn't always think before she speaks… she's kinda like me. In Fact, you and Dezzy are a lot like your papa and I when we were your age. We fought like cats and dogs when we were young, but no one loved him more than I did. In the end no matter what, we always loved each other even when sometimes we weren't very nice.” 

She finally turned her big green eyes to him, Branson held his hands out and she went to him, her arms hugging around his neck, he picked her up and was carrying her into the main hall when Dorian and Dezzy appeared on the steps. One look on his daughter's face and it all screamed betrayal, he knew this fight was going to be a big one, as he watched her burst into tears and flee again. 

 

Branson was internally cursing, all he had wanted was to come home have a bath, something to eat, see his daughter, and relax. He kissed his Nieces cheek “I love you Penny and I'm so very happy you're here and part of my family.” she sniffled as she looked at him doing the hiccupping stutter sobs. “are you sure.” Branson nodded and whispered in her ear “you're the best thing to happen to my baby brother since he married your momma.” Kissing her again he handed her to Evelyn. 

The three of them retired to their suites for awhile, having some family time. Branson had a date with a pissed off mageling, he just hoped she didn't set his ass on fire.

That night was a rough one for Penny she was plagued by nightmares, she woke up to her Momma carrying her into their bed and holding her tight. Dezzies words kept playing over and over in her head, “No one asked you to come.” burying her face in her Momma’s arms she cried softly, Evelyn held her tighter just letting her cry it out. In the morning, Cullen was surprised when he looked over and his wife was gone, searching the room, he found her in a rocking chair in Penny’s room, their daughter pulled tight against her both asleep. His heart was so full at that moment, he couldn't imagine loving two more people any more than he did the two girls before him. Today was going to be a busy day, today they headed to the Winter Palace and the grand game, Maker help them all.


	6. Winter palace

It had been a long trip, even though in reality it had only taken them half a day to get there, the girls still weren't talking. The strain grating on everyone's nerves, as much as he was dreading this event Cullen was happy to see the Winter Palace come into view. 

It didn't take long for everyone to find their suites preparing for that night, Dorian brought Dezzy to get ready with Penny. “Princesses this needs to end now, there is only room for one difficult Mage and Rogue in this family and Branson and I have claimed that spot.”

Dezzy stood there in her beautiful dress eyes downcast looking very contrite, Branson had talked to her about family and how you don't always have to like each other, but you always loved each other. Penny was standing by Evelyn in much the same way, both girls sneaking peeks at the other when they thought no one was looking. 

Dezzy slowly walked up to Penny and took her hands “I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I love you and I’m glad you're part of my family.” Penny looked up her beautiful green eyes filling with tears she hugged Dez “I love you too.” Evelyn was waving her hands fanning her eyes trying not to cry and smudge her makeup. 

Dorian smiled, proud of his girls as they hugged,“Now if we could just get Empress Celene and Duke Gaspard to do the same thing we can all drink wine and dance the night away.”

Cullen chose that moment to walk in, he had been avoiding the room while his wife and daughter were being dressed for the evening. Buttoning his cuff as he looked up, gasping, stepping back. Dorian grinned at Cullen’s reaction. “Why yes Commander I do look amazing, but save the gasps for later, or your wife might get suspicious.” Cullen didn't even acknowledge what his brother in law had said, his eyes Locked on his wife. “Maker's breath, my heart, you look, amazing.” Spinning for him her dress looked like it was sewn onto her, it fit her so well. The magnificent creations luxurious textured emerald crushed velvet fabric hugged her through the middle flaring out at her hips softly to a full skirt and sweep train. The slits up either side were scandalous both ending mid thigh, black embroidery decorated the edges and up the front. All Cullen could think of was getting her out of it, Maker this day needed to end. 

Vivian collected the girls doting on them, so their parents could do what they came to do. The princesses were charming the room with their manners, they had been practicing their curtsies with Nana Vivian all week They were even asked to dance by a couple of nobles. 

Penny rescued Cullen from a handsie gentleman when she saw him grab her dad’s bottom, she quickly rushed over and stomped on his foot. “You don't touch my Papa like that, do you know who my Momma is she will… well, I don't know what she will do, but it will hurt.” Picking up his Daughter and Niece he held them close, unfortunately that only seemed to gain him more unwanted attention. Answering the question what seemed like a hundred times nodding “Yes this is my daughter and my niece, yes my wife is a very lucky woman.” Spotting Evelyn, Cullen was able to breath a sigh of relief, he could tell she had been fighting, striding over to her putting the girls down he grabs his wife sweeping her into his arms as he dips her back for a deep kiss. 

Setting her up right, Cullen took the girls hands walking away grinning as Evelyn watches them go, touching her lips smiling, Maker that man could kiss. 

Taking them up to the garden, spinning them around loving the sound of their giggles as he dances with them around the water fountain. “OK ladies, things in the ballroom are about to get a little crazy, I want both of you to stay here ok?” Cullen smiled as blonde and raven curls bobbed up and down. “I will come for you or send someone to get you, so stay here until then no matter what you hear. ok ?” in unison they both nodded again saying “OK.” Cullen closed his eyes as the pair hugged him, kissing both their cheeks. “I love you, girls.”

 

Word spread quickly of the coupe in the grand ballroom. Soon the girls found themselves alone. The gentleman that had danced with them earlier approached them. “Well if it isn't my favorite dance partners, Come with me my lovelies I have some wonderful people you must meet.” The girls shook their heads, Dezzy being the vocal one “Nope sorry my uncle Cullen said we had to wait here for them to come get us.” The gentleman nodded and bowed to them kissing both their hands. “your Uncle Cullen is a wise man, well if you both have to stay here then I shall bring my guests to see you.”

Penny grabbed Dezzies hand shaking her head “we can't be here when they get back, “Dezzy I don't have a good feeling about this.” Dez laughed and grabbed Penny’s hand dancing around “don't be such a worrier Penelope, were the daughters of Skyhold do you really think bad things could happen to us with our parents a couple rooms away?” Penny didn't look sure, sighing Dezzy hugged her, how about this “if you're so worried then you go hide like a rogue, I will meet our guests, and signal to you if it's safe, if it's not you go get help.” 

Penny climbed the trellis, hiding just out of sight, she could see Dezzy clearly when the man returned it was with two other people. One Penny couldn't see because he was wearing a cloak, the other looked allot like the man they danced with. Penny couldn't really hear them, but all of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach, she had to breath through her mouth to keep from retching. She could see Dezzy shake her head, trying to back away. Penny watched in horror as her cousin tried to summon her magic, but the strange person seemed to be absorbing it somehow, they were freezing Dezzy. 

Forgetting she was supposed to get help all she could think of was Dezzy needed her. Penny leapt from the balcony landing on the cloaked man's back she didn't have any weapons but she hoped she could distract him so they could run. The stranger screeched “you dare touch the Black Divine! I shall have your life, for this insolence.” Dezzy screamed and did some kind of magic electrocuting the man, but it was like a mosquito trying to take on a druffalo as soon as she cast he locked in on her, tossing Penny aside with a flick of his wrist. Dezzy screamed as she watched her cousin's body fly through the air, watching in horror as Penny’s head hit the side of the fountain bouncing off, blood running down her face, soaking her blonde curls. 

When Penny came to Dezzy and the men were gone, she knew she needed to find her parents. Running into the ballroom shouting their names, Cullen turned grinning at his daughter the moment he saw her though, his face fell and he was shouting orders Evelyn was beside her “Penny Sweet Maker what happened?” by now the members of the Inquisition had gathered as the blood-covered little girl sobbed almost hyperventilating as she spoke “Papa. hooded man. Dezzy. Black Divine.” Dorian Dropped to his knees beside Penny, speaking low and softly “Penny my love deep breath…” he rubbed her back Branson looked like he was going to lose his mind pacing, his hands locked together behind his head, but he let Dorian handle their niece. When she was calm Dorian kissed her cheek “ok sweetness exactly what happened?” She told them about the man they danced with Madame Vivien confirmed the man's identity, she told them about sucking Dezzy's power and about her leaping attack, how he flung her saying she couldn't touch the Black Divine. Dorian was shaking he was so scared “you're sure he said Black Divine?” she nodded yes.

 

Branson was pacing, his breath laboured. “He’s got her, after everything I've done to keep her safe he’s got her. Maker if something happens to my baby.” Dorian grabbed his face “I love you Amatus but pull yourself together, we have a small window, to get her back.” Vivien was attending to Penny as the rest of the inquisition scoured the grounds. 

Dorian came upon them on the docks, there was a more than Familiar face with them waiting for the ship to take them to Tevinter. Dezzy began screaming for Dorian when she saw him, “Daddy help me!!” the power that radiated out of Dorian had the three men on the dock being cautious.

 

Dorian’s smile was deadly as he addressed the men touching his child. “Father, Divine. Uncle…. Wonderful to see you all, we really should get together and have tea sometimes, catch up on old times, blood magic and all that sort. For now however I simply ask that you kindly, STEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!” Dezzy was sobbing as the Black Divine’s fingers dug into her arm “Daddy, please…” Dorian sent a signal up in the air letting others know where he was. 

Looking at his daughter now his voice calm “Sweet baby girl, remember those breathing exercises we have been working on together where you relax and talk to Melothari?” she nodded “my princess now would be a wonderful time to show my father what an amazing mage you really are.

Dezzy closed her eyes when she opened them she nodded at Dorian he was prepared for pretty much anything. His father snorted “what an impressive mage, what did she do? Honestly Dorian you're as much of a disappointment as a mentor as I'm sure you are as a father.” 

The murder in Dezzy’s eyes made Halward stop talking, Melothari’s scream rents the air, as the sky above them darkened sending shivers through them. Her mighty wings and talons raking over the men pushing them away from her charge. before they could react, Melothari was snatching Dezzy with her talons. Not even giving them time to wrap their head around the fact that she was just snatched by a blood owl, they were being knocked to the ground by a pissed off Mabari. 

Dorian looked at his father debating on letting Moe eat him. Evelyn Cullen and Branson stood there, Melothari had Dezzy and Penny wrapped in her wings no one was getting near them. 

Branson stormed the dock daggers drawn “ Halward I told you last time I saw you if you ever hurt my family I would slit your throat, today you find out that your son in law keeps his promises.” 

Dorian grabbed his arm stopping him “Amatus, no.” 

Halward looked relieved “Thank you, Dorian.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, Dorian laughed. Looking over his shoulder at his father“OH, I didn't stop him to save you, I stopped him because you're blood will be on my hands. Slitting your throat would be far too quick,” the power that radiated off of Dorian was beyond description, it pulsed out in waves. “To answer your question of earlier, yes father, if you consider yourself a good father, then I by comparison would be the worst of all time. I left without confronting you when you tried to harm me, I ignored it when you spewed veiled threats at me and my husband. You, however, went too far, Let me show you how a real father protects his child,” 

With a flick of Dorian’s wrist his father and uncles tongues ripped out of their heads, walking calmly as they writhed on the dock bleeding. Unsheathing the Rutherford dagger he carried he walked slowly and calmly to them. Standing over his Father he looked down “That's for betraying her! You will never whisper my daughter name again you worthless piece of shit.“ 

The three mages were trying to block whatever Dorian was going to do, but the rage that fueled his magic at the moment was palpable, even combined they didn't have enough. 

Magic held them in place as Dorian drew his blade across his father and Uncles throat, slow enough that death would take a moment or two leaving them to gasp and choke. Dorian turned his attention to the one figure he hated more than his father, running the tip under the Black Divines chin a little line of blood forming in his wake.”You, you I leave alive simply because of the mess it would create it by ending you… for now. However, remember this moment. Never forget, I will come for you if you even think about my daughter hard. You will never see her, you will never touch her and you will never know her. Call your minions and be gone before I change my mind.” With the flick of the dagger in his hand he sliced off the man's ear. “to help you remember our conversation.” he threw the ear in the air and Moe caught it devouring the piece, as Dorian walked away.

Branson was standing there stunned, Dorian at his side his face void of any emotion as they watched the Black Divine’s ship disappear. Branson still stunned watching as Dorian crumbled in front of Melothari, grabbing the girls holding them tight, he buried his face in Dezzy’s neck sobbing as he clung to their daughter.


	7. The Hawke's are in the house!

The girls had been inseparable since the drama of the winter palace, of course being together what one didn't think of the other did. Evelyn and her team were out on a mission leaving Dorian and Cullen home with the girls. it was after their individual studies that Cullen came upon them trying to scale the side of the wall. “Ladies? may I help you with something, like possibly opening the door for you ?” Penny was huffing she was about 6 stones off the ground “Nope Papa, we’re fine.” Dezzy looked less sure “Uncle Cullen do Mages climb walls?” Shaking his head trying to not laugh he cleared his throat “I uhh, I'm not sure Dezzy, but I know I have never seen one do it.” Nodding her tongue sticking out between her teeth, her face set in renewed determination, as she moved up to her 3rd stone in the wall. “So I would be the first then.” Cullen nodded “that my darling niece you would.” With that he left the girls to their tasks.

The call rang out that the Inquisitor was on the road with her entourage, with guests. Cullen and Dorian stood there, side by side holding the girls as they waited for their spouses. 

Cullen was surprised to see Hawke again, this time with her family. Fenris dismounted and a young dark haired version of himself leapt from the horse behind him. Hawke helped the young man down off her horse he resembled his mother. “the infamous Hawke Twins” Varric's voice boomed from the steps. Cullen and Dorian walked towards the group, welcoming their partner's home, putting the girls down so they could greet their guests. 

Evelyn explained “When Hawke helped us, I offered to foster the boys for six months every year while they “took care of some things.” “ Cullen shook Fenris’s hand “Good to see you again, welcome to our home.” Fenris nodded and watched as Cullen pulled Hawke into a hug “welcome back, my dear, we’re happy to have you all.” Grinning Hawke motioned for the boys to step forward, putting her hands on each of their shoulders hugging them into her hips. For twins, they couldn't have been more opposite looking. “This is Carver” indicating the young man on her left, Carver was tall, lanky with beautiful skin much like his father's only without the Lyrium. His black shaggy hair fell into his eyes causing him to flick his head occasionally at the offending locks. Carver had very sharp features, much like his father. He even had Fenris’s brooding down, His beautiful blue eyes held the look of boredom, but Branson noticed if you watched him carefully he was assessing his surroundings sizing up people, much like his father he was ever vigilant in knowing how to escape. 

Varric didn't miss a beat “Broody Jr.” Hawke Laughed hugging Carver into her hip, kissing the top of his head “He has learned from the master.” almost in unison Fenris and Carver snapped accusingly “I don't Brood.” Rolling her eyes at them, “Right…” as she turned her attention to her other son. 

Hugging the boy on her right, kissing his cheek Hawke introduced him as well “This is our Son Benjamin or Ben, my Benny, they are 9.” The poor boy cringed at that, wiping his face and turning bright red. He had a lot of Hawke's features choppy black hair, pale skin, he was chubby especially standing next to his willow thin twin. but those beautiful Hawke blue eyes, both boys had them but on Ben, they showed you his soul.

Dezzy wasn't having any of this being held crap, she wiggled out of Branson’s arms grabbing Penny’s hand as she strode over to the twins sticking her hand out “Hi I'm Dezzy or Dez, I'm 6.” Pointing to Penny “This my cousin Penelope or Penny she's 7. That's my dad Branson and my other Dad Dorian… Penny’s parents are My uncle Cullen and Aunt Evelyn she's the Inquisitor.” Dezzy crossed her arms and tilted her hips, nodding her head “I have my own Blood Owl and she has a Mabari...So yea we’re kind of a big deal around Skyhold.” 

Penny’s eyes are the size of saucers, turning bright red, as she covers her face with her hand, shaking her head in dismay “Dez!! Maker please!”

The Adults are all standing there watching the exchange trying to hard not to just burst out laughing, Branson was biting his lip to stifle it. Even Fenris’s lips twitch as he puts his hands on Carter’s shoulders “Son, I think you have met your match.” Varric holds nothing back, his laughter fills the courtyard “Pixie you kill me!”

Ben stood next to Penny and held out his hand, making her finally look up at him with her big green eyes. Making him stutter at first, his voice full of wonder and warmth “Hi Penny, it's nice to meet you.” Blushing again she nodded looking away and then back again as she shook his hand her voice so small “Hi Benny.” 

Evelyn and Hawke looked at each other nodding to their quiet pair, grinning. Hawke whispered “I think he found a kindred soul.” Smiling as she watched the two walk together up the steps, Ben holding the door for her daughter. “I think so.” 

 

Hawke and Fenris were only staying a few days, the boys this time would be staying three months possibly a little longer if need be. Leliana had all the details of their business and knew where to send reports so they wouldn't worry about the boys.

Carver was going to be studying with Dorian and Solas along with Dez. Ben, Ben was well, Ben. 

 

Cullen suggested at dinner that night he tries everything, try warrior, rogue, diplomat, ambassador spymaster. Cullen put his arm around the boy as they were walking, pointing to Branson who was laughing and well-being Branson “Ben, I know what it's like to stand in the shadow of a sibling believe me. You don't have anything to prove here, here your are Benjamin Hawke the possibilities are endless.” Ben took Cullen’s words to heart, her didn't know where his path would lead, but he was excited to find it in the walls of Skyhold.

He spotted her down in the courtyard playing with her Mabari, Ben stood and watched Penny, she was free when she played with her dog, he could see the smile on her face the excitement as she called to Moe, the pure joy in romping around. 

Fenris put his arm on his son's shoulder, watching Penny play. “She's a remarkable little girl son, she has a fragile heart and has lost so much, she could use a friend and protector like you.” Ben nodded and started down the steps towards Penny and Moira he didn't hear his dad say “and maybe you could use a friend and protector like her.”

Dez was pissed, she had lit him on fire twice and he had frozen her and slapped her with lighting once. Solas was about ready to call them unteachable when Dorian walked in. “Hello my lovelies and Solas, how are the travels to higher mageling edu... Andreste's balls!! what's wrong with both your eyes?!? Solas what in the Makers name did you do to my child.” Solas walked up and looked at both the kids eyes, they were both Pulsing the white was gone while different shades of blue both were a solid color. Solas Laughed “I haven't seen this in a very long time, their magic it's, joined intertwined somehow. Their eyes will go back to normal, and they will both be just fine however together, Certain people can never know her magic is paired.” 

Dorian’s arms were crossed pinching the bridge of his nose.. “We need to tell their parents oh wait … I'm hers, Branson is going to, well let's just not say what I'm going to have to do to calm him down, Maker my knees are sore just thinking about it.” Holding his hands out to the two glowering at each other on the other side of the room, Dorian called to them. “ Come you two let's go show and yell shall we.” Carver looked up at Dorian confused “you mean show and tell?” Dorian snorted “Hello Carver, have you met my Husband Dezzy’s less cool, but sinfully attractive father? there will be yelling, oh yes there will be yelling.”

Their eyes were starting to shift back once Dorian and Solas had gathered everyone they felt should be there. They all watched as Solas had them cast a small spell together this time rather then at each other and the power behind it was amazing, but then they both opened their eyes. Branson turned to Fenris “What the Maker has your son done to my daughter?” Fenris shouted back “My Son! How do we know it wasn't your daughter who did this to him?” Dorian clapped his hands “Gentlemen, no one has violated our children, it's their magic. Solas care to explain?”

Solas nodded and indicated they needed to follow him, once outside “ok Dezmerelda a storm cloud as nasty as you can make it if you please.” She works at it, an angry looking cloud forms and it rains fiercely in one spot over the sparring ring. Solas nods “good now everyone look at her eyes, see they are brighter blue, which is very common in the use of magic.” Cullen nodded interjecting “In the circle we used it on the light eyed mages to tell if they had been using magic, it was a tell-tale sign.” Solas simply nodded “Yes well, Carver can you cast the same thing?” Smirking at Dezzy he stepped forward and conjured a bigger storm with lightning where she had.” when he stopped they all looked at his eyes, once again brighter blue but nothing like what happened before. 

 

Solas nodded “ok, now separate they are fully functional, I can't stress enough that individually they can go about their daily lives separate not an issue.” 

Solas pointed to the sparring ring making them stand side by side “Ok now I want you both to conjure the same thing you just did together, when I say so, I then want you to hold hands. OK begin” the magnitude of the storm started off as two then collided into one angry looking storm the lightning and thunder terrorized the sky the storm growing bigger slowly over Skyhold, Solas called out “ok hold hands” the moment their fingers touch blue light arched between them and their storm turned into something massive there were funnel clouds forming, hail the whole thing enveloped all of Skyhold and beyond. The rain was coming down in sheets, you couldn't hear anything over the howling wind and the crashing thunder. Solas had to lean in and shout stop, dropping their hands Carver scowled at Dez as he wiped his off on his leg like she was contaminated. When they opened their eyes their parents gasped “Maker's breath!!” Hawke had her son's face in her hands his eyes tilted up towards her “Solas what does this mean?” The Elf held out his hands towards the children “it means whatever they want it to mean, it means their magic feeds off of each other, it's not some fated destiny thing saying they are meant to be, its whatever they make of it. I love bread with berry preserves together they taste wonderful doesn't mean that's the only way they can be eaten. I will say it’s rare, and considered a gift, however, there are people that would use it against them although anyone foolish to try and use them will be in for a surprise. 

 

Everyone stood there somewhat stunned, Dorian clapped his hands together “well then I suppose we don't need to betroth them and I can hold off on the wedding invitations just yet.” Solas smirked “Like I said there is no reason to think this will link them in any way other than through their magic. However, it might be something their parents keep in mind certain stimulus by each other will cause their magic to interact and their eyes to change. The question then will be magic… or other forms of entertainment.”

Carver looked at Dezzy suddenly understanding what Solas was saying, stepping away as he shouted “EWWWWWW she's a baby.” Branson rolled his eyes ”Here we go.” Dorian shook his head “Maker Hawke are you sure the boy isn't slow?” Hawke laughed shaking her head “He will never learn.” 

They had been having this fight for 3 days now. Carver calling her a baby, which ended with Dez shouting at him, This time, however, she just took his hand and made it rain on him. He stood there pouting, A wet Carver was pretty funny, she let go of his hand brushed them off as if they were dirty, and simply walked away. Dorian smiled “that’s my girl.”

In the three days, Ben had tried a little of everything, sitting with his dad on the ramparts they discussed what his choices were. Fenris was proud of him, he had watched his son give everything his all, wrapping an arm around his shoulder “Well, Benjamin what are you thinking?” The boy sighed and leaned into his dad “Cullen suggested that I work on my warrior skills, he said while I may never be a professional soldier I have a head for strategy and planning. He said men would respect my opinion more if I had some skill with a sword and shield.” 

Fenris nodded listening “OK, but I asked you what you wanted, Cullen is a smart man but, it’s your life.” Ben looked at his dad afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes, his voice small unsure “I want to be a diplomat, an ambassador someone who negotiates agreements settled disputes. I want to play the grand game.” When Fenris didn't say anything Ben’s face fell, staring at his feet “I'm sorry father I know I’m not what you wanted.” Fenris hugged him “Benjamin, your mother and I love you both, no matter what path you choose. I will admit you're not what I expected, being the son of a former slave, who has had to run most of his life. I would have never dreamt that my son could be a diplomat or an ambassador. Someone that could change laws protect the people, Ben you have the opportunity to learn from some of the games greatest players, and with that opportunity you could change the world. So no I never even dared hope, I could have a Son as amazing as that.” 

Ben smiled still studying his shoes his father's voice interrupting his day dream “Is that Penny standing on the roof of the mage tower?” 

Ben’s eyes shot to the petite blonde rogue who he had no doubt, didn't take the stairs to get up there. 

Fenris watched his son’s face light up when he saw her, even though Ben was only 9, Fenris knew that look. He just hoped that she was gentle with his son’s heart.

 

It was time for Hawke and Fenris to leave, the boys wished their parents well, Evelyn and Cullen assured them that they would take good care of the boys. It wasn't the first time they had left them, but it was going to be the longest, Hawke kissed them both over and over making them finally say “Mom Stop!” without a word Penny grabbed Ben’s hand as his parents winked out of view and dragged him to the Mage tower, she let him use the stairs. Together they stood there watching as Hawke and Fenris blended into the horizon. Then they both just sat there staring off into the distance. Slowly they started talking, she told him about Haven, he told her about never really having one place they called home. Together they let themselves take a deep breath and heal, letting go.

Dezzy and Carter, Dorian found exceptionally amusing he could see the match a mile away Branson told him to bite his tongue or he would do it for him, reminding his husband their daughter was only 6. 

The little magelings pushed each other to be better, it was purely egotistical but as Dorian liked to point out controlling the elements made you somewhat of a narcissist anyhow. 

The four months the boys were in residence flew by, Penny and Dezzy both had birthdays turning 7 and 8 the twins were finding their own legs out of their parents shadow. Josephine and Leliana were even talking Ben on diplomatic affairs, Cullen was still teaching him the sword and shield if, for no other reason then so he could defend himself. Penny was showing him how to use daggers, the two had become inseparable. 

The inquisition had just come back from the Arbour wilds, It was hard on the girls because all of their parents were gone. Ben had sat on the mage tower every night with Penny as they watched and waited. Varric volunteered to stay behind with the kids, he loved watching the four of them telling them stories of their parents escapades he could already see in Pennys eyes how much she hero-worshiped Hawke. He couldn't help but think some day he would be writing tales about the four of them.

Dez and Carter settled into somewhat of a truce, they didn't like each other, but they loved what they could do together. Branson took great pleasure in teasing his daughter whenever her eyes were magic blue as she called it “Have you been kissing Carter again?” She would give him the disgusted face and exclaim “Daddy Ewwww. You're the only boy I want to kiss” and she would pepper his face with kisses. To which Dorian would exclaim what am I chopped nug? she would reward him with Flying Dezzy hugs and Orlesian air kisses then lick his face. It always made him laugh and declare he was living with savages.

It was their nightly ritual as a family, Cullen would bring Evelyn tea as she read reports, she would reciprocate and bring him tea while he got ready for the day every morning. Tonight was no different Penny was brushing Moira by the fire, watching as her Papa blew on her mother's cup of tea, tasting it before he handed it to her. Penny walked over to her mom and crawled in her lap “Momma how come, Papa every night blows on your tea before he hands it to you, doesn't he trust you to do it yourself?” Evelyn smiled and brushed her daughter's hair back kissing her forehead. “Your papa knows I can, but it's the little things like that, show you someone cares,” Cullen added walking back over “I want to make sure it's perfect for the one I love.” Penny nodded “Ohhh so in the morning when you give Papa his tea and you taste it right before you hand it to him, always making that face because you don't like honey in yours.” Evelyn laughed nodding “Yes its to make sure that it's good enough for him.” 

 

Pulling their daughter closer as she spoke “in your life Penny there will be men who make these grand gestures, showering you with gifts, to gain your attention and affections. But the man who knows your worth will do simple things for you, all the time, to show you he loves you like remembering your favorite flower, or how you like your tea. Cullen looked up holding Evelyn’s hand as he answered “Lavender”. Penny laid her head on her mother's chest content. 

The next day all hell broke loose the Sky turned green and Skyhold went into war mode Cullen and Branson stayed behind deciding that if something went horribly wrong the girls wouldn't be orphaned. This was it, the bell had tolled the final battle had begun, what little troops they had in house were sent with Evelyn to end this. 

 

Penny and Dezzy were sitting on the Mage tower watching the sky, they could see the color changes and the power surges but still had no idea what was happening. Ben and Carter climbed up and sat behind the girls holding them as they all watched, it was innocent enough, but Cullen and Branson both saw it from the roof they were standing on and knew… some day it probably wouldn't be. 

Cullen couldn't watch any more, but he also couldn't leave, resting his head in his hands he waited like it seemed all of Skyhold was doing, waiting and watching the sky.


	8. Goodbye Ma Da’fen

The first reports back had Cullen on his knees praying, Branson snatched the letter from his brother and read.

Status report  
Fighting demons. Inquisitor/ party separated. floating in the air above fight. two Dragons fighting spotted. will send more when able.  
Rylen

The sky started pulsing waves of green radiating from the distance you could see a bright glow then it just disappeared, the sky was clear. Branson kicked Cullen’s boot, "brother, what does that mean?" opening his eyes, he looked around “What does what mean? I don't see anything.” Branson nodded pointing to the sky “Exactly little brother there is nothing no hole no void sucking thing no anything? what does it mean?” Cullen stood up just looking, shaking his head “I don't know.” 

The pair stood there just gawking at the sky both rubbing the backs of their necks waiting for something, anything to happen. Leliana and Josey rushed out “They did it, Corypheus is dead. everyone is ok injuries on the ground, but everyone that was with Evelyn and Dorian is ok, they are headed back now, should be here by dusk.

Branson put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, Dezzy looked at her Dad pointing at herself, he nodded making the come here motion, holding up a paper. He could see the four of them scramble to get down Penny climbing down the side of the wall. Laughing as he watched, Branson ribbed his brother “Maker does your child use the stairs anymore at all?” Cullen chuckled remember yesterday how he had caught her scaling the scaffolding and edging against the wall instead of using the stairs to get to their rooms. Shaking his head as he laughed “umm no, in fact, she does not .”

Penny was, of course, the first one to “Drop in” waiting for the rest to run across the battlements.

Once they were all assembled Cullen grinned “Your Momma and Daddy did it, girls, it’s done they are safe and headed home.” Josephine announced it to the rest of Skyhold, Maker, Cullen was sure Evelyn and her entourage could hear them from wherever they were. 

It wasn't long before troops started to filter in Evelyn and her group was, of course, the last to arrive. Branson and Dezzy attacked Dorian kissing and hugging him. Cullen and Penny waited for Evelyn to reach the steps before they showered her with love. 

They were all gathered when Carver asked “Where is Solas?” Dorian and Evelyn exchanged looks. Evelyn took the task, clearing her throat as she addressed Caver and now Dez. “Solas was always a nomad you guys, he was never meant to stay in one place, so I guess now that the battle was over he's chosen to move on to his next adventure. I don't know where he went, one minute we were talking about the orb after it was all over the next moment he had just left.”

 

Dezzy’s eyes were filled with tears as she shouted “That’s a lie Aunt Evelyn, Solas would never just leave us, he wouldn't” Dorian tried to pick her up but she shrugged away. “You made him go away, Auntie it’s your fault he left me without saying goodbye, what did you do?” Branson’s firm voice cut her off “that’s more than enough Dezmerelda, you will not speak to your Aunt that way, and she would never lie to you about something like this.” Evelyn tried to hug the little girl but she shrugged away sobbing, Penny went to go after her. Carver stopped her, I will keep her safe let her get it out of her system, Evelyn nodded “Thank you Carver.” she could see his eyes were rimmed with tears too, he needed to be with Dezzy as much as she needed him. 

He found her in the grove just outside of Skyhold, She was frantically trying to do something, Waving her hands in the air with her eyes scrunched shut, Carver just stood there watching her. 

When she let out a frustrated scream “why can't I do it now!! I was able to get rocks and feathers and bunch of other stuff but now when I need to find him I can't open the fade. She slumped to the ground crying he took that as his cue, sitting with her holding her like a big brother would. “Dezzy he’s gone, I don't know why, does it matter? he’s just gone.” She held onto him and sobbed I need to get to the fade, I need to say goodbye.” Bolting upright she grabbed his hand and tried again drawing power from him when nothing happened she cursed like a Qunari warrior, Carter was pretty impressed actually. Slumping back down in the grass with him, Carver wrapped his arm around her just letting her cry into his shoulder, hoping she wouldn't see the tear tracks down his face too.

Dezzy heard his voice “Da’len.” her eyes fluttered open and he was there, She ran to him “Solas!! you came back!!” He laughed and caught her as she leaped into his arms, he spun her around. “Well, my determined little pupil I knew that if I forgot to come say goodbye to you, the fade would never rest.” She shook her head “No Himi you need to come back to Skyhold with us, we need you!” Solas shook his head no Ma vhenan, you have Dorian he will guide you. My time in this world is done for now, I must return, you know why, you have known all along.” She had large tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she whispered “Ma Fen.” Solas nodded taking her hands and kissing them “you will always be with me in my heart and I will always watch over you Ma Da’fen, I will revel in your successes and triumphs, I will be the whisper in the wind as you grow. The gentle breeze that dries your tears when you're sad, I want you to think of me whenever you make the fireflies, and know that I am with you.” 

He waved his hand and they lit up the space in front of her. Kissing her hands once more “I will never be a father or have a daughter of my own, but for one brief day you let me be yours. Remember the fireflies Ma Vhenan never forget them, because I will never forget you. He had bound his crystal wolf statue to a leather strap hanging it around his neck.” Turning as he stepped away, the air shimmered around him as he took his true form. Dezzy sobbed sliding to her knees, she hugged the magnificent white wolf. Kissing his nose as her tears flowed freely, her gift to him tied around his neck. She knew it was time to go back, people would be worried, when she woke she was leaning against Carver and tens of thousands of fireflies were zooming above their heads. 

She heard the loan cry of a wolf in the distance, standing on her tip toes she howled back. 

Returning to Skyhold Carver made sure to let her dad’s know she was back and was going to talk to her aunt. 

Dez found Evelyn in the throng of nobles all clamoring to get her attention, Penny ran up to her and hugged her tight “Maker are you ok?” Dez nodded her eyes still swollen and red from crying, I need to talk to your momma. 

Evelyn smiled overhearing the conversation “Ladies, how can I help you.” Dez stepped closer to her and Evelyn picked her up. Playing with the collar on Evelyn’s coat “I'm sorry I said you lied, I know you didn’t do anything to make Solas leave. It was just his time to go.” Evie kissed her nieces cheek “I love you Dez, like my own daughter I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt you, I promise.” Dezzy nodded and hugged her aunt her small voice scared “am I forgiven?” Laughing she put Dez down “Sweet girl there is nothing to forgive, now you two run along and get some of those sweets Josey has set out.”

 

The girls grabbed each other's hand and ran off in search of pastries.

Cullen pulled her into his arms, Branson and Dorian joined them, in much the same position. Evelyn nodded in the direction of the girls, “she apologized” Dorian had his arms wrapped around Branson from behind “So I feel the four of us are in need of a babysitter for the night. Any suggestions?” 

Bull overhearing the conversation “Let them party till they drop and learn the hard way waking up on the stone floor isn't fun.” Dorian nodded “well as solid and flawless of a plan as that maybe I was thinking more along the lines of them Camping out with the Hawke twins with possibly Uncle Varric?” 

Branson shouted over “Hey Varric,” When the Dwarf sauntered over Branson continued in a voice much louder than it needed to be “So the four of us want to have freaky sex tonight and the risk of having little girls walk in is great, could they bunk with you and the twins tonight?” Cullen looked like he was going to murder his brother Evelyn was laughing. Dorian cursed “Can't you at least pretend to have some class when we're in public, Andraste’s tears man.” Branson turned facing his husband pressing himself against Dorian, kissing his neck “you love my uncouth ways.” Dorian lost his train of thought for a moment before blinking and continuing “But Yes Varric I intend to scream the rafters down and wouldn't want Dez to hear that.” 

Shaking his head laughing its fine Pixie and Phoenix can have a sleepover with us, Can't wait to tell Hawke the boys are already getting girls to sleep with them.” Cullen’s head snapped up “Just to be clear the girls wouldn't actually be sleeping WITH the boys correct.” Varric gave him the look “No Curly the girls won’t be sleeping WITH the boys. That's you're headache when they are older to keep them out of boys beds, not mine” shaking his head muttering as he went to find the girls and tell them. 

The night was finally over Cullen and Evelyn had managed to slip away he was holding her in his arms on the balcony, their lives full of endless possibilities now. Kissing her neck nipping the skin softly “So my love, what’s our next move?” running her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her waist “I think we should have a baby.” His head shot up “Maker are you serious?” Nodding Evie turned in his arms, “I think it's time to add to our family.” Cullen swept her up into his arms carrying her to their bed.

Laying his wife on their bed he slid in beside her, the emotions of the day washing through him, Maker the amount of things that could have happened along this journey. As if reading his thoughts she pulls his face to hers, washing away the haunted look in his eyes. “My love we made it, against insurmountable odds we made it.” 

Cullen leaned in kissing every tear that dared mar her cheeks. The soft caressing kisses soon turned heated, capturing her lips he pulled her hard against him. Sucking her bottom lip as her tongue lashed against his lips tracing his scar, with a growl she bit his top lip making him groan and roll her under him. 

His hands on either side of her head as his mouth dipped down to hers, she could feel his length pressing into her core his hips were moving slowly against her. He was ravishing her mouth with his tongue, his hips thrusting against her in a wicked dance. Soft moans escaping them both as the moved together clothes separating them from finding true pleasure, but relishing the tease to see who would give in first. 

Evelyn was bucking hard against him, lucid thought was lost to them both. Sitting back on his knees Cullen unsheathed a dagger, sliding his hands under the laces of her trousers the fabric parted like hot butter. He didn't stop there, sliding down her center he split her trousers down the middle, throwing his dagger at the wall. Eyes never leaving hers, Cullen opened her before him her legs still encased in fabric the cool air licking at her slick puffy lips. 

 

His hands slid under her ass, pulling her core up to his face like an offering on an altar. The first soft touches of his lips felt like lighting, soft kisses the scratch of stubble eliciting soft whispers her hips were rocking in his hands, without warning he speared her with his tongue. 

 

Swallowing hard Evelyn clings to the sheets, thrusting up to his mouth, his hands on her ass, thumbs helping open her as he let her hot nectar flow over his tongue. Relentless as he presses into her running the flat of his tongue up her center, grinning as just the tip flicked her slick jewel. 

 

Evelyn was lost, the skill her husband had with his tongue should be illegal, he kissed and caressed her center teasing her tasting her. Someone could have set Skyhold on fire and she would have let the fucker burn if it meant leaving this bed. 

 

When his fingers joined his tongue Evelyn became incoherent she couldn't form a complete sentence, the rough timbre of his laugh saturated her senses making her growl “Naked now.”  
he grabbed the cuffs of her individual trouser legs, ripping them off. Sitting up she was clawing at his pants, trying to make blood flow to her fingers to undo his laces. 

Cullen tore open her tunic buttons flying everywhere, his lips feasting on the soft peaks that tumbles into his hands nipping, sucking, biting as she shrugged out of her ruined clothing. 

She pushed him away waggling a finger at his body, panting as she tried to form a thought long enough to make it tumble from her lips “you, naked, now.”

He stood there eyes locked on her, the bastard took his clothing off painfully slow. When he was taking his Maker sweet time with his pants Evelyn decided to play dirty. 

Putting her heels on the edge of the bed she spread her legs wide, licking a finger slowly sliding it through her wetness, soon she was riding her own hand. 

Cullen was very quickly on his knees, naked lapping at her fingers his tongue thrusting into her his thumb abusing her slick pearl. She couldn't hold back, Cullen’s assault on her body was too much, fisting his hair she was rocking her slick lips against his face. She couldn't breath it was too much, her last thought, before her scream ripped through her body, was well if I'm going to die...her cries echoing through the room. Cullen’s lips were on hers before she could even take a full breath, he was thrusting into her, his hips rolling against hers keeping her on the edge of madness. 

Cullen pulled her up onto his thighs, she wrapped her body around him as he kneeled on the bed continuing to thrust into her. His lips against her ear, whispering at everything her body was doing to his, each flutter each caress. 

When he was close he slowed down, his hands on her ass pressing her against him for painfully slow long strokes , Evelyn was lost, saturated in everything that was Cullen, his taste, his smell, his touch all overwhelmed her. He held her tight as her body betrayed her, thrusting her over the edge through it all he whispered how beautiful she looked in her passion, how amazing she felt and how much he loved her. 

She knew he was close when the words were ragged then stopped, holding his face in her hands she watched his release roll through him. Shudders wracking his body she could feel his release deep inside her as he layed her back holding her tight to him, her name whispered over and over his personal mantra. 

 

They fell asleep entwined, only to wake up over and over seeking pleasure, sometimes it was at her hands others it was his. They didn't sleep a lot that night, but they didn't care, they had won, the reward was the rest of their lives unfolding in the predawn hours.


	9. Chapter 9

  
The Hawke’s had left that morning and as much as Dez was loathed to admit it, she missed the boys. Fenris and Marian had returned the week after Corypheus was defeated staying for another week, before they all headed out that morning promising to be back next year, Evelyn offered them a home in Skyhold, but Kirkwall needed them for now. 

The girls were playing in the Library, Dorian had told them 100 times the library is not a place to horse around in, especially with some of the tombs. Neither was sure how it happened, but a particularly large book on Orlesian fashion through the ages slipped over the railing and landed on a table that had held Solas’s paints. The mess that it caused was catastrophic to the book, paint flying everywhere, saturating the already colorful pages. 

They both peered over the railing, holding their breath. Penny looked at Dez with huge eyes “Makers tea cups, your dad is going to to kill us.” Dez was surprisingly calm, well for Dezzy, grabbing Penny’s hand they bolted from the tower to the main hall. 

Varric stopped them “Hello Pixie, Phoenix what are you two up too?” Dezzy was dragging Penny at this point, Penny calling out over her shoulder as she was being dragged “Can't talk now uncle Varric important Rogue business you wouldn't understand.” Varric nodded then thought about that a minute, calling after them as they disappeared through a door on the other side of the hall “Wait I am a Rogue!!!” 

Dorian was walking by “Yes Varric, you keep shouting that, because rogues like to announce themselves often.” passing through the door to the tower it hadn't even fully closed yet when Dorian was bursting through it. “GIRLS WHAT DID YOU DO?” They could hear Dorian yelling Dezzy was rushing “Come on hurry, if they can't find us for a little while they will be so happy when they do, that they will forget that we're in trouble.”

They ended up in the dungeon, there were currently no prisoners so it was just the two of them, unfortunately, that also meant not guards down there. The thunderous click of the heavy door locking behind them sent chills through them, now they really were stuck. Closing her eyes at the sound all Penny could say was “SHIT.” Dez looked at her eyes huge “Penny” a giggle bubbling from her lips. 

They sat and waited for what felt like hours. Penny finally decided to see if she could climb along the wall to a window or something, being in trouble was better than this. 

As Dez was watching Penny climb over rubble, Cullen and Dorian threw open the door not really expecting the girls to be in there, scaring both the girls. Dez screamed scaring Penny who lost her balance the rubble betraying her and pitching her backward.

Cullen’s entire world went white, diving towards the giant gaping hole in the floor his daughter was about to fall through. His fingers brushed hers grasping frantically as she slipped through his hands, his voice screaming her name, lurching forward to follow her down. 

Suddenly neither of them were moving, Dezzy’s shaky voice “Daddy, Daddy please I need your help!! I can’t keep them much longer, Daddy!!” Dorian pulled both of them out of the chasm and snatched his own daughter, away from the edge. 

 

Cullen was pacing, panting, his fingers fisting his hair, he was shaking so bad he couldn't even form words he was furious with her. Stopping he grabbed her shoulders shaking her, a voice she didn't recognize bellowed at her “How could you be so Forsaken stupid! DO you have any idea what almost happened, how close you were, we both were ?” Panic filled him as the visual of her fingers slipping through his filled him again. Terror shot through him gripping his heart at the thought, shouting a curse pushing her away, the anger and fear radiating off him, as he paced again. 

It was just a single sniff, followed by a choked sob, then a soft broken teary song but the sound crashed into his ears, spinning on her he saw her through rage-filled eyes, her song was like a salve to a burn, the rage quickly evaporating. 

Realization slammed into him, looking down at one of the two most important people in his life, she was awash in fear. It made him sick to his stomach that she was standing here afraid of him, but even though she was afraid of him, she didn't abandon him. 

Penny was standing there, her eyes locked on a pebble she was toeing with her shoe, all the while she was singing to him, the same song Evelyn did when the Lyrium rage had him in its talons threatening his sanity. 

His baby girl was so afraid of him, that she was doing the only thing she knew how to do when he was out of his head with pain, tormented. Maker, was he really that out of control?

Dropping to his knees in front of her, Cullen lifted her chin making her look at him. Penny’s eyes were huge, she reached out catching a tear on his cheek, he hadn't even realized he was crying. The floodgates opened for her and she shook her head sobbing, “I'm so sorry Papa. Please don't hate me, I will be good, don't send me away.” 

Cullen crushed her to him, needing to be away from the gaping hole in the floor. Carrying her out of the room with the door firmly closed behind them, Cullen buried his face in her neck, his voice thick with emotions. “Penelope Rutherford, you are my daughter I don't care whose blood runs through your veins, you are mine do you hear me? no givebacks, no send backs, no take backs, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life as your Papa.” 

 

She nodded “but you were so mad at me?” holding her tight, tears still coursing down his cheeks “Baby I was so scared, when you fell in that hole, Maker I was going in with you. You and your Momma are my life, I would kill and die for you both. I’m sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to, I was just so scared.” 

 

Penny hugged his neck tight, sobs wracked through her body as he just held her rubbing her back, this time it was his turn to sing. That’s how Evelyn found them, Cullen on his knees in the dirt of the dungeon floor, singing and rocking their sobbing child.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Life changed a little after the immediate threat was gone, there were still rifts to close, demons to fight, but it wasn't with the ferocity and desperation of before.

Cullen and Evelyn were still trying to have a baby, it had been eleven months since she stopped taking any herbs and nothing, desperation was beginning to creep in. Her monthly menses was like a slap in the face, a harsh reminder of what she already knew. Cullen would often find her teary or crying. 

 

This morning was no exception, she had been late this month, there was that fraction of a second where she allowed herself to hope, believe even. Then like a cruel joke there was the evidence of her failure, She sat on the edge of the bed frustrated, weeping thankfully Penny had left for training with Leliana for the day already. Cullen pulled her into his arms kissing her temple, then he whispered the words “there is always next month,” Evelyn, loved him dearly, but it pissed her off when he said that.

“Really next month than the month after that … how about the one after that? I’m so sick of it not being this month, of watching everyone around me achieve what I want so easily. It seems like everyone is pregnant, but I can't even perform the most basic function my body was designed to do I can save the fucking world, but I can't bring a life into it. Even the stupid cat in the kitchen is pregnant” she wailed, crumpling on the bed sobbing. 

He just held her rubbing her back until the tears lessened to stuttering sobs. Cullen was feeling the strain too, their sex life had become less passion more function, he felt like a studded horse trotted out to perform a function. He would never tell her that because he loved her, and well she could be a little scary at times. He was watching her cycles just as closely as she was, he had secretly hoped that this month it happened. He couldn't cry or rage, or even acknowledge that it affected him because she needed him to be strong, she needed him to make it ok. His deepest fear was maybe it was him, maybe he was the reason she couldn't have a baby, what if he couldn't get her pregnant? Would she leave him for someone who could? Would she hate him? resent him? every month, it felt like a slow poison was threading its way into their marriage. Every month when he held her, consoling her he felt like a fraud promising her something he couldn't deliver, he was such a failure. 

She had stopped crying, lying on her back as she watched his face, he was lost in thoughts, she could tell they were troubling ones. Her mind couldn't help but betray her deepest fears, what if she couldn't have a baby, what if the mark did something to make her sterile? He wanted a family so badly, would Penny be enough? would he resent her for not being able to give him the family he wanted?” 

Cole was suddenly there holding his head screaming, startling them both. “Stop, stop you are both too loud, fear pain desperation, abandonment, it’s me, it's my fault, will they hate me. what if we never?” 

Cullen stood up pointing at the door“OUT! Cole that's enough please.” the boy looked shocked “she worries the same words you worry but for her, not enough one not enough.” Evelyn flopped back on the bed “Cole, please out.”

Cullen stood there staring out the balcony doors. his voice hollow “I'm worried that it's me, that my lyrium did something and you will hate me because I'm the problem.” She started to protest, then began laughing, his golden eyes lancing into her shocked his voice dripping with hurt “This is funny to you?” 

Shaking her head she got up and took his hand, “Maker I love and hate that boy, no it's just I have said the exact same thing about me,” pressing her one hand against her chest as she shared her fears “I'm worried I can't give you the big family you want because of something the mark did. I feel like such a failure as a woman.” 

 

Cullen looked at her like she was speaking in tongues, “first off forget all that nugshit about failure, even if you and I never have a baby, you are the single strongest woman I know, and remember I knew Leliana for a long time. The Maker has a plan for us, maybe just maybe we are meant to be parents to just Penny, or maybe there are other children out there that need us whatever it is we need to start living again.” his hand sweeping through the air between them “We can’t keep doing this to ourselves, I miss you, I miss us.”

He kissed the backs of her hands “Evelyn you are the love of my life and even if we never have a baby, I love you and will always love you, you have failed at nothing.” She caressed his face, nails scratching the hair at the back of his head “Maker I love you so much, and nothing will change that.” Cullen pulled her into his arms, “are we ready to go see Dorian and see if he can help us?” Sighing she nodded her arms flailing in front of her. “Is it selfish that I hope there is something wrong, give me something to fight something to fix.” Flopping back on the bed her feet on the floor as she rubbed her face, “I'm so tired of the words “just don't think about it just let it happen.” I almost punched Mother Giselle the other day when she said that to me.”

He flopped down on his back on the bed next to her staring at the ceiling with her, his fingers entwining with hers. Rolling onto his side he pulled her against him, his hand slowly caressing her arm. Brushing hair back from her face as his fingers trailed over her cheek his voice soft a little unsure “I want to make love to my wife?” her brows furrowed how can we I'm, well I'm a bit of a mess, in that area.” 

 

Pulling her to her feet Cullen wrapped his arms around her his lips teasing hers softly, nipping, biting. “You let me worry about that.” Slowly they swayed dancing around the room like they used to, dipping her low he peppered kisses along her jaw. Twirling her he slowly moved her around the room, his lips never leaving her body. 

Running a hot bath for them both, he continued to assault her lips with his, fingers working on buttons. When his tongue was thrusting in her mouth, frustrated she just ripped his tunic off grabbing the waistband of his trousers grinding herself into him. Shedding the rest of their clothing he helped her ease into the hot water, sitting behind her his hands caressing her. Moaning, melting back into him as his rough thumbs flicked her nipples tugging at them. 

Cullen's lips running soft kisses over her neck and shoulders tugging on her ear hot breath against her cheek as he begged “touch yourself for me let me see you.” Feeling decadent Evelyn slipped out of his arms and perched on the edge of the tub her fingers caressing her outer lips, “I will if you will?” Giving her a lazy smile nodding “alright Mrs. Rutherford, you have a deal.” 

 

He stood up the water cascaded off his body making him look sinfully delicious she wanted to run her tongue along his thigh capturing the beading droplets. When he fisted himself she bit her lip groaning, watching his powerful hand caress the sensitive flesh she was slipping her fingers between her slick lips shivering at the look he was giving her. his thumb stroking his tip smearing the droplets that escaped slowly he stroked himself his eyes focused on her core. Cullen moaned when her fingers slipped inside her his voice ragged as his hand tightened around his cock “move your fingers faster baby,” gasping as she followed his request. hissing when her other hand touched her hidden pearl. Cullen groaned “Maker I love the sounds you make,” pumping his cock harder running his thumb under and over the head his chest heaving. 

 

Evelyn's fingers were moving faster, Cullen couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her, draping her legs over his arms standing up he thrust into her holding her around her back he took her hard thrusting deep inside her, her cries echoed through the room slowly bringing them into the water he leaned back releasing her legs so she could ride his lap thrusting up into her his hand on her ass. Cullen's eyes were locked on his wife, when she was on the edge just as her head fell back, he pulled out and stopped. protesting he tilted her back in the water holding her up his fingers keeping her right there “Look at me Evie, don't close your eyes. I won't let you come if you close your eyes.” He thrust into her rocketing her forward, she begged harder and he gave it to her. Pulling her forward against him resting his forehead against hers. “Evelyn, Maker baby yes, just like that,” she pulled back holding onto his neck, her hips rolling into his her clit being assaulted as he thrust back into her. Her eyes were open, locked on his, leaning in she bit his lip pulling gasping his name holding on as she forced her eyes open his words a dirty caress rocketing her further. Grabbing her hips Cullen thrust hard into her bath water sloshing over the sides as his back bowed, her normal in control lover was screaming her name along with a string of equally vulgar yet stimulating words, grinding against her, clinging to her body his head on her chest breath ragged. Running her fingers through his hair holding him close, Maker she loved this man.

\------------------------------

 

That evening The Rutherfords were sitting listening to the girls play as they all had a drink, Evelyn decided now was as good of a time as any. “Dorian, Cullen and I need your help having a baby.” Dorian nodded “I knew it would come to this, and while I'm flattered, I'm sorry Evie but even for you I still don't like girls.” she laughed and threw a pillow at him “No you hala ass, I mean can you see what’s wrong with us? why it’s been almost a year and nothing?” Dorian nodded “I see, well you are having sex right.” Cullen rolled his eyes “Yes Dorian we are having sex. Maker this is serious, please.” Sighing, Dorian motioned to them “ok both of you stand up this is fairly simple.” rubbing his hands together he slid one hand down the front of her trousers, his hand against the skin of Evelyn’s lower stomach, a warm soft glow radiated around the area. 

Nodding he went over to Cullen grinning “ready commander?” Branson cleared his throat from the couch facing them. Dorian sighed “fine, I will behave, but if we get defective nieces and nephews it's your fault.” Branson nodded “that's a risk I'm willing to take, thank you.” 

Rather than sliding his hand down the front of Cullen’s trousers, he cupped the commander over the top of the fabric, the same soft glow emanated from Cullen’s crotch. Evelyn was trying so hard, failing miserably at not laughing. Finally he releases Cullen’s balls, “well its both of you actually, but it's a simple fix give me a moment.” 

 

Dorian came back into the room with a jar of mixed herbs, tapping the jar “both of you every night before bed, a spoonful steeped in your tea, probably take a couple months but it should do the trick.” Evelyn hugged him tears in her eyes “thank you, Dorian, so much.”

Branson wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist as they said goodnight to Cullen, Evie, and Penny. Kissing Dorian’s neck “I’m so happy that you were able to help them, so what was wrong.” 

Dorian smiled “nothing really, they just need to relax, they are making themselves crazy. The tea will help with the stress, which will help with anything else that's standing in their way. It’s easier than saying don't think about it. Maker that's the most stupid advice I've heard people give. Here is the one thing you want more than anything, but … don't think about it.” 

Branson laughed taking Dorian’s hand “Come Amatus lets see if I can get you pregnant.” Dorian raised an eyebrow “You can try, but I don't think my moon is in the right quarter, or you know have the right parts.” Kissing his husband's lips, “well we can practice then.”

 

The Hawke’s finally arrived back at Skyhold, the girls were so excited to see the twins who were a few months shy of 11. Dezzy had turned 7 and Penny 8 in the year since they had seen each other. Sky hold was once again filled with the laughter of all four children, blossoming in its walls. Evelyn and Cullen stood on the landing overlooking the courtyard where their daughter and Ben were sitting catching up, Cullen’s hands protectively on her still flat stomach. They had been drinking the tea diligently for the last five months, this morning Dorian had confirmed their suspicions, she was a couple months pregnant. They hadn't told anyone yet, wanting to be sure, Cullen took her hand “come you two lets go to our meeting.” she grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, ushering her into the main hall. 

\--------------------------------------------

Carver and Dez were picking up right where they left off, tormenting each other, and secretly loving it, Ben was sitting quietly with Penny, he had missed her this past year. She flopped down beside him, her head in his lap reading him the latest novel that Varric was writing for younger audiences. Ben was weaving flowers in her hair while he listened. 

 

Dez so far had lit Carver on fire once and he had electrocuted her twice, Dorian was shouting that eventually their eyes might stay that way if they didn't stop tormenting each other during lessons.

Branson and Cullen stood on the ramparts taking it all in, Cullen rubbing the back of his neck “How long did the Hawks say they would be gone this time?” Branson snorted “almost a year they are on some mercenary mission in some random place I can't think of at the moment.” Cullen laughed watching the kids “Maker's breath it's going to be an exciting year.


	10. Moving right along

_Varric Cleared his throat, “are you guys listening? do you want me to continue?” Smiling at the sea of nods even from the Broody one in the back. “Alright, then where was I? Oh yes”_

“The Hawke Twins were finally coming back, only this time it was to stay, Fenris and Marian had graciously accepted the Inquisitions offer to make Skyhold a permanent residence the boys were at the point that they needed roots other than Kirkwall, Ben’s pursuit of being a diplomat required him to start taking on more tasks for Josephine. The boys had been coming to Skyhold every second year for almost 9 years now. They hadn't been to Skyhold for 3 years for varying reasons, but finally they were coming back, they were coming home. 

Penny Dezzy Carver and Ben had grown up a lot together, some good, some… well, Carver got set on fire a lot. Dez the last time she saw Carver she was 13 and head over heels in a deep all consuming 13-year-old love with Carver, she followed him around like a lost Mabari. 

Of course, being the ripe old age of 16 Carver wasn't interested in her like that, he was far more interested in Abigail from the kitchens who had boobs. 

Maker Dorian thought Dez was going to kill him when she caught Carter and Abby kissing in a hallway, to this day Abby is still afraid of Dezzy. 

Dez was devastated, she wouldn't talk to him for a month. It took a lot of groveling on Carver's part, to even get her to acknowledge he was there, Dorian, Branson, and Cullen had coached him. The three were standing above them watching from the battlements overlooking the garden, Dorian had cast a spell so they could eavesdrop. Carver was doing great, home run so far then he said the words “you're so young you need to find someone you're own age.” Cullen and Branson both groaned shaking their heads, Cullen covered his eyes while Branson lamented “Maker he was so close.” Dorian didn't even look, he just cast the spell to put the fire out, thinking to himself that’s my girl.

Ben the poor soul that summer had been plagued by his weight, pimples, and Penny. They could almost always be found together, Ben dragged off on some adventure or reading to her as she braided his hair, with him all the while wondering what he did wrong. Cullen had slowly accepted that his Daughter and Benjamin Hawke were very close, but it ended in friendship and for now Penny being 14, Cullen was ok with that. Besides if he thought they were getting a little too comfortable he would just sic one of her brothers on her. Liam at four loved to follow her around tormenting her, most of the time. Brodie was only two, he loved his sister, but Liam and Penny had a very close bond.

The biggest change in Skyhold that year happened as a result of the arrival of Gwendolyn Rutherford, The Matriarch of the Rutherford family or as Cullen and Branson called her, mom.

 _Maker, I could write chapters on that visit alone, oh wait I did._ Mia had sent word a year ago that their Sister Rosalie had passed away from the fever that swept the village, other than that they really hadn't heard from their family. So it was like out some twisted flashback dream that Cullen and Branson heard their names being bellowed in the main courtyard. Not just their names, but FULL names by a voice they would know instantly and forever, they both froze. Looking at Cullen, Branson gasped incredulously “NO! it couldn't be? could it ?” listening they heard it again 

“Branson Tobias and Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I know you're here, you both get your lazy buts out here now.” 

Cullen skidded on the top step off the main hall, his brother comically slamming into him, almost toppling him over the side of the landing. Both men gawking at the woman they knew very well, “Maker's breath what is our mother doing here?” A small crowd was gathered. Gwendolyn Rutherford even in her advanced age cut quite the imposing figure, She was standing in the main courtyard holding her riding gloves, hands on her hips staring at them. She was tall like her son’s her silver hair still streaked with strawberry blonde was caught up in an intricate shiny braid, She was a very attractive woman. The very air around her crackled with no nonsense and control, but then again look at the men she had raised.

A very pregnant Evelyn waddled out to greet her mother in law, Branson hit his brother in the chest with the back of his hand. “If your wife gets to her before we do, we're screwed you know that right.” Cullen nodded “good point, she’s pregnant she can't move that fast, so we still have time.” Rather than taking the stairs the two fools jumped down from the landing off the main hall. the crumpled entangled mess had them both remembering their age. Branson grumbled, “Get off me, fat ass.” Cullen pushed him “Fat ass? You're the fucking Rogue! You're supposed to know how to land. Maker, my 14-year-old is a better rogue than you.” Branson nodded helping his brother up “Penny is pretty slick… awe damn it she beat us.” Dorian was standing next to the two women all three of them were fixated on the mess the Commander and Spymasters lead Rogue had made of the healing tents. 

Gwendolyn was standing there with her I am not amused by your shit look on her face, Cullen and Branson knew it well. Branson whispered “every man for himself” right before he held out his arms calling out to the small assembly “Momma, you're looking well, what brings you to Skyhold?” Cullen came and hugged his mother “Hello Mother, welcome to Skyhold.” Hugging them both tight, she smiled. “I come for business and for pleasure.” 

Dezzy’s voice interrupted the reunion “Umm Dad there is a tiny human over here sucking on Melothari, what should I do?” Branson and Dorian both turned looking at their daughter Dorian was the one to ask the question “Tiny Human? did we sprout one? what flavor is it?” 

Penny and Moira came bounding in the gate “I saw from the hill, we had visitors?” curtseying as best she could in leather, Penny held out her hand. “Please to meet you ma'am my name is Penelope Rutherford.” Gwen covered her mouth her eyes filling with emotion “maker no, are these my girls? Penelope and Dezmerelda?” She looked to Dorian and Evie for confirmation Evelyn was already bawling as she nodded. Dorian held his hand out to Dez “Come princess and meet your grandmother.” Gwen pulled the girls into her arms hugging them tight Maker's breath you're both gorgeous, and a Mage and a Rogue no less. Branson was stunned he wasn't sure if it was how easily his mother slipped into cookies and milk grandma voice or the fact that she knew she was a Grandma. “How do you know about Penny and Dezzy?” 

His mother turned her gaze back to him, the look he knows all too well from childhood, this wasn't going to be pretty. _“Andraste's kneecaps it was awesome to watch”_

Her voice full of reproach “Branson Tobias Rutherford, 13 years Branson, 13 years you kept this beautiful child from me. Were your arms broken, did you forget how to write?” Cullen made the mistake of drawing her attention by snickering “And you ??? do we even need to talk about your writing skills? Honestly if it hadn't been for your spouses I wouldn't even know if either of you were alive, let alone have beautiful babies, It’s shameful I raised you both better than that.” Addressing Branson, “to answer your question, I'm here because they have manners,” Indicating Evelyn and Dorian. “That their parents can be proud of, they invited me to come to Skyhold whenever I was in the area. Now are you going to further shame me with your lack of manners, making me stand here in the courtyard like a common merchant, or can we get my poor daughter in law out of the sun and off her feet? ”

Dorian took her arm, escorting her to the main hall, looking over the top of his mother in law's head he stuck his tongue out at Branson. Coughing behind his hand, Branson's reply of “Kiss Ass” wasn't lost on the mage.

Penny and Dezzy were left with the tiny girl and the woman who was traveling them. Dezzy called after Branson “Dad? what do we do with her?” Walking up to the wagon he looked in and those big Rutherford blues looked back at him through a tumble of red curls. She was rubbing her face, yawning. Branson held his hands out to her and she came willingly, laying her head on his shoulder just like Dezzy used to, she was petting his arm yawning. 

Looking at what he could only assume was her nanny, Branson asked “who is she?” the young lady stammered a little, obviously nervous to be here “She is your sister Rosalie’s daughter. I’m just traveling with your mother to Redcliff helping her with Rosie.” 

Suddenly Branson knew exactly why his mother was here. Rubbing the small girls back, as he held her taking the stairs two at a time trying not to jar her. Calling to penny and Dez to follow “You two are going to want to be here for this discussion.”

Branson sat down next to Dorian his arms full of little one Dorian raised an eyebrow, Branson simply looked at him. Dorian’s eyes got bigger, he knew what he was asking, then simply nodding his head as he smiled, “so this would be the tiny human in question I'm guessing. Marvelous specimen really, I would bet my best staff that those pretty eyes will match at least four other pairs in this room.” Gwen smiled at Dorian, “you would be correct, this is Rosalie, named after her mother, your sister. Whom I know you all know passed away. I too keep my secrets, especially when my children are abandoned pregnant on my doorstep. Boys, I am too old to be changing diapers and chasing after a two-year-old, she need a family, she needs two parents who love her. She deserves siblings and cousins to play with, not some cranky old woman set in her ways. Mia has 4 children of her own, So I brought Rosie to you all, in the hopes that one of you would consider making her your own.” Dezzy gasped “Daddy can we, please?!” 

Before Branson could answer Cullen nodded “of course we will.” Branson wrapped a protective arm around the little girl, “Greedy Bastard, make your own. This one is ours.” Dorian chuckled winking at Penny “Maker You Rutherford Boys keep bringing home stray children.” Dorian looked at his husband and daughter, make that daughters. “You both know this isn't normal right?” they nodded grinning as Dorian held his hands out taking the sleeping little girl from his Husband.Holding her against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Dorian watched her eyes flutter open. Smiling at her, he kissed her cheek “there are those beautiful Rutherford blues, my little dove.” Rosie snuggled into him as he held her tight, a bond already weaving through the expanding family. 

Looking over at Evie winking Dorian proclaimed “Maker my labor wasn't bad at all, I don't know what all the fuss was about, honestly Evelyn.” Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him, “If you weren't holding my niece Dorian…” Sitting next to Cullen, Evelyn holding his hand as she asks a devilishly wicked question she knows the answer to. Her spymaster had gleefully spilled the beans a month ago. “So in your last letter to Dorian and I, you said you were traveling to Redcliff, how come.” 

Dorian’s eyes were huge as he looked at Evelyn knowing precisely how this was going to go, Maker, she couldn't wait.

Gwen was holding Liam bouncing him on her knee, preoccupied with every minute she got to be a grandmother, as she answered. “Well I have a suitor there, he has asked me to spend the summer with him.” Branson and Cullen were both happy their mother wasn't alone, their dad had been gone for almost 7 years now, the thought of her being alone wasn't a happy one. 

Cullen grinned “That's great mom, who is this gentleman, a merchant? farmer?” Dorian physically had his hand over his mouth, it was killing him not to scream out the name. Gwen was busy with Liam and didn't see Dorian as she responded. “Not exactly, his name is Teagan he's the Ari of Redcliff.” 

Cullen began choking on his tea Evelyn was pounding him on the back as she responded all wide eyes and innocence “Oh I've heard of Teagan, wait don't they call him .. what's that cute nickname?” snapping her fingers as if she couldn't remember. 

Cullen was still choking on the tea but gasping the words “Nope, No, Nope not happening.” 

Dorian couldn't help it, in his best you go girl voice “You have landed the Banhammer, I bow to you Gwendolyn an impressive match or so I'm told.” Branson clued into who they were talking about “Mother!” 

Gwen finally looked up raising an eyebrow, smiling “I don't ask you about your sex life, so I ask the same respect for mine.” Evelyn was pretty sure Cullen was just going to pass out, Branson shaking his head “that's just, yea. So hmm yea I've got nothing. Really mother, Teagan?” Dorian nodded at Gwen “good on you, he’s quite the catch I hear.” Cullen finally finding his voice shouted, “Maker Stop, please I beg you.” 

The girls would forever remember the day Gwendolyn Rutherford came to visit, for various reasons. They Loved it when Nana and Teagan visited every summer for a couple weeks. If for no other reason than to see their dads be treated like children, and Cullen blush when people still after all this time commented that the Banhammer was the Stepfather to the Commander of the Inquisition. 

The other big surprise for everyone was when Fenris and Hawke came back to get the twins, bringing along an extra passenger. Evelyn had given birth to Nikolas just weeks before Hawke had Haylee. 

Haylee was a shock to everyone When Fenris and Marian came back for the boys Fenris had a sling protectively around his chest and a very new, very small pink face peeked out. She had his bright green eyes, jet black hair, and maker help them all his disposition. Hawke and Evelyn both laughed when Fenris didn't want to surrender his daughter to the Inquisitor, Evelyn teased him “I have held a baby or two Fen.” Hawke laughed “Oh Evelyn it’s not just you, Maker you should see how he is when I take her into town without him. I swear if he could feed her, I would never get to hold her.” Hawke Stole Nik from his father, who was about as willing as Fenris, to relinquish his newborn son. 

Branson stopped Fenris from following the girls as they left with babies, by wrapping his arm around the Elf’s neck “Fen Buddy, let's talk about broken-hearted 13-year-old daughters and teenage sons that hypothetically have been set on fire once or a half dozen times… possibly more” Fenris rubbed a hand over his face “Maker's breath that bad?” Cullen laughed “Oh man you don't know the half of it lets have a drink and we can fill you in on those two. Thankfully Ben and Penny are .. well Ben and Penny.”

_Varric closed the Book “And that's what happened The year Dezzy was 13 Penny was 14 and the Twins turned 16.” Looking down his audience what was left, was sound asleep in his lap, pulling them closer into him he kissed little foreheads, winking at Phoenix as she walked by._

Ben had begged his parents to let him stay, but they said not yet when he was 18 if he wanted to join the inquisition he could. Penny and Ben wrote to each other obsessively, ironically using Dezzy’s Melothari to courier letters. The first year they didn't come back was hard, the second year was torture. When Ben brought up leaving for Skyhold there was turmoil in Kirkwall, his mother was relying on him a lot for small diplomatic tasks, Josephine had also made him the voice of the Inquisition in Kirkwall. 

With the political unrest settled, the Hawks decided it was time to leave for good. Haylee would get to grow up in the protected loving walls of Skyhold, rather than the ragged dangerous ones of Kirkwall. 

Haylee was riding in front of her father her raven curled pigtails bouncing with each step closer to Skyhold they took. Ben couldn't wait to see her his, face had finally cleared up, he was still chunky but, that's who he was and who he always would be. His Penny didn't care, she loved him just as he was, always had. 

When they crossed the threshold to Skyhold they were met with a warm reception. Ben was trying not to be rude, but he couldn't find her? was she out? Cullen grinned having mercy on the boy, he pointed to the sparring ring where he could hear the clash of steel on steel see the flash of movement as the two in the ring tried to kill each other. 

Then he realized the blonde was her, his Penny, Maker his mouth went dry. She was encased in leather so tight she looked like she was poured into it, her feet and arms were a blur as she overpowered one of her father's soldiers easily two times her size. 

Carver stood next to his brother flicking the hair out of his eyes whistling through his teeth “Makers Balls she is well put together,” clapping his brother's shoulder “you don't stand a chance brother, maybe while you're mooning I will… Sweet Mother of Andraste who the fade is that?” Carver was pointing to a very curvy, very buxom dark haired woman wearing tight leather trousers and a tight leather vest, with a long flowing jacket that trailed behind her as she walked. 

The Staff strapped to her back named her a mage, she was holding the hand of a small girl with red ringlets. Picking the little girl up, the mage hurried down the steps running towards them shouting with glee “Aunt Marian, Uncle Fenris, Ben!” hugging them all, then she got to Carver her eyes started at his feet and stopped at his hair smirking as she picked up her sister again preparing to walk away “Carver” he touched her arm and while no visible magic passed between them his eyes flared blue something, that didn't go unnoticed by his parents. “Hawke beeped Haylee’s nose laughing, “I think your big brother is in so much trouble my little one, yes he is, oh yes he is.”

Ben climbed the steps to the sparring ring watching standing beside it, he didn't want to distract her but maker she was amazing to watch. When she noticed him standing there she stopped everything and shouted, “BENNY!” of course her opponent didn't know she was going to stop and sliced a long gash in her cheek. Cullen was watching and he had never seen Ben moved that fast in his life, the boy was up and over the fence his fist flying into the nose of the man who dared mare Penny’s flesh. 

The young recruit holding his nose cried out “Makers tears what was that for? it was an accident?” glaring at Ben as he stalked over to Penny. licking his thumb tilting her face up as he ran it over the cut “You will be ok babe, have Dez zap it if you want, but it's already stopped bleeding. Meet me later?” His eyes on Ben as he leaned in and kissed her cheek smugly, leaving her to her friend. 

Penny squealed and Jumped hugging Ben tight “Makers Teacups I can't believe you're finally here, Benny I've missed you, you have to tell me everything. You look amazing so grown up!” Sheathing her daggers she linked her arm in his, her other hand on his bicep holding him tight. “Come on let me show you to your rooms, I have had it all set up for like a month now. I will admit I may have slept in your bed once or twice just to hide from my little brothers, I love them but Maker's Breath they are loud. My room is right beside yours, in fact, our doors are side by side. ” Ben wanted to groan at the thought of her sleeping in his bed, instead he pointed to the two doors. “Your own room! how excited were you?” Laughing as she opened his door “Maker it was a blessing but with 3 little boys running around I needed my own space or they would have made me crazy.” 

Ben stepped through the door it felt surreal, he was a member of the Inquisition, he was an Ambassador of the Inquisition and as such his room was huge. He had a formal living room for entertaining, it also had a desk and bookshelves in one corner for his personal office. People could come in here throughout the day and not be standing in the middle of his bedroom. Penny grabbed his hand tugging him through a door into his bedroom. Maker he'd had more than one dream about her doing exactly this, unfortunately, this night was going to end differently and yet much the same as his dreams did, alone finishing himself off. 

Penny was twirling in his room, her voice so full of excitement “Maker Ben I'm so jealous, I’m going to be here every day just laying about.” The room was big enough to have a couch in front of the fireplace, a huge four poster bed that Penny was currently kneeling on. 

Holding onto one of the posts she wiggled her eyebrows at him “Hey Benny, you can tie your lady loves up and ravish them.” with that she fell back onto his bed giggling, Maker if she only knew.

Laying down next to her from the opposite side their faces were side by side, she giggled sticking out her tongue and licked his nose. “OK, Benny tonight, you and I, an epic chess match, here in your sitting room, you game? I will even wear my jammies so it can be like one of our slumber parties with Varric?” Ben grinned “OK but this time when I win, what do I get?” Rolling her eyes as if that was the dumbest question ever, pointing to a coat rack, the one object he would know instantly and forever was hanging there. On the list of things that Penny valued above all else, the very top of that right after her family and Ben, was Cooper. The very fact that the Cooper pouch was in his room made Ben shout, “Fade YEA! Sleeping with the Cooper.” Penny giggled “In your dreams Benny, The Cooper is in my bed tonight.” with that she bounced off to do whatever it was that had stolen her away from him. 

Carver, Carver had his own set of issues with a Rutherford girl, namely one that like to set him on fire, now it would seem in more ways than one. Ben caught up with his brother in the library, he had been given Dorian room and was sharing Solas’s old workspace with Dezzy. Carver was just settling in when Ben’s frame filled his doorway “Oh how the mighty have fallen…” Sighing as he looked up at his brother half snarling “just what's that supposed to mean.” Ben laughed “just that three years ago you broke her heart and now, it looks like the shoe is on the other foot... “ Carver snorted smugly “How’s Penny? Oh wait, I should ask her boyfriend…At least I have a chance with Dez, you will always be just the sidekick.” 

He went to shove his brother out of his doorway when he saw her standing there leaning against the railing arms crossed, Carter began stammering “Dez, hey did you come to help me set up my room.” Snorting she rolled her eyes linking her arm through Ben’s “Not even a little bit, I was Looking for Ben.” Pulling Ben with her, she threw some extra swagger in her hips laying her head on Ben’s shoulder as they walked away. Carver’s eyes narrowed as he watched them go. 

Ben and Penny had been invited to the war table meeting later that afternoon it was an impromptu meeting that suddenly came about shortly after Leliana, Marian, Josy, and Evie all had tea together. 

Josephine was sending Ben on a diplomatic mission to Redcliff the next morning and she wanted to establish The Pheonix AKA Penny as his personal guard. Penny was so excited, Ben was stunned, Cullen was pissed. He was ranting in their apartments at Evelyn, “it's not proper she's a 17-year-old woman going off unchaperoned with a 19-year-old man. People will talk!” Evelyn snorted “people already talk Cullen, It's Penny and Ben they have been best friends since they were in knee socks, I personally would be over the moon if they would give people a reason TO talk, rather than her hanging out with that overblown ass she is now. Ben Loves her, this is the best thing that could ever happen to her for first assignments, he will protect her as much as she will him and it's Redcliff… basically, they are going to have tea with your mother.” 

Cullen was standing there watching Liam play with Penny’s old dress up clothes twirling in the mirror, it reminded him of another blonde little pixie who used to do the same thing. 

Penny came bouncing into the room snatching up Liam and dancing around with him in her arms. She saw the stormy look on her dad's face. “Papa, why so blue?” Evelyn was walking back from Nik’s room “he’s worried about your reputation being alone with Ben on this mission.” Penny took her father's hand. “Papa, don't you trust me?” Cullen lifted his hand to caress her face, “I trust you sweetie, maker I even trust Ben, it's just…I just don't like it. ” Penny looked at him with her big green eyes and he grinned “I know what you're doing missy and it won't work... I’m putting my foot down Penny this isn't appropriate.” She stood there a moment arms crossed leaning against the desk looking at the floor, Cullen was looking pretty smug thinking he had won. Evelyn knew her daughter better than that, she stood there waiting for Penny to bring the hammer down. 

Pennys voice was full of determination, stabling her emotion, she wouldn't be accused of being irrational. “While I respectfully understand your opinion Commander, I choose to respectfully disagree.” 

Cullen spun on her before he could shout, she held up her hand calmly adding,“Let me finish. I disagree because, I; like you, like Momma, like Aunt Leli, Aunt Josy, like every person in our family over the age of 15 has. We all joined the Inquisition of our own free will.. .well except for Momma but, You Commander don't get to handpick my assignments because they aren't suited to your liking, are you going to forbid me from battle too? Should I have Dagna put me in a bubble?” 

Her emotions were starting to get the better of her, Cullen was trying to calm her down “Penny listen.” 

Her voice edging on tears “No Papa you listen, I watched you for years sending Momma into battle after battle, I watched it tear at your soul, eating at you every night. I watched you pacing, worrying, knowing that if you were there, you could help could protect her. Worried that she was never coming home to us. I watched you on your Knees praying to any god who would listen the day the sky turned green, and you were forced to stay here for the good of Skyhold. Don't you DARE saddle me with that fate simply because I'm a girl, and it may look bad. If anything happened to him because I wasn't there, it would destroy me. Ben is my family too, you once told me you would Die for two people momma and me. Well, Papa, I would die for him.” 

Ben as if summoned by mentioning his name, chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs looking very sheepish. he had heard most of the fight. “Penny if, it’s a problem.” 

Cullen shook his head “No Ben she’s right, she's not a baby anymore, Maker, she was fiercer than half my recruits the day I found her in Haven, Promise me something the both of you, promise me, sweet maker that you won't do anything stupid. She nodded and this time the tears did come “I promise Papa.” Ben hugged Cullen too “I will make sure she's safe sir.” Cullen smiled hugging him tight, “out of anyone Ben, I know you will son.”


	11. Love is in the air

The road to Redcliffe was uneventful, Ben almost wished that it was more than just the two of them, then he wouldn't feel so awkward riding next to her. They were over half way there when she pulled her mount to a stop and leaped off standing in front of him. “Maker, Ben what is wrong? you have hardly said two words to me since yesterday? are you upset that I am going to be your personal guard? do you want someone else?” 

 

Ben slid out of the saddle his boots hitting the road with a thunk, panic filling his voice, “Maker NO, I want you! I mean, I am happy you are my guard. It's just…” She took his hand concern filling her voice, “It's just what Benny?” Her hand reaching out caressing his cheek, he placed his hand over hers on his face. Bringing it to his lips he softly feathered a kiss across her wrist. “Did you mean it?” She looked at him confused, Ben reached out his hand behind her neck his thumb caressing her jaw “Did you mean what you said yesterday to your dad, about worrying about me, and well and dying for me?” She nodded slowly, feeling Ben pulling her towards him, just before he was close enough to kiss her she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his nose giggling “Of course, you're like my brother, some days I wonder whose twin you really are.” Groaning he pulled her into his arms for a hug. They just stood there for a moment while his heart broke. 

 

Redcliff Castle was just as Penny remembered it from visiting her grandparents in the summers past. While Ben was in discussions with Teagan and another Noble over trade routes, Penny was asked to wait outside the door with the other personal guards. She didn't protest she had it better than the others, they were not the granddaughter of the Arlessa, Penny had tea with her nana while they waited for business to conclude. 

 

The three men came out clapping Ben on the back laughing and praising him. Penny wanted to leap into his arms she was so proud of him, but she didn't want to embarrass him. Waiting for the men to pass, before she stood and followed a few steps behind. Looking for potential issues, mentally solving them so if seconds counted she didn't have to think. 

 

The rest of the day passed without incident and when it was time to retire her Grandmother raised an eyebrow at her requesting a cot in his room “Nanna I can't exactly protect him, if I'm next door?” Gwen Rutherford-Gureren nodded “what does your father think of this?” Penny grinned “oh maker it’s making him crazy.” her Grandmother nodded contemplated before a huge grin broke out on her face “well then you must stay in his room.” Teagan laughed kissing his wife “Maker you are bad.” She only winked at him making him blush before they were all bidding each other goodnight. 

 

Ben and Penny retired for the evening, she was sitting in front of the fire in just her night shift. Ben slipped in behind her handing her their book “read to me while I do this.” he held up a paddle bristle brush with deft fingers he unbraided her hair and began the arduous task of brushing it to a shine as she sat between his thighs, her velvet voice felt like a caress. Maker he wanted her so much, it was taking every ounce of self-control not to pull her back into him, letting her feel how she affected him. Just as he was imagining burying his tongue into her mouth, tasting her skin the words from the road wash over him like a bucket of ice water, “Of course, you're like my brother.” 

 

The night before he had allowed himself to hope to dream that she felt the same way he did, he had fisted his own flesh crying out her name so many times he was tender. 

 

Ben eyed the cot suspiciously, “you're not really going to sleep on that are you?” she shrugged and flopped down on it, Ben watched in horror as it collapsed on the floor. She sat there stunned for a moment before she started laughing laughing “Maker I think my grandmother is going to need a new one,” helping her up off the floor “come on get in my bed,” She was giggling “it will be just like when we were kids and sleeping on Varric’s floor, remember we would put our mattresses together, you would wake up with me half draped over you?” Ben was watching her nipples rubbing against the tight tunic she was wearing, nodding “yes, just like when we were kids.”

 

Ben laid there with her pressed against his side, listening to the sound of her breathing her hand was on his chest and he just held onto it, If he never got another night like this, he was going to remember how it felt to hold her in his arms as she slept. 

 

Penny was a mover when she slept, she always had been. Hence the reason Ben had always lost most of their makeshift beds when they were kids. She hadn't gotten any better as she got older, He had woken up in various stages of assault throughout the night. The predicament he was in when he woke up in the morning, was about as awkward as one could find themselves. 

 

She was pressed into his side, his arm wrapped around her, but her legs were wrapped around his. The real problem though was her hand, it was laying right against his very hard shaft, anytime she moved she brushed against him. Slowly he took her hand and moved it up to his chest holding it again, Smiling down at her as her eyes fluttered open brushing the hair out of her face “Good morning my Phoenix,” she moaned softly and stretched against him “Morning Benny.”

 

They were back on the road to Skyhold, this trip much more chatty, she had picked up cute things for Nicky and Haylee in the market, A book for Broady, Purple satin ribbons for Dezzy. She was the most excited about the cutest pink shoes she found for Liam, he was going to love them. 

 

Ben laughed at her when he watched her shopping it was just like when they were kids she would flit from one thing to the next debating on everything. He bought her a small silver charm in the shape of a Phoenix with its wings spread on a leather rope. When he put it around her neck she was over the moon and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Benny, it's beautiful I will wear it always. “ He smiled at her kissing her hand she had entwined with his “Beautiful women, should always wear Beautiful things. my Phoenix.” The merchant smiled at them “Your husband has good taste my dear, but he picked you so I'm sure you know that already.” Giggling he spun her dipping her, kissing her nose before she could contradict the woman. 

 

The ride back to Skyhold was just as uneventful, but the conversation was much easier between them. He thought about telling her how he felt, opened his mouth repeatedly to tell her, but kept chickening out. “So, My Phoenix, how long have you and Jason been seeing each other?” She sighed looking dreamily off in the distance, “about three months now, he’s so amazing.” Ben just grunted.

 

When they rode through the gates Cullen was there to greet them with Jason not far behind. Handing the reins over to their grooms Penny was whisked away by Jason, as Cullen grilled him on the trip. They would repeat the routine numerous times over the next few months, With Cullen always meeting them at the gate, Jason was becoming more and more possessive of her. Complaining that Ben got her all to himself whenever they left, and he had to share her when she was home, whining about why was just supposed to be ok with that.

 

Carver had his own hands full trying to get into the good graces of a temperamental Mage, he actually seeks out help from his dad. “How did you get mom to forgive you?” They were walking the courtyard together, the two had no idea how much alike they looked, the hair color and Fenris’s lyrium being the only real difference. “I don't know that I did anything to make her forgive me, I just didn't give up, We went years in limbo because I was stupid, too scared to admit I had feelings. If I could do one thing different, I wouldn't waste all that time I could have been with your Mom. Do you really like her son? or do you just want her, because she comes in a pretty package?” 

 

Carver had his hands in his pockets as they walked, looking up Carver squinted into the sun. “I like how when she’s mad at me her eyes sparkle, right before I feel the burn, some days I do it just to see that little half grin. I like how when she doesn't know what to call something she just makes up a word, using it like you're the stupid one for not knowing what it is. I like how every animal loves her and she has to pet everyone, I love the passion she has for the work we do and every day she amazes me. I love that even after everything I have said or done to her she still cares enough to light me on fire. and I love who I am, and who I want to be when I am with her.” 

 

Dorian’s voice interrupted them, “Coming through gentlemen.” He was following after Rosie and Haylee. Dorian nodded at the young mage in question who was holding her hands out to the little girls. “If you love my daughter, all I ask is you love all of her, Pigheaded stubbornness and all. you hurt her and there will not be enough left of you to pray over. Keep in mind that's not a threat from me or Branson…Dezzy is capable, and remember who her cousin is.” Dorian winked at him and laughed, as he walked up to his Nephew “Liam, you're outfit is amazing! I love the accessories, you are definitely a Rutherford of exquisite taste.” 

 

Carver was lounging in the doorway of their workspace watching her, they had been working on so many projects that he had no idea what one gripped her attention at the moment. He just loved watching her with her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she read the parchment, using different herbs and magic, flitting about the room as an errant curl falls into her face. 

 

She was brushing by him when he caught her hand, spinning her around three times pulling her into his arms he danced with her around the room, their bodies moving together as if by intuition. When he dipped her Carver pressed a kiss to her cheek as he whispered. “Today will be the day we tell our children it happened, but in reality it happened years ago,” Smirking as her eyes flashed and pulsed blue, mirroring his current state. He twirled her back to the bench and left the room, half expecting to feel the familiar lick of flames, a cocky smile played on his lips when he didn't. 

 

Over the next few months a routine was established, Dezzy received a note every morning with a flower on her desk from Carver. She kept every single one and read them over and over, She was about to turn 17 and Carver was wracking his brain to think of what he could do to make it special.

 

He needed Dorian, and his Aunts help.

 

Penny and Ben had been gone for almost 2 weeks, they were tired, dirty and just wanted to relax. It was late in the day but too early for bed It irritated Ben how Jason always had to lay claim on her whenever they walked in the gate. He only half teased her that one day they would get back, and the man would just pee on her leg like a dog. 

 

When Ben was unpacking he discovered he had some of Penny’s gifts for the girls in his bags. Taking them to her room he didn't bother to knock on the door, he just assumed she wasn't there yet and walked in. What he saw made his blood run cold, Jason had her pinned against her bed her clothing was disheveled and the man's hands were in places they had no business to be. Ben froze thinking he walked in on an intimate moment, prepared to leave right up until he heard her warning Jason to stop. 

 

The next thing Ben knew Cullen and Branson were pulling him off Jason, Ben was still swinging it wasn't until he saw the fear in her eyes as she stood there that it seeped into his brain what he had done. Looking down at the man he just assaulted, his nose was smashed his jaw was broken and his face was a mess. Looking down at his fists as if seeing them for the first time they were bruised and broken, the skin torn he was covered in blood some his but most of it wasn't. 

 

Dorian healed his hands, as he stood there staring at the floor listening to Penny tell her parents about how he pulled her boyfriend off her and began beating the man. Maker, he was so ashamed how was he ever going to look her in the face again. He couldn't listen to her recount of the events anymore, opening her door he slipped out of her room, into his, closing the door behind him.

 

Ben was pacing his room, the fear in her eyes haunting him, he had always been level headed, the one that never reacted with violence when provoked. Now, now she hated him, she was afraid of him, how was he going to fix this? Could he fix this? He didn't hear the knock at his door he was so lost in his torment. He was shocked when he turned around and she was there in her pajamas her hair wet from a bath. Striding over to her he took her hands “Penny, maker I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have interfered, I lost control it will never happen again.” His words were cut off when she hugged him and started to cry Sobbing into his shoulder “I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, Benny I was so scared, you were going to get hurt?” Ben pulled back “Wait you're not mad at me for hurting him?” punching his arm “Makers teacups Benny if you had walked in 30 seconds later it would have been me beating the shit out of him, you saved me from messing up my nails.” 

 

Ben didn't care if it was proper or not he held her tight kissing her forehead. “I'm sorry I overreacted, I know you can take care of yourself, but Maker if anything had happened to you.” Penny ran her hands along his sides as she held him, the shaking began to roll through her body. Pulling a blanket off a chair he settled her in front of the fireplace. Kissing her forehead caressing her cheek “are you ok if I grab us some tea?” hugging the blanket around her, wrapping her arms around her knees she grinned “Tea would be a blessing thank you, Benny.”

 

Ben came back in the room holding a cup of her favorite tea, kneeling beside her, she was still wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace, her eyes puffy from crying. Looking up grinning at him, her face changed almost haunted while she watched him as he blew on the steaming liquid softly taking a sip before he handed it to her “Here, Penny drink this it’s just like you like it.” Shakily she takes the mug from him, grabbing his hand, before he can move away, pulling him to the floor she was staring at him like she saw him for the first time flashes of her parents evening ritual she could hear their words “it's the little things like that, show you someone cares, I want to make sure it's perfect for the one I love. The man who knows your worth will do simple things for you, all the time, to show you he loves you like remembering your favorite flower, or how you like your tea.” 

 

Images of their times together flashed in her head, the simple things he does for her. Fingers fluttering to her necklace her voice unsure “Ben, what's my favorite flower?” he brushed her hair back from her face hooking it behind her ear caressing her cheek, his voice confident, as if he were answering the question about himself. “You don't like flowers, you say they make you sad because they always die after you pick them, but you love the smell of prophet's laurel, it's even in your shampoo.” She started to cry again, “Maker how… how did I not know…” She was on her knees pulling him into her, her lips crashing against his, he was completely unprepared for this it took him a couple seconds to remember to breath, convincing himself that he wasn't in fact dreaming. 

 

When he took over she moaned against her lips, laying her backward, moving alongside her, She finally pulled back both of them panting his forehead pressed against hers. “Benny how long?” Mortified to answer he pressed his lips into her neck kissing her slowly, running his tongue along her jaw. “Ben? how long have you had feelings for me?” he didn't really laugh, it was more of an ironic chuckle, as she forced an answer “feelings… we could call it that. Penny, I've been in love with you since the day I met you, so to answer your question.” He kissed her lips again pulling back and looking into her big green eyes his voice thick with emotion, fingertips caressing her face reverently, in a voice barely above a whisper “Always. I have always loved you.” 

 

She stifled a sob, rolling him onto his back, running soft nips along his jawline. Almost frantic in her need to touch him fingers fisting his hair. “how could I be so stupid?” 

 

Pulling her tight against his chest when she started to cry, holding her to him caressing her back. “Penny, you're not stupid, I was just afraid to show you. Afraid you wouldn't feel the same, worried then I would lose the one person in my life I loved the most.” Smoothing her hair back as he held her face in his hands, “Don’t you see, if the only way I could have you was as a friend. Then that would be enough because then I would at least have a little of you.” 

 

She looked up at him “Benny, make love to me?” he pulled her face to his kissing her deeply. Shaking his head no, “I want you, I know you can feel how much and I want to, but not yet. When we make love it will be, I will be.” Taking a deep breath in his head he was shouting you're going to scare her but he needed to tell her he needed to say it. Sitting up with her in his lap, fingers softly caressing her face his voice full of emotion and need. “My Phoenix I will be the last person to ever make love to you for the rest of our lives. When you're ready for that I will be here, till then, however, I will be happy with kisses and pushing boundaries.” Her laugh was infectious as she wrapped her legs around him, sitting face to face, his hand caressed her outer thigh as his lips claimed her's once more.


	12. Happy Birthday Princesses

The girls were going to be turning 17 and 18 on the same day, well not really but Dezzy refused to celebrate her actual birthday, she didn't want to celebrate the day her mother died. So Penny and Dez share their birthday every year, this one was no different they planned the usual huge family dinner cake etc. This year with the Hawke’s in residence the family dinner would just have a few more places, neither one of the girls were giving it much thought.

Ben and Carver, on the other hand, were racking their brains about the day, Ben was over the moon Dorian laughed and said his feet haven't touched the ground in weeks, Penny was a very affectionate girl much to her father's dismay he kept rounding a corner and seeing them locked together.

She was still wet from her bath, the night dresses and clothing she seemed to wear in his room as of late were making Ben crazy. Tonight she was wearing one of his shirts and while it was miles too big for her, still only came to the top of her thighs, he was also pretty sure she wasn't wearing any smalls, that thought alone was enough to make him crazy. Sitting behind her in front of the fireplace he untangled and brushed her hair until it was dry when she crawled into his lap he loved the feel of her in his arms. 

Slowly the kisses started feathering softly across her cheek and jaw, her hands running over his shoulders and chest. They had been doing this ritual for weeks now of gentle caresses over clothing, it wasn't enough, but Ben didn't know what more he was supposed to do. He knew what the act of sex was, mostly. Beyond that he didn't know what he should be doing, he heard things and read things but did people really do that. 

He loved kissing her, holding her, the soft mewling noises she would make as his hands caressed her curves, running a thumb over her tender peaks the cotton rubbing against them. He wanted more, he knew she wanted more but he didn't want to rush not until she was ready, he needed her all of her and he wouldn't make love to her until he had her heart, no matter how much it was killing him every night.

Penny was frustrated, now that she knew Ben was in love with her it was like he had become a drug, she wanted him so badly marching into Josephine's room while her mother, aunts and Dorian were having tea she slammed the door blurting out “How do I get Ben to have sex with me?” five sets of eyes all stared at her, blushing as she realized what she just blurted out to his and her own mother. 

Hawke took a sip of her tea “well have you asked him because that pretty much works every time with his father.” Evie giggled nodding “Yep you're father hasn't turned me down for sex… well ever.” Pouting she flopped down on the floor “well goody for you two.” Dorian laughed “Oh our fiery Pheonix, keep in mind you had poor Benjamin in the brother role for so long that he may still be in shock, I mean it's not for lack of affection that boy worships the ground you hardly walk on, which is still very unnerving by the way.” 

She waved her hand at them all, you don't know what it's like to want someone and have them shut you down, They write songs about the passion you three have. her mother Snorted “Dear lord the frustration you're father caused me I was pretty sure I was going to mold he kept me so wet for so long.” Penny gasped “MOTHER!” 

Hawke nodded laughing “Oh Penny you just don't know frustration until they give it up once and then make you wait for three years before they came back for seconds. You want to talk about torture spend every day with that Sexy sexy man and not, well you get the idea.” 

Dorian raised an eyebrow… “Six years, the man said he loved me then left my bed like a cheap whore for 6 years. So no little girl we’ve all done our time in the I need that MAN IN ME NOW area, you will find no sympathy here.” 

Leliana was grinning “Or maybe he's just waiting until you're 18 so the Commander doesn't skin him alive, as ok as your father is with this relationship I have no doubt he knows exactly what time you enter and exit Ben Hawkes apartments every night.” Penny looked shocked “how would he know?” Smiling at the young woman, Leliana winked “because every morning he stops in the main hall and asks the guards before they are off duty, on days you stay later than he likes like this morning are the days he's grumpy.”

Josephine claps her hands together, “I've got it, I will send you both on a diplomatic mission to Val Royeaux, but rather than working the two of you can just have the night together in the city. I will arrange accommodations for you, you will be 18 you will be away from prying parental eyes and you will be in a romantic setting.” 

Hawke added in with a grin “and if that doesn't work just take your clothes off in front of him, I would Imagine that what works on the father works on the son.” Penny was shaking her head grinning before she left, Dorian tossed her a container, “start taking this if you want to prevent little humans from invading your body.” Penny looked at him strangely “Uncle Dorian you carry this around with you?” 

Shaking his head “not normally, but I've been slipping them into Dez’s food for a week now, I'm pretty sure you're not the only Rutherford princess a Hawke wants to devour, and I'm far too young to be a grandfather.”

Carver and Dez were out in the woods by Skyhold, they had been working on ways to open and travel in the fade for months now. Their personal relationship had blossomed with the flowers and the notes Carver found himself on fire a lot less, however, their relationship was still in its fledgling stages. They had almost kissed a couple times but were interrupted by someone, for now they were just happy to be together. Her hand brushed his, his fingers caressed the back of hers as they stood together. Their eyes were in a constant state of pulsing blue when they were together, Carver was glad he wore clothing that hid his arousal. 

She was already 17, but they wouldn't celebrate it until tomorrow, he wanted to do something special for her. The only place he could think of was the fade, it was their quiet place, where they had worked so hard to freely travel in. Dez was far more adept at moving through it, traveling around in the Fade. 

Alone Carver could only make it as far as entering into it, he couldn't make it past the barrier into the other places. Dez however could go where ever she chose especially if she drew on his power. The problem with her in the fade was she lost track of everything, seconds turned to hours, the Fade itself seemed to feed on her, drawing her magic into it draining her. Carver feared she would end up trapped in it without him, he made her promise she wouldn't go without him to anchor her. 

He took her hand in his kissing the back of it as his eyes pulsed with need, “Dez, I wanted tonight to be special for us in a lot of ways,” waving his hand he opened the fade his eyes never leaving hers, “My darling, as you are the one with the talent in here, can you take us to that lake with the waterfall?” grinning she closed her eyes, stepping forward they were there. the moisture of the area filled the air with the scents of the surrounding vegetation. She hadn't noticed the basket in his hand before but he laid out a blanket, pulling her down next to him his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head, their fingers interlocked “Dezzy, I know we have known each other for a long time, we have come along way in the last few months with our relationship I mean you hardly ever set me on fire any more.” She stifled a giggle, leaning back into him, 

“Dezzy, I love you. I want to build a life with you, I know you are only 17 but if we talked to your dad’s, we could get them to understand.” Tears were welling up into her eyes she shifted onto her knees facing him her hands on his face “Oh Carver, I love you too. Even if they don't understand, we could, we could run away together. We could make our own life, we would be happy.”

Carver's hand slipped around the back of her neck as they were leaning towards each other their lips just about to meet for their first kiss. Dez heard a strangling noise, her eyes shot open, a scream tore from her throat in horror. There was her grandfather the Black Divine himself, standing with Carvers neck in his hands a silver dagger pressed to his throat. She could see the scarlet bead roll down Carvers neck, the effort it took to talk was making it worse begging her he cried out “Dezy run!” 

She was about to shout never when she felt his magic slam into her kicking her out of the fade. On her knees in the dirt she screamed her frustration, the air around her crackled, her power thrumming through her like a heartbeat Melothari’s cry rent the air as the two of them went to save her man. 

He wasn't where she had left him, but then she really hadn't expected him to be, however, she also had no idea where to look. Closing her eyes, she let her mind travel through the places in the fade she knew, like rolling over a map searching for any signs of them. What or rather who she found instead surprised her before she could travel to him he was standing before her. Running to his arms,hugging her tight his voice washing over her giving her the confidence to think this may be ok, she could do this “Ma Da’fen, it seems you have left something behind, very important to you, shall we go retrieve him?” Before she could answer they were traveling again. They found Carver tied up against a stump like he had been dumped there, his eyes closed he didn't look hurt, but he also didn't look conscious. Before she could run to him Solas, grabbed her arm, “We are being watched Ma Da’fen, you touch him and he has you both. Feel around him with your magic draw from him.” The grass around him swayed small flowers bloomed her magic spreading out like flames licking the grass making it speak to her. Opening her eyes, tears threatening to spill over her lids. “Ma Fen he’s trapped, his power is being absorbed, we can't touch him.” Solas shook his head “Concentrate Dezzy, you can do this.” She sat on the ground digging her fingers into the soggy earth like roots letting the elements fill her, just like Solas had shown her. The smell of peat filled her lungs the taste on her tongue the dirt gripping her finger in desperation, as bugs and earthy creatures began to scale her arms her head fell back and the usual blue her eyes turned with Carvers magic changed to green. Her power filling her from the earth pulses radiating from her as she hummed with the wind in the trees her voice screaming with Melothari, as they both hunted in their own way. 

Her head snapped o the left pointing her eyes flashing those of Melothari before changing back as if by thought alone the Black Divine was in front of his Grand Daughter and it wasn't by his choice.

The Man Started off smug telling her what he was going to do to Carver unless she surrendered herself to him. She let him spew his bile and hate. When she had heard enough his mouth filled with blood she watched with enchanted eyes as his tongue simply fell out, bugs tumbled along with it, continuing to devour it on the ground. Dezzy moved around the man calling himself her grandfather, Swaying like a tree as she sang birds swooped down from the sky and began picking at his flesh Melothari herself took his eyes. kneeling in the blood pool fast forming in front of the religious Icon, she put her hand on his shoulder “My father was merciful, apparently I'm more like you than you thought. As rats began climbing over him, she could see him try and scream but it came out as a gurgle. She walked away towards Carver when the two Great bears began fighting over the body of the former Black Divine. 

She stood there thinking, she could feel the shift of the purity of her elemental mixing with the sweet tang of his arcane as he reached out to her, her power filling him willing him back the Black Divine dead the spell should be weak if not broken, he just needed the strength to push through. Solas was there encouraging them, adding his voice to her plea. Carver came out with a gasping breath lurching forward as he coughed and vomited black tar choking as Dezzy held him brushing his hair back rocking. When Carver was able to stand Solas took them away from the area, letting them console each other. He waited until they were done hugging and crying Carver yelling at her for saving him, Dezzy setting him on fire for being pig-headed. which turned to professions of love and just as they were about to Kiss Solas interrupted them, his words changing their lives forever. 

You and Dez carry a power which you do not understand, you both carry the fledgling gift of champions that's why together your eyes change, you have both played this dance a 1000 times in a 1000 different bodies the end different every time. It won't be easy, but you are in the purest form Soul mates when people speak the term they ultimately mean you, you're souls will find and love each other over and over through time. I know you're parents wouldn't approve but if you wish, I would join your souls here in the fade a marriage if you will.”

Holding Carvers hand she looked up at him nodding, “yes I want to marry him even if for now it's only in the fade.” Carver kissed the back of her hands “what do we need?” Solas waved his hand making them appear before a magnificent waterfall both of them in ethereal robes. thousands of their former selves watching them. Looking out over the sea of lives they lived they saw two things repeated Dezzy pulled the purple satin ribbon from her hair placing in Solas’s hand, Carver slipped off his leather braided bracelet and placed it alongside it. the entire crowd said the ancient words with Solas Dezzy tied the ribbon around her beloved's wrist, he placed the bracelet on hers a shiver ran through each as the ritual completed. Solas finally said the words they felt like they had waited an eternity to hear “seal it with a kiss.” Carver took her in his arms and their lips finally brushed each other once twice then crashed and consumed each other the colors blue and green swirling around them. When he stood her up Carver's eyes pulsed Green while hers pulsed blue.

They said their goodbyes to Solas tearfully she let him go once more before he released her hand he whispered, “I will come for you in your dreams when the time is right, Ma Da’fen. Do not fear it, I won't let harm come, till then enjoy your life.”

They tumbled onto the ground in a heap, Carver racing to her side cupping her face his lips on hers gasps and whispers as they fell into each other tears and pleas of thank the maker you're ok. Carver's voice was frantic Marry me, please?” Dezzy looked at him holding up her wrist “My love we are already married?” shaking his head no in this world too and in every world we may find Marry me, please?” She nodded “Yes oh maker a thousand times Yes I will marry you.” 

A voice they both knew Boomed in the dark “The Fade you will!!” Dezmerlda Kaliope Rutherford you get your seventeen-year-old ass back into our rooms double time. Branson Stepped toward Carver “And you, Young Hawkling had best learn self-control and respect when it comes to another man’s daughter. We have been looking for you both all Maker loving day, do you have any idea how worried we were? Then here you both are making out in the bushes. Both of you MOVE before I really get mad.” 

Ben was nervous the night of her birthday, he had a special gift made for her that he wanted to give her in private. He had been antsy all night, when he was finally walking her back to her room she kissed him and whispered open your balcony door, then loudly bid him goodnight and closed and locked hers. 

Ben stood there stunned, a moment wondering what in the world, shaking his head he closed his apartment door locking it before he went to open his balcony doors just as she was climbing down from hers onto his. “So my father asks the guards every morning when I go back to my own room. Tonight is my 18th birthday, I don't feel like turning in at a respectable time.” Grinning he kissed her his tongue caressing her lips. “I was wondering what all that was about at your door.” pulling her hand “Come I have yet to give you my gift.” She grinned does this have anything to do with when you made me stay in the room on our last trip to Val Royeaux? Caressing the side of her face “I never will be able to keep anything from you will I my Phoenix?” Wrapping her arms around him pressing herself against his body, “mmmm why would you want to?” He was lost in her taste, the movement of her body against him, she was intoxicating. 

Breaking the kiss Ben stepped back his hand against his lips “No, I need to give you your gift before we get carried away,” sighing she flopped back on his bed, grumpy “Ben, I want you to get carried away with me…” 

He looked up at her shocked, she couldn't mean what he thinks she means, shaking his head as he untangles himself moving to grab the small box from his nightstand. Handing it to her he waits, holding his breath, opening the small velvet box gasping as her hand covers her mouth, her eyes search his. Ben’s voice a soft caress, with a little melancholy twinge to it “It's not an engagement ring, I mean it was supposed to be, I won't lie to you, but after our discussion with everyone the other night I know it’s futile to ask you,” 

A week before Ben, Penny along with what felt like half of Skyhold got into a debate on Marriage, and Penny weighed in saying she was never getting married, she didn't need a piece of paper and some ritual to validate her love for someone, people should be together because they love each other not some misplaced honor to a vow spoken, a true commitment was staying together when there were no ties that bound them. She laughed pointing to the main building of Skyhold how could they ever compete with the likes of their parents, love stories. 

“So it's a token, a declaration, that I am bound to you body heart and soul for as long as I draw breath,” he held up his hand showing her the mate to the one in the box, both rings were solid gold peppered with little gems. Slipping hers on she grinned at him through tears “they are beautiful Benny, I love you.” His world at that moment stopped, while he had screamed it from the rafters for months, she had never once said it back to him. Today, here, now she had gifted him with the words he had waited years to hear tumble from her lips. 

Pulling her down on his bed he brushed the hair out of her eyes “Do you mean it?” she looked confused “mean what?” kissing her gently almost afraid to ask for fear she would change her mind but he needed to be sure “Did you mean it when you just said you loved me?” Her eyes full of shock had she never said it before, the realization that this was what he wanted all along, and she had been so stupid. “Oh Maker Benny, I love you so much, Yes I mean it.”

His hands began teasing her, her fingers were tugging at his clothing. “Ben please, I don't want to wait,” He had been shutting her down sending her to bed frustrated for over a month with the ache between her legs screaming for release. Remembering his mother's advice she kneeled up on the bed and pulled his shirt she was wearing over her head, throwing it on the floor. The strangled moan he made seeing her naked for the first time, she wasn't really sure if that was good or bad. She was having a hard time meeting his eyes. Her boldness of a moment before had fluttered to the floor along with the shirt. When his hands reached out tentatively caressing the creamy skin of her hip he finally found his voice “Maker's breath you are more beautiful than I ever imagined.” 

Blushing, Penny took a deep breath “you picture me naked often Benjamin?” His brain was short circuiting he didn't know what to do to touch first, The blood had all rushed to a different appendage, and he was so hard he was throbbing, making it hard to breath not to mention think. Yet maker he wanted to make this good for her. Wait she just said something, crap what did she say? locking onto the words in his head he had to force his tongue to move. “Only every night, my love.” 

Pulling her close his voice reverent, barely above a whisper his eyes searching hers for permission “my Phoenix I'm afraid to touch you, afraid this is a dream and I will wake up alone in this bed for the millionth time.” Taking his hand, she kissed the back of it and placing it over her breast, something he loved to massage over clothing. His thumb caressed it, watching as it pebbled beneath his finger. 

Her hands idle long enough she was tugging his shirt over his head, he blushed to his toes when she saw his naked chest for the first time. Soft downy hair sprinkled over it leading down into his trousers. He was desperately trying to hide, draw her eyes away from his body. 

He opened his mouth to make a joke about being a druffalo when she put her hands over his mouth shaking her head “no, not now, not here, not with me ever. You, Benjamin Hawke, are beautiful, I love every part of you, she held up her finger with the ring repeating his words back to him “Body, heart, and soul.”

That was all he needed to pull her to the mattress with him, his lips devouring hers, tongues thrusting into each other, soft moans and whimpers filled the room his hand was trailing across her hip when she felt the fluttering low in her stomach. Moving so his hand would touch her, where she needed him most. 

His hand traveled low wandering in a path all its own when he touched her puffy lips, she gasped biting his tongue he knew he wanted more of that reaction. Pulling back so he could watch her face, as his finger slid between her slick folds. She whimpered the front of his trousers were wet from what her body was doing to him. Watching her face, as he caressed her, running a finger softly from her entrance to a small nub at the peak. When he slid a finger inside her, her back bowed and she cried out. he alternated between rubbing and sliding into her until she stilled his hand and showed him how she did it. He had to breath through his nose to keep from spilling in his pants. 

He got her close a couple times but would lose it when he shifted or changed rhythm he was making her crazy with need. 

Shoving him back on the bed Penny’s eyes were smoldering, leaning down she ripped open his wet trousers, helping her they yanked them off. When his shaft came into view he was worried it would scare her. He knew just from swimming with other men he was bigger than normal, but at the moment the size even intimidated him, he had never been that hard. 

Her voice so thick with need as she stared at the object she craved, it was huge and thick and maker she ached to feel it inside her “Ben show me, show me how to touch you.” Taking her hand in his he kissed the ring on her finger, wrapping them around his base, they didn't fit all the way around but she was touching him and that was more than amazing. Slowly he showed her how to move her hand up and down, how to caress the tip when he let her go on her own he was pretty sure he was going to embarrass himself any second. His hips bucking off the bed into her hand as she moved faster, her grip got tighter and he had to slow it down so she didn't pull it off. 

Looking down at her face as she was enraptured with his cock, cupping her cheek making her look at him. 

Sitting up he pulled her to him kissing her softly “I need, I need to love you now.” Pressing her forehead to his she whimpered pulling him over the top of her, his hardness sought out her core like a beacon. They both moaned when his head parted her lips for the first time, looking down into her eyes she nodded up at him, he thrust into her hard. Crying out clinging to him, he held her tight, rubbing her back as he held still. It didn't hurt so much as it felt insanely full, her head was pressed into his chest as he clung to her whispering soft declarations “I love you, I am yours forever body mind and soul.”

She started moving against him, it was his turn to cry out to the maker, she was so hot wet, and impossibly tight around him. She felt like nothing he could describe, pulling back he started to move with her. 

He didn't last long before he was shouting her name over and over shaking as he exploded inside her.

Ben was absolutely mortified, when he slipped out of her afraid to look in her face, her hand forced his chin up and she was crying he said the first thing that came to his mind “I'm sorry I was that bad, I will get better!” smiling she shook her head, choking on a sob as she laughed “Benjamin Hawke it was amazingly perfect, I couldn't imagine sharing this moment with anyone else, you are my life.” 

He held her tight to him they slept naked that night, making love once more in the morning, this time it was her turn to scream his name. 

She climbed back over the railing just in time to hear her father banging on the door “Penny? Penny are you ok?” opening the door in her disheveled state with her mother standing behind him “Morning Papa, Momma?” Cullen kissed her head and was about to step into her room when Ben opened his door looking ready for the day. nodding at the commander and Inquisitor winking at Penny as he kissed her cheek. “Morning My love.” 

Evelyn was all but dying laughing as Penny closed her door to get dressed, watching Ben Hightailed it to Josephine's office. Cullen nodded smugly “See I told you nothing would change now that she's 18.” Evelyn patted his arm “Right dear, other than her bed making skills are amazing, She's also flashing some pretty significant hardware.”

Ben couldn't concentrate all day they were headed to Val Royeaux in the morning just the two of them. He wanted to make it special he wanted her to, as he heard people describe it “Fly apart in his arms, screaming his name.” He needed to talk to someone, who knew more about girl parts and loving, Struck with an Idea he headed to the stairs in the tavern, looking questionably over the railing at Penny as she was in an intense discussion with Iron Bull about something that was making her blush. 

Sneaking past them so she didn't see as he climbed the stairs to Sarah's room Knocking tentatively, she opened the door screeching out his name “Benny boy what brings you to my part of the world, ehy if it's about those Nobles in.” 

Ben held up a hand not wanting to know what trouble the rogue had caused lately. “No, I'm not here about that I'm here about a more personal nature.” Serah’s face split into a wide grin “Oh I see here about how to tickle a certain rogue's, lady bits are you?” well come in.”Giggling fiendishly as she closed the door behind him.

Two hours later Ben walked out hard and scared at the same time. He literally ran into his father on the ramparts he was in such a daze. “Something on your mind son?” Ben blurted out “Penny and I had sex, and I'm afraid I'm bad at it so I talked to Serah and now I'm scared.” 

The Warrior wasn't surprised often, and even when he was he never showed it. Today however he choked on his own spit, he wasn't expecting that from Ben, Carver yes but not Ben. Composing himself so his son didn't die on the spot... “Well, umm why do you think you're bad at it?” Ben shook his head, making to leave “it's ok dad, I will talk to mom.” Fenris grabbed his arm “No dammit I'm your dad, you should be able to come to me with this stuff, you just caught me off guard. They stood there a moment “So you and Penny hu, good job Son.” Ben grinned and nodded “I really love her dad, and if she would let me, I would Marry her, just in case you were worried.” Fenris put his arm around his Son “You are a good man Ben, I was never worried,” 

Taking a deep breath “ok so we've never had the talk about sex, I’m a man who believes private things should be just that, however, there are certain things a father should be able to talk to his son about. I will assume as you have already done this with her, you know the basics correct.” Ben nodded unable to look his father in the eye “I'm worried about how to make her, maker this is so embarrassing…Do men really put their tongue down there? and.” 

Fenris held up a hand “Stop, I know what Sarah told you, and the short answer to it all is yes, for both men and women.” 

Looking up at the sky squinting into the sun he took a deep breath “Ben when you love someone, really love someone nothing is gross or taboo the touch of their hands, the taste of their juices caressing your tongue will become intoxicating, the sound of their voice will make you tingle simple things like..” muttering to himself, “ Maker she's going to kill me… simple things like when you're mother walks up behind me running her fingers through the back of my hair, scratching her nails is erotic, makes me want her. It's her way of saying I love you, I want you without saying it. I can’t tell you what will be Penny’s triggers just as I'm not going to share your mother's with you. My best advice is to try them all if something doesn't get the reaction you want, move on, if it does lock that away for later and become really good at it. Never be afraid to touch taste feel every part of her body from her toes to her hair, everything, when done with love, is amazing.” 

Hake was walking by with Haylee eyeing her boys deep in conversation, Ben was the color of apples so she stepped up “Hello my handsome men what is amazing?” her hand reached up and scratched the back of Fenris’s head, he winked at Ben making him blush more. Turning he kissed his wife passionately before he answered “girls, and girl shaped stuff.” Hawke grinned “I'm a girl and I have girl shaped stuff.” Ben groaned covering his baby sister ears. Haylee and I will be over here when you're done pawing at each other, but he said it with a grin understanding washing over him. So much of his childhood he thought his father cold, with new eyes he saw just how affectionate he really was.

Walking into his apartments Ben stopped short, the one person he had been avoiding all day. The one man he was afraid of was sitting at the chess board in his office waiting. Clearing his throat “Cccommander, what a nice surprise, Penny isn't here.” Cullen simply nodded and waved a hand at the table “Well then it’s a good thing I came to see you Benjamin, care for a game?”

Cullen was a strategist he knew he just needed to wait, and the boy would crumble like a house of cards. The men played in silence for what felt to Ben, like an eternity. He couldn't take it anymore. Blurting out “I love her.” Cullen looked up smiling “I've known you loved her pretty much as long as you have known her, that's not why I'm here Benjamin.” They played a little longer Ben’s concentration was shot, he was making foolish mistakes. 

Cullen was leaning back in his chair, just waiting knowing the best interrogation techniques were the ones you did to yourself. 

Finally, Ben couldn't take it, he was about to throw himself on the mercy of the man who had been like a father to him for years. “Commander please, what is it?” Cullen leaned forward moving a piece “it's about certain adornments my daughter's hand seems to be sporting this morning, Did we have a talk I've forgotten about?” the color drained from Ben’s face maker the man could kill him, was probably going to kill him shaking his head stumbling on the words “no sir we didn't have the conversation about the rings. But,” Letting out a frustrated cry Ben stood up and started pacing. “She won't marry me, I haven't asked you for permission because she has already said she refuses to marry anyone. I had the rings made, and last night before we, well last night I gave them to her as a token to link her to me in some way, even though she won't take my name. So no I didn't ask you, and I meant no disrespect.”

It was Cullens turn to look shocked “she refuses to get married, like at all? never?” Ben sat down sighing shaking his head “she says why on earth would she even try and compete with the love stories here, she doesn't need a piece of paper to validate her love for me, she just needs me to love her. I needed a ring on her finger to get the barking nobles off her when we go anywhere so it’s a bit of a compromise. 

Cullen looked at Ben like he was Crazy “what love stories?” Ben’s head fell back in laughter “Maker you really don't know do you? Commander, there are three couples in all of Thedas that they sing songs about, all three are under this roof” counting them off on his fingers “You and Evelyn, Branson and Dorian and my parents.” It's a little intimidating actually, the bar is set rather high. 

It was Cullen’s turn to blush, “Maker's breath” rubbing the back of his neck he cocked an eyebrow at Ben “Does she love you?” Ben let out a long breath as he answered “She said she did last night, for the first time.” Cullen grinned holding his hand out to the boy “If she ever changes her mind, Ben, you have my blessing. Take care of my Baby girl, love her well.” Ben snorted laughing as he nodded his head “I'm trying Commander, I'm trying.”

Walking into his room there was a book on his bed with a note on it that said “you're welcome,” and a scripted D opening it, Ben choked dropping it on the floor. Maker's breath it was different sex positions and explanations. Did everyone in Skyhold know he was bad in bed?


	13. Penny and Ben's diplomatic adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not allot of Plot, just saying Ben waited a long damn time.

Ben left the doors to his balcony open in hopes of a visitor, he was curled up on his bed reading the book Dorian had left, mentally yes and noing pages. He screamed like a girl when he felt her bite his ass, “Sweet Maker, how did you get in here without me hearing you?” she was crawling up his body “I would be a pretty shitty rogue if I couldn't sneak up on someone engrossed in dirty pictures.” Nuzzling his neck her voice distracted by kisses “So, I have a confession to make.” 

Grabbing her he flipped her onto her back his lips on her neck, “OH” Her fingers were in his hair, her nails scoring the back of his head sending shivers down his spine “Yes, there is no mission in Val Royeaux tomorrow, Josephine is sending us on a romantic weekend.” She could feel him moan against her neck.

 

Hooking her leg over his she flipped him to his back and ground hard against his straining arousal, pinning his hands above his head, running her tongue over his adam's apple.

Her voice thick with need “We need to take a carriage because I plan on not being able to sit a horse on the ride home, or there for that matter.” He fell back on the bed groaning, “Maker's breath.” Penny was panting as she tugged at the laces of his trousers, looking down laughing at her “A little impatient are you?” whipping her night shirt over her head “I need you, in me, now.” Running her hand over the rapidly growing bulge in his pants, his breath hitching. “Maker I’ve thought about this all day.” 

She straddled his thick shaft and was about to impale herself on it when he caught her around the waist. Holding her above him rolling her to her back, his lips locked over her breast, his tongue laving at her nipple. 

Ben shed his clothes holding her, their lips and hands wandering, advice from his dad and Serah swirling around, with the images from the book flashing in his head. 

Pulling away Ben sat up “So I talked to my dad and Serah today about some stuff and they gave me some pointers on things, I think I would like to try, Dorian also left this book in here.” 

They thumbed through some pages together, commenting on some baffled at others the book was 150 pages long. Penny looked at him mischievously, “at least one page a day?” They flipped to page one. Looking at her profile as she studied the images, Ben closed the book tossing it onto the floor.

Kissing her deeply, as he pulled her into his lap “How about we just trust that we will figure it out, I promise you to have an open mind, I’m still reeling from the fact that I get to make love to the most amazing woman I've ever met. Let's save the wild exploration for Val Royeaux, I do have something I've always wanted to do with you,” pulling her with him. “I’ve lain awake in my bed dreaming of the day I can make love to you in the bath, then fall asleep naked with you in, my arms.” 

Sinking into the tub together she straddled his lap facing him, her arms wrapped around his neck fingers in his hair as she slowly slid down onto him, her head falling back with a ragged moan as he entered her. Ben thrust up into her his hands gripping her ass, “Maker, I love the sounds you make.” 

Ben snaked his fingers in between them, slowly began caressing her pearl, the shock registering on her face just before she bowed backward thrusting frantically against him, her hair touching the water. He had to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her tight, splitting her open deeper and deeper with each thrust.

The sounds she was making were killing him, he could feel himself pulsing inside her. When she cried out his name he couldn't hold back. His declarations of passion ripped from his throat, as he filled her with his seed. 

Naked and exhausted limbs entwined together in his bed, his hands caressing her body sleepily, tomorrow was going to be amazing. 

The carriage ride was torture, mostly because Penny spent most of it in Ben’s lap her lips pressed to his, tongues lashing out in need, hands wandering rubbing stroking. Just when he was about to say screw it and take her in the carriage the city came into view. The race to their room was on, Josephine had booked them into the honeymoon suite they were playing the part of newlyweds.

 

With the door locked behind them Ben scooped her up and threw her on the bed “maker that was torture not having you in the carriage.” Penny was kneeling on the bed stripping as they visually stalked each other, Ben's jacket and tunic joined hers on the floor. When she wiggled her leathers past her ass he grabbed the top of them, tossing her backwards as he physically ripped them from her body. 

Ben stood there panting with need, she was resting on her elbows watching him as he went to his knees beside the bed, Penny giggled “Lover you look like you're about to eat me.” Biting the inside of her thigh, looking up at her with predatory eyes “I am.” 

Catching her off guard, he sliced his tongue through her glistening folds, it was a toss up who moaned louder, her at the contact, or him at her taste. Either case, Ben was addicted to the taste and the power. 

His tongue thrust through her folds sucking her juice as he circled and flicked her gem, opening her with his fingers. Sliding them into her was like opening a damn, the juices flowed coating his fingers and hand. Slowing down he used the flat of his tongue to sweep from her entrance to her engorged flesh, his tongue circling around it caressing, sucking, flicking it, rapidly alternating between fast and slow, drinking in her reaction. 

 

Penny was awash in sensations fisting the blankets as she raggedly cried out incoherently, bucking against his mouth. Answering her plea for more, adding a third finger he moved his hand faster his other hand was parting her puffy lips, exposing her to his tongue allowing him to play. delving fully into her, his tongue assaulted her with a new vigor. 

Penny was lost, the things Ben was doing between her legs, Maker the sounds alone were unraveling her. Her nails were raking over the bed, she was chasing her release, fire pooling low in her belly like one of Ironbull's drinks. 

Begging him “Benjamin please, Oh Maker FUCK ME!” All of a sudden her world went white as she shattered around his fingers, her body shaking as she tried to get her breath. The scream that tore through her had Ben sinking into her before she could come down, making her chase the next one already, her body wild beneath him. 

One leg over his shoulder, his hips snapping in a steady rhythm, his hair was falling into his face, Maker, she wanted his swollen wet lips on hers, they glistened with her juices, and she had a powerful need to taste herself on him. 

Remembering the advice from Ironbull she took the hand that had been making her lose her mind moments before, slowly sucking his fingers into her mouth. 

Ben’s rhythm stuttered as he choked back his cry, when she released his fingers he fell over top of her his hands on either side of her head. Ben’s hips pistoned into her his breath in gasps as he felt himself tightening. “Penny, My love Oh Sweet Fucking Maker Yes!” It was her turn to wrap her legs around him, holding him against her rocking her hips, draining him of his essence.

Penny was thrusting against him, her words saturating his lust fogged brain “That's it Ben fill me, I want to feel your seed scalding my walls. Then, I am going to lick our juices off you.” Ben’s eyes went wide he thought he was finished, but her words Sweet maker sent him higher. 

 

When he collapsed beside her, his arm covering his eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Quickly losing it again when it was her turn to play. True to her word she ran her tongue up the center of his shaft flicking her tongue under the head, the sticky tanged evidence of their passions caressed her tongue, their combined scent filling her nostrils. 

Ben was looking down at her, his mouth in a frozen O, her confidence soaring at his reaction to simple things emboldened her. Hand around the base of his shaft, she sucked him down as far as she could, a whimper was all he managed. She was disappointed until she saw his face, his brows were drawn together, jaw slack mouth hanging open as Ben held his breath in a silent scream, the power coursed through her, she needed more of this Ben. 

Her lips and tongue thrashed around him as she drew back, he had been softening when she started, now the skin was so taunt she could feel his pulse on her tongue. His hand gripped her golden locks holding it back so he could watch his shaft slide between her lips, her cheeks hollowing as she swirled her tongue around him pulling back to caress the tip. 

When she pressed her tongue into his slit, he couldn't wait any longer grabbing her, Ben pulled her up his body, his hand on the back of her head thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he thrust up, burying himself inside her. Seating herself back on him, watching him with hooded eyes, she slowed his pace rocking her hips back and forth, her hands on his chest as she rode him. 

When she started to speak, describing in exact detail what he felt like inside her, even when her breath caught. She kept going, in a heated whisper, she didn't even stop when his thumb found her nub and massaged it. She was slowly robbing him of all his sense, he simply lived for this woman, and Maker nothing made him happier. 

For hours, they tortured each others bodies every whimper every gasp making them push harder trying something new, revisiting things they discovered earlier in the day. 

 

Ben cried mercy first, his muscles were sore and he was pretty sure his tongue was numb. Laying in the tub together soaking tender flesh, his hand fluttered over her stomach. Kissing her shoulder “I know this is a little late to mention now, but are we doing anything to prevent becoming parents because I'm pretty sure after all that…” She kisses his arm that was wrapped around her “would it be so bad if we did?” his body went rigid behind her “Penny? you won't marry me, but you would have my baby?” grinning she bit his arm “Yes Ben someday, but for now Dorian gave me herbs so we can practice.” 

Penny woke up in the middle of the night with Ben slowly sliding into her from behind, her breath caught, and she pushed back loving the low rumble of approval she received. His lips at her ear “I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed you so bad.” 

It wasn't until mid-afternoon when they finally got dressed and left their room, sending a bird to Leliana that they were extending their stay by two more days. “Negotiations taking longer than expected, need to investigate other positions.” 

She wore a simple dress and her hair down, they strolled the city arm and arm, for once getting to just be a regular couple on what would be as close to a honeymoon they would ever have. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her in the middle of the city by the fountains. Ben had a picnic packed, together they lounged on a beach, her head in his lap as he fed her morsels of meat and cheese popping the occasional grape in there for sweetness. 

 

His fingers caressing her forehead and the bridge of her nose. her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed contently “Mmmmm I love you Benjamin Hawke.” he grinned “I love you too Penelope Rutherford.” They had dinner every night in an open-air cafe, even dancing to the musicians playing in the square. When they finally made it back to their hotel room, they ended each day making love into the small hours of the morning. 

They learned so much about each other, and themselves over those three days. Penny was in tears the morning they had to go back, she never wanted this to end. 

Still, in bed, Ben kissing every tear, brushing back her wild mane from her face “you're mine Penelope, nothing changes when we leave these walls, I will love you just as ferociously in Skyhold as I have here. In my heart you are my soul, my wife, my partner, location doesn't change that. Marry me?” He had asked her every day they were in the city, she responded this morning, just like she had the last three days, grinning as she kissed him. “We already are, in every way that matters.” 

He licked her lips teasing, tasting, watching her mouth fall open, her head fall back, as he slid into her one last time before they had to leave their paradise. “Some day, you will say yes my love.” 

They held each other in the carriage ride home it was much more subdued than the one to the city, her head was on his chest they napped in each others arms the whole way back. No one met them at the gate when Ben helped her out of the carriage. They missed Evelyn and Cullen standing on a balcony watching the exchange, She squeezed Cullen’s hand holding him back “You made the right choice love, why make them hide it.” grunting he pulled her into his arms “I still don't have to like it.” 

Ben carried Penny’s bag to her room, planning on leaving his balcony door open, It wasn't a perfect situation, but it was better than not having her in his bed. 

When they stepped into her room however it was empty, set up like a guest room for dignitaries. 

She turned to Ben frantic “Oh Maker! are they making me move back into their apartments? did they throw me out?” Evelyn stepped in Cullen close behind, glaring at Ben’s hand possessively on his daughter. 

Evie embraced them both “Sweetheart welcome home, I trust you to enjoyed your trip, and it was relaxing and educational.” Cullen swore “For Love of the maker Evie, we all know what they were doing.” she gave him the look, and he calmed down, nodding as he took a defeated breath “alright, alright… So, your mother and I decided that you are old enough to make your choice on marriage, we know that you love each other. So, we moved your stuff into Ben’s room that way you don't fall and break your neck climbing to his balcony every night.” 

Evelyn hugged her husband who was still glaring at Ben’s hand, to his credit Ben refused to remove it. “What your father is trying to say is, we love you both and want you to be happy we recognize that your love is enough.” Cullen kissed Penny’s forehead “I love you baby girl and I just want you to be happy,” Cullen nodded at Ben and left. 

Evie rolled her eyes “He's still getting used to the idea that you're having sex, anyhow we love you both, go get settled, cleaned up and join us for dinner, please.” They nodded, following her out entering their own apartments. Ben swept her up into his arms as they together, crossed the threshold into what would be their lives from now on.


	14. Maker help the Hawke in love with a Skyhold Princess

Word spread quickly around Skyhold of Penny and Ben Hawke’s arrangement the rumor was they were secretly married but for political and safety reasons were keeping it quiet, The nobles that liked to loiter in the main hall tongues were wagging speculating on everything from Cullen forbidding it to Ben being saved for an Antivan Princess. 

At the end of they day they were happy, they were building a life together. Josephine had made it clear that she wanted to concentrate on her family's business more, she wanted Ben to step into her shoes. Especially now that there was a fair bit more travel involved in the job, with the world not falling apart every ten minutes people expected you to come to them. 

 

Penny was becoming Leliana’s protege, she along with Ben took war council meetings every day. At first they were just there to observe, but quickly they were becoming more depended upon. 

The face of the Inquisition was changing slowly Cullen and Evelyn actually took a month long vacation. 

Leliana was in a relationship with a Warden, Josephine was occupied with her life and family in Antiva the mantle of Leadership was slowly falling to their eldest children Dezzy and Carver were showing signs of leadership taking more interest in the running of Skyhold. At Evelyn’s request Dez had been attending war council meetings for awhile now, no one knew it was because Solas was coming to her in her dreams. 

 

The Shifting of power would be gradual even little Nicky at four years of age, was making people take notice how he followed his dad around all the time wearing his blanket like a cape and wooden sword. He trained when his dad trained, he did patrols when his dad did, he was a very serious child. Cullen often marveled at how disciplined he was even as a baby, Evie only rolled her eyes commenting on “I wonder who he gets that from.” 

Everything was pretty smooth around Skyhold unless your name was Carver Hawke … then you were stuck between the woman you loved and her homicidal father. 

Carver woke up to find Dez crawling into bed with him, hissing at her in the dark “Are you insane, If your father catches you in here he will kill me, literally, not a figure of speech Dez… stop, Oh Maker Stop, in a minute.” She was wrapped around him in bed they still weren't doing more than kissing but Maker the things that girl did with her tongue in his mouth. Every time they were alone it nearly killed him to make her stop, she knew her powers over him. 

Branson was watching them… well like a Hawk and the moment he caught them doing anything he broke it up. Dezzy was grateful that her Aunt Leliana kept sending him out on missions. Dorian kept them respectful but gave them privacy to be teenagers, Carver had big plans for her 18th birthday, but that was still months away. 

They were in her bedroom together, door propped open as Dorian required, but they were laying on her bed his head in her lap as they went over some work related things. Branson wasn't due back for 3 more days so when his voice filled the room they both jumped apart like scalded cats. “What the Maker is going on in here?” 

 

Rosalee came running up to Branson leaping into his arms “Papa you're back, I missed you!!” Branson's entire face changed as he scooped his baby girl and swung her around “Ladybug! I missed you to sweet girl, where is Daddy?” Dorian came in the room as if summoned by suggestion “Amatus! I thought I heard your voice, welcome home my love.” 

Dorian’s eyes darted to Dezzy’s bedroom door and back to his husband, waving his hands at the two of them “The rule is, the door stays open, it's pretty hard to be romantic when your father and baby sister can walk in at any moment, if they are here then they aren't in some storage closet groping somewhere.” Branson grunted as he leaned down to kiss Dorian. 

Calling over his shoulder as he carried Rosie to the couch “Dez say goodbye to Carver I think it's late enough in the day.” Dezzy stormed out of her room, her eyes pulsing blue “you can't keep doing this, Daddy we love each other, some day I’m going to marry him. We haven't done anything wrong, and you're treating us like hostages. This is ridiculous, you're being unreasonable and I won't tolerate your tyranny anymore.” Dorian held his hands out to Rosie “Come, my princess, let's leave your sister to discuss hostage situations, with your Papa.” 

Dorian patted Carver’s shoulder on the way out, whispering “If he puts his hands behind his back he’s going for his daggers, back out slowly, then run.”

When the door closed Branson’s full rage turned to the two mages “You two have been sneaking around like thieves, you think I don't know about your late night excursions and your make out sessions groping each other in the halls, the getting caught half naked by the guards...I was young once too I know how it is. You are 17 years old for a few more months when you turn 18 I won't be able to say much, till then its My rules. Got that Little Girl?” 

Dezzy screamed and stomped her foot like the petulant child her father was treating her as. “You have no right to do this.” Branson turned to her “I have every right, I am your Father the blood that runs through your veins is because of me… that fact alone gives me that right.”

She was shaking she was so mad at him, Carver’s hands were on her arms sending a calming wave through her, begging her not to do anything that she would regret. In true Dezzy fashion, she didn't know when to stop “If you don't stop this, ridiculousness we will just run away and you will never see us again.” Carver’s hands squeezed Dezzies arms in alarm, Maker he was pretty sure there was a Dagger going to be flying at his head any minute now.

Branson laughed incredulously “You wouldn't dare.” she got into his face “Oh wouldn't I? you forget Father, I'm the child who spent two weeks winning over your beloved so he would forgive you, I'm the one who saved us from the Black Divine and I'm the one who killed him in the fade. on the List of things I wouldn't dare to do, Defying my pig-headed, unreasonable Father is rather low.” 

Dezzy grabbed Carvers hand “common Carver lets go.” Branson shouted Dezzy spun around shouting back, both saying foolish things they didn't mean. 

Finally, it was Carver’s voice that brought an end to the chaos “Enough, the both of you stop. Dezzy we will not run away, we all know that. Branson, we have never disrespected you” Branson tried to interrupt him. 

Carver stood in front of Dez, between her and her father speaking over the man. “If you would let me finish, as I was saying we have never disrespected you or anticipated our vows. We have abided by your harsh rules, yes we may have pushed boundaries at times. But in the end Sir, I love your daughter, she will be my wife some day, and the only thing you're doing here is making everyone miserable.” 

 

Branson stood there with his arms crossed glaring at the young man. “Are you done?” Carver nodded adding in “Maker please don't kill me.” 

Dorian walked in Clapping “Magnificent my young Hawkling, now the two of you run off and keep your clothes on while I make your father shed his. Dez you're sister is playing with Nick.

Cullen and Branson were in their usual evening spot overlooking the courtyard, it had become a habit long ago and they simply used it as a place to catch up now, “You know you're going to have to trust them, and even then she will be 18 in a few months.” Branson nodded rubbing the back of his neck “Maker how did you handle it?” Cullen snorted as he laughed “Evelyn didn't give me a choice, and Penny was already 18 so I had little say, my best advice is don't think about it too much.” 

 

Before Branson could answer they heard a familiar voice bellowing their last name Fenris was stalking the ramparts headed towards them with murder in his eyes “RUTHERFORD!!!” Branson ever the smartass nodded at the newcomer, “Fenris, nice night what can we do for you?” Fenris was pointing at Cullen “Your Son, kissed my daughter and gave her flowers today !!” Branson laughed “which one, Brodie or Niki I know it wasn't Liam because he would have braided her hair and stole her shoes.” Cullen looked at his brother and nodded “Liam really does have a thing for girls shoes why just the other.” Fenris hissed “it was Brodie.” 

 

Cullen looked at the elf his face blank as he asked “Was his Penis inside her?” the shock on Fenris’s face along with his Brothers question had Branson laughing much too hard for Fenris’s liking. “She's 4, of course, his penis wasn’t inside her.” 

Cullen nodded “well then, I can't say the same for YOUR son and MY daughter….” Branson added in laughing “And I imagine it won't be long before I'm making the same claim with mine.” Fenris stood there stunned “Maker having daughters really is a pain in the ass, with boys you just raise them, With girls it's a whole other set of worries.” Branson whistled “You have no idea yet, Fen, no idea.”

The men all stood there staring over the courtyard Branson had to ask “did he slip her the tongue?” Fenris growled, Cullen smacked him “Maker's breath man, she's 4.” 

Branson chuckling at his own question “I know but Maker's sake a number of times I come upon his son with his tongue down my daughter's throat, and hands I swear Carver has four hands, and we won't even talk about Ben and Penny.” Fenris half grinned, staring off into the night “That's my boys.”


	15. Tell me about the time...

_The beautiful green eyes peeked at him from the pile of blankets, her voice soft from so much sleep and being stuck in bed for too long. “Uncle Varric. Tell me about my momma, will you tell me the story about when she was a bad patient.” Pulling the little Hawkling into his arms brushing back her wild tumble of bed hair, Varric kissed her forehead. Her fever was gone thankfully, smiling down at her “Kitten you have heard that one at least a hundred times, what about the one where your auntie Dezzy covered your Uncle Carver in bees? it's been awhile since we heard that one.” she was chewing on her bunnies ear shaking her head. “Ok, Kitten…” Varric sighed thinking to himself maker he was on his third generation of Hawke, closing his eyes the images of the past flashing through his mind as he remembered the story._

Ben rolled over to pull her into his arms, his fingers were met with an empty half of the bed, opening his eyes to look around for her he spotted her across the room putting her leathers on. There were some days that he loved the sight of her encased in leather especially when he was following her upstairs, but then there were days like today that he hated it.

She was going on a mission with Branson, Ben knew the details because he was part of the Inquisition, but maker today he wished he wasn't. The danger he was about to send her into made his stomach turn, and, unfortunately, it was only a small handful of them going. 

When she came back to the bed to kiss him goodbye he pulled her down against him, his mouth claiming hers, an act of desperation. They had made love well into the night, Ben didn't want to release her, but he knew he had to, “I love you my Phoenix, you make damn sure you bring this sexy ass back to me.” Kissing him one last time before she crawled out of bed “I will be back before you know it my love, You stay safe while I'm gone, I have a surprise for you when I get back.” Her eyes twinkled with excitement, Ben couldn't help but grin “I can’t wait.”

Because of the nature of the mission the correspondence was limited, they knew when they arrived at their destination and were waiting on confirmation of the job completed with word of their return. That morning Ben had had a restless night he had horrible dreams about Penny and he couldn't shake them. Walking into the war room he stopped short, Cullen was consoling a sobbing Evie, Carver held a distraught Dezzy. Looking at Leliana he questioned. “What in makers name?” her eyes were rimmed red as she handed him the missive it was one line, but that one line had Ben holding onto the war table trying not to faint, at that moment he felt himself lose everything.

“The Phoenix has fallen, her wings have been clipped. ~ The Shadow ”

Holding the crumpled missive Branson had sent, he demanded of the room “What does this mean?” they just shook their heads it was Leliana who finally answered “We don't know, she could be hurt or, either way they are on their way back.”

That week was torture, Ben found himself on his knees alongside the Commander more than once praying, he hardly slept or ate. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her hurt calling for him, sobbing that he wasn't there, he had abandoned her. He was an emotional mess when he finally heard the group was back, flying down the steps to Branson, the sight made his heart break as he watched the man enter the courtyard with a cart behind her horse pulling what ben could only assume was the body of his beloved. 

Sinking to his knees he wept, it wasn't until Dezzy shook him He made himself pay attention to what was going on “Ben, Benny she's alive, she hurt, but she's alive.” Running to the cart shoving people out of the way Ben went to gather her limp body into his arms. Branson’s panicked voice filtering into his consciousness, as he grabbed Ben “Ben no!! she's strapped to a board! She fell her back is broken, She's alive, but I've kept her unconscious, the healers did all they could, but I want Dezzy to take a look before we let the potions wear off.” 

Slipping a stretcher under her, Cullen and Ben carried her into their apartments, placing her on the bed the men paced as Dezzy, Carver, and Dorian did their thing. Ben was frantic watching them, his arms ached to hold her, kiss her forehead, tell her he loved her, make this all go away.

Maker, he needed her to be ok, he couldn't live without her. He watched helplessly as Dezzy nodded to Carver and Dorian. They unstrapped her and pulled the board out from under her, tears were coursing down Dez’s face as she healed other wounds and anything she could. When she was done Carver held her close to his side.

Sniffling back tears she steeled herself facing Ben, Evie, Cullen, and her Dad's. Her voice uncharacteristically soft as she addressed them, but it was Ben’s hands she held as she told them the news. “We have healed her as much as magic can, now her body has to do the rest. However, it’s bad, the swelling has to go down before we know for sure, but” Dezzy choked back a sob unable to look at him as the words tumbled from her lips “she may never walk again.” 

Ben closed his eyes at the words, Maker, how was he ever going to tell her that, It was Evelyn’s voice who asked the question on Ben’s lips “But she could, with help and exercise she could walk again?” Dezy nodded, looking back over her shoulder “Yes, only time will tell for sure,” Ben watched as her eyes filled with tears, Dezzy was clinging to his hands shaking. Begging her “there is more, what is it Dezzy?” 

Dez started to cry “I'm so sorry Ben she lost the baby,” Ben shook his head, eyebrows knitted together in confusion “I'm sorry? what are you talking about? what baby?” Dez covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide with shock. “Maker she didn't tell you before she left?” Ben stumbled backward like he’d been punched, the words sinking in, saturating his system paralyzing him like a slow poison aimed right at his heart. 

There were suddenly too many people in the room, he needed air he couldn't breathe, flinging open the doors he stood on the balcony, gripping the railing for support. The words playing over and over in his head “didn't she tell you before she left.” His eyes closed as he remembered the moments before she left how excited she was “I have a surprise for you when I get back” The arm on his shoulder made him jump, his mom and dad had come. 

His mom kissed his shoulder “I'm sorry Benny, Dez told us about, well about everything, are you going to be ok?” He nodded still numb, “I need to be strong for her, She's going to need me to be strong,” Closing his eyes fighting against the tears, How can I love something that I had no knowledge of, he turned and hugged his mother tight. “Oh, Momma how do I tell her when she wakes up how do I tell her?” Hawke was rubbing his back with everything he had accomplished this year it was easy to forget he was barely 20. Fenris rubbed his son’s back, “She's strong she will heal, and… well, there will be others, son, right now you need to help her recover she's going to need you as much as you need her.”

He never left her side for the three days that it took for her to wake up. Dez had said it was ok to move her so while she was unconscious, with the help of her mother he bathed her washing her hair holding her while he braided it. Evelyn helped him settle her back into bed, it was after the bath that she showed her first signs of waking up, her hand was twitching. 

Ben made sure that if there was anything she could possibly need it was at his fingertips, he kept massaging her legs and arms, moving them so she wouldn't be stiff. 

He was passed out in the chair when she woke up in the middle of the night it, was so gradual that she slowly remembered everything. Sending a silent prayer up to the Maker she was finally home, that she was alive, looking around her room her mom was sleeping on the couch. Smiling she tried to reach out for Ben who was sleeping very awkwardly in a chair next to her. 

Maker she hurt, she tried to sit up and failed, leaning as best she could she grasped his hand gently. Ben’s eyes fluttered open, when his eyes looked into hers, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Sobbing he held her hand, putting his head down next to her on the bed, every fear, every worry of the last two weeks came out. She was running her fingers through his hair, when her mom woke up, she too was teary eyed, crawling onto the bed next to her daughter she held her the three of them clinging to each other.

Cullen slipped into their room to try and convince his wife she needed to eat, it had been a futile attempt to get Evelyn or Ben to leave the room but every morning he tried. This morning he was met with a pair of Green eyes he had been praying to see. “Maker's breath you're awake, She was sitting up, holding a finger to her lips pointing to Ben and her mom asleep on the couches in the room. 

Cullen let the relief wash over him as he sank down beside her pulling her against him. “Maker it's been a few years since I've been this scared or prayed this hard, I thought those nights were behind me.” Cullen nodded towards the two sleeping “Have mercy on him, he’s a mess. I will give him credit he put up a valiant front, but as someone who has been there, the cracks were starting to show.” Her eyes caressed Ben’s sleeping form, the emotional exhaustion finally took its toll, she had promised she would wake him if she needed anything, but what she needed most was for him to sleep. Telling her everything Dez had said, almost killed him, he felt like an ass telling her everything as soon as she was awake, but he didn't want her to hear it from anyone else. 

In the wee hours of the morning, the three of them celebrated her triumphs, she could wiggle her toes, and mourned their loss. Evelyn had left them alone for a little bit, getting soup for Penny from the Kitchen, letting them console each other. 

_The tiny girl in Varric's lap that was Sucking on the ear of her stuffed rabbit Her huge Green eyes with lashes like fans looked up at him scared. “But Momma walks, she did walk again. and She had Me” Jumping up and down on the bed shouting “She had Leliana Rose first, then Isabella Skye, then Fenris Cullen, and MEEEEE Eve...Evelyn Marion at the same time even though stupid Fenris is ten minutes older.” Her voice taking on a slight pout at that last part “Uncle Varric your story is wrong.” Varric hugged her tight to his chest “who's telling this story anyway kitten?”_

_So where were we… Varric rubbed his chin thinking, She flopped back on the bed “Oh my gosh uncle Varric Daddy was sleeping and grandpa was talking to mommy.” Varric Nodded like he had just remembered where they were in the story. “Ahhh yes….”_

Penny, Ben decided was possibly the worst patient ever. She hated being trapped betrayed by her own body, so she was grumpy taking it out on the one person who wouldn't leave her side. 

Every morning he would help her use the bathroom, bath and get ready for the day. He worked with her doing the exercises for her legs, the sensations were slow to return, but it was evident that she would, with time walk again. When Ben brought in a special chair Harrett had made for her with wheels to give her independence, she threw a book at him. The entire three months it took her to recover Ben waited on her hand and foot, at night he held her caressing her body, but she pushed him away.

Cullen was in Ben’s office visiting with Penny when he witnessed just how badly she was treating him, she was rolling her eyes and snapping at him over some perceived infraction. 

Cullen just sat there aghast that she would ever behave this way, his eyes still locked on his daughter he calmly said “Benjamin would you mind giving Penny and I a moment alone?” 

When the door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief “Thank you, papa, I couldn't take much more.” Cullen’s amber eyes narrowed before he spoke “Penelope Rutherford! I am ashamed of you! of how you're treating Ben. For three months you have berated and pushed away anyone who tries to help you, your own mother has stopped coming every day because of how you treat her. I defended you to her, but seeing it with my own eyes, Maker how could you treat him like your servant or worse yet a slave. I understand you're frustrated, and this is slow, but we raised you better than this, I don't care who you are, you don't treat people you love this way. You are damn lucky to have him, and you better start appreciating him or you won't have him for long.” 

Cullen knew his daughter well enough to know she would take it to heart once she had chewed it over. He also knew that if he stayed she would just fight with him, kissing her on her forehead “I love you, Penny, play nice with Ben.”

Cullen made Ben stay away for over two hours, the boy was almost frantic to get back to her, but he listened to the commander and didn't rush right back. What he found on the other side of the door was much similar to his old Penny. She held out her arms to him bursting into tears when he held her as she sobbed into his chest “Why Benny, why do you put up with me. I'm so sorry, I’ve been so awful to you. I love you ben.” 

Kissing away every tear that night, they worked her legs differently. For the first time since her accident Ben made love to her slowly, showing her exactly how much her body had healed, and how amazing it felt to share her body reconnecting with him. 

Things slowly got back to normal around Skyhold, Penny was walking again Ben even started going out on diplomatic missions with her. They were more like small vacations, but it got her out of the walls of Skyhold. 

King Alistair and Queen Elanna had come for a visit bringing their son Bryce, they loved coming to Skyhold as a family because here they were just a family. Their son got to play with the Rutherford and Hawke kids he was allowed to get dirty, skin his knees and be just a kid. He was a couple years older than Liam, but the two seemed to hit it off from day one, Bryce loved Liam's flamboyance for fashion and storytelling. The two could often be found playing together in the gardens, having tea, or sword fighting defending the country. The two even snuck out once after dark and spent it pretending to be on patrol, Their mothers were wise to them however and made them spend the rest of the day doing various tasks even though all they wanted was to nap. 

_Eve giggled “Uncle Varric I like it when Daddy has work to do at Uncle Bryce and Uncle Liam’s castle. Uncle Liam lets me play in his shoe closet, he has a whole room just for shoes can you believe it! They have so many rooms, I can sleep in whatever one I want because Momma is a Princess, she even let me wear her Tiara there once.” Varric grinned “I remember kitten the day King Alistair made your Momma and Aunt Princesses._

_Nikolas appeared in the doorway, he struck a rather imposing figure in full armor having taken his father's position as Commander of the Inquisition forces after his parents retired. Eve was jumping on the bed next to Varric “Uncle Nik Uncle Nik!! your back! did you see Grandma and Grandpa? Did you fight a dragon? Can I have a cookie?” Varric chuckled, Kitten let your uncle speak.” Sweeping his tiny niece into his arms, his amber eyes glinting as he pretended to bite her neck. “Eve slow down, your momma says you've been in bed with the flu for almost a week now. What are you and Uncle Varric doing?” knowing his youngest niece well he produced a cookie eliciting a squeal._

_Varric nodded to Nik, “I was about to tell her of the time when her Aunt Dezzy and Uncle Carver got engaged.” Taking a bite of his nieces cookie, Nik settled down on the bed “Oh Maker I remember that, Eve that's a good story.”_


	16. Carver and Dezzy

_Eve was cuddled into his chest, Nik had shed his armor in the effort to be more huggable. Varric had handed over the storytelling reigns to Nikolas, he was the youngest son of the famed Thedas power couple Cullen, and Evelyn Rutherford. Nik had followed his dad's footsteps his mother teased from the day he was conceived, so it was only natural that the young man with the amber eyes, and curly blonde hair slipped seamlessly into the role of Commander when his father decided to retire. Nik had a special place in his heart for his littlest niece, being the youngest himself they were kindred souls. Flopping back on her bed the warrior pulled her into his side “So were telling Stories of Princess Penelope Parsnips are we? I may know one or six.” Laughing as she bounced, the sound music to his ears with how sick she had been. “No Uncle Nicky, Uncle Varric was about to tell us about Aunt Dez and Uncle Carver.” Nik pretended like he was lost “Aunt Dez and Uncle Carver… never heard of em?” the amount of eye rolling was only countered by the magnitude of giggles “Ummm the Inquisitor and her Personal advisor.” Nik laughed at her rolling her onto his chest “Oh yeah I think I remember seeing them around here…OK, so let's see if I remember Varric's version of the story.”_

Everyone assumed that the day Dezzy turned 18 Carver would be down on one knee proposing then running to the nearest chantry to make her his wife, Even Dez. When her actual birthday arrived and nothing happened she was surprised, when her and Penny’s celebrated birthday passed, and he presented her with a beautiful necklace she lit him on fire. 

She was so mad she refused to speak to him for 3 days, Dez was frustrated, upset and annoyed, they had plans dammit. 

Laying across Penny and Ben’s bed she was railing about Carver to Penny. “In the fade he had asked me to marry him. Makers sake in the fade Solas had married us. Now for the last two months he won't do more than hold my hand and give me chaste kisses.” She covered her face with a pillow and screamed. 

 

Penny sat down patting her leg, I have an idea… we should make him jealous. Momma and Papa are having a huge ball with the King and Queen of Ferelden in attendance this week, we could spend all day locked in my room. People can come to do our hair and makeup dress in the fancy new dresses I brought back from Orlais with me. You can dance the night away with every noble, if he doesn't fall at your feet by that night then to the Fade with Carver Hawke!” Ben walked in kissing Penny’s cheek “who's sending my brother to the fade, love?” with a flourish of her hands Dezzy spun flamboyantly “Your beloved and I are, if your pig-headed brother doesn't stop treating me like I'm a child and make love to me, I will find someone who will.” Ben’s eyes wide nodding “yes, because I can't see any flaws in this plan, well if it works let me know, maybe I will try it on Penny to get her to the altar.”

Dezzy sighed as Ben left, “Maker you keep turning him down, why?” Penny looked at the door Ben had just closed shrugging, “honestly, I'm not sure. At first it was never now, I just I don't know maybe some day.”

Carver was working on something in his room, he was moody, pissy, and just all around mad at everything. Dez still wasn't talking to him, he missed her so much he felt like half himself without her. The item in his hand wasn't working shouting in frustration he threw it against the wall watching it slide to the floor unceremoniously, thinking to himself how unsatisfying that was. 

Ben knocked on his door “Troubles brother?” Carver spun around startled “Makers breath thankfully it's just you.” Ben took pity on him patting his back “So the plan is in place Penny and Dez have decided to make you jealous the night of the grand ball, she won't suspect a thing course she’s so pissed at you right now, she may say no when you ask her.”

Carver, Dorian, Josephine, and Evelyn were the only four people who truly knew what was going to happen at the Grande Ball. The four of them had been planning this wedding for half a year, It was going to be Dezzy’s dream wedding she was one Skyhold princess who wanted to be a bride very badly, So getting her to talk about the flowers and dresses and everything was easy. Carver had enlisted the help of Ben, Branson and Penny, but they only knew about the proposal part. 

The four of them worked till the wee hours of the morning turning the gardens into a magical wedding wonderland, Every flower, every decoration, every swatch of cloth that she said she wanted was taken care of. The results were magnificent it would be closed off to everyone until Carver proposed then the doors would open. 

 

Standing back the four of them looked at their work there was a solid path of white flower petals from the door to the altar winding through the trees dripping with jewels it was dark, but it would be dark when the ceremony happened tomorrow evening. Dorian patted Carver on the back “shall I add the one thing that she has wanted at her wedding since she was six.” 

 

Carver shook his head… “No let me, I've been practicing” waving his hand the garden filled with tens of thousands of fireflies the reflected off the crystals hanging in the trees casting prisms all through the garden blowing on his hands and throwing them in the air like he was releasing something the glass lanterns in the trees all lit up it was magnificent. Carver nodded at their work “now if she doesn't set me aflame for making her wait this long we should be good.” Dorian patted him on the back while his aunts hugged him, Josey kissing his cheek “while you are all getting ready we will have both of your belongings moved into your new apartments.”

The next morning Carver wanted to call it off, it was too much pressure she was going to say no, and then she would be mad and leave him. It was Fenris that found him pacing like a loon on the top of the mage tower. Carver admitted everything to his dad Fenris stood there stunned “first ben asks me about sex… a conversation I thought I would be having with you.. then you confess you're getting married in a romantic surprise wedding… Do we need to talk about sex, cuz I'm better at the sex talk then I am at the romance talk.” Fenris looked hopeful. Carver couldn't help but laugh. Putting his arm around his oldest son, “she loves you, from everything you have said it will be amazing. You are a good man, I'm proud of you Carver, you will make a good husband, the maker willing, a great father some day.” Carver hugged his dad “thanks.” They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Fenris spoke again “Your mother, on the other hand, may kill you... and you're sure we don't need to do the sex talk?” 

 

When she stepped out in the dress Dorian and Penny both gasped, Penny’s eyes filled up with tears “Maker's breath that's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen.” Spinning, her train swooped around her, her dress was in soft purples pinks with a splash of vibrant purple silk it looked like a painter had taken a brush blending the colors at random, it was edged with black lace. The top half of the dress was corset style past her hips, with black lace over the soft pink fabric in intricate designs it was scandalous because it was strapless, leaving her shoulders naked. 

Penny took out Carver's birthday gift and fastened it behind her neck, the large drop stone nestled just above her breasts, the colors almost matching. Her hair had been tied all night and the result was cascading waves of dark curls Penny wove some purple ribbon in it and placed small gems on secure strands, when the light caught them her hair looked like the night sky kissed with stars. 

 

Branson stood there watching Dorian dress their daughter for her surprise, Carver had come to them both months ago and asked for her hand. It was so hard to believe that in a few hours she would be engaged, watching as Dorian took out her princess Tiara, Branson cleared his throat. “Here allow me.” 

Dorian stood behind her as Branson leaned in kissing her forehead before he nestled the tiara into her hair. The one thing that was out of place that she refused to take off was the leather bracelet Carver had given her in the fade, she may be mad as a wet nug, but it was never coming off.

Rosie was spinning in her princess dress when Dorian caught her making her squeal with delight. The Rutherfords were ready. 

The evening was just getting under way, dusk had fallen the night sky was splashed with stars, She hadn't seen him all night, then suddenly he was right there. 

Carver held his hand out to Dez and asked her to dance, he was shaking and his eyes were a riot of blue a tell-tale sign he was near her and wanted her. His lips caressed her ear “You look amazing tonight my love.” A shiver ran through her body at the caress of his lips on her neck. 

He was cutting a dashing figure it almost looked like her Dory had dressed him in his smart waistcoat that matched her dress in shades of purple, grey trousers, and his ascot was the same color as the pinks in her dress. 

Her eyes narrowed something was up “Carver?” before she could say more than his name he had danced her over to the doors that lead to the garden. Suddenly most of the lights in the main hall were extinguished, except for those around them casting them in a warm ball of light. 

Carver took her hand kissing it as his shook “Dezmerelda Kaliope Rutherford, you have always been my partner in magic when I'm with you, my magic is complete.” He held his hand over hers, their magic calling to each other for all to see. “You ground me, you keep me from making rash and foolish decisions, most of the time. You are my best friend, my one true love and as I stand here before the King and country. I ask you Dezzy, will you be my wife too?” 

 

He held up a gold band with a large purple stone in its center, she couldn't speak she was crying nodding her head, standing he lifted her chin their eyes pulsing blue, Carver's voice thick with emotions “Say yes my love.” Right before her arms wrapped around him she nodded shouting “Yes, Maker Yes a thousand times yes.” slipping the ring on her finger his hands cupping her face as he kissed her, magic arching around them. 

Dorian, Evie, and Josie stood by the doors to the garden, slowly opening them, it was too dark to see anything. Taking her hand he let people file in around them, when everyone seemed settled still holding her hands his voice strong projecting so all could hear “You said yes, now if you will say yes again, there is more.” Carver waved his hands and the Fireflies lit up the garden, blowing into his hands she watched in awe as the lanterns in the trees came alive. 

She was speechless, everything she had ever asked for, ever dreamed of he had brought to life, Carver got down on one knee again. “Marry me now, today, here.” Taking a deep breath she looked at her Dads, Dorian was wrapped in Branson’s arms, tears in both their eyes. Penny was standing there shocked suddenly holding two bouquets of lavender. She looked back at Carver still on his knees covering her mouth with a shaky hand she nodded “Yes Carver I will Marry you today, here, now.” Everyone cheered moving to surround the altar. 

Hawke and Fenris hugged them before taking their place, Branson walked her down her flower petal aisle, and Dorian kissed her before she took Carver's hands. Words were spoken pledges made, later she would look at her hand and Marvel at how the events of the day played out. She was his wife, his partner, his best friend. 

When it was all over and the celebration had begun Penny ran up and hugged her and then smacked Carver in the arm “You Nug head, why didn't you tell me?” Carver Laughed “is it my fault you're a crappy rogue and didn't figure it out?” her eyes narrowed Ben choked into his hand hiding the laugh, Carver pulled Dez into his arms. “Two reasons, if you knew and slipped up about the engagement no big deal but the wedding was another thing. Also, I was worried you would tell her not to, convince her she didn't need to marry me Like you won’t marry Ben.”

Carver knew it was an internal battle Ben was losing daily, Ben felt like he wasn't worthy of her and that's why she wouldn't marry him. Maybe if he was handsome like Carver or athletic like her dad. It was starting to wear on him, making him clingy, driving a wedge between them. 

_Eve’s little voice interrupted Nik “But Momma loves Daddy!” He kissed his nieces forehead nodding “Yes she does, a whole bunch doesn't she.” Eve nodded emphatically “when she thinks we can’t see she kisses him like this.” she started making tongue licky faces at him. Nik threw a pillow at her “EWWWW that's my sister thank you.”_

The wedding was a grand success, everyone ate, drank, and danced well into the night, the newlyweds were toasted repeatedly. Ben gave a beautiful speech wishing them the best and roasting his brother just a little. Watching them kiss and dance, Ben became a little melancholy Maker why couldn't he and Penny have that. 

Penny took his arm as they walked in the gardens the fireflies still lighting the sky, “I love you, Benjamin Hawke.” He smiled spinning her as he pulled her into his arms “I love you too Penelope Rutherford.” Looking around the light casting her in a halo glow as she spoke, “it was a beautiful wedding, everything she ever wanted and talked about when we were little girls.” Ben nodded “It was an amazing day.” 

She was grinning at him, “Well hopefully I can make it amazing for us too.” Ben froze looking at her Maker she couldn't be saying what he thinks she's saying, is she finally willing to say yes Cautiously sending up prayers to anyone who listens to such things as this, he asked “Oh, how so?” 

 

Penny held his face and kissed him taking his hand and placing it over her stomach “Benny, I'm pregnant. you're going to be a daddy!” Tears shone in her eyes she was grinning up at him. 

At first he didn't react, the words he was hoping, praying to hear never came instead while it was wonderful news, it made him terrified, and angry at the same time. Dropping to his knees he took her hand, looking up her “Penelope Rutherford I have asked you over and over, and now you honor me with this gift of having my baby. This will be the last time I ask you, but Maker penny please marry me.” 

She sighed her face falling “Oh Ben, why did you have to go and ruin this moment by asking me that stupid question? Aren't you happy about the baby?” 

 

She was looking away so she didn't see the hurt in his eyes “Yes Penny I'm happy about the baby but, Maker dammit I want to be married to their mother. I don't want my child, our child growing up like I did for half my life until my father finally relented and married my mom, people are cruel especially when they don't think the child understands the words.” 

Walking away his hands behind his head, his anger at the memories boiling up “Damit Penny I'm good enough to share a bed with, I'm good enough to have a child with, but maker forbid you share my name, you're too busy making sure everyone knows how independent and a badass you are, how you don't need anyone.” Penny hissed “you're making a scene Ben lets go somewhere private to discuss this.” They were gathering a small crowd, their parents, aunts and uncles were there. Fenris closed the doors to prevent more people coming to witness his son's meltdown. 

Ben was pacing his voice raised. “Let them watch, Maker did you ever stop and think for half a second that maybe it's me that needs you? maybe I want more, I want the security. This past month I’ve had to stand and watch my Brother plan a secret engagement and wedding for the woman he loved, continuously being in the hot seat with her because he hadn't proposed. Here I am every Maker loving day begging you to marry me, and you laugh in my face every time. It’s always about you isn't it Penny, I have compromised over and over, in the end though it's always what you want, your way. My entire life I have thought of no one’s needs but yours. Well, now it's not just about you, it's about our child.” Ben grabbed her hands desperation filling him “You're not the little-abandoned girl in Haven Penny, you have nothing to prove, look around you baby you are surrounded by people who love you, love us, and will love our child. Please, Penny, I'm begging you Marry me, doesn't need to be huge affair just be my wife.” 

Penny looked into the eyes of the family she had acquired so long ago, her dad was holding her mom tears streaking her face as she nodded at her confirming everything ben had said, Everything she deep down knew. Fenris and Hawke were there when, Hawke stepped forward to take Penny’s hand saying her name, she panicked as the tears started to flow shaking her head no she turned hiking up her dress and ran. 

Ben was devastated, when he went to find her, he was told she had taken a horse, riding out in her leathers. He was beside himself he couldn't stay here Alistair took pity on the boy and offered his castle, he had some minor diplomatic issued he needed help with. 

 

Thankfully the newlyweds were blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding below, they were enraptured with each other. Carver took his time undressing his wife, slowly kissing her skin as she became exposed, “Baby have I told you how amazing you looked today, you had me wanting you all day, but then I always want you.” letting the dress pool at her feet he helped her step over it, this time it was her turn to explore making him shed his clothes both their eyes pulsing with passion and power. 

 

His voice dripping with need “maker I can't wait to watch your eyes as you come.” Hands caressing skin, soft bites, moans mingling in the heat of passion. When Carver finally claimed her body with his, feeling her wet heat wrapped around him was better than anything he had heard of. Her body was made for his, she met his every thrust, every kiss, every nip. When he squeezed her ass thrusting in deeper she bit his shoulder, crying out filthy things she needed him to do to her body. 

 

Pinning her hands above her head, he took her hard, yet she still cried for more. Flipping him onto his back her eyes were a wild combination of green and blue swirling mass, just as he suspected his were. She mounted him, taking his hand and placing it on her jewel showing him what she needed as she rode his shaft, her muscles milking him. When she felt him pulsing deep inside her, his undoing was watching his wife squeezed her own nipples harder than he would have dared. 

 

Carver grabbed her ass, grinding up into her, watching his wife shatter while impaled on him, the sight threw him over the edge with her. With each thrust, he felt his seed filling her over and over again. Collapsing beside him she grinned panting “Again?!”

Ben rode out with the Theirin’s the next morning promising to be back in a week, and to send him news when she got home, he refused a guard saying if it wasn't her he didn't want them.

Penny had ridden to Redcliff, staying with her Grandmother and Teagan. When she rolled back into Skyhold it was in complete chaos Branson had just left taking anyone he could, finding their apartments empty she was worried about her parents, rushing into the war room. Her parents, the Hawkes, Dorian, Leliana, and Josey were all in there. Her mom Gasped “Thank the maker you are back.” Penny was confused “What's going on Momma? Where is Ben he's not in his office or our room, some of his stuff is gone.?”

Leliana handed her a note with the royal seal broken on it, before she could open it Fenris spoke calmly but firmly “after you fled the gardens Ben was a mess, the King graciously offered to take him to Ferelden for awhile letting everyone cool off, he had some diplomatic issues he needed taken care of. Ben refused a guard saying it was you or anyone.” Penny felt sick as she unfolded the letter  
The simple line screamed off the page “The Griffon has been caged, this breed will be extinct shortly.  
~AT

Penny fainted.

_Uncle Nik, but Daddy is fine he brought me a snack earlier. He has to be fine because Momma only had Lily Rose in her tummy and I'm born now” Nik smiled beeping her nose “Yes my princess, your daddy is fine, but it took some effort on a few people's parts.” Brodie and Haylee were lounging in Eve’s doorway “Niko, Dez is looking for you something about an Avvar princess?” Nik turned a little green “Maker's breath.” Haylee was already cuddling Eve “Go Niko, we got this.” Winking at her husband “besides it’s good practice for us.” Brodie raised an eyebrow at what she was implying. “I think my love I would rather have more of the other practice first.” Flopping down next to them “Ok little Rabbit where were you in the grand tale?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you wanted to see Carver and Dezzies wedding clothes  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208221182748946545/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208221182749075373/  
> I changed the colors, but you get the idea


	17. Battered and Broken, but never Beaten

_Brodie Rutherford was the middle Son of Evelyn and Cullen, His wife Haylee was the youngest and only girl of Hawke and Fenris. The running joke was Haylee fell in love with Brodie because he was so much like her daddy. She was good for him though much like Hawke, Haylee never let Brodie take life too seriously. Like their parents and siblings their love was something Varric was writing tales about, their first kiss was when Haylee was four and Brodie hasn't stopped since. Laying on his back on her bed watching Haylee cuddle their niece, he was struck with an image of their future and suddenly he wanted that very badly. “OK little Rabbit where did Uncle Niko leave off?” Yawning Eve snuggled into his wife's breast “Daddy was missing and it was Momma’s fault.” Laughing as he watched her eyes droop “Well that's only half true but as her younger brother… yes.”_

Cullen was the first at her side, sweeping his daughter into his arms. “Call for a healer I'm taking her to her apartments,” booting open the door the rest followed him out, gingerly Cullen placed her on her bed, she was awake alert and protesting, but both her and Ben’s parents demanded she be looked at. The healers confirmed it was just stress, Penny and the baby were fine. She was frantic she needed to find him, he could be hurt or worse, it took all four of them to calm her down, convincing her that if she left now Branson’s cover would be blown and Ben would be in even more risk. Evelyn wanted to move her into their apartments to keep an eye on her, she wanted Penny around family, but her daughter was stubborn and wanted to be in their room with their memories and things. Finally convincing everyone she was ok they left, letting her get some rest. 

It was Fenris who caught her, he was casually lounging on the balcony that would lead to the shorter wall of the ramparts that she could scale to leave. She was just landing on the rampart her feet barely touching the stone when she heard his voice “You know the doors are a much safer option for my grandchild.” Biting back a shriek her hands clamped over her mouth, as she hissed “Fenris? what are you doing out here at this hour?” Linking her arm through his as he ate his apple, “Walk with me, indulge me a moment if you will, my precious girl. Penny, have you ever heard about Hawke and I when we were in Kirkwall before the chantry blew up?” 

 

She walked with him, nodding “I've heard some, like how you were soul mates from the day you met each other never to be torn apart.” 

Fenris let his head fall back as he laughed “Maker is that what Varric tells people, it was far less romantic than that, in fact. If you were to ask my wife she would tell you I was a monumental ass.” Shaking his head as he remembered “I never felt worthy of her love, I could never understand why she wanted an escaped slave with poison running in his veins, she was making a name for herself she was the Champion of Kirkwall. She was on the rise newly named Viscount, friends with Kings and Queens, I couldn't understand how she could love someone like me, why? every day I waited for her to leave me. I pushed and pushed her to make her leave me, then I left her, but something always drew me back. When she gave me the amazing news of our sons I asked her why she would want the whelps of a former slave? you know what she told me?” 

Penny shook her head, her eyes huge as she looked at Fenris, watching him smile at the memory, “She said she didn’t, she wanted the babies of the man she loved. Even then I knew she wanted to be married, but I refused I didn't want to taint her with my past. It wasn't until Haylee was born that she forced my hand, she gave me a choice be part of her family or get out. I married her the next day, it was the best decision I ever made, looking back on it now I wish I had made it sooner. The years wasted that would have given her and my boys security, I was selfish, I regret that now, but at the time I didn't see it.”

 

He stopped walking and took her hands making her face him “I don't know why you won't marry him, even now when you're both about to become parents. I just wanted you to know that I've traveled in your shoes sweetheart, thinking I needed to prove to the world that I didn't need anyone that I was just fine on my own. Thinking that if I didn't tie myself to her I couldn't be hurt by the loss of her. Ask yourself Penny does this hurt less because you didn't say vows? or does it hurt more because you may never get to? I love you like one of my own, your last name doesn't change that. and Maker forbid Ben doesn't return to us. Hawke and I will still love you and our grandchild, don't be afraid of love and being loved its the greatest purest gift we have to share.”

Fenris opened her bedroom door Penny hadn't even noticed he had walked her back to it. Hugging her tight to him, he kissed her temple, stepping back “now, I trust you will go to bed this time, we should have news from Branson in the morning.” Nodding like a scolded child she stepped into her room pausing before she shut the door looking back at him “Thank you Fenris.” He simply nodded standing there watching as she closed the door.

The news from Branson the next morning was welcome, yet at the same time heart wrenching, They knew here he was and why.

Ben had been off alone on a walk, his kidnappers snatched him in a case of mistaken identity and were torturing him for secrets he didn't know. However, simply telling them he wasn't who they thought he was, would be risky too because once he had no value then there was no reason to keep him alive. So currently the King of Ferelden was holding a Noble in his castle under guard so that the kidnappers thought they had the right man. Branson was devising a plan to move in and extract Ben, but it would take time, he would send word when he could.

Penny was distraught, she pleaded with her parents to let her go help, even just to be there when Branson brought him back to the castle. It was Hawke who refused her this time, “You will remain here where you and the baby are safe, do you have any idea what Ben would do if he survived this ordeal only to find out something had happened to you because of it. You've caused him enough worry Penelope, for once you will do as you're told and stay put. You think you're the only one here that is worried about him? It kills me not to do anything to help my son knowing what's probably happening to him, but that’s not the plan so we wait. We yell at each other, get mad, fight with each other because were scared, hurt, and we need someone to blame. Because my baby is out there alone hurt, and I can't do a maker loving thing to stop it, so sit your ass down and wait like the rest of us.” Choking back a sob as Fenris pulled her into his arms, tears rimming his eyes, Carvers face was buried in Dez’s hair his shoulders shaking with fear and grief for his twin he was too proud to show.

So they waited, snippets of news here and there from the King, he was calling in favors anything to help Branson get Ben. In the end, it took almost two weeks but Branson did it, he had Ben. He was too injured to move far so he was convalescing in the castle, he hadn't regained consciousness. 

The Hawke’s and Penny all rode to the castle in Ferelden. When they finally got there he had been rescued for a week, the sight of what had been done undid them. His jaw had been broken, his arms and legs had been broken, ribs cracked. 

They had started cutting off his fingers the day Branson rescued him, thankfully he had only lost his pinky and ring finger on his right hand. The bones were set and healed with magic, as much they could, but the price was still paid in bruises and swollen flesh. 

 

They didn't notice it at first until he woke up turning his head towards them, Hawke gasped “Maker he's missing his right eye.” The healers were keeping him heavily sedated so his body could heal. For two weeks Penny only left his side under protest, she bathed him, help change his dressings, cleaned him, helped him go to the bathroom. She slept next to him every night, holding him through the nightmare that trapped him.

When they finally stopped drugging him he hurt, Maker he hurt but the fog slowly lifted he saw his brother asleep in a chair next to him, and his sister in law on the couch across the way, he had prayed for this one more chance. 

Tears slipped from his eye, moving to wipe it that’s when he felt her, she was on his right side so he didn't see her at first. Snuggled against him was Penny, reaching to touch her Carver saw he was awake and whispered “Let her sleep, this is the longest she's slept in over a month, her and the baby are fine.” 

Carver took Bens hand squeezing it choking back the emotions bubbling up. “Maker’s balls man I missed you, I have been terrified, when the fevers set in we were sure we were going to lose you. She never wavered, every hour she bathed you keeping you cool. How do you feel” Ben tried to talk, but his throat was dry Carver helped him drink. 

Ben’s voice was raw still from the damage, “I feel like a herd of drufallow trampled me. Where are mom and dad?” Carver smiled “Dad finally convinced her to sleep in a real bed, I promised him that I would get them if anything changed.” Ben nodded “let them sleep, I'm not going anywhere.”

Penny stirred next to him and he pulled her in tighter, the movement had her scrambling to her knees “Benny? Oh, Maker Benny, she was kissing his face tears streaming down her cheeks, I thought I lost you, then when I saw what had been done…” Carver excused himself going over to the couch his wife was on to give them some privacy.

Ben caressed her face his eye searching hers “Maker I swore if I ever got to hold you in my arms again I would never let you go. He pulled Penny into his chest his damaged hand holding her tight to him. 

Ben’s recovery was painfully slow, it was decided that everyone except Penny would return to Skyhold, Ben and Penny would stay in Ferelden together while he recovered. It took almost four months before he was walking and breathing without pain even then, he still used a cane. She was his biggest champion, every step every milestone she right there even when he tried to push her away, saying hateful things because of his injuries she never left. They were leaving for Skyhold at the end of the week, Ben was healed enough to travel. 

 

The two of them were soaking in the hot spring together it eased the aches in his legs, Ben’s hand on her swelling belly she was almost seven months along. They hadn't been intimate since the morning of Carver and Dez’s wedding, Ben had tried, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Pulling her into his lap so she was facing him, kissing her lips softly marveling at her breasts as his fingers found her core. Caressing her while he whispered his need, had her rocking against him shifting positions, Ben slid into her, both of them crying out at how amazing it felt they took it slow savoring the sensations. 

That night walking through the gardens together she made him stop at the reflecting pool to make a wish. Laughing as he concentrated really hard on the coin before he tossed it in, turning to take her arm and continue their walk he was shocked when she was kneeling on the ground. 

At first he thought it was the baby, then he noticed the look on her face, with a shaky voice she spoke the words he had moments ago wished to hear. “Benjamin Hawke, you are my everything, it took me a long time, and some wise words to make me realize, that while I can do all this on my own, because you love me, I don't have to. You're my life, my best friend, and my world, I'm sorry it took almost losing you to make me realize that. Benny, will you marry me?” He went to kneel down with her, She cried out in alarm “NO! Stop… if you kneel down you can't help me up, and I can't help you up, so we will probably be stuck like this for the night.” Laughing he pulled his fiance into his arms kissing her, “Yes my Phoenix I will marry you.”

_Eve had found her second wind and was jumping on her uncle Brodie shouting “And he married her the very next day, so she couldn't change her mind.” Haylee was laughing at their niece. “Yes little Rabbit he did, I remember when they came back and announced it. “Aunt Josey had a huge party for them later that month.” Their attention was drawn to the door when Brodie’s older brother Liam swooped in, shrugging out of his heavy fur cloak draping it over a chair removing his gloves, tossing them on top. “Where is my Princess Eve? Come give me kisses if you love me.” Eve leaped at her Uncle Liam Rutherford-Theirin The Prince of Ferelden “Uncle Liam is Uncle Bryce here too?” “He sure is My Princess.” The commanding voice from the doorway had her shrieking and running to him, launching herself at the King. Haylee and Brodie handed over the storytelling reigns to The King and his Prince_


	18. Welcome Home

When Alistair and Elissa decided to hand over the reigns of ruling Ferelden to their son Bryce and his husband Liam it was much like Cullen and Evelyn with the Inquisition. It was for no reason other than they wanted to travel, enjoying the freedom of being regular people. Having the mantle of leadership thrust on them at such young ages, it was a blessing to enjoy time for just them. For Alistair and Elissa, with the threat of the calling still a possibility, they wanted to just be normal for once in their lives together. That meant leaving Ferelden in the very capable hands of their son and his Prince, it was a much easier, happier transition with his father still alive and healthy. In fact, it was a tradition Bryce intended to keep when his Heir was old enough to take the throne. 

 

Liam and Bryce had been married for five years, ruling Ferelden together for two, It caused quite a stir at first when the Crown Prince announced he would marry his longtime love, Liam Rutherford. 

 

Hearts were broken all across Thedas that day, the two most eligible bachelors were going to marry, each other. 

 

Bryce looked very much like his father when Alistair was young, broad shoulders, a mop of strawberry blond hair, his deep timber voice ready with a joke, or booming in command had people falling into line. Liam was a beautiful mix of his parents he had his mother's slight frame only reaching about 5’8” to his husband's 6’4”tall, but he had his father's features and unlike Cullen, Liam loved his curly hair, his was dark which made the golden eyes stand out even more. The match was welcomed by both families, The major concern stemmed from the fact that they would never have children of their own, Bryce was an only child so the bloodline would end with him. 

 

The solution was somewhat simple and accepted through Ferelden because Liam was of the famed Rutherford Trevelyan bloodline. Liam’s sister Penny everyone seemed to forget was adopted, to them it didn't matter. Before their wedding Penny was pregnant at the time with a surprise set of twins, Bryce and Liam approached her and Ben, asking if they could claim the twins as their heirs. 

 

To buck tradition completely, it was announced at their wedding, that the younger twin no matter the sex would be named Crown Prince/Princess of Ferelden with their sibling being their Heir until they produced one of their own. So Miss Evelyn Marion Hawke was the official Crown Princess of Ferelden and Fenris Cullen Hawke was a Prince. 

 

_Bryce swept his Niece up into his arms making her shriek with delight, he shouted “Mabari kisses” then proceeded to smother her in sloppy wet kisses._

_Liam was grinning as he sat on the bed holding her floppy bunny they had given her the day she was born, the matching one her brother owed. “You're uncle and I came as soon as we heard our Future Queen wasn’t feeling well.” Bryce pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her close to him, she was the closest thing they would ever have to a daughter and they worried constantly about her. “You don't seem to have a fever, and you're not covered in purple spots,” leaning in he lifted her shirt so he could zerbert her tummy._

_Her giggles filled the room “yup still sounds the same, Liam I think she's faking just to make us come visit!” Liam winked at the little girl bent backward in his husband's arms. “Not our Princess! Come, my loves let’s cuddle, I hear we're telling you the story of your parents wedding. Maker, Bryce remember that day.” The strawberry blonde adonis nodded, making his eyes go crossed and sticking his tongue at her right before he slipped in behind Liam, lounging on his side on the bed._

_Bryce answered while he was tickling his niece making her squirm in front of them. “We were about 11 and 13, I remember that was the first time I kissed you, But I also remember what an amazing day it was.”_

 

Ben had Penny in front of a revered mother the next morning, he wasn't taking any chances, he was beaming at her the entire time mouthing the words I love you, as they listened to the prayers waiting to speak their vows. Ben couldn't stop touching her, maker she had finally said yes, she was his wife soon to be the mother of his baby. He couldn't imagine loving her any more than he did at that moment. 

 

Rather than the half day’s ride it took them almost the full day to return to Skyhold, they had to stop often, Ben couldn't sit for long being jarred in the carriage made his bones ache. 

 

He was in no hurry to return, he loved having her all to himself the last few months, watching her swell with life, her body amazed him. He was also feeling very self-conscious about his eye and hand, he hated the fact that all of Skyhold was waiting for their return. 

 

He was grateful for the good wishes, but he felt like they were all there to see the freak, he just wanted to escape as fast as he could, get a good night sleep and deal with everyone on a smaller scale. 

 

They were almost home free when Dezzy came rushing towards them, He didn't know what it was about girls, or maybe it was Dez specifically, the women was like a raven anything shiny caught her attention she could spot new jewelry a mile away. 

 

Ben groaned knowing there was no escape now, watching as his sister in law as she squealed grabbing Penny’s hand holding the new band up for all to see “Maker's breath you didn’t?” Penny was grinning holding onto Ben’s hand nodding leaning into his shoulder “We did, this morning!” She felt him flinch beside her when the congratulations and well-wishers crowded around them touching him, she could feel the panic bubbling up in her husband and knew the window of him being ok was rapidly closing. 

 

Rubbing her belly, she thanked everyone but proclaimed it a very long day and too much excitement for her and the baby “Ben will you help me to our room, so we can lay down.” She spotted her parents standing with Ben’s, she nodded at her dad and made a motion for them to follow. Cullen, Evie, Hawke, Fenris, Dezzy and Carver all followed them, Penny felt Ben physically relax as he held her after the door was closed and it was just family. 

 

Penny felt herself pulled into her mother-in-law's arms tears streaking down the older woman's face as she hugged her “Welcome to the family Penny.” it was Fenris’s turn next hugging her lightly, grinning down at her as he kissed her forehead “it's about time missy.” She hugged him hard, laughing, She couldn't help notice as her dad hugged Ben and her mother much like Hawke tearfully kissed his cheek. Dezzy was standing there vibrating she was so excited “YAY, I’m so happy you finally said yes, I doubt anyone is happier than I am that this day finally arrived.” 

 

Ben held up his hand “Oh I think I might be!” 

 

When Carver stepped forward Ben just stared it had been months since he had seen his twin. “Maker's Breath man, what the fade happened to your hair?” Reaching up to gingerly touch it, Ben was in such shock he had actually taken his right hand out from hiding in his pocket to do it. Fingering the straight locks, they were white, just like their father's The two men standing side by side looked eerily the same Fenris looked older and had lyrium markings but the resemblance there was no question.

 

It was the first time he ever saw his father belly laugh, Fenris’s head fell backward and his rich voice filled the room “Yes son tell your brother what happened to your hair?” Hanging his head, Carver was red right to the tips of his toes stuffing his hands in his pockets, Dezzy rubbed his shoulders she was red too. Penny started to laugh “Oh maker if you're embarrassed this is going to be good.”

 

Looking up at the ceiling as he spoke, Carver just shook his head. “So my wife and I were engaged in some rather, let's say stimulating bedtime activities and we both reacted favorably to the, well the…” Dezzy blurted out “Oh for Maker's sake my orgasm was so powerful my Magic did that to his hair. It will change back but like our eyes it happens more often than not whenever we have sex, which obviously we just did because it’s so white and hasn't started changing .” Carver interrupted her “Andraste's Tears woman, they get the idea.”

 

Penny and Ben looked at each other shocked then couldn't stop laughing gasping for breath Ben hugged her to his chest “Maker I have never been so glad I wasn't a mage.”

 

They all stayed for awhile, visiting catching up, Ben held Penny in his lap, playing with the new band on her finger. 

 

Dorian and Branson joined them, kissing his daughters cheek Dorian looked at Carver “Honestly man do you do anything, other than bed my daughter?” Carver gave him a lazy grin winking at his wife as he answered her dad “Nope, not lately.” 

 

Shaking his head laughing, Dorian turned his attention to the newlyweds “Penny my princess, you are positively glowing, married life, and impending motherhood agree with you.” hugging them both winking at Ben, “It's about time Ben finally stepped up and did the right thing, sheesh thought we were going to have our very own scandal how delicious would that have been. Now that he's all battle hardened with his sexy eye patch, women swooning at his feet, we all feared he would become a Playboy breaking the hearts across Thedas.” 

 

Ben was openly laughing at the ridiculousness of Dorian’s flamboyant statement. It was the first time in a very long time she heard him really laugh Looking at Ben, Penny burst into tears. This had been happening a lot lately, Ben knew it was because of the baby but still it was hard to see, It also made her mad whenever it happened. 

 

Pulling her into his chest he held her as she clung to him sobbing. Hawke, nodded at Fenris, “Fen remember how bad that was, Maker, I remember being in the middle of fighting bandits when I was pregnant with the boys and sobbing because they wouldn't get to see their moms.” Cullen laughed, “Maker the reports I would get when Evie was pregnant with Liam “Commander she won't stop crying.” Dorian nodded “Maker yes I remember a soggy Inquisitor closing rifts.”

 

Clapping his hands together Dorian looked at them expectantly “So when do we get a wedding?” Waving his hands dramatically as he spoke, “we could drape the entire main hall in deep reds and blacks, your dress would be magnificent from...” Ben shook his head, “She married me, I'm sorry we didn't share it with all of you, but we don't need a big party or anything, Penny has always said she didn't want a huge wedding. As much as I had wanted one, honestly I'm not really ready to be on display yet.” 

 

When the door finally was closed Ben leaned against it watching his wife throw clothing at him on her way to the tub. Wife, maker he had a wife. 

 

_Eve’s voice interrupted Liam, “Then what did they do in the tub? wait did they bath together, cuz Fenris always pees in the tub and that’s gross,” Bryce snatched her and started kissing her neck “no they were kissing like this !” Shrieking trying to escape. Liam playfully swatted his ass which gifted him with his husband's smoldering look that made him weak every time. Bryce’s voice suddenly lowers as he feasted on Liam with his eyes, “Don't start what you can't finish my love.” Winking at Bryce, Liam grinned “oh I intend to finish it.” Eve cuddled into her Uncle’s chest looking between the two men “what are you going to finish?” Liam clapped his hands together to keep them in the moment “why your story, of course, where were we? Ahh yes, the bathtub.”_

 

Ben still had horrible dreams at night she would wake up to him screaming her name often, Penny remembered her dad’s nightmares well, like her mom, she just held him making sure he felt safe and loved. 

 

She was sitting on a chase in his office reading while he worked on paperwork, his hair fell against his eye patch it was a little longer than he normally kept it. Maker, he was looking very sexy, She wanted to give him something she knew he wanted, more than that he needed it. He had always talked about their wedding day, she knew he had given up so much for her, a wedding party would show him nothing had changed he was still Benjamin Hawke of Skyhold. But first she needed her husband to touch her, he was always very affectionate with her, but lately sex was more of an afterthought. 

 

Calling to him “Benny, do you have any appointments today?” he didn't even look up when he answered “No, I only had the three this morning.” When he heard the bolt on the door slip into place, he was confused looking up it was suddenly clear what she was up to.

 

Sitting back in his chair Ben rested his elbows on the arms, flexing his fingertips against each other, watching this sexy woman slowly strip as she made her way to him. 

 

Clearing off his desk, she was able to straddle his lap sitting on the clear spot leaning back on her hands. Ben took her feet and placed them on his thighs running his hands up and down her calves massaging them. Her thighs fell open exposing her wet center, he knew what she wanted, she would get it eventually. 

 

Pressing soft sucking kisses on the inside of her knee, he pulled her closer to the edge of his desk making her lean back on her elbows legs wide. He loved teasing her sliding his hands slowly up her thighs his fingers brushed along her wet outer folds, she was on display for him and maker it was magnificent. 

 

Ben grinned up at her, his lips moving closer to her center, “So I have heard rumors of your parents and the Commander's desk, something about one of the legs finally snapping off from overuse, and guards busting down the door to make sure they were ok.” Carding her hands through his hair tugging on it so she could see him “Ben do you really want to talk about my father right now?” She pulled his lips closer to where she needed him, her head fell back crying out to the maker when his tongue caressed her center for his answer, gasping “Maker Ben, yes…Wait, Ben? why are you?” 

 

Ben sat back in his chair laughing as he closed his wife's legs, “our child is protesting what I'm doing to their mother, they have kicked me in the head 4 times so far.” Kissing and caressing her belly, standing up he helped a pouting Penny off the desk. Kissing the inside of her wrist “come to my love lets go take a nap, I can lay behind you avoiding tiny feet.” 

 

Laying on his side Ben reverently caressed her swollen skin, kissing the back of her hand as she winced pressing the spot were a little foot pressed out. They were both naked, skin on skin, just enjoying touching, gentle caresses soft kisses, he had made love slowly to her from behind avoiding the tiny terror. 

 

Penny looked up at him guiltily “So Dezzy has known this whole time, and she can't keep a secret so save her soul… So do you want to know what we are having?” Ben watched her stomach flutter with fascination, “well since you know” nodding his hand chasing the baby's movements, “sure.” 

 

Penny took his hand and held it over where the baby was moving the most “Say hello to your Princess, Daddy.” His eye wide as he looked up at her, searching for confirmation, “Maker's Breath, a girl?” Penny nodded wiping away a tear he hadn't known he shed. Shifting on the bed Closing his eye he rested his cheek against the wiggling little girl trapped inside his wife, his hand gingerly caressing the skin softly he sang on old ballad he had heard his dad sing to Haylee when she was fussy and only wanted him. Slowly the wiggling stopped. 

 

_Eve bounced on the bed “Momma told me this one once, she said if you could have seen Leli in her belly, Leli and Daddy’s hands would have been pressed together against her skin.” Eve pulled up her shirt, looking down at her tummy as she poked it “sometimes my belly wiggles but then I toot and it stops, no baby.” Liam couldn't stop himself he lifted his shirt and poked his belly “Mine too…”_

_Eve looked very serious at her Uncle's stomach then turned to Bryce “Uncle Bryce you should put a baby in Uncle Liam’s tummy. Liam was grinning trying so hard not to laugh at their Princess, Bryce to his credit maintained a stoic face, nodding “I keep trying Eve but it's not working.”_

_She thought very hard on what he Bryce caught his husband's eye and winked while he smiled at him. Jumping up she held onto Bryce’s shoulders bouncing on the bed as she spoke, “I know, we need to ask Daddy what he did to Momma, they have four babies, Or Grandpa Cullen, he probably remembers how!” This time neither man could hold back, they both fell back laughing, gasping as he sat up hugging her to him, Bryce managed to choke out. “Oh, princess I think maybe I will have to take you with me when I go ask Ben that.”_


	19. I choose you /I love you because...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny in her dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208221182749128043/  
> The tree: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208221182749110714/  
> Princess Eve: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208221182749128414/  
> Audeas according to google translate = Kindred soul

_Tickling Eve into fits of giggles ended up being a bad idea for Bryce, she started choking and gasping for breath, Bryce picked her up holding her to him watching helpless as tears streaked down her flushed little cheeks. Eve opened her mouth to speak unfortunately what came out wasn't words, it was a combination of her lunch, and all the cookies her Uncles had been sneaking her. Panicking not because he was covering in used cookies, but the fact that she was sick, he handed the now sobbing princess to Liam and ran to get help. He loved to dragon hunt, but a sick little girl scared the shit out of him._

_Running into the main hall grabbing the first parent he saw “Fenris where is Penny or Ben? Eve is well,” indicating his current state “she's not doing so good.” Without hesitation Fenris sprinted to his Granddaughter, she had been so sick for a couple weeks now the flu coming and going._

_Liam was holding her hair back as the Little one shook sobbing emptying the contents of her sour stomach into a chamber pot. He was in much the same state as the King, Fenris nodded at them both assessing the situation working as he spoke. “Open the balcony doors, and the two of you go get changed, if you can, find someone to send up to change her linens, if you see my wife send her up.”_

_Settling down next to his granddaughter with a wet cloth, a ribbon, a blanket and a glass of water he rubbed her back, humming softly to her until she was done. Her beautiful eyes so much like his own looked up at him with tears still clinging to her wet lashes. “Come here my little nug, kneeling before her the warrior peeled off her soiled nightdress tossing it in the fouled linens. Gently he wiped her face, pulled her hair back with the ribbon, wrapping her in a blanket snuggling her into his chest handing her the glass of water._

_Shifting slightly Fenris pulled out a small dented tin, opening it to her she grinned taking a piece, it was his special ginger candies. He started carrying them shortly after Leli was born because someone told him once, grandpa’s always had candies._

_Holding her to him he just let her cuddle against his chest. The knock at the door had him hoping it was Hawke, he was a little out of his element. The boys and Haylee were rarely sick, and when they were only wanted their momma. When Cullen walked in with fresh sheets and a laundry bag, speaking as he set about the task at hand. “You're stuck with me our wives have Leli and Bella in the city for the day I'm afraid. And Penny and Ben are stuck in negotiations with a less than scrupulous lord.” Fenris laughed “you can take the Templar out of the order, but you can't take the training out of the man.” He watched Cullen, with military precision stripping the bed, taking the bag outside the room, having the bed remade within minutes._

_Kneeling down beside them, he finally stopped doing tasks. “My little Mabari, a rather gooey looking King told me you weren't feeling well again?” Both warriors right around the time grand-babies came along, stopped wearing armor around Skyhold. Fenris handed Cullen their granddaughter she buried herself into his chest as he held her to him. Nodding towards the bathroom Fenris rooted around in her drawer for a new nightdress “Sweet pea I'm going to run a bath for you ok?” Grinning Cullen winked at Eve,”well darling I've already bathed today but if you insist.” It took the Elf a second, before the words sunk in what Cullen said, without saying a word Fenris indicated over her head what he thought of Cullen’s joke, he would have said more but Cullen’s remark had made her giggle._

_With sleeves rolled up sitting on the floor beside her, the two men both having girls knew the drill of the bath, hair washed and play time. Soaking in the tub Eve turned her eyes to them “Grandpa, Papa… Uncle Liam and Uncle Bryce were going to tell me the story of momma and daddy's wedding… could you maybe tell me the story?”_

_The two men sat back grinning as they thought about that time Fenris spoke up first, “Well princess, you're talking to the two people who helped your Momma plan it.” Grinning up at them she laughed, Cullen nodded “well Aunt Josephine helped a little but we definitely helped Penny out the most._

 

Penny was having a hard time sleeping lately, with the baby moving as much as she was, When Cullen first got reports of her walking the Ramparts at night he made sure either he or Fenris “just happened ” to be out there, asking if they could walk with her. After about 5 nights, she was on to them but it was nice to have the company, before that she had been walking with a recruit. She could tell the poor boy felt obligated and was pretty sure anytime she stopped walking that he was going to have to deliver a baby right that second. 

 

This night it was Ben’s dad she came upon without saying a word she linked her arm in his and they began their stroll, They wandered the worn path in silence, as they did most times they walked. It was refreshing, her dad was a nervous talker Cullen always felt the need to fill the silence going on about field notes and various reports. 

 

Fenris finally broke the silence “Audeas, just say whatever it is before you chew a hole in your lip.” Giggling, he had been calling her Audeas or “Kindred Soul” for months now. “that obvious am I?” He nodded indicating a bench in the deserted gardens, stretching his feet in front of them. His head snapped up when she gasped grabbing his hand, she put it where his granddaughter was assaulting her. When she had first done that to him he panicked and froze now he loved feeling the little fluttery movements. Smiling at his Daughter in law “I remember when Hawke was pregnant with all of our babies the boys were calm, probably because they had each other. Haylee on the other hand, there were nights when I thought she was going to rip her way out, I was in awe of my wife both times.” Fenris bumped his shoulder into hers “Much like I see on my son’s face when he thinks nobody's looking.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder “You're good for him, I don't know that he would have recovered if he didn't have you to come home to.” Penny rested her head on her father in law's shoulder “Fenris, I need a favor. I know I can trust you because lord knows you can keep a secret… But I want to give Ben the wedding he’s always wanted but won't ask for, it's time to make my husband's dreams come true.” 

 

Fenris just sat there staring at Penny, “you want my help, planning a wedding? Penny, Hawke, your mom, Dorian, Josephine…. hell Iron Bull would be a better choice than me.” Penny shook her head, nope you, my dad, and well Josephine because she's going to need to order stuff, but you both can keep a secret, like an iron chest. I want it to be a surprise for them all, but especially for Ben. I put him through so much if it wasn't for me being so selfish…” Fenris cut her off before he ended up with her in tears, “If there is one thing in this world I'm certain of is that my son loves you, and you both belong together. Huge wedding or no, but I know how important this is to him, and to you, so yes. Maker help me Audeas I will help you plan this.”

 

The next night was Cullen’s turn to walk with her, as was their ritual the wee hours found the two of them dancing in the gardens. Gone were the days she stood on his feet, the two of them dancing while Evelyn was away saving the world, in her Papa’s arms she still felt like that little girl. Spinning her slowly in his arms, Cullen pulled her back into him “Soon I will have a new Princess to dance with.” leaning back to look up into her father's face “Does that mean I'm not your little girl anymore PaPa?” Dipping her slowly kissing the tip of her nose, “You will always be my little girl Penny.” She told him of her plans and maker help him he agreed. They would meet with Fenris and Josephine tomorrow to lay out some plans for the grand event.

_Grandpa you let me dance on your feet all the time,” smiling splashing Eve in the tub “Yes I do but it started with your Momma and your Aunt first.”_

 

Cullen and Fenris for as much as they protested at first had a lot of fun planning the wedding with Penny and Josy. It was the first time either of their opinions mattered on such things. Her father had teams of workers setting up the glade with the magnificent tree in the center of what had been Cassandra’s sanctuary. It was the perfect area for the event because it opened out into a grassy plane there was more than enough space for what they had planned. 

 

It was on one of her walks with Fenris that she brought up the trouble of her vows. Her arm linked through his they had walked for the most part in silence, Fenris finally breaking the silence “Audeas, you are thinking so loud, they hear you in Redcliff, what has you so worked up, if it's the flowers I can cha?” She interrupted him sitting down her head in her hands “Oh Fenris, it's my Vows, I don't know what to say? I mean I love him so much, but that seems so weak, I need more than just “hey you don't suck… so I’m having your baby.” 

 

The elf nodded, rubbing his hands on his pants resting his arms on this thighs as he sat forward. “If you tell anyone this I will deny it especially Varric,” Taking a deep breath he continued. “When Hawke first taught me how to read, she had me writing simple sentences “the cat jumped on the chair” … stuff like that. Our relationship I know you know the story, but it was during those three years I had lost her that I kept up my reading and writing. I loved her even then, so my sentence became declarations I couldn't say. Simple at first “I love you, Hawke. I love the way Hawke’s hair smells… eventually progressing to I love you because you see me, the real me and love me anyway. I love you because you won't let me hide from my feelings.” I kept them all and put them in a box in my closet. On the day she told me she was pregnant, I was over the moon, I knew she was worried that it would break us. Looking back I should have married her on the spot, but like I told you before I was worried she was settling for me. At the same time I knew she needed more than yay we’re having a baby, and I wanted to give her that reassurance, but I was embarrassed. So rather then telling her I gave her the box, the result was, well it was favorable.” 

 

Penny looked confused “you want me to write Ben notes?” Shaking his head chuckling, “No, Audeas tell him why you love him, or what you love about him. If ever there was a man who needed to be reminded of his worth it's my son, I'm ashamed to say I failed him there.” Bursting into tears she hugged him, “You didn't fail him, he knows you love him.” Awkwardly holding her he rubbed her back, he didn't want to make her cry more but he was doubtful that his sons truly knew how proud he was of both of them.

The morning of the wedding arrived, they had enlisted the help of Dezzy and Carver they needed a little magic for the day. 

 

Penny stood in her parents room, Normally her Momma would have been there but today she was with Josey, Leli, Dorian, and Hawke all getting ready for the “diplomatic dinner” tonight. Cullen buttoned up the back of her dress grinning as she spun like she had always done as a little girl, today he would give that little girl away, Yes she was already married but today… today would make it real. Taking her hand he twirled her, pulling her up on his feet, together they danced. 

 

Kissing her nose, “I remember the first month you came to Skyhold, Running around with your Cooper pouch and Moira, I would get up 100 times in the night to check on you.” Moira lifted her head at the mention of her name Penny smiled, she was an old girl now, but still never far from her master's side. Cullen hugged Penny to his chest so she couldn't see his tears “Maker My little Cub, you grew up so damn fast, it’s not fair, It feels like just yesterday you were hanging in the chandelier in the main hall giving me a heart attack. Soon someone is going to be calling you Momma, Maker I'm not ready for that.” 

 

Evelyn burst through the door with Dezzy in tow Evelyn was already mid speech “Penelope Hawke how could you not tell me, oh Maker baby girl you look beautiful. That dress your hair, you didn't need me.” Penny hugged her momma, “I will always need you, I just wanted you to have a special surprise too.”

 

Penny twirled for her mom and Dezzy her dress was soft cream light airy fabric layers of soft ruffles flowed around her hugging her pregnant body fabric flowers in the same color adorned the fabric, her arms were bare the thick straps of the dress hugged her full breasts, wrapping under them and tying in a bow at her back. “Momma I wanted to wear your dress, but I couldn't so I had my own version made.” Dezzy waved a hand and butterflies landed on the flowers of Penny’s dress with one giant iridescent one resting on the bow at her back. Penny called to Cullen “Papa!” When he looked over questioningly she lifted her dress and there strapped to her garter of course holding her Rutherford dagger but attached to the garter itself was Cooper, very well loved. “He couldn't miss this, it wouldn't be the same without him.” Cullen coughed choking back a sob turned, saved by Fenris stepping into the room smiling. “You look Beautiful Audeas, are we ready for me to go get him?” Penny kissed his cheek nodding. 

 

Josephine had Ben occupied most of the day. He thought he and Penny were attending a formal Inquisition dinner tonight, he was dressed and ready, just about to go look for her. Which was why he was shocked when his father appeared at his door “Dad? wait is everything ok? Penny! Mom!?” It was then that he noticed his father was in formal wear, the last time he had seen him dressed like this was for his brothers wedding. Fenris cut him off before he could start asking questions 

 

“Ben, before I take you to your Wife, who is fine by the way. I wanted to talk to you about something, Watching you grow up, and seeing the man you have become the father you are about to be. I just wanted to say you and your siblings are my blessings, I have watched you take your first steps to preparing to become a dad yourself. I am so proud of the man you have become and I love you. I know you will be an amazing father, you have always been an amazing husband married or not to Penny… SO yea I just wanted to say that.” 

 

Ben hugged his dad only half joking when he said “you're dying aren't you?” Laughing as he cuffed Ben in the head, “No, now enough of this I need to get you to your wife or she will never let me live it down.” Ben looked confused “Where is she, she needs to get dressed for tonight, why are you dressed up?” Fenris wrapped his arm around his son “Change of plans my dear boy you will see, let's go.” Before he could open the door Ben stopped him “I love you too dad, I just wanted you to know, I learned from the best.” Hugging briefly, Fenris dragged him out the door “You're just trying to get me in trouble with her.” Winking at Ben trying to stop the threat of tears, the two men headed to find the woman behind the chaos.

 

Stepping out of the main hall he saw a burst of color explode over his head, wait were those Butterflies? the bursts of butterflies kept happening where the Maker.. then he saw all the people he loved, sitting on blankets under a canopy of colorful butterflies. It was like they had stepped into a dream all the women and girls had magic butterflies in their hair. Fenris pointed to the tree it took Ben’s breath away walking towards it as if he was drawn in by the lights the tree was saturated with iridescent butterfly casting a huge glow in the dusk thousands of white ribbons adorned the tree each had butterflies clinging to them. 

Ben was searching for her, she had to be here somewhere, Branson was the one who cleared his throat, pointing to where Cullen and Penny were making their way to him. Ben’s reaction was what every Bride hopes to see on her wedding day, a mixture of love and awe. 

 

Kissing her dad Penny took Ben’s hands “Hi,” She grinned up at him as he held her hands, his thumbs caressing the back of hers. Love and confusion washed over his face reaching up to wipe a tear slipping down her cheek “Penny? My love, you look stunning but, what is all this?” 

 

Taking a deep shuddering breath she began the words she had written for him “Benjamin Hawke, you have been my best friend since the day you walked into my life. You have been my Champion standing in the shadows. you never asked for more than I could give, you helped present me with my daggers when I joined the Inquisition. But most importantly through everything you love me, for me, knobby-kneed, gawky, weird me... In Fact you, have always loved me I see that now. It took me a little longer to realize that I too have loved you this entire time. I robbed you, and our families of a wedding. Tonight we share our love with everyone, I get to scream to the heavens how much I love you.” Shaking her head “Even then it still wouldn't be enough.”

 

Tears flowed freely as she caressed his cheek, Ben pressed his lips into the palm of her hand while she spoke. “We have already spoken our vows, so in its place I make this declaration before the Maker, family, and friends. 

 

Benjamin, I love you because you are selfless and kind. I love you, because you give me the last cookie, even if you wanted it. I love you because you let me be who I am walking into danger time and again, even though you hate it. I love you because you're my Benny, the man who asked me every day to marry him, even though you knew I would say no. I love you because you dance with me.” 

 

Her voice began to hitch on the words but knowing they were the most important ones, holding her head high, her eyes filled with love as she spoke the rest. “I love you because you make sure my tea is perfect before you ever hand it to me. You asked me once how could I love someone like you, My answer to you is, how could I not?”

 

Ben pressed his forehead to hers, he was shocked at her declaration. His wife was a passionate woman, but not one for grand displays of affection in front of others. 

 

His mind reeling at the words spoken to him, clearing his throat kissing her wedding band “Well my love, I seem to be at a disadvantage, so bear with me … something I read once seems to fit beautifully. Kissing the back of each of her hands, his eye holding hers as he spoke. “Penelope, My Phoenix, My Wife, My lover, Mother of my child. I’d Choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”

 

With their daughter between them Ben leaned down and captured her lips whispering against them “Maker I love you so much.”

 

the Sky exploded with butterflies, Carver and Dezzy outdoing themselves with the light show. It was then that Ben noticed everyone was sitting on picnic blankets with baskets. Penny pointed to a gauzy fabric draped one, with pillows covered in butterflies, “Our retreat is over there.” Helping her settle down into the pillows, opening the basket of food Ben grinned at her, it was all their favorites. Penny explained “the one thing you and I have always done that was ours, picnics. I wanted to share that with all the people we love.” Ben placed a grape to her lips, moaning softly as her tongue caressed his fingers while she let the fruit roll on her tongue. When she held a piece of meat to his he captured her hand, holding it sucking the juice off each of her fingers. 

 

When dinner was over games were brought out kids ran and played. Ben thought he even saw Prince Bryce and Liam sneak a kiss over in the grove. 

 

_Eve was yawning, it had been a really long day, she was tired right up until she heard her Aunties' voice. Running naked at full speed from the bathroom, Dez caught the flying princess mid-leap._

_Cullen handed Carver the nightdress as Fenris wrapped the towel around the squirming mass in his daughter in law's arms. Speaking at top speed, Eve recapped every story that was told to her today, along with the events such as throwing up on the King._

_Cullen and Fenris just stood there watching as Carver and Dez nodded understanding it all. Cullen just shook his head “Maker I must be getting old.” Carver laughed “I'm married to Dez, that's how she tells me things ninety-five percent of the time. Also have you met my Son Garrett, he takes after his mother and cousin very well. Kissing Eve goodnight the Grandpa’s headed out leaving the wrangling to the young. Dez pulled the nightdress over her niece “so Princess, what story am I to tell?”_

 

 

Ben’s vows courtesy of “The Chaos of Stars”


	20. Enchantment!

Eve was yawning, cuddled into her Aunt, Her Uncle Carver was sitting on the other side rubbing her back, it looked like story time had come to an end for Princess Eve, just as Dezzy was untangling herself from her niece, Penny and Ben came to tuck her in. Carver held his finger to his lips shushing them. “She’s had a full day of entertainment via Uncles and Grandpa’s” Penny pulled her youngest’s blankets up kissing her forehead. Ben leaned in and kissed her brushing back curls, Fenris was sound asleep already they had just left his room and Leli and Izzy were both reading in bed with a promise of just one more chapter. 

Like most nights, especially when their parents were in residence at Skyhold everyone converged in the private common room. It had started when the kids were young they played in a formal dining room that was never used when they were teens they turned into a refuge away from prying eyes, and Parents. Now that they were adults it was a sanctuary where they could drink game and just be a family. 

Well, worn couches and chairs were scattered around the huge fireplace with a long table that you could play cards or dice on, a fully stocked bar along one wall. 

The only decorations adorning the walls were paintings of the original members of the Inquisition. Some had retired like Cullen and Evelyn, the ones who had passed away had a Candle that was lit every year on their birthday under them. Others, well mainly Solas were just gone, mostly. 

Almost everyone was already there when Penny and Ben entered, Varric was spinning some tale to Fenris and Hawke, probably about them. Fenris had Hawke pulled into his lap, even after all these years he still needed to touch and caress her whenever she was close, his hand always subtly moving to bring her pleasure. Ben blushed remembering a couple months back when he walked into their apartments in the middle of the day, his parents were… well, they were expressing their love of the Maker very loudly. 

Cullen and Evelyn were in much the same position with her cuddled into his side feet tucked under her, his arm wrapped around her, his thumb stroking her hip. 

They were talking to Dezzy and Carver it was still odd to see the green glow on Dez’s hand. Both of their eyes were pulsing deep blue it meant one thing and everyone knew it, which was probably why Carver looked like he was about to pass out on the floor. Sitting at her feet his head resting on her leg just enjoying the lazy evening not worried about reports or treaties. 

 

Branson had his arms stretched over the back of the couch one behind Dez’s head tugging at her hair making her crazy as only a dad can, the other behind Dorian caressing the back of his neck, dexterous rogue fingers flexing into his hair. Dorian was sitting with his legs crossed, leaning into his husband his hand drawing small patterns high on Branson's thigh, he knew he was making him crazy, but then that was kind of the point. 

Niki was carrying in a box of bottles. They had a couple nights of card games and the bar was needing restocking.

Cullen looked up winking at him “Commander,” eyes that mirrored his own grinned back at him as he nodded “Former Commander.” Varric called out to him “Niki my boy come sit with me, us bachelor's need to stick together.” Liam called out “Oh Nik is only single by choice, I know plenty of women who would kill to warm his bed.” 

Nik rolled his eyes snorting as he waved his hand at the group in front of him, “Thanks to you six and your fornicating I'm related to all single, of age women in Skyhold.” 

Dorian interjected, “No what about.. no, wait she's married, Oh there is the girl… no wait she's your second cousin, well dammit you breeders you are ruining Poor Nikolas’s life.”

 

Brodie and Haylee still newlyweds were snuggled together in a high back chair his hand on her face, kissing her with soft nips. Drawn out of their sex coma by Carver throwing a shoe at them Fenris, clearing his throat “I get it, you like each other, in fact, we all Like our wives, keep in mind she's still my daughter, and her brother is a mage.” Carver winked at them. 

 

Dorian snorted cocking an eyebrow at Carver, “Like you have a leg to stand on blue eyes.” 

 

Dezzy laughed poking Carver with her toe see, be nice to me or I will sic my daddies on you, I'm the Inquisitor, I’m kind of a big deal, I can you know.” Carver rolled his eyes at her “says the woman who signed and seals all her important documents with Pink sparkle wax and a seal with a Nug on it.”

 

It was Bryce who was standing overlooking at the wall of paintings, He was standing under the painting of Leliana. Liam wrapping his arms around him from behind kissing his shoulder Bryce’s voice full of wonder “I remember her from when we were young, but I don't remember a lot. Leli is named after her isn't she?” Ben and Penny stood next to them, it was Ben who answered Bryce’s question “Yes if it wasn't for Leliana’s sacrifice I don't know that the three of us and Varric would have made it back to Skyhold.” 

 

Varric held up a glass from the other side of the room “To Leliana, She was as badass as they come. To Kirkwall,” Cullen interrupted “Fuck you Kirkwall” Varric laughed Standing in the middle of the chairs all eyes watching as he spoke “Curley no one could have foreseen in a million years what was going to happen in Kirkwall the second time, not even you. Think about it the week following the wedding was crazy, Solas had been visiting both Evelyn and Dezzy in their dreams preparing them for the change of power. 

So many factors, if the inquisition hadn't been away at the temple, if Penny and Ben hadn't decided to leave, if Hawke hadn’t written that letter…If HE hadn't answered it.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a couple days after their wedding when Penny and Ben announced that they were going to move to Kirkwall. Ben had so much business he was trying to establish in the city to aid in the rebuild that he couldn't ignore it anymore if he waited much longer Penny couldn't make the trip. It took allot to convince Cullen that it was a good idea, Varric was going with them to help out, Hawke gave him ownership of her family estate. She warned them that there were probably walking into something Fenris would have lived in, in his bachelor days, but Varric assured them he would make sure the kids were ok. The trip took a lot out of Penny, she was never so happy to see land as she was when they docked at the port in Kirkwall. 

 

You could still see evidence of the war their parents had fought so long ago. 

Penny had never been to this city so, on their way from the docks Ben was pointing out places Carver and he had played as kids. He even showed her the mansion his dad had inhabited but from a distance only. The kids were oblivious to the subtle changes in the once proud city, Varric, however, was not, he saw things that were making him wish he had listened to Curly. 

Ben took Penny to the one place she had wanted to see before heading to their home. Standing in front of the Red Lyrium statue of Meredith, Penny had heard the horror stories all her life, she just stood in the courtyard surrounded by rubble closing her eyes. Penny could see her young father commanding troops standing guard, standing up for what’s right even though he could have died. 

Ben wrapped an arm around her kissing her temple “Let's go see what shape our house is in.” Moira loped along behind them, she was in hunting mode making Varric nervous. 

Varric stood on the cobbled stoned street, every house on the block was looted and damaged windows smashed, walls crumbling crude things painted in maker only knows what, except for the one they stood in front of. Penny looked up at Ben “did it always look like this when you lived here?” Ben nodded “The outside yes, but the inside I don't know, we never lived in the city it wasn't safe, this will be the first time I walk through the doors.” 

The Hawke estate looked like it had a fresh coat of paint thick drapes hung in the sparkling clean windows, was that smoke coming from the chimney? Varric grabbed Ben’s hand before he opened the door, “be careful it could be a den of bandits or worse.” Aiming Bianca at the door as Ben unlocked it. Penny giggling “well if they are bloodthirsty cutthroats hopefully they feed us some of whatever that delicious smell is.

The three along with Moe stood in the front entrance looking around, Varric whistled “Maker it looks exactly like the last time I visited Hawke here, it's like time stood still. How the Fade?” Ben called out into the house his voice reverberating off the walls “Hello, anyone home. My name is Benjamin Hawke My mother is..” His voice was cut off when a Dwarf swung open the kitchen door “Master Hawke you have returned, how wonderful. My name is Bodahn Feddic and this here is my son Sandal.” Moe ran over to the Dwarf Sandal and licked him playfully. Varric was shocked “Bodahn, makers Balls is it really you? have you been here this whole time?” Bodahn nodded “when mistress Hawke left to stop the uprising she said Bodahn take care of the place for me, and Bodahn Feddic always keeps his promises. 

Varric hugged the two dwarves, “Maker it’s good to see you two” Ben, Penny I first met Bodahn and Sandal when we went into the deep roads. Bodahn, Sandal this is Benjamin Hawke he's Fenris and Hawke’s son, and his wife Penelope Hawke, formerly Rutherford she's the Inquisitors and Cullen Rutherford’s Daughter.” Bodahn bowed “Maker you two are almost royalty, Penny laughed, “no if what I saw in the garden at our wedding is true that will be my Brother Liam.” 

Bodahn helped them settle in, Varric for the first time since entering the city felt ok leaving the kids in Bodahn’s care, while he headed to the hanged man to see what the hell was going on in the city.

Ben and Penny insisted that Bodahn and Sandal eat with them, they were family. The four of them sat up late into the night sharing stories of Hawke, Fenris, Cullen and everyone then and now. Ben asked Bodahn to come with them to Skyhold when this was all over they had earned a rest. The Dwarf smiled covering Ben’s hand with his, “so much like your mother, thank you. But this is our home has been since before you were born we will stay and take care of it for your family. If I may be so presumptuous, but Mistress Penny will you be staying with us long enough for these old eyes to look upon my oldest friends grandchild?” Penny grinned nodding “Yes we plan on staying a year, which means Grandparents will be visiting us in the months to come.” She watched as a tear slipped down his cheek “Maker to see them all again, I had never dared to hope.” 

They sent word in the morning to Leliana that they had arrived safely, telling them about the surprise of two old friends. Life in Kirkwall was charming, Penny laughed and said it reminded her of a village after a storm, people slowly opening windows and doors to see if its ok to come out yet. 

When Ben was in negotiations, Sandal and Moe would often be found escorting Penny through the market. They had met a few people, everyone knew the name Rutherford and she could hear the whispers behind hands and fans “that's his daughter, I heard she married that nice Hawke boy.” However, not all the whispers were nice, some had the lash of the venomous tongue, those she tried to ignore. 

 

Ben was doing amazing things for Kirkwall under the banner of the inquisition, Trade was being brought back slowly, Penny marveled at how every week there was another stall, more merchandise. She was loving just being an Ambassador's wife, every night she went to bed with her husband, their daughter snuggled in her belly between them. 

 

Varric was a familiar face in their house, coming by at least once a day to check on the kids. As the days progressed the worry lines in his face seemed to grow more and more. He was in contact with Leliana back in Skyhold. There were bad things brewing in Kirkwall, he just didn't know what or how bad yet. By now Penny couldn't travel, so he was just keeping his mouth shut, she didn't need the worry. Varric was just hoping that he could keep them safe long enough to get them out. He called in a few favors and unbeknownst to him so did Hawke… a big one. 

Varric had started spending his nights with Ben and Penny, to many people were “disappearing, to many dead animals were showing up in the streets in the morning. The signs were all there he just needed to keep their heads down and flee as soon as they could, Blood magic was flowing once again in the streets of Kirkwall, He sent word to Leliana that he needed help. 

It was pouring that night, the front door was being pounded on, Ben and Penny rushed to the front entrance just as Bodahn opened it, two heavily cloaked figures pushed their way in. Varric was standing on the stairs with Bianca aimed at the tall one's head. Varric’s voice filled the room, “hands where I can see them, slowly remove your hoods and start explaining why I shouldn't just shoot you now?”

The slight figure removed her cloak first letting it fall to the floor revealing a curvy body with wicked looking daggers strapped to her, shaking out her red locks she stood there eyeing the room. “My name is River, I come armed, but for your protection, I mean you no harm this is my husband.” A voice Varric would know in his sleep cut her off “Oh they know who I am Sweetheart or at least Varric and Bodahn do, I'm sure the others have heard the stories.” Dropping his cloak shaking out his long shaggy blonde locks, pulsing blue eyes locked with Varric’s. Shaking his head in disbelief his eyes narrowed as he held Bianca tighter “Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand Anders.” 

He gave the Dwarf his cocky smile as he slowly held up a letter “Because Hawke sent me.”


	21. A River runs though it

Anders and River stood there together in a house he had never thought to see again, looking into the eyes of the Son, of someone he had loved so long ago, hell had the world been different this man could have been his son. Maker's breath the things he did for that woman still. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hawke had let him live all those years ago, he knew instantly that it wasn't the popular choice, with the prince vowing to march on Kirkwall, and so many screaming for his head. Fenris, for all his faults, didn't say a word he just abided by Hawke’s decision when the dust settled and the smoke cleared Anders was gone. 

 

He shaved his head, wore obscure clothes passing as a rogue for years, never staying too long in one spot. The beauty of time is people forget, facts become obscure, suddenly the tales of Anders had him changing into an abomination and his skin was burnt and a 1000 other things that were so far from the truth that he felt safe being himself again. Still using the name Andrew or Andy, he knew he could never go back to Anders, the hatred it carried would never change. 

He decided it was time to give back, to help rebuild the chaos he and Justice had created, he wasn't brave enough to go back to Kirkwall but he took up residence in Highever where the Blight had ravaged so hard. It was in Highever sifting through the rubble that he met her… She was outnumbered but still shouting egging them on screaming obscenities at the cut throats. Anders was just about to step in when she did what he will forever call “the dance of death.” She was a flying mass of hair and blades when her feet hit the ground she was the only one left standing. 

 

Rushing to her side he could see she was injured, before he could get any words out her dagger was pressed against his throat. Hands in the air Anders backed away, opening his pack he threw bandages at her shouting “I’m a healer, let me help you, if you won't let me help then at least help yourself.” Stumbling she wavered as she tried to stop the bleeding and keep Anders in her sights, it was a losing battle he caught her just as she crumpled in the dirt her eyes fluttering closed, offering no resistance as he carried her to his little cabin.

She stayed longer than she needed to, both enjoying each others company she could tell he had a secret, she just didn't count on how big of one it was. Every so often she would see the pulsing blue, having never been around a lot of magic she didn't know that it wasn't normal. They had been cohabitating for over three months when it happened, he told her about Justice the moment he realized she was going to stay. 

 

He didn't want her to fear him, Justice seemed to be infatuated with her, he made soft kitten sounds when she was near like a hum or a purr in his head. Anders was never really sure what that meant, but he knew Justice was no threat to River.

They had no mirror, often time if he shaved it was in the reflection of the rain barrel or the lake behind the house. It was a warm summer his beard was getting scratchy, one morning she offered to help him shave, looking back he told himself had he known, he wouldn't have agreed but who is he kidding he wanted her just as much as Justice. 

 

Straddling his lap as he sat in the chair, his hands on her hips she dragged her small dagger over his flesh the hair falling away. When she was almost done River made the mistake of looking into Anders' eyes and she saw them both, she saw the war with Justice waging behind his eyes for control. Gasping she nicked his neck, sitting there frozen flashes of the two men made her hesitate, slowly leaning down River ran her tongue over the cut, capturing the metallic tang on her tongue. 

 

Anders voice was shaky strained “He wants you, please go for a walk or something while we get under control?” River ran her hands over Anders' shoulders “Is it just Justice that wants me, Andy?” Shaking his head, standing uplifting her against him, as she wrapped her legs around his waist “Maker no I want you just as much, but the fight for control with him is strong when it comes to you.” River brushed her lips across his, her breath caressing his ear as she spoke “then how about you both have me? Let Justice come out and take me, then when he’s sated, Andy make love to me.” 

Justice didn't let Anders decide, he took over, body glowing blue. River ran her tongue under his chin nipping at it “MMM hello Justice” brushing his hair back from the ethereal blue glowing skin, she expected it to feel different, the body was the same the soul in control was very much not. She could feel Justice fingers caressing her arms, his need was palpable. She could feel Andy fighting for control she knew she had to end the battle before Andy was torn apart. 

Cupping his chin with her hands her thumbs running over his jaw. “Jus, I know you're a different man then Andy, I see you as your own person, but I need to know, can Andy see us right now?” Justice nodded his voice raspy so different from the velvet caress that was Andy’s normal one. “He sees and feels everything, he just has no control over how I'm going to fuck you,” Moaning pressing harder against him, “So when I make love to him later you will feel that but no control?” Nodding he was running kisses down her throat, “Yes, Maker naked now I need to taste your flesh feel you yielding to me.” Untangling herself from him she stepped back their eyes locked together he stalked her, her fingers working the buckles, “Justice, I need to see you I need you naked.” 

Shedding their clothing, Justice grabbing her around her waist pulling her hard against him, biting her shoulders she moaned and cried out raking her nails down his back making him do the same. They were feral in their foreplay consuming each other biting, scratching, licking, tasting, bodies moving against each other. His name tumbling from her lips, over and over as his tongue speared her wet core. River grabbed handfuls of hair not caring how hard she tugged her feet on his shoulders as he feasted on her, her pleas for more and harder pushing him. 

 

They were covered in sweat and a combination of juices Justice still hadn't penetrated her, she was beyond begging him to fill her now, the tease had gone on for hours. Flipping her to her knees he bit her neck running the tip of his cock through her wet folds, whimpering she desperately wanted him but not like this. 

Moving to her back spreading her legs running her fingers through her center. Justice growled reaching to grab her leg and pull her to him. “You don't get to cry foul now River, I'm going to have your heat wrapped around me.” Moving to turn her over again she shook her head “You will have me, but I want to look into the eyes of the man claiming my body, I need to see you, Justice, when you're in me.” Justice shook his head “I don't understand, isn't it easier to think of Ande… Andy? It's him you want.” Going up on her knees caressing his chest kissing, tugging at his nipple Jus it's not his name I've been crying out, taking his hand sucking the fingers that have tormented her licking her juice off them. It's not his touch I've begged for.” Stroking his cock feeling the pre-cum slip through her hand. “Its not his cock I'm begging to fill me. When I'm with you,” she grabbed his face and made him look at her “I'm with YOU, you're not a replacement or a stand in, just like when I'm with him... it's only him.”

Justice paced “Why can't you just let me take you from behind, let me fuck you. I'm offering you what you want I'm giving you what you need without the guilt of fucking a spirit.” River shook her head “That’s not what I want, not our first time, our first time I need to be connected to you I need to see the eyes of the magnificent MAN I'm sharing my body with, there is no guilt, you didn't coerce or trick me. I want you both, and I'm selfish enough that I intend to have you both, and make you realize I want YOU not just him.” 

Justice groaned shoving her back on the bed her legs splayed open for him. “I'm not like him, I don't know how to take you slow.” River bit his arm, “then it's a good thing I never asked you too”

Rubbing his cock over her entrance he looked into her eyes his entire body flashing blue as he thrust into her, Rivers back bowed off the bed as he opened her in one hard thrust. Clinging to him the two of them battled for dominance, as they had during their entire foreplay it was hard and rough. She grabbed the back of his head he held the back of hers as he thrust into her both daring the other to look away. He won when her orgasm ripped through her making her thrash in his arms, spurring him on thrusting into her harder, bellowing her name a declaration cascading off the walls like rolling thunder, as he finally spent deep in her womb.

 

Collapsing with him on the bed her body twitching in aftershocks. moaning as his hands caressed her. She knew the moment Anders was back, she could smell him, running her tongue over his skin he tasted different too. 

 

Flipping her onto her back Anders pressed against her, his clear blue eyes searching hers for signs of regret, distress, or pain, finding none he began the slow torture of her flesh. 

 

Soft caresses kisses, much to her delight Andy loved kissing tongues lashing, playful nipps, caresses his hands were exploring while he made love to her mouth. When his fingers brought her to her first orgasm with him he was half worried whose name she would cry out. He had seen how Justice had pleasured her over and over. He wasn't disappointed when she pressed her face into his neck moaning his name as she rode his fingers. His tongue playfully lapping at her nipple, his voice a caress on her skin. 

 

Maker the things this man did with those fingers, cool then hot inside her when they finally joined it was her on top watching his mouth fall open as she slowly let him slide into her. Her hands on his chest rocking against him, his hand caressed her cheek brushing back her hair, as they made love slowly. Rolling her onto her side he moved her so he was in her from behind but still able to make love to her mouth. 

 

Both their breath ragged he had to stop kissing, just pressing his forehead into hers as they moved together. Her release snuck up on them Ander’s watched with awe as this amazing woman gave herself to him. The gripping of her velvet heat along with the slamming of emotions into him were too much, holding onto her hip, declarations he hadn't meant to say tumbled from his lips as he filled her. 

Their life wasn't perfect, against Justices protests and greatest fears Anders came clean about who he really was. She was quiet for a day, spent allot of time alone coming to terms with the fact that she was in love with the man who destroyed Kirkwall, reconciling that image with the image of the men she knew, the ones she made love with and shared her life with. 

River walked back in, Anders jumped up looking guilty, she ignored the bag he was obviously packing, as she walked up to him pressing a finger into his chest. “The two of you, if this is going to work, no secrets no oh, by the way, were killing templars today…full disclosure. If this is going to work for the three of us it's all or nothing, I love you both, but I won't be an outsider in this. 

it was Justice that pulled her into his arms first, kissing her passionately “You love me?” biting his lip the fires of need ever smoldering between them. “Yes, you big ass I love you.” Lips came crashing down on hers when Anders took over “Oh baby I love you too.” Caressing his face she grinned “How could I not love two men as sexy as you both.” Anders could feel Justice growl with need, but fought to keep control. 

Their relationship was unique, no one in the village they traded with had any idea that they were anyone other than Andy and River happy couple, the local healer. River was the hunter in the family she is the one who kept them fed, something Justice wasn't always ok with, the thought of her being hurt tormented him, and as a result he tormented Anders. so allot of times if she was gone long she would come home to the unique site of her men fighting. A lot of times it just looked like a migraine, but River knew different, she also knew exactly how to make Justice calm down proving she was ok. It ended with them being naked and screaming each other names, but no one was complaining. 

Today the fight was open, volatile, to an outsider it would look like Anders was having a break down, they were standing in his herb garden, flashing between the two screaming at each other She didn't really understand. It was the first time she had seen them do this, the best she could make out was they were fighting over something that Anders had done to her. 

 

Justice was the one in control when she walked up Hissing “I can hear you two clear down the path enough in the house both of you now.” 

Standing in the middle of their little cottage her arms crossed she waited for them to follow, Justice still in control slammed the door behind him “Riv, he did this to you! we are all supposed to be a team, then he goes behind our backs and does this?” 

 

She heard Anders' voice say “asshole she doesn't even know.” Justice pulled her into his arms shouting at himself “you shut up after what you did you don't get to talk to her.” River knew she needed to take control before this got way out of hand. “The both of you stop, Jus what’s happened?” The powerful man looked like he was about to cry, going to his knees tugging her shirt out of the way pressing his cheek into her belly. “He got you with child,” pressing his lips into her skin, he wanted her desperately, he was so afraid that Anders would make her leave. 

 

Her hand carded through his hair tugging his head back slightly “How do you know it's not you who filled my belly?” Shaking his head “I'm part of him, but it will always be his body.” River made him look at her “you feel different, you smell different, you taste different on my tongue, so why would you assume that didn't change too.?” 

 

His blue orbs got wider if that was even possible, his hand reverently caressed her muscular flesh still flat. She knew the moment she had Anders back she could feel the tears against her skin pulling him up off the floor cuddling with him on the sofa “So what happened to Warden’s are sterile?” Anders was laying his head against her breasts his fingers still caressing where he could feel the small heartbeat nestled inside her. “Like everything with Wardens it's all rumor and speculation, no one really knows how it works and with there being two of us in this body who knows Justice could make it possible.” His eyes searching her when he asked the next question “Are you ok with this, I mean I could…” giggling when she saw Justice flash in his eyes hearing Anders answer the argument she never heard the other half of “Let her answer Damn it, you’ve made it very clear you're standing on this, and I would just like to point out how fast your opinion changed now that you think the baby is yours.” 

 

Tilting his face to meet hers “Yes Andy and Jus, I want to have your baby or babies or a whole flock of children as the case may be.” 

 

The dynamic of the little family changed as her belly swelled, Justice refused to take her. Even when she begged him, he simply held her and caressed the growing life inside her, He started hunting with her, refusing to let her do it alone any longer. If he could have put her in bed surrounded by pillows all day he would have, she complained of any discomfort and he was pushing his way through Anders to be the one to take care of her. 

 

Anders enjoyed leisurely making love to her, feeling her body change around him. She had become his world in the year they had been together, he loved her excitement over new adventures, her willingness to accept both Justice and himself for who they were. It had been a long time since Anders felt like he was his own person with his own desires. While Anders and Justice didn't always agree on what was best for her, they both wholly agreed that they would do anything for her. 

Which is what found them during the wee hours of the morning during a full moon in her eighth month, at the edge of their lake saying vows to each other. They knew the three of them could never legally be married, with Anders being a Mage and well Anders, but in their hearts and lives they were. River said vows to one man, then to the other pledging her life to them both. During her pregnancy, the roles of her husband's somewhat reversed Anders was the one who gave her passion and made love to her. Justice was the one to hold her at night, giving her comfort. 

When she woke Anders up in the middle of the night to tell him her water broke the war of the men were on, this was the only time she truly wished they were two separate men. 

 

They made it though and she delivered a healthy baby girl with huge blue eyes and blonde curls, afterward Anders laid in bed with them, cuddling their daughter to him. River could feel when the men shifted it was amazing to watch the two men fall in love with the tiny girl. It was Justice who named her Emma. 

The people in the local town loved it when they came to town to trade, little Emma was a joy always having a easy smile for everyone she was such a good baby, which is why when her little brother Greyson came along a year later everyone was shocked at how difficult of a baby he was. 

 

Over the years their little family grew with two more children various pets, always at least one cat even a goat. Their house and property expanded to making room for farming and their little family adding more rooms. Anders, Justice and River against all odds had made a life for themselves and their children. The kids didn't really understand the Anders/ Justice dynamic they just knew that daddy was a mage and when he got mad he talked funny and only mommy could fix it.

 

It had been over fifteen years since Anders had found his feisty rogue dancing with death on the road. Emma was 14 Greyson 13 Madilyn 8 and their youngest Zack was 4 it was ironically Zack who came running with a letter that a giant bird had dropped on his head. 

 

Running as fast as his chubby legs would carry him. “Papa! Papa look what a bird pooped on me.” Emma rolled her eyes snatching the note hitting him on top of the head with it. “A bird didn't poop this on you stupid, they dropped it.” Anders took the letter from his daughter “I’ll take that thank you and don't call your brother stupid it's not nice.” River was coming up the path when she heard her husband's gasp “Maker Breath..” Concerned her footfalls hurried to his side. “What is it? did we get some secret correspondence fall from a raven about a plot to raise the price of turnips? or a love letter from a married noble to another?” 

 

Shaking his head, Anders showed her the seal on the front, looking at the thick wax splotch with a very distinct bird pressed in the center. Stammering River asked, “is that, is that from her?” He could only nod as he broke the seal fearing the words it held would change their lives.

My Dear old friend, 

I hope this finds you well. Been hearing the oddest things about a wonderful family doing amazing things in your area. It warms my heart to hear such accounts. unfortunately, things are not as golden as I would like here in my slice of Happy. One of my sons Benjamin he and his very pregnant wife Penny (Cullen Rutherfords and the Inquisitor's daughter) have gone to help restore Kirkwall, Leliana has heard rumblings of unrest in the city again, suspected blood magic, and plots to harm my son and his family. Please, old friend, I wouldn't ask if there was any other way. Please help my Son it may be nothing more than the overactive imagination of a mother or it could be everything. For Makers sake, it's Kirkwall, and crazy Mages have been known to blow up the Chantry from time to time. They are staying in my old family estate, Varric is there, I’m sure you know the way. 

~H

River read it over his shoulder turning to walk into the house “I will go pack, you go to town and ask Mary to come sit with the kids. If we leave tonight we can be back on the inside of two weeks providing nothing is wrong.” Anders stood there “No River you don't have to go, stay with the kids, I will go and see what's happening.” her voice a hiss as he joined her in the bedroom closing the door “Now you listen to me Anders and Justice, that was a plea from a momma, she let you live giving you a chance to have a life with me, in over 20 years has never asked for a damn thing.” Tears streaming down her face as she pointed to the door “When a Mom asks for a favor you don't say no, because if there was any way she could do it herself she would. I would like to think that if the tables were reversed and our babies needed her, she could come to their aid.” Both knowing they would not win this fight Justice didn't even try, he just let Anders do what he needed to do. Come nightfall, they were on their way to a city he had vowed never to return to.

Their arrival was uneventful Anders didn't know what he expected but when he wasn't met with swords and shackles he was relieved. They spent a couple days in the city itself, climbing through the underbelly of Lowtown if there were plots it would be bubbling up from there. He sent word to Leliana that if she could spare some protection for Penny and Ben securing passage out as soon as the baby was able to travel that would be the best. 

 

He went on to explain that there wasn't one reason, but small signs everywhere that something was just off. Merchants were disappearing and ones from Tevinter were slowly replacing them all. 

 

If you walked early morning around Hightown dead animals littered the streets but were magically gone within hours of the sun coming up before the markets opened for the day. Doorways were washed in blood, but the thing that had him pounding on the doors to the Hawke estate that night was the Chantry rubble, it was still in the process of being rebuilt but what was being erected in its place was nothing short of sacrilegious, it was heavily guarded but River managed to get a closer look at things inside and Maker's Breath it was a Chantry alright, but for the Black Divine!

 

Pounding on the door in the rain Anders and River stood on the doorstep of the only house still standing pretty much on the street. Anders had told her what would happen that she needed to not resist Varric wouldn't hurt them, he would be pissed, but he wouldn't hurt them. Holding the letter from Hawke in his hand as he stepped through the threshold into what had been a sanctuary for him, 

 

He spotted the two kids that must be Ben and Penny. Bodahn and Sandal Maker they were still here and there he was…. Varric. 

 

Holding up the letter as he let his cloak drop to the floor “Because Hawke sent me!” Varric hesitated it was Ben who stepped forward first offering his hand to the legendary Anders. “Welcome to our Home Anders, I have… well, I have heard a lot about you.” 

 

Cocking his eyebrow at the boy Anders asked “from your mother? or your father?” Ben was shocked for a moment then laughing realizing the difference in his parents stories “Both actually.” 

 

Anders Introduced River and Ben introduced Penny. Bowing over her hand kissing the back of it, he winked at her “I knew your father.” Everyone settled back in Bodahn brought bowls of hot stew for the new arrivals and sweets for everyone out. When they were all retired to the library relaxing Anders knelt by Penny’s chair, she looked so much like his Emma. Indicating her belly, he asked “May I?” she nodded rubbing her hand over the little foot that kept poking her. “I feel like I've been pregnant forever.” Smiling up at her after he examined her “well only a couple weeks left. and your little one will be in your arms.” 

Anders waited until Ben and Penny were in bed before he approached Varric “So Dwarf any reason why the Chantry is being turned into a temple for the black Divine?” 

 

Choking on his ale “Andraste's flaming tits Blondie are you sure?” Anders told him about the merchants and the animals. Shaking his head “I wonder if this has anything to do with Dezzy killing the last one.” 

 

Anders cocked an eyebrow at him, “excuse me, you know someone powerful enough to kill the black divine.” Varric laughed “Dezmerelda Kaliope Rutherford Hawke, or Dezzy as we call her she's the daughter of Cullen’s brother and the Black Divine's daughter, very long story there. However, she is now probably as we speak becoming the next Inquisitor. She's married to Ben’s twin brother Carver. 

 

Blondie you and Shiney are missing out on all the fun not living in Skyhold, between the Hawkes and the Rutherfords they have produced enough kids to take over Thedas. Ben is a Diplomate of amazing talents, Penny is a Skymaster trained by Nightingale herself, Dezzy is the soon to be Inquisitor with Carver at her side they are bonded pair mages. Then there are all the siblings Maker only knows what talents Hawke and Fenris’s daughter possesses.” 

 

Anders started to laugh “Excuse me Fenris … The Fenris Brooding elf and all, has a daughter?” Varric nodded “Haylee, she is broodies sunshine, she smoothed the edges so to speak, now he can't wait to be a grandpa.” 

 

Shaking his head “Maker Skyhold really is the place to be isn't it.” looking at the door to Ben and Penny’s room “Varric, how the fade are we going to keep them safe?” Shaking his head Varric took a big gulp of his drink “I don't know Blondie, there is trouble stirring, I just hope it holds off until we can get them out.” 

Varric looked out the window as he continued, “If anything happens to them here, Their fathers, will make what you did in Kirkwall look like a Sunday fair.”


	22. Fucking Kirkwall

River saw so much of her daughter Emma in Penny, she couldn't help but take the petite very round pixie under her wing. While the young rogue was very capable, this close to giving birth so far from home, there are days when a girl just needs her momma. The two were strolling through the stalls at the market, Penny was pointing out things that she had heard tales of. They stopped in the Hanged man and visited Varric, as they made their way home a man bumped into her spilling what had to be some kind of animal blood down the front of Penny. River lets him leave in an effort to get the young woman home and safe. 

Walking in the door it was Justice who saw them first, demanding to know what had happened, River just shook her head indicating not now. When Ben saw the state his wife was in he was livid sweeping her up into his arms her brave front shattered as the tears started. Anders warded the house as best he could, but there was only so much he could do, they needed a plan. 

 

Ben, Varric, Anders and River sat around the table while she was napping after her bath. If Ben didn't stop pacing he was going to wear a hole in the floor “So he just walked up to you and poured blood on her?” River made a face “Kind of if there hadn't been so much other weird shit happening I would have said he was carrying it and tripped and fell into her. But so many Tevinter mages wearing similar jewelry and the weird shit at the new chantry… today was a warning, not an accident.”

 

Ben sunk into a chair, “Maker I wish my parents were here, I’m a diplomat and a mediocre warrior. How soon after the baby can we move them?” Anders looked like he was calculating in his head “a day at least, but if I start her labor now we run the risk of her being vulnerable for days.” Ben shook his head “you two don't need to stay go home to your family, I don't know what's going to happen here, but I don't want you to get hurt. River put her hand over Ben’s pulling out her mom voice, “Benjamin Hawke, I will not walk away from that young woman upstairs until I see her feet safely on a ship home to her momma. If the Maker deems my life a needed sacrifice to make that happen then so be it.” Justice started to protest but she cut him off “No, you don't get to tell me no, Hawke or Evelyn would do the same to see our girls home if the roles were reversed so you take your ass home if you want, but I will not leave her, so don't even ask!” Justice just nodded slipping back into Anders, he hated when his wife was mad at him. 

 

Anders sat back in his chair his hands behind his head, “I just wish we knew what the Maker they were up too, what they wanted?” River nodded in agreement “Tonight you and I will sneak into the chantry see if we can overhear anything. Varric put your feelers out I know you have been but dig harder. Penny, Anders and I will go for a walk in the market tomorrow, so we don't change her routine that way they don't know we are on to them. Do we have a way to get them out of Kirkwall fast if we need to?” Varric held up his hand “I believe I know a woman with a Boat… she's three days away.” Anders looked up “No, you can't be serious half the shit that went down in this city is because of her.” Varric nodded “Yup, and the other half was yours…” 

 

River and Anders were on the roof of the makeshift chantry, looking over the courtyard, there was some sacrificial gathering going on below. River heard movement behind her but before she could react there was a dagger at her husband's throat, she watched as the redheaded rogue pulled him backward hissing in his ear “Back for round two Anders, killing Elthina wasn't enough for you?” Leliana’s eyes locked on Rivers as she spoke, daring her to draw, licking the side of Anders face she taunted the other Rogue assessing the situation. 

 

Leliana watched the other woman's fingers flex in anger, so the reports were true, this must be River. Leliana’s grin was vicious, her words void of any tell “Give me a reason not to slit your throat, and be done with you right now?” Anders held up his hands “Leliana, Maker we’re on your side, Hawke sent us a letter.” River handed her the letter, snatching it she scanned it, slowly lowering her dagger. River pulled Anders to her in one motion she had her husband behind her, in the next movement her dagger was piercing Leliana’s throat. As a drop of crimson ran down her blade, River hissed, “I don't give a fuck if you're the Queen of Ferelden you ever, threaten my husband again, it will be the last words to fall from your slit throat.” Leliana grinned, looking past River at Anders “you don't deserve her, but no harm will come to you by my hand.” 

 

They watched mage after mage partake in a blood ritual, River pointing out the ones who were “merchants in the market” listening carefully they caught pieces of the plan, It wasn't Just Penny they wanted they Wanted Ben Penny and the baby. River looked at Leliana her mouth hanging open “Sweet Maker they can't be serious.” Shaking her head, Leliana turned to leave “I learned a long time ago that when it comes to religion people are always serious. Let's go tell the others."

 

Ben threw a chair at the wall, cringing at the splintering sound it made “You can't be serious!” Pacing his hands behind his head he had flashes of his capture before the string from his eyepatch a bitter reminder of the last plot against him. Penny appeared in the doorway of the study shocked that in the middle of the night everyone was here, “Leliana? is everyone in Skyhold ok? Mamma Papa? Dezzy?” Leliana strode forward taking the young woman's hands “Yes my Pheonix everyone at home is fine, it's,” Ben cut her off with a sharp bark of her name “Leli!” 

 

Penny looked at him “Ben, what aren't you telling me? whats going on? why the secret meetings? does this have anything to do with the blood in the market?” Ben pulled her into his chest “Everything is fine my love go back to bed,” Pushing away from him her eyes filled with tears “You shouldn't Lie Ben, you're not very good at it, I see a thousand tells in you, now tell me what's going on! Ben, Varric, River.” Ben took her hands making her sit down “Alright, We are in danger here, I didn't want to tell you before we were sure.” Penny cut him off “Before? how long have you known we were in danger? Wait… is that why you are all here treating me like glass? Maker, can't tell the emotional pregnant rogue she might go all crazy. When Ben? when were you going to tell me?” He opened his mouth to answer she pushed him away, “I can't even look at you right now.” Walking away from him “River? Leli? what's going on?” 

 

River and Leli sat Penny on the couch, Leli told her everything. “Varric was uneasy when he got here over a month ago, so he asked me to look into a few things. When I got the letter from him I started digging into stuff, tonight what River, Anders and I overheard at the chantry, confirms my fears. 

 

The Black Divine, the new one wants Dezzy, they have a strong foothold here in Kirkwall. No one pays too close attention to the comings and goings, had you not come to increase trade they would have just silently taken over. 

 

You being here is Icing on their blood-soaked cake. They want to capture you both, probably torture Ben to get you to cooperate before they make you watch them kill him. The plan is to send his head to Skyhold telling Dez that if she doesn't come, the next box will be her Niece, and the one after that, will be your head. When Dez comes they will use your blood to turn the citizens of Kirkwall into slaves. Tevinter Magisters will come into the city making it their home, giving them a port accessible foothold into The Free Marches and Ferelden. With Dez as one of them they will be unstoppable.” Penny’s eyes welled up with tears “Why, why does this keep happening to us?” Ben pulled her into his arms, as she sobbed into his chest kissing the top of her head “I won't let this happen my love, Even if I have to sacrifice myself to get you back to Skyhold.” Varric interrupted the pregnant breakdown that was about to happen and Ben’s stupid choice of words “No one is sacrificing anyone, we need a solid plan, let's all go to bed and discuss this in the morning.”

 

Justice grabbed River crushing his mouth to hers kissing her, his body moving against her, the second she closed the door “I can hear your thoughts across the room my love and I forbid it.” Cocking an eyebrow at him as she shoved him back circling as she stripped “You forbid it? you don't even know what I'm planning.” Justice pinned her to the wall thrusting into her hard his lips inches from hers “I blew the chantry up once, I can do it again.” He dominated her made her beg for her release, but she gave as good as she got his skin was marked with her passions when she finally came he hissed “You're mine.”

 

They spent hours planning that day Justice and Ander’s hated the plan but they were the only ones not getting on the boat to Skyhold Isabella would be docking at midnight the next night they needed a distraction to keep the Mages off their trail, and they needed to end the plot to take over Kirkwall. 

 

Varric procured the items they needed, Penny and Ben went for a walk in the market. For the first time, She noticed how many people were different, how many people seemed interested in her touching her. Walking back into the house they walked into the middle of a fight between they could only assume was Justice and River, “I'm the only one small enough and quick enough to get in and get out if I take you with me, we run the risk of getting caught its final.” Justice grabbed her arms the two glared at each other while Penny and Ben froze not sure if they should intervene or not. When Justice shoved her away, his voice was full of pain “Foolish woman wants to go off and get herself killed, just remember you die and I will burn Kirkwall to the Maker forsaken ground in retribution.” she smirked calling after him “Well then it's a good thing I don't plan on dying then.” he waved his hand at her giving up. 

 

The plan was set, when they saw the explosion of the Chantry everyone would make their way to the docks. River would meet up with them there, true to her word she refused to leave till she saw Penny depart Kirkwall. Then and only then would the three of them return to their family. 

 

The explosion leveled the Chantry there was nothing but a crater left, the small group on cue started running, the smoke and dust and debris were still falling. When a mage jumped out in front of Ben and grabbed him, Penny’s daggers made short work of him, he was shocked at how his wife moved so quickly in her condition. Leliana was running the rooftops shooting anything that moved in their way, Varric was covering the rear, and Anders was leading. Finally, the Docks were in sight making it to the spot, there was no boat and no River. 

 

Justice bellowed her name over and over hoping she was just delayed fearing the worst. Leliana hissed “Varric where is she?” Varric shook his head cursing “Rivaini where are you.” It was that moment that River dropped in literally daggers drawn, There is a huge horde of them coming. Maker, it’s like the entire city under Magister control, and rampaging towards us. Penny shouted at them to get out while they still could. A voice from behind them had Ben Scooping up Penny running toward the Pirate “So I heard you all needed a lift?” Varric cursed her “Rivaini what the Maker is this?” Isabella pointed to the large row boat “Well I couldn't exactly dock here now could I? When I saw the explosion we made our way here.”

River hugged Penny and kissed her cheek, Penny sobbed jumping into the boat “My feet are on the boat now GO save yourselves Please Justice Anders River Run!!!” River hugged Ben and Anders shook his hand whispering something in his ear, Ben nodded watching as they ran.   
Flaming arrows were lobbing down at them along with fireballs and other spells, Leliana and Varric were holding them off Penny was screaming for them to come. Leliana looked at Varric nodding they had made a pact to get the kids home safe, Leliana’s beautiful voice filled the air as she began to chant 

“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame. GO VARRIC GET THEM OUT OF HERE”

Her fingers launching arrow after arrow into magisters, her voice ringing out strong though the night “Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side.” 

 

Varric and Ben had to hold a screaming Penny from leaping from the boat as isabella gave the order to return to the ship. They watched in Horror as the Rogue was reunited with the Divine. 

No one was surprised that night when Penny went into Labor, Anders had told Ben that would probably happen and what to do. The Tevinter Imperium didn't give up easily they chased the ship for days Isabella had to pull them into cove hoping to the Maker that they didn't follow, they had to go into hiding. 

Unfortunately, reports of Kirkwall reached Skyhold, Cullen stared at the paper in the war table the words hastily written in the field. “Sighting of a mage fitting Anders description days before the Chantry blew up again. Casualties and devastation unknown at this time, too much chaos, report of escape but not confirmed.”

Cullen’s bellow could be heard in the main hall as he flipped the war table over in his rage “Maker Damn you ANDERS, Fucking KIRKWALL.”

Every day was agony waiting for word, Skyhold felt like it was holding its breath every bird every courier reports slowly filtering in of the devastation, each one chipping away at their hope. Evelyn sent the entire inquisition army With Hawke and Fenris to purge Kirkwall. Reports were it was a wasteland, but Evelyn needed to be sure. 

 

Hawke begged Bodahn and Sandal to return with them, laughing Bodahn pointed to the house “Mistress, thank you but this had been the only real home we have had for close to 30 years, I won't abandon her now. The people will come back, we will rebuild once more.Someday when things are better here come back, and you will see, Kirkwall will be great again. Hugging him “You have more faith in her than I do old friend, this is more your home than it ever was mine.” 

 

She had a feeling this would be how it ended so she came prepared. Handing Bodahn the papers to the estate. Tears welling up in the old Dwarfs eyes, “Mistress you have no Idea what this means to me, but it's your family home, I couldn't.” 

Smiling looking up at the estate “You're right Bodahn it is my family home, good thing I'm giving it to someone who's been part of my family for close to 30 years. I give this to you on one condition, if you need anything. If this city doesn't come back or you don't feel safe, send word to Skyhold or better yet just come. You will always have a home with your family.” 

 

Bodahn hugged her and Fenris, “I swear we will come if we need to, Mistress any word on Master Ben, Penny and the baby?” Sadness filled her eyes shaking her head “nothing, yet” Bodahn nodded “for what it's worth Mistress, Sandal and I combed every inch of this city looking for any sign of her. We found Sister Nightingale at the docks, that has to be a good sign, I mean that they were at the Docks.” Fenris nodded “I hope so Bodahn, I hope so. I just wish we knew if they survived the blast.” Bodahn shouted “Yes that was the signal! the plan! They were standing in the foyer waiting for the blast to run to the docks, they were all safe, I just hope Mistress River made it out alive or Anders would be lost.” Shaking her head Hawke looked confused “Wait what was the plan?” Bodahn told them everything. 

 

Fenris and Hawke returned with Leliana’s body, All of Skyhold laid her to rest in the gardens, Cullen and Fenris had renewed hope when Fenris and Hawke returned to Skyhold with Bodahn’s news about the plan. The men were strong for their wives, but you could tell both were worried they would be adding more, to the garden. It had been over two months since the incident Evelyn had to get Dorian to sedate Cullen to make him sleep, even then it was snippets at best. Fenris was lost, he didn't speak, he barely ate. 

 

A messenger arrived bearing a letter from the King all it said was “To not delay the arrival anymore then it has been already, this letter is being dispatched hours before we head to you. Some things that belong at Skyhold washed up on my shore, and I'm leaving immediately to return them personally ~A

Cullen’s face didn't even register the words that Eve had spoken, When the King arrived hours later neither Cullen nor Fenris left their rooms. Whatever bobble or trinket or whatever proof they were gone, they didn't care. 

When Cullen heard the soft rapping at his door his voice choked up, so this was it, this was going to be the evidence that his baby was gone. For a moment, he had the childish thought of if I don't answer it, she's not really gone. The knock came again but before he could answer it was slowly being pushed open. Blinking against the flood of light into the dark room, Cullen could make out the form it wasn't till he blinked and the door was closed that his mind screamed at who it was. 

Licking his lips afraid to say her name, afraid she was a spirit and he would frighten her off, it was her who spoke first “Papa? Papa, I’m back, I'm safe and I want to introduce you to someone.” sinking to his knees Cullen pressed his forehead to the floor of his bedroom and wept, sobs wracking his body, months of worry held back tears, spilling onto the floor. Penny handed the baby to her mother so she could kneel beside him. Holding her dad, she sang him their song, the one he sang when she danced on his feet. 

Ben’s welcome by his father was much the same when Fenris finally registered his son was standing there the Elf was inconsolable he clung to Ben like a drowning man, searching him for injuries. Hands gripping his face, Ben laughed and held up his hand “still just the fingers and the eye Dad.” 

 

Finally, he was able to ask “Penny? the baby?” Ben grinned “Both are with Cullen right now, we didn't want to make either of you wait a moment longer. They were just about to go find the others when Penny, Evelyn, Cullen, and Hawke with a small bundle joined them. 

 

Fenris grabbed Penny hugging her and kissing her cheek fresh tears flowing as he stroked her hair searching her face for distress. “Maker you are all ok?” 

Cullen assaulted Ben in much the same way, when he finally released him, Ben gingerly took his daughter from his mother's arms and handed her to Fenris. “Dad, I would like to introduce you to Leliana Rose Hawke. She is absolutely perfect in every way, even if she was born at sea on a pirate ship.” Hawke looked up shocked “Isabella?” Ben nodded “Isabella, and we met Anders, He said to tell you his debt is paid.”

It became a day of celebration Ben and Penny were safe and there was a new little life in the house. Skyhold was finally able to shake off the shroud of mourning, as the festivities went long into the night. Varric offered a toast to the one they gained and the one they lost, “Just saying next baby born around here needs to be called Varric, all the shit you two women have dragged me, though… you owe me.” 

Ben and Penny laid Andraste’s grace on her marker, that night and every year after that on the date of their return. Often time Penny, even as recent as this morning when the duties of Spymaster weigh heavily on her shoulders, she can be found on her Knees reciting the Canticle of trials. Fingers running over the raised metal words, each time she left feeling calm and renewed with her promise of “I will not fail you again.”

# Leliana

**Though all before me is shadow,  
Yet shall the Maker be my guide.  
I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  
For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light  
And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.  
 _-Trials 1:14_  
Draw your last breath, my friends,  
Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.  
Rest at the Maker's right hand,  
And be Forgiven.  
** _-Trials 1:16_   


Life around Skyhold slowly returned to normal, well as normal as Skyhold life could be. The trials of Kirkwall compounded with the loss of Leliana hit everyone hard, Josephine especially, she never fully recovered from that loss.

 

Within the year she had given up her position to Ben, when she felt he was ready, she bid them farewell in one last Grand Ball, returning to her family estate in Antiva, promising to write and visit. 

With the Inquisition firmly in the grasp of Dezzy, Penny, and Ben. Cullen started grooming his youngest Son Nik for the position of Future Commander he was only 13 at the time, not taking full power till he was 18, but with his Dad’s help Nikolas became everything and more than his father was. Free of Cullen’s demons but still cast in a very large shadow he carried some of his own. 

Nik’s transition was the longest because he was so young, but thankfully the Inquisition wasn't at war. With the New Inquisition firmly in place, Cullen and Evelyn left to travel, settling in Redcliffe close enough if needed, far enough to not undermine.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varric’s swooping hand towards the couple cuddled together on the couch “But they always come back to visit.” 

Cullen laughed hugging his wife tighter “well you have all our grandchildren, so we have to.”

 

A runner handed Nik a piece of paper reading it quick he turned white and excused himself, all but running from the room. Varric called after him “Niki, you haven't heard the best part.” Calling over his shoulder “it's OK Varric I was there.”

Standing on the threshold of his room Nik smoothed back his hair taking a deep breath before he opened the door. There she was, looking out his window maker, she was more beautiful every time he saw her, Her big blue eyes were framed by the long golden hair, the light filtering around her gave her a halo, Maker he couldn't believe she was his. Closing the door behind him, he strode across the room, his lips crashing into hers soft moans escaping her throat, desperation and need filling them both. 

Pulling back before she couldn't, Looking up into his amber eyes praying he wouldn't be mad “Niki, I know I wasn't supposed to come here, but I had to warn you, My parents are coming, they should be here in a week, I tried to stop them I'm sorry Niki.” 

Lifting her chin up kissing the tip of her nose, maker he loved this woman so much. “Well, we knew it would happen when I asked your Dads for permission to marry you. Maker's Breath, Anders/Justice under the same roof as my dad. Emma, are you ready for this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter.. then Nik and Emma asked for just one more... Damn Rutherford Boys are hard to resist.


	23. Happily Ever After

Nikolas had met Emma purely by chance he was hunting Dragons with friends in Highever, they bated 30 traps checking on them the next morning all 30 were destroyed. that happened 3 nights in a row, on the third night Nik was waiting for the vandal. Snatching her from behind dagger to her throat, his voice hot in her ear. “Tell me why? Why are you ruining our hunt?” Turing in his arms to face him forced Nik to drop his arm, resheathing his dagger, she was obviously not afraid of him. 

 

When she pushed back her hood, Nikolas was lost, Emma looked up at him her huge blue eyes flashing with determination, arms crossed over her chest. “The dragon you're hunting is long dead, the one left is a female two years old with a nest, You kill her you condemn those babies to death.” 

Nik felt like he was possessed, he couldn't help himself he grabbed the back of her head crushing his lips to hers, his tongue begging for entrance. Emma was shocked, her first reaction was to pull away and slap him, but Maker this man was beautiful. Finally she shoved him away, her hand against her lips “You forget yourself Ser!” 

 

Reaching out to her “Maker I'm so sorry I have no idea what came over me, but sweet mother of Andraste I want to do it again.” Nik stayed in Highever long after his friends left, every night he spent hours with Emma, playing chess discussing politics, everything, she challenged him. It wasn't one thing that she did or was, it was all the little things combined. 

It was how they could sit for hours and not feel the need to talk, how she called him on his bullshit. She was educated, she loved to read, they spent hours on the banks of the river his head in her lap, her hands carding through his hair as she read to him. 

He realized he loved her when he was back at Skyhold acting like a spoiled child missing her, reading her letters for the hundredth time when he couldn't take it anymore. Leaving again for another “dragon hunt.” 

 

Nikolas headed straight to her parents house to call on her, that’s when he found out exactly who she was. River and Anders welcomed him into their home, he spent hours with Anders and Justice. Ironically it was Justice who warmed up to him quickly, they talked strategy even discussed the mess at the chantry. 

 

River asked him a million questions about Penny, Ben, and the baby. He expressed how thankful his, and Ben’s family were to them for helping Ben, Penny and Leli all those years ago. It warmed River’s heart to know they had named her after Leliana. 

He made three more trips to see her, during the last one, with her parents permission he put a ring on her finger, promising to come back in two months to bring her home with him to Skyhold. 

 

The night before he was to leave, she surprised him in his chambers at the inn, That night they found pleasure in each others flesh giving themselves to each other over and over. 

 

Watching him go the next day was the hardest thing she ever did, but it was only for a couple months. Her parents sent a letter to Cullen and Evelyn, it was simple and direct telling them what a wonderful son they had raised and they intended to travel with Emma to Skyhold when she came to settle with Nik. Anders and River had assumed that Nik’s parents knew about Emma, Emma knew Nik hadn't told them, it was something they had planned to do slowly together. Introducing her then bringing up who her dad was. When she found out about the letter she told them plans had changed, and she was going early they needed to take care of things before they could join her but promised to follow a week later. 

 

Lifting her chin up kissing the tip of her nose, maker he loved this woman so much. “Well, we knew it would happen when I asked your Dads’ for permission to marry you. Maker's Breath, Anders/Justice under the same roof as my dad. Emma, are you ready for this?” 

 

Kissing him nipping his lip. “Niki it’s been too long, we can worry about the outside world tomorrow tonight, please.” Shedding his armor with hungry eyes he watched her undress, teasing him as more flesh became exposed. Running her hands over her breast band down lower inside her smalls, touching herself as he watched her hand move under the fabric. 

 

Finally, her Golden Adonis was standing before her naked, cock hard pre-come bubbling from the tip. Stepping out of her smalls running a finger through her wet folds. Nik snatched her hand just as she was about to deny him a taste, both of them moaning when his tongue slid over her finger. 

 

Grabbing the back of her head his mouth crashed into hers, the taste he got from her, still on his tongue as he thrust it into her mouth. Soft sighs, gasps, whimpers hands caressing slick flesh. They had only been together for the one night before this, both of them had been virgins their first night, he had been talking with his Brother in Law Ben about bedroom stuff. Although the thought of Ben doing some of the stuff to his sister made him want to deck the man. 

 

Soft kisses turned to longer ones caressed became heated, running his fingers over the smooth satin of her breast, feeling her nipple pebble beneath his fingers. Running his hand up to her collarbone lifting her chin to his face leaning in, slowly capturing her lips nipping softly. Emma opens to him and his tongue searches out hers, licking her lips he sucks on her bottom one. Her moans, spurring him on, her hands running over his flesh pulling him closer.

His hand caresses down her side resting on her hip his thumb caressing her abdomen, “Emma you're so beautiful” with that he crushed her lips with his, kissing her almost frenzied.

Her hands found his flesh nails raking down his sides, “Maker Nik, you're fucking gorgeous.” Her words hissing in his ear as her fingers wrapped around his hard cock, the combination of hearing her say such things and touch him had his senses on overload. 

Sitting up on the bed she forces him to sit back, leaning in she runs her tongue over his chest tasting the salty tang of his skin, his head falling back when her teeth close around a pierced nipple tugging on the hoop with her teeth. Looking up at him with a mischievous grin, “Mm how did I miss this the last time?” flicking it back and forth with her tongue.” 

 

Through gritted teeth he answered her, his hands were fists at his side “it’s new I went with Liam to Orlais when he had his done, along with other things, ask him to show you his tongue.” Shivering at the thought “Maker that's fucking Hot.” 

Groaning at her words, Nik couldn't hold back pulling her close, leaning in to capture a nipple with his mouth “on behalf of all men everywhere you have amazing breasts.” With that he sucked in her nipple and bit down making her moan and arch against him, his hand slides down her stomach and over the satin of her skin, caressing her smooth slick lips. 

 

When his finger finds her clit she nearly comes undone, caressing her as he makes love to her mouth capturing her cries and sharing his moans as their tongues caress each other. pulling back as he gasps …Maker Emma, I need to taste you” moving before she could protest he was settled between her thighs, whimpering as his tongue parted her lips, caressing her clit she could feel his breath on her center. 

Emma was slowly unraveling when his fingers opened her core they both moaned, her at the sensations, and him at how tight she was. Slowly he lapped at her center his fingers assaulting her. Slowly she lost her mind, her hands in his hair panting and rocking against his face. 

 

Nik’s voice vibrating against her “So fucking tight baby, come for me beautiful, come for me and then I will bury myself deep inside you and take you higher.”

She gasped, “Harder Niki I need you to be rough” Nik bit her clit, she screamed her release, juices running out over his hand.

Moving between her thighs, stroking himself moving over her pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. the words “I love you” ripped from his lips as he thrust into her. 

 

They both cried out, his hips moving against her. Emma couldn't hold back the whimper at how full she felt, through gritted teeth he gasped “so fucking tight fuck I won't last.”

Bucking hard against him her voice full of need, “Then move your ass and fuck me.” 

Wrapping her legs around him he took her hard, thrusting in her over and over gritting his teeth “oh Maker you feel so amazing.” 

 

Pulling out of her, he flipped her onto her knees and took her harder from behind thrusting in deeper, his fingers caressing her ass she was moaning with each thrust. Nik suspected his girl needed something more, knew he had to do something, slapping her ass she cried out. 

 

Nik had watched Bryce and Liam enough times being their voyeur, he knew what she needed he slapped it again and again, reaching between them pinching her clit. Her back bowed he felt her release rocketing through her, Her cries of more coupled with her release flooding his cock, she became a vice around him, milking him. 

Thrusting harder and harder he screamed her name as his cock exploded, pulling out of her he never let her catch her breath. Pouring oil over himself, Nik rammed his cock into her ass, she screamed his name. Her orgasm that was subsiding rocketed through her once more making her shake uncontrollably, she begged him to fuck her ass harder, to rip her open and fuck her ass. 

 

His Emma had never spoken like that and it was fucking hot, not one to disappoint and loving how wild she was becoming, he took her ass gripping her hair and pulling her head back and fucked her as she screamed coming harder, multiple times. Pulling her upright as he’s about to come in her ass reaching around pinching her nipple with one hand, her clit with the other. His flesh spreading her ass open, pumping her full of his cream he roars her name taking her over with him. Her orgasm was so intense she passed out in his arms for a few seconds scaring the shit out of him. Cleaning her up he caressed her body as she came back to him.

For hours he abused her body learning the harder he pushed and the more he punished her, the harder she came he used his belt to flog her. Hearing her moan with every lash and watch her pussy drip, she came the second his mouth touched her clit after. Finally, they fell asleep in each other’s arms with whispers of affection to each other just as he was drifting off she whispered “Thank you, Baby.”

 

She woke him up in the predawn hours running her tongue up and down his shaft, drinking deep when he exploded over her tongue. 

Every time he took her that night they found new and exciting ways of pleasure, pushing each other boundaries tasting touching. He made her feel sexy, bold riding him with her hands on his chest her hair cocooning their faces. When his thrusts came harder, Emma’s back bowed she was crying out to the maker, as he took her, Nik was so close his balls were tight he was bucking hard up into her thrusting as her naked breast bounced her hair sweeping his thighs. 

 

Just as he shouted her name in a release his dad came through the door, Cullen was shocked at the current state of his youngest son, then realizing this must be HER, he was livid. Nik rolled Emma behind him shielding her body with his, the covers long lost shouting at his father to get out, her juices still wet on his cock. 

 

Cullen, coming out of his frozen state, he waved the letter his wife had shown him, the words searing in his brain short circuiting it. Had he been thinking properly, he would have closed the door rather than rant at his grown son and apparently new fiance.

Pointing at her Cullen shouted “Is this her? is this the daughter of Anders, or should I say, The freak spawn of an unnatural abomination and a murder. How could you bring this into our home, and now her father dares think he can come here. Wipe your cock off, give her, her clothes and send her back to her parents this instant. You will not! Marry the spawn of the man who blew up a Chantry, allowed himself to be possessed, I forbid it. How could you think to bring this into our home, putting us all at risk, think of your siblings, your nieces and nephews for Maker sake? You know better than this, I taught you better than this. Turning on his heels Cullen left slamming the door behind him. 

Nik was livid he didn't have to look at her to know she was crying, he had never wanted harm to come to his father but at that moment Nikolas Rutherford was thankful he didn't have a sword on him. 

 

Nikolas, this time dressed, stormed into the apartments his parents stayed in when they were in Skyhold. Not bothering to knock the sound of the door crashing against the wall reverberating in the room and down the hall. Unlike his father had, Niki didn't wear armor when he was off duty. Emma was following behind him trying to calm him down, her hand on his arm holding him back, Maker this wasn't how she wanted to meet his parents, her face puffy from sobbing into Nik’s chest. 

 

The two men looked more like twins than father and son, matching amber eyes flashing in furry, poking at his father's chest, Nik has had years to practice his Commander voice, at the knee of the master, it served him well now. “How dare you come into my personal quarters no less, spewing your prejudice and hate at someone you don't even know. You are so blinded trapped in the past you can't see, How happy I am.” 

Cullen opened his mouth to speak, Nik interrupted him “NO! You, you have said enough, In case you failed to notice, the Mantle of Commander is around my shoulders, you sleep under the blanket of protection I provide now old man. How dare you!” 

Stepping away, Nik needed space to keep from striking his father, pacing his anger palpable. 

“Do you even see what you're Mage prejudice has done even to your own wife?” Pointing to his mother, who was standing there in shock. Nik laughed bitterly, “Do you know how old I was when I realized my mother had magic? 14, she hides it because she doesn't want to make you uncomfortable. I love Emma, her parents have welcomed me with open arms, They are coming here to celebrate our engagement with you because they love us they are willing to come into the viper's den. Yes, I should have told you sooner, but look at the way you reacted when you found out. I'm ashamed for you/ of you, and you're petty hatred.”

Nik’s rage had come full boil his voice had gone from a bellow to the venom dipped edge of a man protecting his own. His amber eyes reduced to slits as he continued, “Did you forget how Her parents saved my sister, YOUR daughter, they could have behaved like you, leaving Penny, Ben and Leliana to die in the streets of Kirkwall. Thankfully Anders is a bigger man than you.” 

Letting his words sink Nik was inches from his father’s face as he issued his final ultimatum. “I am the Commander of THIS Inquisition, and if you don't like my decisions, or how I protect my family, no one is making you stay.” 

 

Nic turned to leave, Evelyn grabbed Emma’s arm shaking her head, when the door closed behind him, Evelyn’s eyes flashed with magic and anger turning to Cullen. She hardly ever raised her voice and even rarer still was it ever raised at him, pointing at the door she shouted. “HE is your son! You will go after him and fix this, Don't you dare come back to this bed until you do. I will spend the afternoon begging our daughter in laws forgiveness and getting to know her.” 

Cullen for the first time noticed Emma was standing there, seeing her as the scared girl she was rather than an extension of her father. Blushing to his very toes “Maker, I am so sorry, I” Evelyn zapped him with lightning “Be sorry later, go beg your son to forgive you now.”

Cullen ran after him, he knew his son well, he knew exactly where he would be, and he wasn't wrong. Calling to him as the door closed behind him, it made his skin crawl the open hole in the dungeon floor. Flashes of Penny falling in, diving after her, but whenever Nik was upset or needed to think he would sit on the edge dangling his legs over it. 

Sitting next to him Cullen’s voice was softer contrite, “Niki, I'm sorry, I overreacted and I have no excuse” the words making Nik’s walls crumble, his father was the mold from which his life was cast. 

Nik couldn't look at him, he needed to say his piece, he needed his dad to understand. Emotion flooded his voice “Maker's breath do you have any idea how hard it is to be your son? Or have a brother who is the Crown Prince, a Mother who was the Inquisitor, not to mention the Infamous Inquisition and the tales that go with that. I walk in and people are disappointed. Do you think Anders was never hurt by a Templar, he spent his life running in fear, if Anders and Justice can see past all that, along with you being a former Templar, why can you see past the one incident? How long does he pay for that? does saving members of your family not count towards restitution?"

Cullen didn't have an answer he stumbled to form the words “Nikolas it's, hard” Shaking his head Nik snorted “No dad it really isn't, it's a choice. You have never asked me why I keep my hair long and curly, I know it drove you crazy when I was a teen when it would fall into my face sparring. Do you have any Idea what it's like to look like this?” 

Cullen looked at him strangely “Nik you look just like me, so yes I do?” 

Nik shook his head, “No you look like you, Cullen Stanton Rutherford, I look like YOU Cullen Stanton Rutherford. In fact I look exactly like you, Maker I lIve in your old room, still with no fucking roof, I do your job. I can't tell you a number of times people just assume I'm you, I ask people all the time not to judge me on the merits or faults of my father, why can't you do the same for her, Emma is.” 

 

Stumbling on the words reverence filling in the desperation he felt “Maker she's amazing, she's everything I’ve ever wanted, and Maker help her, she wants me... for me Dad. Not because of who my father or mother is, or my cousin or my rank. She loves me in spite of all that. Anders is a good man, I know you don't want to believe that because then you will have to admit that this grudge you have held half your life is foolish. You have changed, Fenris has changed Varric tells stories of you all. Why is it so impossible to think Anders has changed, In a different time and place you and mom remind me allot of Anders and River. Why can't you just be happy for us? Happy for me?" 

 

Cullen wrapped his arm around his son, I won't say it will be easy to welcome Anders into Skyhold with open arms. Emma, however, I will get to know and be open minded. Right after I beg her to forgive me for being such an ass.” Nik laughed standing offering his hand to his dad “Here old man let me help you up.” 

Shaking his head Cullen laughed “what's with this old man shit, I could still whip you in the sparring ring boy.”

Hugging his son tight, he said the words Niki needed so bad “I'm sorry, I love you, I will welcome her with open arms. I'm happy you found your forever. Now can we go tell your mother, before she lights my ass on fire?” Nik paused “wait did she?" Cullen nodded “zapped me right in the ass. Poor Emma, if she still wants to marry you after my behavior today, I say we rush her to the altar before she changes her mind.” 

Walking into the room Cullen knew he was in deep shit when his wife, Daughters, Nieces, Brother in law and Hawke were all sitting with their heads together talking to Emma. Nik stopped short looking to his dad, Branson and Fenris were sitting across the room with Varric. 

Branson laughed when he saw his brother and Nephew “Yea, you're gonna want to sit your stupid ass down jackass, and wait for them to come to you. Niki, son your safe, somewhat.” Fenris nodded in the direction of Emma, “nice girl, Anders daughter.. who would've guessed.” Varric was watching Emma as he spoke “Who knew Blondie had it in him.”

Nik joined, the group sitting next to Emma, no one seemed to notice. Cullen approached the group hoping for the same to join without fanfare. 

 

Dorian spotted him just as he was sitting down, he knew he was screwed when the Mage turned his narrowed gaze on him. Cullen cursed under his breath as Dorian’s voice called attention to him, “Well if it isn't our, father of the year, come to kick a puppy, Cancel Makers day? If you're feeling particularly feisty today, you could attack your other children's spouses. Poke Ben’s other eye out, tell Haylee she looks fat. ” 

Cullen paused with his mouth open, closing it he nodded “OK I deserved that, Emma, I am sorry.” rubbing the back of his neck he stammered, “could we maybe go for a walk in the gardens, so I can talk, I grovel better in private.” 

Shakily she stood, nodding her voice soft “Yes, Mr. Rutherford, I would like that.” Smoothing out her dress, head held high she moved to take his arm, when Nik grabbed her hand and in front of all his family pulled her in for a kiss, “I love you.” Blushing she smiled as she caressed the side of his face “I love you too.”

Cullen was quiet, the silence between them was excruciating begging for anything to talk about Emma spotted the Chess board “Oh how wonderful, do you play” Cullen chuckled nodding :I have been known too on occasion.” Sitting they played two games each had won one, Cullen was impressed with the strategy she showed.

 

Smiling when he complimented her “My dad and I used to play all the time, he always said wars could be avoided if both parties would just play a game of chess, the better person will alway prevail.” the words trailed off when she realized who she was talking about, and with whom she was speaking. blushing “I'm sorry, I… it's just,” 

 

Sighing exasperated, leaning forward looking Cullen in the eye as she spoke of a man he could never have imagined. “Mr. Rutherford, he's my daddy, You and I know two very different men, I know the one who checked under my bed for dark spawn, who taught me to read and write, had tea parties with me and my sisters.” 

When Cullen didn't scream liar, she took a deep breath to continue. 

“He Made sure that I knew being a girl didn't make me inferior, I am equal to any man be it King or commoner. He gave my dreams wings, celebrated my victories shed tears at my defeats, but he let me fail, he taught me that life's victories were earned and hard work made them sweeter. He made sure I could slay my own monsters so that one day I could fall in love with an amazing man and marry him because I loved him not because I needed him.” 

 

Putting her hands over his, she implored him to understand. “You see him with eyes of pain, and I respect that, he never hid what he did or who he was from us. Before you ask, No I don't agree with his actions, I love the man, or Men as the case may be in spite of them. He made a ridiculously stupid mistake, but he has done amazing things with the Life Hawke spared. One of which is me, who loves your son beyond reason, Give my Anders a chance Mr. Rutherford, he won't let you down. 

Cullen smirked at her, finally his smile broke through taking her hand, he kisses the back of it “Maker my son didn't stand a chance, Please Emma call me Cullen, you're going to be my daughter soon.” 

 

Taking a deep breath he cocked an eyebrow giving her a half smirk “I will give your Anders a fair chance, but you have to know trust will be slow between him and I on both sides.” She nodded standing, Cullen was shocked when he stood she hugged him, it took a minute to hug her back. whispering “didn't stand a chance.” 

Cullen wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they were walking into the main hall he teased her, “wait until you meet your brother in laws Liam and Bryce, or as you know them the King of Ferelden and his Prince.” Blushing she panicked “Oh crap, I didn't really mean I was equal to the King.” Cullen had seen them approach, but Emma didn't know what they looked like. 

Bryce and Liam walked up, Bryce having overheard what she said, he blurted out “Good thing, cuz I hear the King’s an asshole.” Emma Gasped “starting to defend a King she had never met, dressing down the two men for poor manners, citing treason.” Bryce couldn't hold back “Maker I love you! Liam, we need to kidnap her from Niki.” 

Emma’s eyes were huge when she realized who they were, dropping into a curtsy or what she thought one should look like. “Your highnesses, I'm so sorry I had no.” Bryce was laughing too hard to be any help, Liam rolled his eyes at his husband, Kissing the back of her hand. “My amazing sister in law to be. You, my champion are a breath of fresh air, Welcome to our family.” 

 

Looking at his father “see now was that so hard, say it with me pops over-enunciating each word as if he were speaking to someone slow. “wel-kuh m, tuh, th uh, fam-uh-lee” welcome to the family.” 

 

Cullen cocked his eyebrow at his oldest son “you've been talking to your mother, and I said that already.” Shaking his head laughing Liam interjected “Oh pops from the recounts I heard you may have said a lot, but welcome to the family was not amongst the words.” Cullen blushed “Maker's breath does everyone know I was an ass?” Bryce nodded making a contemplative face “YuP pretty much yes.” Bryce mimicking his father's popping P sound

 

The Nobles in the hall were already whispering about her and Nik. The shock on her face hearing them, Emma was about to leave Liam stopped her. “hold on half the fun is seeing what rumors are out, last time I was here I heard that Bryce and I were looking into blood magic to have a baby.” Bryce had a feigned concerned look on his face “umm you mean were not?” Liam just looked at him rolling his eyes laughing, as he watched his husband excuse himself saying he needed to see a man about a goat. 

Nik spotted them striding over shoving his brother out of the way, as only brothers can. “There you are, Maker, I thought my dad may have tossed you from the mage tower, or you him.” 

 

Giggling behind her hand she shook her head looking up at Cullen with respect and affection “No we have called a truce.” Nik pulled her into his arms dipping her low kissing her deep for the nobles and Maker to see. 

It went on for more than was socially acceptable, Liam started making gagging sounds. Using one hand Nik showed his brother exactly what he thought of the comments, but Emma embarrassed broke the kiss, blushing her hand touching her lips as he stood her back up. The Nobles were standing their speechless mouths open. Liam pointed to one smacking his brother in the gut “Way to go Nik, you broke the Nobles….”

The welcome Emma felt in the days that followed the disastrous morning of her first one, were nothing short of Amazing, she loved every member of her new family, and nieces and nephews Maker so many. 

Emma was a daddy's girl, considering their rocky start it warmed Nik and Evelyn's heart to see Emma and Cullen seeking each other out for games of chess. It was the day before her parents were due to arrive Bryce and Liam were due back later that night for the small family engagement party, that was going to be a wedding, kept quiet “officially because Emma was a private person” unofficially because the Father of the Bride was still a fugitive. 

Cullen and Emma were having their morning chess match they were quiet this morning, tomorrow's events weighing heavily on them both. Cullen casually brought up the druffalo in the garden, “So Em are you excited to see your parents tomorrow?” grinning she nodded “My siblings aren't coming, they are all off doing their own things. But I miss Momma and Daddy's so much. I need to warn you one thing, though, when my dad is nervous he makes stupid jokes that most people wouldn't dream of saying. Momma just rolls her eyes, unless it's really bad then she swats him.”   
Cullen laughed shaking his head still having a hard time reconciling the image of Anders that Emma knew and the one he knew in Kirkwall. 

Nikolas took great pleasure in making sure she knew all the linen closets, storage rooms and rooms that were unoccupied all over Skyhold, the two of them were insatiable. Penny walked into seeing her sister in law spread out on the war table, unlike her father she just closed the door quietly, then ran to find her husband. 

When the call came up that Anders and River were headed up the pass, the entire Inquisition family new along with old assembled to greet them. Emma was standing between Cullen and Nik, as her father came through the gates she slipped her fingers in Cullen’s hand giving him a squeeze. 

Anders couldn't help his breath catching in his throat, Maker there they all were, and his Daughter was standing with them, his past smashing him in the face. Hawke, Fenris, Varric, Cullen his judge his jury and the one who refused to be his executioner, he could feel Justice itching in his head. River tugged his arm calling out to Penny and Ben, Anders was once again given a reprieve. 

 

Starting at one end for introductions, swinging Penny in his arms he felt her father's eyes boring into him as he kissed her cheek, hugging Ben and marveling at Leliana. Slowly working their way until they were in front of Hawke and Fenris, Anders held out a hand to Fenris. 

 

Shaking it the Elf nodded “Married life and kids agree with you,” tilting his head in Emma’s direction “if the rest are half as good as this one, you did well.” Anders grinned hugging Fenris “Well I thought the same thing about you when I met Ben, although I must admit I giggled a little when I found out he had a little sister.” 

 

Hawke was grinning tears in her eyes holding her arms out to him, kissing his cheek, it was River that was shocked when she found herself in Hawke's arms “for everything you did for our babies, we could never repay you, but if you ever need us. Just call.” Fenris was nodding his eyes had a slight sheen to them as he hugged River “thank you.”

Evelyn was far less composed she was openly crying when she hugged Anders and River, sobbing “Thank you, from one mother to another, I could never repay you for everything you did for my family. Looking past her husband at Emma as she spoke “I promise to look after your baby as well as you looked after mine.” With her arm still around River it was the moment everyone was anticipating.

Anders stood in front of Cullen, it had never been so quiet in the courtyard of Skyhold before. Emma was clinging to Cullen’s hand stepping forward to take her Dad’s She knew how hard it was for both of them, Cullen had talked a little about the Anders he knew, she was surprised that half of his anger came from feeling betrayed by the man, he had trusted him, for Hawke Cullen had ignored Anders activities he felt duped, lied too and stupid. 

Ander’s let go of Emma’s hand and held his out to Cullen, it took Cullen a moment but for Emma and his promise to her, he shook the man's hand. Clearing his throat Cullen spoke “Thank you for what you did for our daughter and her family, Welcome to Skyhold Anders.”

 

Anders nodded placing his hand over the top of their clasped ones “Thank you, I look forward to getting to know your family and you again Knight Ca...I mean Cullen” Cullen watched in fascination as Anders hugged Emma, the joy only a father could feel flashed over his face, it was amazing to see how she melted into him just like Penny always did in his arms. Then it happened, Justice took over Cullen could feel the shift, maker his skin crawled when it happened. 

Emma’s entire demeanor changed she want from playful teasing to serious and reassuring making sure her other father knew she was safe and loved. Justice pressed his forehead to hers just breathing her in reassuring himself that she was fine. When the blue orbs landed on Cullen, Justice held his hand out, it was the handshake of a warrior firm and to the point, he nodded at Cullen and simply said “Thankyou.” 

Cullen stood there watching his son be pulled into the arms of a man he had hated for so long, River was standing next to Cullen watching. her voice made him look to her “Kinda makes your teeth itch like pulling off wool mittens with your teeth doesn't it?” Cullen Laughed nodding “maker that's exactly it.” River nodded “it's hard on them too, unable to protect her, trusting someone you love so much to the hands of someone you have feared for as long as you can remember. He's a good man Commander, but then again so are you.” Cullen hugged River tight “Thank you, and welcome to Skyhold.”

Emma and Nik showed them to their suite in Skyhold, Anders joked that he hoped it wasn't in the dungeon, which earned him a backhand in the stomach and glare from his wife. Giving them a tour of Skyhold, River was loving all the Grandbabies running around, but it was Little Eve that stole Justices heart. 

 

She walked up to Anders her hands on her hips “So I hear you're Auntie Emma’s Daddy, and she has two daddies in one body.” Her eyes suspicious narrowing as she tilted her head “I. Don't. Believe you.” Ben rushed forward “Maker's Breath I am so sorry, she's been sick and we have all kind of indulged her the past few weeks.” 

 

Smiling Anders held his hands out to Eve winking at Penny “I would Expect nothing less from a grandchild of Cullen’s. Ok sweetheart are you ready to meet Emma’s other daddy?” the little Blonde head nodded, Anders closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them his eyes were gone and the blue orbs with blue cracks in his skin, “Hello Evelyn.” the little girl squealed and hugged Justice, shouting “Best day eeeevvvveeerrrrrrr.” then she shouted “I'm boneless” melting backward like she had no bones. Justice had to hold on tight so he didn't drop her. Laughing as he watched her, he was given a glimpse at what his grandbabies could look like and he just wanted to hold her forever. 

It was after dinner that Cullen found him in the garden sitting at the chess set. Anders swept his hand indicating he should join. “Care for a game Knight Captain?” Cullen tensed a little “its just Cullen now, Niki holds my last commission.” The men played in silence for quite a while. Cullen was shocked when Justice spoke, he hadn't even felt the shift “ "you know for a Templar you're not half bad." 

 

Without even thinking about what he was saying Cullen corrected "former Templar" 

Blue orbs looking at him as the man grinned, "even better, Listen I trust you about as much as you trust me, Anders won't say it but he still has nightmares about you hunting him, torturing him, it took years for him to stop waking up in a cold sweat screaming. We don't have to be best friends, we just have to respect each other enough to love the others, kids. You raised a good man if I knew nothing else of you, your son’s character would be enough" 

 

Cullen was shocked, sitting back in the chair he regarded the man at the other end of the chessboard “Your daughter is nothing short of amazing, I’m ashamed to admit I was less than welcoming at first, I have since remedied that. She has waxed me repeatedly at this very set, and Maker my son is ridiculously happy. I agree we don't have to be best friends but, I will love and protect her as one of my own.” 

 

Justice nodded “I will do the same.” Cullen smiled so since meeting her I've had this one question that I wanted to ask, but it was inappropriate to ask her “Is she your Daughter or Anders?” 

Justice paused and simply said “Yes,” Cullen was confused “that's not really an answer.” 

Nodding, Justice stood “it wasn't really a question, good night Commander.” 

 

This time Cullen felt the shift, barely but it was there, Anders put his hand on Cullen’s shoulder patting it. “Our kids are a reflection of the very best of us, we raise them how we hoped we would turn out and then our hands are tied, we have to sit back watching them as we pray for the best.” With that, he took his leave. 

Cullen was still sitting in the gardens when Branson happened by with a ball of fluff attached to a jeweled rope. His head snapped up when he heard his Brother's laugh “Maker what in Andraste's name do you have. “ Branson Sighed heavily, “well with the girls grown doing their own thing Dorian and I got a dog.” 

 

Cullen couldn't breath he was laughing so hard “and what's that, bait?” 

Scooping up the pile of hair on a rope Branson stuck the dog in his large pocket on his thigh the little head peeking out. “I went out of town for two days, when I came back we had Ralph.” 

Cullen raised an eyebrow “Dorian Named a dog, Ralph?” Exasperated Branson answered, “No Dorian named him Princess Snazzy Pants, but I refuse to be seen shouting that so I call him Ralph.” 

Cullen nodded scratching the tiny head peeking at him “Does he always wear clothes?” Branson pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered “Maker yes, he always wears clothes he has an entire wardrobe including various hats and bows.” 

Cullen choked back his laughter “I see.” Glaring at his brother Branson threatened “one more word, and I will make sure your wife wants one too.” Cullen stared at him “ you wouldn't dare, that's just mean, Mean!”

 

Cullen sat there thinking about the craziness of the day. Feeling his wife's hands wrap around his shoulders he pulled Evelyn into his lap. The two of them making out in the gardens like they did so long ago, nipping his lip, brushing his hair back from his face. “Well, Commander the last time we made out in the gardens we ended up with Nik.” Running kisses over her shoulder pushing her onto the chessboard as he spoke “Well I would say that worked out well for us, Inquisitor.” 

 

It wasn't anything fancy, Maker knows they had held some epic weddings in Skyhold over the years, but everyone who should be was, they crowded into the family common room. Bryce and Nikolas stood at the front watching Anders escort Emma to her groom. it was over quick vows pledge to one another and it was done, The king had married them, she was now Emma Rutherford. 

Before the new couple could be swallowed by the well wishers or anyone slipped out before he could do it, The King called for a toast asking the-the bride and groom along with their parents join them at the front. 

“Nikolas I have known you, your entire life, I've hunted and enjoyed various adventures with you. I look forward to the adventures we will have now that you have added Emma to our crazy band of misfits.” Bryce paused as he held Liam’s hand “I have been known as a King that doesn't always make the easiest or popular decisions, but I pride myself on always doing what's right. When Liam and I discussed what to give you both as a wedding gift, everything we thought of had a dark cloud hanging over it. How can you enjoy Lands, titles, vessels or anything really when you're parents are in hiding. So my gift to you both is simple and fortunately something I have the power to give. 

 

Bryce picked up on old degree, Anders knew it well without needing to see it, with the royal seal of Ferelden, the Divine, Kirkwall, and a seal that had not been seen in many years that of Knight Commander Cullen Rutherford. it was the document that condemned him. 

Anders, please step forward. I King Bryce, Alistair, Duncan, Fergus, Nathanial, Meric Theirin” having to take a deep breath he glared at his parents really you couldn't dig up any more relatives to slap in there.” Alistair gave him the thumbs up, Bryce could only shake his head laughing. “Anyhow being the king lets me do cool shit like this he held the paper to a candle everyone watching as it disintegrated Bryce throwing the remainder into the lit fireplace. Taking a new document he handed it to Anders as he addressed the mage and the room “everyone who signed the original, has signed this new one.”

Anders' hands shook as he opened the new paper, tears blurred his vision he knew what it said but couldn't make out the words. Emma’s gasp as she read the words made others clamber wanting to know what it said. 

Having mercy on Anders, Bryce finished the speech “As King of Ferelden along with the Divine Victoria, The Viscount of Kirkwall” Nodding to Ben “and the former Knight Commander at the time of the incident Cullen Rutherford. In recognition for everything you did for my family, by aiding Benjamin, Penny and Leliana Hawke in their escape from Kirkwall, for your bravery in eliminating the threat of an invasion from Tevinter. We have all agreed to give you, Anders a full Pardon, you are free from persecution and have the protection of the King… you know um me.” Emma hugged her brother in law sobbing kissing his cheek “Maker thank you, thank you,” 

 

Bryce hugged her “well I couldn't exactly have the father of my sister in law an enemy of the crown.” 

Cullen and Evelyn were walking back to their room, leaving the celebrating to the young, spotting Anders with River wrapped in his arms as they stared out into the night. Standing next to them in much the same position Cullen ask, “So what will you do now?” Anders looked over at him grinning “were going to live.” 

Nikolas and Emma fell into bed that night exhausted. They had slipped away from their wedding celebrations to enjoy a celebration of their own. Making love in the tub for hours, much like his parents had, earlier in the week they moved into Skyhold proper, into the room next to Penny and Ben’s. Nik pulled his wife into his arms holding her tight “Are you happy my love?” rather then answering she bit his arm then licked it. When he playfully slapped her ass she moaned and pressed back against him, taking control she rolled Nik to his back, both of them moaning when she slid down his shaft. Emma’s hands on his chest as she growled “Indeed my love I'm very happy.”

 

In the next room Ben had his naked wife in his arms, even after everything, maker the love they felt for each other was unshakeable. Holding her to him, her head on his chest he was listening to her discussing normal couple things, “Eve needs a bath in the morning but not with Fenris because maker he still pees in the tub. Isabella asked if she could go to Redcliffe with Cullen and Evelyn when they return next week, for a week.” Ben interrupted her by kissing her lips softly looking into his wife's eyes “Maker I love you.” grinning at him her hand slowly slid down his chest “I love you, too Benny.”

Dezzy was rocking a sick Garrett in her arms, he probably got it from Eve, hopefully, it wouldn't last as long. Carver hated when either of their boys were sick, he felt so helpless. Maker, he could do anything his mind imagined with Magic, but when your son looked at you with tear filled eyes and threw up on your bed, you became helpless. Dory thankfully was still asleep, kneeling at his wife’s side he softly washed the fevered little ones face. Carver rested his head on Dez shoulder she rested hers on top of his, whispering “I love you, Carver,” a soft smile played on his lips “I love you too Dezzy.”

Hawke was naked straddling her husband's naked ass, his muscles had been tight lately, a side effect of the Lyrium and aging. She had promised him a full body massage, with benefits, her breasts pressed into his back as her fingers worked wonders on his flesh. Rolling over he caught her off guard when he thrust up inside her. Hawks breath caught as she slowly rode him. Fenris’s hands on her hips thrusting up into her “Maker you get better with age my love.” tightening around him she gasped “As do you, my love.”

Cullen was dancing with his wife in their apartments, dipping her low nuzzling her neck. “Well My love, they are all happily married, I suppose as parents we have successfully done it.” Evelyn sighed I just feel like we have more love to give.” Cullen looked at her fearful “Maker Evie we are not having another baby. I'm too damn old, hell we have a Granddaughter who is eleven, so please no.” Laughing she shook her head oh not no but Fuck no! Inn is full. I was thinking Dorian and Branson have this adorable puppy named Princess Snazzy Pants, you've always wanted a dog and she/he would be portable. Branson assures me he knows a guy.” 

Sighing Cullen nodded “yes dear, I will kill Branson, I mean talk to Branson in the morning.” she stole a kiss as he spun her again “I love you Commander.” grinning he stole another “I love you to Inquisitor.”

 

“His feet unresponsive, his body turning to stone. Standing at the edge of their bed Branson’s hand feebly reached out to touch him, willing him awake. The treacherous appendage falling back at his side, Branson knew if he woke Dorian, he would never be able to leave. Maker he didn't want to leave him, how would he live without his heart. Standing there in the darkened room his gaze washing over the perfect form of the man who owned his heart. A traitorous tear escaped his blue eyes. Steeling his resolve one last time he was ready to do what he needed to. Maker, he had to go, the sooner he left the sooner he could be back with him forever.”

Branson was just about to continue the monologue he was reciting outloud from Varric's book when a heavy sigh came from the bed. 

Dorian’s sleep filled annoyed voice shattering the sanctuary of the dark “For Maker's sake Amatus take the damn dog out to pee then come back to bed, Honestly why I let you talk me into getting one.” Mimicking Branson's deep voice “it will be fun Dorian… I will take care of it all the time so you don't have too.” Sighing again as he scooped the pup from the covers in the bed, pulling his robe on. “Now in an effort to make me feel guilty, you're doing story share time for the dog.” 

 

Branson shook his head “Yes but we didn't get a dog did we, we got a fluffy nug sized bed hog, maker how can something smaller then my boot take up so much room. Dorian carried Princess Snazzy Pants, under his arm his parting words to his husband who was climbing into the bed he just vacated “You're sexy ass better be awake and willing to make it up to me on my return. Branson laid back, taking himself in hand stroking his hardening appendage “oh I think that can be arranged.”

 

With a delighted Chuckle Dorian kissed the pup “Come Princess Snazzy Pants. Branson Called after him, “The dogs a Damn boy Dorian! I’m sorry Ralph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nikki I couldn't have done this without you. I hope you got the Happily ever after you wanted


	24. Nobody leaves Rosie in the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I forgot about Rosalie and that's just not OK. because you pointed out my folly, this chapter is for you Gopan32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girls  
> Daydra: because I could never do her justice.  
> http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/060/3/d/shaman_drum__by_rastadreads-d5wl6tk.jpg
> 
> Rosie:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/187884615677289274/

The wedding had been a roaring success, Anders was a free man, Nik and Emma were married. It seemed like all of Skyhold was happy, Varric was sitting adding pages to his ever growing volumes of notes for the books he would get around to writing. Looking up when he heard little feet slapping against the stone floor Smiling he knew who it was, he had seen her sneaking across the hall for the last five minutes, she wasn't the only one lurking at the late hour the other, however, was choosing to stay hidden for now. 

Suddenly little blonde tumble of curls popped into view at the end of the table, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she spoke “Uncle Varric you forgot one!” Pulling little Eve into his lap “I call muffins to that, Uncle Varric never forgets a story! who did I forget ?” Yawning as she pulled her rabbit to her chest by his ear snuggling closer in “You forgot Auntie Rosalie!” 

Varric made a big show of counting on his fingers saying out loud “Carry the two… So I did princess! How on earth could I forget Rosalie Rutherford!!” Winking at the shadow that had shifted closer.

Varric hugged the little one to his chest as he pondered, “Let's see where should I begin?” Yawning Eve answered “why at the beginning of course.” Grinning down as he kissed her forehead “yes at the beginning, of course.”

 

Rosie flourished in Skyhold, not that she was abused or anything of the like with her grandmother, but in Skyhold she had cousins, friends, and freedom. She also had two dads who loved her beyond reason unconditionally, and an older sister and cousin who she worshiped. Rosie, unlike Dez, didn't have magic, she did, however, display an ability at a very young age for stealthiness, where Penny’s was learned Rosie’s came naturally she was small, nimble and light on her feet, she was ambidextrous making daggers deadly in her hands, but her true work of art was the bow she could do amazing things with her personal handmade arrows. When Penny took over as Spymaster for Dezzy, Rosie stepped into the role that Penny and Branson had both held for Leliana. 

Rosalie absolutely adored the adventure, sometimes gone for six months at a time. She made sure her family knew where she was through Penny, Branson insisted she send letters home, so you know Dorian wouldn't worry. She loved her life, she lived it mostly undercover using her father's former fake last name Williamson. Those in Skyhold that knew her knew her secret and were family those who didn't just thought she was another person passing through. Rosie’s job was to blend in, often time you would look right at her and then when asked what she looked like the description would be vague. 

The one talent that she held dear was her singing, Varric had helped her with her storytelling perfecting the art of a bard, at times she would use it to flush out people or to pass along information to others without evidence. It was easy to sing in a code, in a bustling tavern to a contact, no paper to trace no face to face for others to see. Just a pretty girl singing a song, when she was home in Skyhold she kept residence in the Tavern, Rosie had purchased it about five years back, as part of her cover, when confronted why she was there so much… she owned the tavern. Not that she was the sister of the Inquisitor or the Daughter of a powerful mage and rogue Niece of the former Commander. Branson had taught her the more truth you mix with your lies the easier to remember and there will be others to back it up.

 

Varric spoke to the one lurking in the shadows “Do you want to return her to her bed or shall I Rosie?” Stepping out the rogue winked at Varric “I never could sneak up on you, here let me take her.” 

Gently lifting her little cousin from Varric's lap he caught her hand and smiled “Welcome home Kitten I’ll put up the signal that you are in the house.” She nodded as she carried Eve to Penny and Ben’s apartments, Varric took the enchanted rose that Dorian had made years ago and placed it in the vase on the mantle behind him. Everyone who needed to know would know the Rose has returned.

Ben heard someone open the apartment door, taking his sword from beside the bed he crept out, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. Resheathing his sword raising an eyebrow at her arm full “Are you kidnapping or returning? should I be alarmed that you have my daughter with you in the middle of the night after you were gone for half a year?” quietly laughing Rosie handed Ben his youngest “Well as much as you and Penny make beautiful babies, and Maker knows you have more than enough to share, for tonight at least, I am returning. She was with Varric listening to more stories.” Nodding Ben took his sleeping daughter from Rosie, “How long are you home for?” shrugging she grinned “depend on what your wife needs. Could be a day could be a week, any more than two weeks I get itchy feet.” Ben laughed “yes I remember the feeling with Penny, until we had Leli she was forever complaining about being stuck if she didn't go out for awhile, do your dads know you're home yet?” Shaking her head “no I thought I would sneak into their rooms stand at the side of the bed and tell them I had a bad dream could I sleep with them.” Ben couldn't help but laugh “Maker you will have to tell me how that goes.” Rosie kissed Eve’s forehead as she bid Ben good night. 

 

They had a family rule no matter what time it was she was to tell her dads’ whenever she was in Skyhold, sometimes those brief moments were all they got before she was off again. When she stepped into the main hall Carver was just coming back with a jug, she nodded at him he nodded at her, she knew he would tell her sister she was home. Slipping into Dorian and Branson’s rooms was always tricky, the two men were very passionate and it had happened more than once that she came at the wrong time getting an eye full of someone's naked ass. When she was young it was mortifying, now that she was older she just shouted to cover that shit up. 

Standing at the edge of her dad's bed she untangled the little ball of fluff from the blankets before she whispered in the dark “Daddy? Daddy, I'm home.”

 

The entire room was suddenly lit up Dorian was leaping from bed naked grabbing a robe in a flourish of cloth, and the sudden light thankfully she didn't see anything, of course, poor Branson was in bed wondering what the fuck just happened. Giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden candle light he finally saw her “Maker Rosalie you're home!” 

Dorian had her in his arms as Branson pulled on his night pants tugging a shirt over his head, Ralph was jumping around barking and leaping in excitement, ignoring the dog as he pulled his daughter into a bear hug. Branson was the parent who worried the most, even though Dorian was more vocal about it, Branson knew the dangers she faced first hand. He stopped reading the reports years ago, it was better if he didn't know. 

Pulling her to their bed Dorian fawning over her “so do I need to heal anything? are you broken anywhere?” she looked guilty but shook her head, “No I'm fine.” 

 

Both her dad’s eyed her suspiciously but not wanting to cause issues in the middle of the night, there would be time enough tomorrow for that. Laying behind her Branson rubbed her back stealthily checking for bruises or pain, she knew what he was doing and ignored it “So my darling daughter how long do we get you for this time?” jumping and squealing when Branson tickled her satisfied she wasn't hurt badly, between shrieks she managed to get out, “a couple weeks possibly a month depends on Penny.” 

Branson nodded to the door to her room, “then how about you get some sleep and we will continue this in the morning.” 

 

Grinning she kissed them goodnight wiggling her finger at the two of them teasing as she scooped up Ralph, kissing him talking to him like a baby “Don't look Ralphie snazzy pants, our daddies just want to make sweet sweet love to each other.” Dorian snorted, shaking his head about to admonish such a thought. When he looked at his husband the hunger written on his face was positively carnal. Dorian fanned himself “well then, we shall see you in the morning, my love.” 

 

The door was barely closed and locked when Dorian found himself pressed into the wall his body yielding to Branson’s. It was how it always was when Branson was worried about her, as soon as the stress and threat were gone he needed release, Dorian hadn't realized he was quite as worried this time as he was. 

 

Rosie woke up to having six pairs of little eyes staring her awake. Jumping back pulling her blankets up shouting “Maker's breath!!” Branson was sitting backward in a chair drinking his tea looking like he had been up for hours, he was probably the one who let them in. Swinging his leg over the seat as he stood. “Worst Rogue EVERRRRRR”

 

Laughing she threw a pillow at him, “yes well one assumes they can let their guard down when the famed rogue Branson Rutherford is sleeping on the other side of my bedroom door.” Winking at his daughter, now why would you assume that? before she could answer he shouted “Dogpile!!!” making all of the little Hawkes leap onto his daughter's bed shrieking. Rosie clung to Ralph and the blanket as her dad grinned “welcome home baby, “ as he closed the door laughing at her shocked expression. 

 

She enjoyed the day catching up with her sister and cousin just relaxing. Her father was keeping an unusual eye on her, but part of that was because she had been gone seven months with only being home for two short days and then gone again in the cover of night. Branson knew all too well what that did to a person. 

As per usual the families could be found hanging out in the common room it was early enough that kids weren't in bed yet. 

 

Branson had noticed something all day and it was bothering him, it could be new fashion but he had a feeling it was more. His hand on the back of her chair he leaned in and whispered “walk with me?” Dorian looked up concerned when they moved to leave, Branson kissed his cheek whispering if we’re not back in 5 mins come to the ramparts.”

She had her arm through his, they walked making small talk about random job-related things when they got to the spot he and Cullen frequented so often she knew, this wasn't a casual walk. 

 

She was leaning on her elbows on the wall overlooking the side of Skyhold, Branson was leaning with his back to the wall arms crossed watching her. “ So, that's a very pretty scarf you have tied around your neck,” she touched the scarf nervously, her reaction was all he needed, pinching the bridge of his nose he asked the question he dreaded the answer too. “Rosie, how bad is it?” Dorian joined them overhearing Branson’s words, “how bad is what?” She shook her head, it's fine, it's healed. Dorian still trying to catch up “what's fine? what's healed? will someone tell me what's going on?” 

Branson ignoring Dorian’s question his eyes narrowed on his daughter's neck. “Show me, or maker help me I will take it off myself.” She started to stutter her hand at her throat “Daddy, it’s over, please I’m fine.” Dorian clueing into to the object of Branson’s distress, panic bubbling up in the back of his throat as he realizes what it could mean. 

Branson stepped forward, “Last chance, take off the scarf, now!” tears rolling down her cheeks as she fumbled with the knot, the silk coming away revealing the horrific scar. Dorian Cursed his fingers running over the obvious wound caused when someone tried to slit her throat. 

Branson just stood there staring at her skin the magnitude of his anger was palpable, his feet frozen his arms still crossed, but his hands out of the line of site were white, his fists were clenched so tight.

Dorian was beside himself “Fasta vass, how are you still alive? This, Maker this, should have killed you!!! Rosalie, Venedis!!! answer me!?” Tears running down her cheeks freely now her eyes still locked with Branson’s “I had a friend with me, they used magic the second it happened to keep me alive.” her voice turned to pleading “Daddy please say something, you know how this life can be! I... was distracted, careless and.” Branson’s voice cut her off it was low and deadly “who?” 

 

She shook her head “no Daddy.” Branson asked again, his arms still crossed “Who!” 

 

She began babbling telling him about some noble coupe, needing him to not be mad at her, “I'm sorry daddy you taught me better, but” pulling her into his arms “you think that's why I'm mad, that I'm disappointed in you? Rosie!!” 

 

His hand shaking uncontrollably, as his large fingers traced the puckered pink line the went almost all the way around her neck. “Maker's Breath baby, you should be dead…My absolute worst fear has happened if it wasn't for your mage friend you would be gone. You don't understand I'm not mad at you, I'm terrified every time you walk out of my sight, that it will be the last time, and this time it almost was. The worst part is, I can't do a damn thing, Leliana always said a rogues greatest accomplishment was dying in bed of old age.” 

That night Branson left, he was gone for two days returning in the dead of the night. Dorian was frantic when he returned covered in blood, it took him being naked in the bath with him to convince Dorian that none of it was his. Rosie never asked where he went, Branson never offered, She knew. She heard rumors of the mass carnage, he slept better knowing that she was safe from that threat at least. 

 

When Branson joined the family in the common room he nodded at Penny, she blinked simply looking away. Cullen was the only one who saw the exchange, grimacing at what it probably meant. Branson scooped up the twins Eve and Fenris flying them around the room. Depositing one in each grandfather's lap, Fenris suddenly holding his namesake the two blinked at each other, both just as shocked. Cullen was being smothered in granddaughter kisses, as Eve bounced in his lap, Cullen looking mischievously at his Niece whispered in his grand daughter's ear. 

 

Giggling Eve ran over to Rosie climbing into her lap she plopped down.”So Aunt Rosie, when are you going to get married so I can wear a twirly dress! Do you have a Boy you like? Cuz Uncle Niki said if you don't have a boy, he has some fresh meat for you to ride, but I didn't see any new mounts in the stables, so I don't know how.” Nik choked on his drink “Maker's Breath Rabbit, you don't need to repeat everything you overhear!” 

 

Rosie quirked her eyebrow at Nik, well thank you, cousin, for looking out for me and while I'm sure your mounts, are quality. I um, I have a friend.” Dezzy squealed just like her niece “OOOOOH DISH, what's he like? do we know him? did he come home with you? is he coming here? what's he like?” Penny sat there shaking her head “Maker's breath Dez, let her talk, and maybe she doesn't want to share the details of her love life.” Dezzy stuck her tongue out at Penny “Just because I know you know everything down to this man’s smalls size, and what he had for lunch doesn't mean you can be smug with those of us who aren't a Spymaster.” 

Rosie looked a little overwhelmed, Penny taking mercy on her clapped her hands together ok everyone that is under the age of 13 it is time for jammies and bed, I'm speaking to my four hooligans because Aunt Dezzy and Uncle Carvers boys are in bed already.” Under great protests and stalling they bid everyone goodnight Penny hugged Rosie whispering “tell them.” 

Standing she paced nurvous which she knew was ridiculous considering the people in this room. She took a deep breath, deciding that she would tell them the whole thing.

 

Her hands fluttered to her neck, “so a couple of months ago I was in Tevinter in a mission for Penny and I met a really cool mage there.” Dorian interrupted clapping his hands together “OH OH did you tell him you loved him and then abandon him in the middle of the night making him feel like a cheap whore?” Branson pouted next to him “Maker it's been almost thirty years are you never going to let me live that down?” Dorian sniffed “I'm sorry, our daughter was telling us about awesome mages in Tevinter. please don't be so rude and let her continue.”

Laughing Rosie shook her head “No dad I heard your voice in my head and I took them with me,” she untied her scarf showing everyone her neck the gasps and outcries at the scar had her waiting to continue Cullen’s eyes snapped to his brothers, Branson simply nodded, making Cullen relax. “Anyhow I was ambushed and this happened” she ran her fingers over the puckered pink skin of her neck “thankfully my Mage was with me and saved me,” Dorian called out “thank the Maker for your Mage, now when to we get to meet the man who saved our daughter.” Rosie turned a little pink “well here is the thing, umm Daddy, My mage is a girl.” It was Fenris who interrupted this time “wait so I am clear on what you're saying, you are dating a female mage from Tevinter?” Biting her lip nervously, Rosie nodded “I'm sorry dad, daddy… I'm gay, please don't be mad?” 

 

Branson slapped Dorian in the chest earning him a dirty look from his husband, “Maker's Breath Dorian she doesn't know?” Rubbing his chest eyeing his husband suspiciously, “she doesn't know what?” Branson pulled Dorian to his feet snatching him into his arms dipping him low as he claimed his lips passionately. Standing Dorian upright Branson slapped his ass in front of everyone pissing his husband off, Dorian sputtered. “Maker's breath Man stop the assault, what doesn't our daughter know?” Branson smiled talking in a hushed feigned whisper so everyone could hear “she doesn't know …. we’re gay!” 

Shaking his head Cullen laughed “Maker's breath she would have to be blind not to know that, I think what your fathers are trying to say is, Sweetie, when do we meet your Mage?”

Penny peaked her head in calling out “have you told them yet?” Rosie nodded, Penny’s grin made Ben twitchy and had him calling out trepidatiously “Penny what have you done?”

Opening the door wide the most magnificent creature stepped through, she was clothed in a simple dress that tied behind her neck leaving her arms bare, tattoos and arm cuffs adorned them. Her hair was in dreadlocks, the sides pulled back from her face, the strands reaching down to the top of her hips, the color was shocking but perfect on this creature, deep burgundy entwined with bright red strands running through it. She had the markings of a slave with tattooed lines on her chin, forehead and throat but rather than black ink…her marks were Lyrium? 

 

Her nose was pierced through her septum, a delicate hoop hanging down, a long scar from a dagger along her one cheek maring otherwise flawless skin. Her eyes, Maker it was her eyes that had the entire room gasping when she tilted her head up, and they fluttered open. Two of the most beautifully colored eyes blinked back at them, they were lavender and pulsed with magic, possibly mixed with a little fear. It was Branson who spoke first “Sweet mother of Andraste, our daughter has amazing taste.”

Rosie reached out her hands, both of them well aware of the eyes on them at this moment, with her head high she took rose's hands and kissed the back of each, her voice rich almost melodic filled the room.”hello my love I hope this is ok?” Rosalie nodded wrapping her arm around the woman, turning to the room “I will introduce you to everyone in a minute but to stem the waves of people about to assault you with hugs, Everyone this is Daydra, she is my soul mate.”

Slowly she went around the room starting with Ben and Penny, Day had never been hugged and welcomed by so many people in her life. She normally hated anyone other than her Rose touching her but tonight it was like a soothing balm of acceptance. 

 

When Dezzy went to hug Day their magic went haywire their eyes flashing lavender and blue, the vase of flowers on the table that was almost dead exploded in huge blooms it felt like the entire room was cast in a healing spell. 

 

Each member of Rosalee's family greeted her welcoming her to the family, maker there were so many of them. 

 

Till now Daydra had been somewhat reserved in her greetings that was until she stood before Hawke and Fenris. 

 

Her hands started to shake, whispering reverently “it's really you” before he could question what she meant, she had dropped to the floor in a low formal Tevinter bow. Normally reserved for high royalty or the Black Divine himself, her head touching the stone in front of his boots. 

 

Fenris was aghast at what to do, trying to make her stand “I don't know who you think I am, but you're wrong.” Sitting back on her knees her hands turned up in submission to him, eyes still cast down as she spoke. “Are you not Fenris, the famed slave who escaped his magister finding his freedom to live his life as a free man?” Fenris stammered “well yes I suppose I did that.” 

 

Looking at Hawke for a little help she was laughing to hard to come to his aid “But that's enough of that I'm a slave there is no need.”

 

Bowing her head to the floor again “you are a legend, a folk story that slaves tell their children to give them hope, that they too will someday cast off the shackles. You are a hero, my Lord, till this moment I didn't know if you were real or just a story.” 

 

Finally grabbing her arms he helped her off the floor forcing her to look at him “Daydra, I am just a man, I would like to discuss the markings you bare, but tonight, welcome to Skyhold little Mage you are safe.” The hug was awkward, but he didn't know what else to do, to keep her from dropping to the floor once again. 

Lastly they were standing in front of her parents Rosalie clinging to her hand “Daydra I would like you to meet my fathers’” Before she could say his name, Daydra had Dorian’s hand in hers kissing the finger his house ring should be on. Instead, it was the wedding band that matched Branson's “Messer Pauvs, it's an honor to meet you.” Dorian grinned “well aren't you a precious Dove, It's Rutherford now and it's I who should be in your debt.” 

 

Dropping to his knees Dorian honored her by kissing the top of each of her boots, to humble one's self in front of others especially family was the highest sign of respect in Tevinter, Daydra was shocked. 

Dorian answered the question that was screaming in her head “you saved my daughter for that I can never repay you.” Branson being well Branson, Daydra found herself wrapped in his arms, his hand rubbing her back as he whispered his thanks to her over and over along with a pledge that he will keep her safe. 

It was that moment that Eve came back to tell on Fenris for farting in her room. When Daydra looked at the littlest Hawkling, it was the first time the wee one was speechless. Ben started laughing as he watched his Daughter approach the beautiful mage. Kneeling down Day held her hands out to Eve, the moment their fingers touched magical dragonflies and flowers shot up in the air, making the little girl squeal jumping into Daydra’s arms. 

 

The little one reverently caressing her skin “you have markings like papa Fenris? but you're more beautiful.” Grinning at her arm full “well you are very kind,” holding Eve’s hand up, Day made a small magical bunny appear leaning in she whispered “Blow.” When the little girl did, the Bunny poofed into dandelion fluff twinkling before it disappeared in the air. The little girl's eyes were wide with surprise and wonder, Nik started laughing “Maker that's the quietest Eve has ever been.” 

 

Eve insisted that her new aunt put her to bed, which was ok with Daydra it gave her a minute to be out of the limelight, Penny went with her to make sure she didn't get roped into 14 stories and a puppet show. She did, however, get to meet the infamous Fenris the farter, and Eve insisted that she meet Leliana and Isabela both the older girls were polite but shy. Finally tucking Eve into bed with promises that she would still be here in the morning, Penny and Daydra made their escape. Penny was laughing almost hysterically at something Day had said when they joined the room again. Ben joined his giggling wife, she proceeded to tell him what was so funny “Oh Maker Benny, Day just asked me if we were going to have any more kids?” pausing to catch her breath it was Ben’s turn to laugh “Oh Maker Daydra have you meet my daughter Evelyn…I think four is more than enough.” 

Rosie patted the couch next to her “Come, my love, I've been telling them about how we met, and I'm sure there are a thousand more questions they will ask.”

Daydra took a deep breath and started “You all have thanked me for saving my beautiful Roe, but it is I who owed her my life first.” Pausing to caress Rosalie’s cheek, before she continues with her story, “I am similar to Dezmerelda I am the female offspring of the female offspring of the current black divine, meaning he is my grandfather. I had no magic so I was sold as a slave to the house Denarius,” Her eyes met Fenris’s as she said the house name. “I was to become the wife of the current head of the house’s son. My blood line being used as a bid to the position for the Black Divine, at the time I had no magic, and as you can imagine I was less than complacent in becoming little more than a brood mare whelping children for them until they got the combination they wanted. So they used Blood magic to try and change me, make me more docile and acceptable, what they didn't count on was in the middle of the ritual two things happening. The Lyrium making my magic manifest, and” she kissed the back of Rosie's hand as she spoke “This amazing woman showing up to rescue me, Somehow the Inquisition had gotten work what was going to happen and Penny sent Roe to rescue me.” Daydra pressed her hand to her lips extending it towards Penny as if blowing her a kiss of thanks. 

 

Penny grinned, “well it worked out so well for Branson that I had to try again.” smiling Day nodded looking into her lover's eyes “Yes I would say it worked out rather well. But the one problem is because the ritual was never finished I'm left with the lyrium markings of the spell gone wrong I've since had additional lines added so the spell is dead, if anyone were to say capture me and try again it wouldn't work.” 

Rosie was caressing her leg as she told the story, it was driving Day nuts, but she couldn't exactly excuse herself because she needed to bury her face between her partner's thighs. When people slowly started filtering out the girls made their excuse and fled to Rosie’s room at the inn. 

Locking the door behind her Roe laughed as Daydra shoved her on the bed playfully “Maker I’ve needed you alone for days now, you promised me we would finally make love the first time we were safe and in a bed.” bouncing on the bed she eyed Rosalie hungrily “Lover we are safe as we are ever going to be, and I believe this is a bed. Let me make love to you.” Rather then answering Rosalie shed her clothing standing before Daydra naked, they had kissed for hours and touched a little usually over clothing, but never let their guard down enough to take it further. 

 

Pulling her onto the bed Day kissed Roe playfully “mmm good answer my love.” Hands tugging at clothing lips running over skin, limbs entwined as they pressed their exposed flesh against each other. fingers caressing the smooth skin, sensitive nipples puckering as they become stimulated, hands exploring tongues touching tasting, soft sky kisses turn to longer deeper ones as fingers become braver and wander to wetter locations. Gentle tugs digits finally at long last slipping inside, thumbs abusing swollen flesh. Swallowing each other cries as their tongues abuse each others mouths. 

 

Breaking away, Daydra slowly began her assault, kissing her way down Rosie's body running her tongue over every scar every nick, when her lips closed over Rose's clit her tongue flicking it back and forth the young rogue was hard pressed to keep still, whimpering her need for more sliding fingers into her silk channel Day slowly fucked her with her long digits, her tongue assaulting her folds. Running her hands through Day’s hair Rose was having a hard time keeping still while the Mage’s tongue lapped her juices. Fingers moving faster over flesh Rosie was riding Day’s fingers. When her release found her all she could do was cry out Day’s name over and over. The Mage forced her thigh open making her ride it all the way out, Rosie was slowly losing her mind, her thighs trying desperately to close fighting the release licking at her core. Her hand moving faster Day was doing everything in her power to take her lover higher. Giving in, Rosalie’s back bowed off the bed shaking as her body exploded around her lover's fingers. 

 

Pulling Daydra up her body, Rosalie winks at her mage while sucks on the fingers that just gave her so much pleasure, now it was her turn to make love to her girl. 

the wee hours of the night found Daydra standing on the ramparts, her body still humming from making love with Roe. She was too wired to sleep, half afraid that if she did she would wake up trapped in her mind, in a marriage bed to a man she hated. Not as a guest of the famed Inquisition her lips still swollen from the loving she had just received… both sets. It was Fenris who happened upon her, he held up his hands when she started. “I'm not sneaking, and I won't harm you, I just tend to walk a lot in the early morning hours, I have a hard time sleeping after I, well let's just say you and I are probably awake for the same reasons. laughing at what he was implying “Hawke snoring like a drufallow too?” letting out an embarrassed breath he nodded “maker yes.” 

 

The two of them stood there, both unwinding, time passed it could have been two minutes it could have been twenty neither was keeping track. Fenris spoke first “I don't claim to know the horrors you have seen, nor do I remember most of the ones inflicted on me in that life, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry it happened to you. You are safe here. a better group of people you will never find. They will love and protect you unconditionally, this can be home if you will have it.” Her arms were crossed, his statement wasn't one that needed a reply, but she gave him one anyhow before she left to go back to Rosalie “Thank you Fenris.” 

They had an amazing three weeks in Skyhold, Daydra loved being surrounded by the love and kids Maker so many kids that were happy and healthy. She joined the Inquisition as a healer, but everyone knew that when Rosalie left so would Daydra. 

 

It was the middle of the night when it happened, Rose slipped into the main hall of Skyhold and took the rose out of the vase laying it on the mantle. Like always she never said goodbye, but this time, this time she knew she would be back sooner rather than later. Maybe it was time to take a page out of her dad’s book and develop some roots, whoever said “you can't have roots and wings” never knew a Skyhold Princess.


End file.
